Unforgivable Sirius
by Severus Draconis Potter
Summary: Challenge on Potions and Snitches by Romanticide: Sirius does something to Harry that he shouldnt and he shatters the poor boy's last hope of finally having a family. He's lost and hurt and terrfied with no one to turn to. No one but the man who has made his life miserable anyway he could. How can Snape help Harry,when he hates him himself; or does he?      *Mild character bashing*
1. Chapter 1

Unforgivable Sirius Part 1

Harry flooed into Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a flop to the ground, he hated traveling by floo. He was glad that the Headmaster had allowed him to spend this Christmas with Sirius because he wasn't sure he could take much more of Umbridges cruelty, expecially during the holidays. Today he was actually on a misson, his last Occulmency lesson with Snape ended in disaster because of his stupid curiosity. He saw his teacher's memory of a day in school, where his father and godfather were bullying Snape. It was horrible to watch because his dad's gang reminded him of his cousin's gang, always picking on the weaker ones. He shook his head, why didn't anyone tell him his father was a bully? They always said he was a great man, is this why Snape hated him? If so then he could see the reasoning of that, but he really needed to speak to Sirius now. Speak of the devil, he smiled at his godfather came stepped into the doorway.

"Hey kiddo, are you ready for your best Christmas yet?"

"Yea I am, what kinds of things are we going to do?"

"Uh I don't know yet, but I know we'll think of something. Here lets go put your stuff away in your room."

Harry followed his godfather up the stairs and into a room, that was decorated in Gryffindor colors, it was perfect. They started unpacking his trunk and Harry figured now would be the best time to talk about that memory, so they would have the rest of the break to have fun.

"Padfoot, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, what's on your mind kiddo?"

"My last Occulmency lesson with Snape, I accidently saw something I shouldn't have and he got really angry with me. I don't think I'll have any more of them anytime soon."

"What happened Harry? Did that greasy git hurt you?"

"No he didn't hurt me, I looked into the bowl that had his memories in it. I don't know what it was but it showed you and dad and him at Hogwarts."

"It's called a pensieve Harry, what was the memory about?"

"You guys were picking on him, calling him names like Snivellous, and making fun of his secondhand clothes. Then you guys embarrassed him by levitating him in the air and taking off his trousers so everyone could see his pants. How could you guys do something like that to him? How could you guys be bullies? Why did you do that to him?"

Harry was working himself into a state, he knew exactly was Snape must have been feeling because Dudley did the same thing to him, only without magic. He didn't know how Sirius was going to explain their actions, but his answer shocked the hell out of him.

"That greasy git deserved it, he hogged Lily all to himself when he knew James liked her. Besides he was a slimy snake, I tell you Harry he deserved it, and anyway we were young and stupid. Kids make mistakes all the time so calm down, your 15 surely you know what I mean?"

"Yea I'm 15 but I'm not a bully I never have been and never will. Just because dad liked mum and she was friends with Snape doesn't give you guys a reason to hurt him."

"Harry why are you defending that git, that greasy bat had it coming. Snivellous wasnt hurt, he" Sirius was interruppted by Harry.

"Stop making excuses for yourself Padfoot, you guys were in the wrong. I can see why he hates me, after all my father and godfather was the cause of his misery in school."

"Harry you don't know what your talking about, we didn't do anything to him that he didn't deserve."

"Deserve, who are you to tell a 15 year old kid what he deserves? He had every right to be at school just like you did, regardless of his blood status or wealth. Merlin, you sound just like Malfoy, he makes fun of Ron for having less too."

"Don't you EVER compare me to that little snot Harry, I am not like a Malfoy."

Harry stared at Sirius as he grabbed him by the arms and shook him like Uncle Vernon used to do when he was angry with him. He was in shock, but he could still feel how tight his godfather was squeezing his arms and they were sure to leave bruises. It really hurt and he tried to get away but Sirius only squeezed harder.

"Sirius stop, your really hurting me. Please let go of my arms," Harry cried."

You have to understand this Harry, we were kids and everyone knows kids do stupid things. Do you understand me?" Sirius asked and then shook Harry again to get his point across.

Harry for his part was struggling to hold the tears that wanted to fall, why was his godfather treating him like this? He had promised to never hurt him, what do you call this then? He knew in his heart deep down that Sirius was wrong to have treated Snape that way but he wasn't about to say that out loud, but he had to know something else just as important.

"Do you regret it, what you did to him?"

"No Snivellous got what he deserved, why should I feel bad about that. Besides bullies are important parts of childhood."

"Your proud of that, my godfather the bully? I don't believe this, let go of me, I don't want to talk about this with you anymore. I don't think my dad would be proud of this, not the man everyone describes him as being."

"James supported me 100% then and he would now if he were alive. You don't really act like a real Potter Harry, and if I didn't know any better I would think that you werent James son at all."

At that admisson Sirius pushed Harry roughly on the bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Harry rolled over on his stomach and let the tears fall and sobbed into his pillow. Was that really his godfather who just said that? He stayed in his room for the rest of the day not even coming out when he heard Ron come over with his mum for an order meeting. Ron came into his room and grabbed his arm to bring him down for dinner, and he flinched and whimpered at the pain in his arms. Before he could do anything Ron had lifted the sleeves of his shirt and was gaping in horror at the dark hand shaped bruises on his arm.

"What the bloody hell happened Harry? Who did this to you? Does Sirius know about this?"

"Yes, he's the one who did it to me," Harry replied too weary to even try to lie.

He didn't want to stay with Sirius anymore and if this is what it took to get away from his godfather he was all for it. Besides he was only telling the truth and nothing more.

"Why did he do this?"

"He got mad at me, are you going to tell anyone Ron?"

"No I'm not, but you are. Lets go they probably haven't started their meeting yet."

Harry let Ron lead him downstairs to the dining room where it was set up for the order meeting, he kept his head to the ground knowing that his eyes were puffy and red, and he had tear tracks down his face. He could hear the room quiet as they entered but he still refused to look up.

"Can I help you boys with something? The meeting is about to start and you know you arent allowed in here," the Headmaster spoke,

"We have to tell you something important Headmaster, it involves Harry."

"Wow big surprise, of course it involves Potter. What not getting enough attention here Potter?"

"Leave him alone, this is serious," Ron replied fiercly.

"What's the matter Harry dear?" Mrs. Weaseley asked.

Harry knew he supposed to explain what happened but he couldn't even look up let alone open his mouth. Sirius was in this room with him, what if he stood up to hurt him again? He shook his head, and pulled against Ron's grasp, he couldn't do this. But strangely Ron wouldn't let him go.

"Well are you going to tell us what was so important, that you came barreling through here?" Snape asked.

"Um..It's not my place but since he won't talk I guess I better." Ron replied before pushing up the sleeve on Harry's arm.

He heard the gasps around the room as they took in the severe bruising on his pale skin, and he felt rather then saw Sirius get up and start towards him. He couldn't stop himself from trembling and backing away from his godfather and thankfully Ron saw him too.

"Stay away from him Sirius, or I'll curse you good. You don't get to hurt Harry and then pretend that you care when you're the one who did it."

At Ron's accusation everyone stopped and stared at Sirius who had a expression of anger and remorse, which Harry saw and flinched back when he looked up. That little movement cause everyone in the room to turn towards Sirius with a glare.

"Is this true Padfoot, did you hurt Harry?" Remus asked unable to believe that Sirius hurt his cub.

"It was an accident Moony, no big deal."

Harry shook his head again as the tears swam into his vision, this was going bad. Everyone was going to believe Sirius and then when he left he was going to hurt him worse, that's how it always was with Uncle Vernon. He couldn't handle being in here, he tugged against Ron again so he could let him go but he still held on tight. His breathing was getting erractic as he he got more an more scared about what he knew was going to happen but no one noticed until Sirius grabbed him by the shoulder, how he got pass Ron was anybody's guess. He couldn't help it he flinched back pulling Ron with him and he screamed a sound that made Ron wince so he knew it was loud. Getting lost in one of his memories he slid to the ground with his hands over his head, and trying to protect himself from the blows that he knew were else in the room was frozen in shock, mouths opened with disbelief and horror on their faces. What in the world had happened earlier? Whatever it was, it was more then what Sirius was trying to pass it off as. Ron was trying to pull Harry out of his flashback but that only succeeded in making him more scared, so he just held his hand.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, what did that idiotic mutt do to the boy? Potter was cowering on the floor as if he was expecting to be hit, and why wasn't anyone doing anything for the child? Morons the lot of them he thought, he walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him being careful not to touch him just yet.

"Potter, your safe no one is going to hurt you here."

Severus watched as Harry tried to stop trembling but he responded to the sound of his voice.

"He is, he hurt me earlier, I don't want him here, make him leave. Please Professor make him leave."

"It's his house Harry, I can't make him leave," Severus replied softly.

Harry shook his head, since when did he ever feel safe with Snape. Now that he thought of it he was sure that Snape could defend himself against Sirius now that they weren't kids in school. And since when did his Professor call him Harry?

"Then I want to leave, I don't wanna be here with him."

"Harry come on kiddo, you know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Harry hunched back into himself when he heard his godfather speak to him, and the hand who was holding his own tightened. He couldn't say anything to Sirius he just wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry for what I did Professor, I didn't mean to see what I saw. I didn't make fun and I didn't tell anyone, I'm sorry. Please can you take me back to Hogwarts with you? I don't want to stay here anymore."

Severus for his part was floored, and he swallowed the retort he had when he remembered the pensive incident. Something about Potter's defensive positon wasn't sitting right with him, and he had made a vow; he couldn't leave the child here. Ignoring everyone else in the room at the moment he gently lifted up the boy, wondering at how light he was. He wasn't all that surprised to note that Weasley had yet to let go of Potter's hand.

"Headmaster, I'll be back in 15 minutes I'm going to Hogwarts before you ask."

"That's fine Severus, take care of him my boys."

"Snivellous put my godson down he's not going anywhere with you."

"Sirius stop, your scaring him and making it worse," Remus replied.

Harry breathed in the scent of potions on his teachers robes, and a part of him wondered if this is what it was like to be held by your dad? He could hear arguing and loud voices behind them but he didn't care, he only hoped Snape wouldn't be mad that he got tears on his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgivable Sirius: Part 2

Severus grabbed the floo powder off the mantle and prepared to floo to Hogwarts. After seeing the fierce expression on Weasely's face when he tried to make him release his grip on Potter, they all flooed to the school together. Arriving in his quarters he set the boy down on the sofa and went to get the potions that Potter needed.

Harry wiped his tears away with his free hand and continued sniffling until a handkerchief was put into his hand. He wiped his nose and hoarsely spoke a thank you to Ron who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Harry had never seen him look so serious, usually he wore his ever emotion on his face but not now.

"Ron, are you ok?"

"No mate I'm not, I don't understand this Harry."

"Understand what Ron?"

"Why does everyone have to hurt you? What did you ever do to them?"

"Hey, I'm fine Ron I bounce back quickly. Besides I've had worse, and this is no big deal."

"I know you've had worse mate, but you are definitely not fine." Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Do you think I'll have to go back?"

"To Sirius you mean? No mum would never allow the Headmaster to allow it, besides did you see Snape's face?"

"No I was kind of buried in his robes," Harry weakly chuckled.

Harry rested his head in his hands, what was he thinking pleading to Snape like that. Of all people to choose he had to pick to the one man who hated his guts and now even more so since the day with the pensive. Why did he take him to Hogwarts, what was he hoping to gain? Harry shook his head; he's probably going to tell his Slytherins how Harry Potter cried in his robes of all people. He really hated his life right now, why did it have to vary from hurt or humiliation, why couldn't he just catch a break? He heard his professor coming back to the room, and his whole body tensed in preparation for whatever his teacher was going to do to him. Harry unknowingly tightened his grip on Ron's hand and tried not to tremble.

Severus came back into the room and watched the boy visibly hunched into himself. His body was tensed and every once in a while a shudder would cut through the child's frame.

"Mr. Potter I need you to lift up your sleeves so I can spread the bruise salve on it. I also need you to take this potion, it's for any pain you may have."

Harry quickly drank the pain potion and sighed in relief when he felt it immediately start working. He could see Snape gesturing to his arms, but he pretended not to see. He avoided all eye contact, and he mused that Ron was right for once. Why did everyone want to hurt him? He never did anything to anybody except maybe Snape, but he was treating Harry decently at least for now he was.

Severus scowled; the brat was ignoring him after he brought him to and Hogwarts and got him away from Black. Not having much patience in the beginning, what he had was starting to wane.

"Now Potter, your arms"

Severus was rewarded with a flinch but the boy did lift up his sleeves. Severus hid a wince as he saw the dark bruising on the pale skin up close. The boy would need a few more applications of the salve before the bruising would disappear completely. He knew firsthand that Potter could be annoying but what did he say for Black to do this to him. He was startled from his thoughts when his floo flared and they all visibly tensed until they realized it was only Albus. What was he doing here; surely the meeting wasn't over just yet, was it?

"Is the meeting over already Albus?"

"We haven't even started my boy; I'm merely here to confirm what happened to Harry."

"What is there to confirm? Black hurt him and if that wasn't enough you saw the way he reacted when the mutt touched him. Or are you really going to dismiss this all as an accident?"

Harry had zoned out before he heard the Headmaster's answer, he wasn't even surprised really that no one believed him. No one ever believed him when he told them that someone was hurting him, and now the Headmaster was practically calling him a liar. He wasn't aware that he was gasping on his sobs, or that all conversation ceased as they looked at him. In the distance he could hear Ron's voice talking to him, why was Ron so far away?

"Harry mate, he didn't say that he didn't believe you. Anyone with eyes can see the proof on your arms, now calm down Harry before you make yourself sick."

Severus silently turned and stared at Weasely in disbelief as he calmly spoke to Potter. Spelling a calming draught into the boy's stomach he waited for it to take effect, before grabbing Albus by the arm and heading toward the fireplace.

"Call a house elf if you guys get hungry, Weasely take care of him until I get back."

Shaking his head Severus couldn't believe he was leaving 2 Gryffindors alone in his quarters, never mind that it was Potter and Weasely. He took the flood powder and flooed to Albus's office.

~*~*~*~Back at Grimmald Place~*~*~*~*

Remus was seething, and with the full moon only a few days away he looked more like a wolf then human. His face and eyes were both feral as he bared his teeth at Sirius. He had watched bemused, when Severus picked Harry up and then took him to Hogwarts. That was supposed to be Sirius's job; he was not supposed to be the cause of his godson's pain. Remus didn't trust himself right now to talk to Sirius alone, so he just stayed in the meeting room shooting murderous glances at his friend.

Sirius for his part was sitting at the table with narrowed eyes. The way the order members were looking at him made him feel like he was a schoolboy all over again. So he grabbed Harry and tried to shake a little sense into him big deal, his parents had done that to him and more and he came out all right. What was really irking him was the fact that Snivellous of all people was allowed to pick Harry up. But he flinched back when his godfather barely touched his shoulder. He shook his head, how dare that greasy bat brainwash Harry like that. Everyone knew that the hatred between Harry and Snape was mutual wasn't it? How could Harry choose Snivellous over him? He chanced a glance at Moony whose glare was burning a hole through his skull. He was trying to come up with an explanation for Moony when an anguish sound from the werewolf made him stop short.

"Why, Padfoot?"

"Why what Moony?"

"Why did you hurt Harry?"

"I didn't mean too, he just wasn't listening to me."

"Oh and I supposed grabbing him like that made him listen to you? Right, I'll bet the boy couldn't even move because your grip was too tight," Moody gruffly replied.

"You guys don't understand at all, Harry wasn't acting like James son."

"How could he know how his father acted, he never even knew the man," Minerva answered.

"I hope to Merlin that you didn't tell him that," Moony angrily replied.

"Of course I did, he needed to know that he wasn't acting like a Potter."

"You idiot, how stupid can you be Padfoot?"

Remus saw red at Sirius's answer, was he trying to break the child? Unconsciously he drew his left arm back as his hand molded into a fist; as he walked toward Sirius. He felt a strange gleam of satisfaction as he swiftly punched his best friend in the face. Ignoring the gasps behind him, he turned around without another glance to see if his friend was ok and walked out of the now silent room.

Everyone in the room was gaping at the man on the floor, who was knocked out from the blow. Each wondering if Remus was ok, the usually quiet and non-violent man has just punched one of his closest friends in the face. Shaking their heads, they silently headed to the kitchen for refreshments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~*

"Albus what is going on? What did you really want to talk to me about? Surely those bruises on Harry's arms were not accidental, is that what you truly believe?"

"No Severus, I am aware of what you have to do to achieve that kind of bruising. What I wish to talk to you about is Harry's metal health at this point. He seems to semi-trust you to keep him safe, so I wondering if you could help the child come to terms with Sirius's mistake?"

"Why would you ask me of all people Albus? What's wrong with the wolf?"

"I don't think Remus could help him like you can Severus."

What do you mean Albus? What aren't you telling me?"

Severus watched the old wizard sigh deeply before covering his face with one hand. The gesture was so unlike Albus that it made him feel a bit guarded.

"What is it Albus?" Severus asked gently.

"I made an error, where I placed Harry for the last 15 years."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I placed him with Lily's sister Petunia, and I thought she would love him like her own son but I was mistaken."

"You placed Potter with her? But you told me he was with his grandparents, you lied to me. I told you how Petunia was as a child, and yet you still put Lily's son with her? Are you mad old man?"

"Severus the blood wards were stronger with her and her son, and anyways his grandparents died 1 month later."

"They were probably heartbroken; they had just lost their daughter and son-in-law and then find out that their daughter's will was ignored. How did she treat Lily's son?"

"Not liked I hoped at all."

"How did she treat Lily's son?"

"She let her husband handle Harry; yes the same way your father did to you."

"And how long have you known about it? Because so help me if you knew and kept sending him back year after year, I'm resigning right now."

"I only knew that he wasn't happy, Arabella informed me of this past summer. Trust me when I say that I deeply regret not checking in on him, but back to the matter at hand. Will you help him Severus?"

"I can't just turn my back on the child now can I? So many people have already; I walked in on a bit of their conversation back in my quarters. They were trying to figure out why everyone wanted to hurt Potter, what child asks that Albus?"

"I know my dear boy, I know."

"I should head back and see what they're doing. I wasn't planning on staying here this year for winter break, so perhaps I could help him when I get back."

"I don't think that would be the best plan Severus, this was the first year where no students were staying and most of the teachers if not all are gone. The magic here wouldn't protect the boy very well, and anything could happen."

"No Albus, I'm not taking him. I agreed to help him but I never agreed to take care of him."

"Severus you must or he's going to have to go back to Grimmald place."

"Are you serious, you would send a child back to an abusive household?"

"Well order members would be there so Harry would never have to be alone with Sirius."

"But he would still be able to see him you mean. Fine I'll take him, what am I to do with him when I go back to the meeting today?"

"Nothing, he will be fine in your quarters with Ron."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."

Severus flooed to his quarters to find the boys sitting at the kitchen table, they had prdered food but they didnt seem to be eating it.

"I have an order meeting to go to, so you are both to stay here at Hogwarts in my quarters. Don't go anywhere and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"Why do we have to stay here?" Ron whined.

"Did you really want Potter to go back to Grimmald place?"

"No way in hell is he going back," Ron replied.

"I didn't think so Mr. Weasley. When I come back Mr. Potter, the Headmaster and I wish to talk to you about where you are to stay for the rest of the Christmas holidays."

"Wait, could you please bring my stuff back Professor?" Harry quietly asked.

"I will Potter," Severus replied.

Harry watched as Snape flooed away, and he turned to Ron and grinned. He figured they had at least 2 hours to kill, and he really wanted some chocolate to cheer him up.

"Are we really going to stay here Harry?"

"Hey Ron, do you fancy a trip to Honeydukes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgivable Sirius: Part 3

Severus arrived at the Order's quarters a few minutes after Albus, and he headed straight for the wolf who was glaring daggers into the unconcious man on the floor. Wait what? Why was Black knocked out and who did it? Severus shook his head, and his lips twitched he wanted to be the one to do that, after all the man deserved it for how he hurt Harry. When did Potter become Harry anyway? He interrupted his musings by touching the wolf's shoulder and tilting his head to the left before he walked out the room. He waited in the sitting room for about a half a minute before Lupin appeared.

"How is he Severus? How is Harry?"

"As well as anyone can be I guess, he's still scared if that's what your asking. He wanted me to retrieve his things, but seeing as I don't know which room was his I need your help."

"He doesn't want to stay here anymore?"

"Open your eyes wolf, of course he doesn't want to stay here. Can you blame him?"

"No I can't, sorry Severus that was a stupid question. I'll get his things now."

"Thank you Lupin," Severus sighed like it pained him to admit such a thing.

"No problem, anything for Harry," he replied before walking out the room.

He headed back into the meeting room, with his trademark scowl on his face. So many people had things they needed to answer for, himself included. He disliked the child immensely but he would never hurt him or any other child no matter how annoying they could get. What the hell provoked Black to the point where he resulted to physical violence? Maybe he could ask Harry when he got back to Hogwarts, so they could get to the bottom of this. He noticed that no one seemed to care about the man on the floor, they just stepped over him if they needed to pass by. He watched as Albus finally took pity on the man and enervated him, and the meeting finally started.

~*~*~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*~*

"Harry I know I didn't want to stay locked up in Snape's quarters either, but maybe we shouldn't go to Hogsmeade. I mean think of what he'll do to us if we get caught, and what if he comes back to Hogwarts early?" Ron asked, as they entered the secret passage way to Honeydukes.

"He won't Ron, jeez you really are starting to sound just like Hermione."

"I am not, I only wanted to point out that we don't have the cloak, and anything could happen Harry be reasonable. We could always have some fun in the Room of Requirment."

"I am Ron, I just wanted some chocolate and to feel happy is all. But we can go back if you really don't want to do this," Harry replied warily.

"There's no point mate, we're already here, lets just get the stuff and get back ok?" Ron replied sighing in defeat.

"Cool, thanks mate you're the best," Harry replied as he scampered out the passage way.

As soon as they entered the shop Ron forgot all about Snape, especially when Harry grabbed his hand and gave him 10 galleons before running off to get his own treats. Not feeling bad or ashamed in the slightest he started picking out his treats. They lost track of the time, due to the amounts of candy that grabbed their attention. As they were finally leaving Ron took a look at his wristwatch and and groaned they had wasted an 1 hour and a half in the shop, Snape could be back now or any minute. He was going to kill them if he got back and they weren't in his quarters. Pulling Harry by the hand they ran through the passage way back to the castle, and back down to the dungeons. They stood gasping from their run in front of Snape's door and looked at one another in horror, how in the heck were they supposed to get back in when they didn't even know the password? They were so screwed, oh well that couldn't be helped now. Sitting down in front of the door, they opened their candy bags and tasted a few. Hoping that the man wouldn't kill them at least.

~*~*~*~Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~

Severus frowned at the poor excuse for the man across the table, how dare he lay a hand on Lily's child and then try to pretend it was nothing? He was no worse then those muggles, at least he accepted that he was deliberatly mean to the child because of who his father was. It doesn't excuse either of them, nor Albus for placing him with Petunia for the last 15 years. He couldn't even imagine the amount of damage she had done to the boy, it was a wonder the boy was still functioning after all their abuse. The meeting was over after he had given his report and was just about to floo when the mutt grabbed his shoulder. He was already not in the mood, just having found out about Potter's home life, if Black didn't remove his hand from his person he would not and could not be responsible for his actions.

"What did you do to Harry you greasy git?"

"I took him away like he asked, because unlike you I don't harm children. No matter who their father's are or how much they annoy me."

"Right so you say that now, I know and everyone else knows how much you hate my godson."

"Oh yes I bet they do. But I bet none of them will ever accuse me of laying my hand on him now will they? Why did you hurt Potter? What could he have possibly done to annoy you so much to the point where you resulted to physical violence?"

"As if you didn't know, this is all your fault."

"I fail to see how I am at fault here." Severus calmly replied, he was confused if anything.

"He was defending you, of all people you. Not James or me like he should have. Why would he do that unless you did something to him?"

"What are you insinuating Black? Why would Potter defend me?"

"He did though, about how we treated you in school. He called us bullies, that he could see why you treated him like you do. He sympathized with you, why would he turn on his father and godfather for a git like you? I know you brainwashed him, you did something for him to think that."

"Is that what you really believe? Then you really are just as hopeless like I thought. If you must know your godson was a victim of bullying, and I'm pretty sure he was ashamed to notice how similar his father was to his cousin. I suggest you remove your arm from my shoulder if you wish to retain the use of it."

"I don't believe that, Harry wasn't bullied. And I know for a fact that you did something to him, I just cant prove it. You're a deatheater, he's probably being imperio'ed."

"You sound like a fool Black, do you not hear yourself? Listen to the nonsense spouting from your mouth for once."

Severus tried to shrug his shoulders to remove the man's arm but he refused to let go. He never like being touched, years of living with an abusive father could do that to a person. He took his hand and pushed the arm away from him and turned to walk away from the man but he really couldn't take a hint. He could see Harry's trunk waiting by the floo, and he headed for it. He was grabbed again and this time he reacted without thinking, but then again the man was warned. It was reflex really, but his right fist landed smack in beetween in the man's eyes and down he went. There was gasps from around the room and he could see Albus looking at him in disappointed but he didn't care for once. He did not like his personal space invaded, everyone in this room including the man on the floor knew it. He looked around for the wolf, wanting to avoid a confrontation with him, when he saw him smirking at him from his post in the doorway.

"Don't let Albus make you feel bad Severus, guess who knocked him out the first time?"

Severus nodded and hurriedly turned around, it wouldn't do for them to see the wide grin that seem to take over his entire face. Taking the trunk and shrinking it he flooed back to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*Hogwarts outside Snape's Quarter's~*~*~*~*

"Do you think he's back yet?" Ron asked as he shoved his remaining treats into his robe pockets.

"I don't know, can you hear anything inside?" Harry asked swallowing a chocolate frog.

"I don't know, maybe we should knock on the door?" Ron asked finally.

"You do it, you don't really think he'll kill us do you?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"Hide your sweets Harry, this is Snape we're talking about. I think I just heard the floo. Oh man, get ready," Ron replied already cringing away.

~*~*~*~Severus's Quarters~*~*~*~

He knew the minute he landed in his quarters that something wasn't right, and one glance around proved it. They were gone, trying to hold in his temper before he did anything rash he looked around at least for a note. Of course there wasn't one, resisting the urge to curse he took out his wand and did a point me spell. It led him to the front door, he opened it to find the two boys scrambling back on their feet from where they were sitting on the floor. They looked fine, but what were they doing outside when he specifically told them to stay inside.

"Get inside, your very lucky that Umbridge doesn't come down to the dungeons often. What were you doing, I thought I told you to stay inside?"

"We did, we just wanted to get some air is all," Ron replied head down.

"Is there anything you want to add Mr. Potter?"

"No sir, what Ron said. We just took a little walk is all."

"A walk you say, and where did you go." Severus asked quietly.

"Nowhere special, just to Honey…I mean Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry stammered out.

"Harry you dolt," Ron whispered but the damage was done.

"You went where? And don't either of you think of lying to me again, or you will regret it."

"We went to Honeydukes Professor, just wanted some sweets."

"You walked in broad daylight, with no teachers outside of Hogwarts protective wards for some treats?"

"Well no, we didn't we're not that dumb," Ron replied affronted.

"Then how did you get there?"

"Just what you said sir, we're very sorry." Harry answered glaring at Ron.

"Take a seat on the couch, have you eaten? And I'm not talking about sweets?"

"No sir," they mumbled.

"Don't move, and I mean it this time, you won't like what'll happen."

Harry sat rimrod straight on the couch as Snape went into the kitchen, he didn't know what the man was going to do to them but he knew it wasn't something good. Why wasn't he taking points already? Was he waiting to scare them into thinking more horrible things like Uncle Vernon? Maybe he was going to tell him that he had to go back to Grimmauld Place. If that wasn't the case then where was his trunk? Trying to ward off the incoming panic feeling deep in his chest he looked around for anything to distract his self with. He found nothing and by the time Snape walked back into the room he was barely holding himself together. He trusted the man yes, but he also trusted Sirius and looked what happened with him. As Snape reached out for his shoulder he couldn't stop himself from the flinch nor could he prevent himself from ending up halfway across the room to get away from the man. He watched his teacher's expression with guarded eyes trying to calm himself, and ignore the look of concern in Ron's face. What was wrong with him? He had worked hard to control his skittish nature throughout the years and one day with Sirius ruined it all.

"Potter, I wasn't going to harm you."

"I know that sir, I'm sorry." Harry replied eyes downcast in shame.

"It's not your fault I startled you," Severus answered calmly.

"When am I going back sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"When do I have to go back with Sirius I mean?"

"You don't, unless I'm mistaken and you want too?"

"No I don't, but you didn't bring my trunk back. So I thought I had to stay there."

"The Headmaster would never allow you to stay somewhere where someone was hurting you."

"Of course not sir," Harry replied sarcastically and in disbelief.

"Fine, I would never allow it then. You won't be going back, be it Black's or the Durselys."

Harry was now gaping slack jawed at the man across from him, how did he find out about that? He was able to hide most of his memories from his childhood but who told him about the Durselys? Was it Ron? No, one look at his face and he could tell that he was just as surprised as Harry was.

"I don't know what your talking about sir," Harry whispered.

"I think you do Potter, but I still meant what I said. You will not be going back to either. Now come along, we're about to have dinner."

Harry headed to the table with Ron in beetween Snape and himself and they sat down. He wasn't about to touch anything until both his mate and Professor served themselves first, that was how he was taught. But they both stared at him, when he made no move to grab the food.

"Not here Harry, you don't wait and get the leftovers. If you won't do it, I'll serve you myself," Ron replied knowingly said and grabbed his plate.

"Thanks Ron but I can do it," Harry answered head down.

"Don't worry about it, just eat for once."

Severus watched them quietly interact while he served himself. Those muggles had a lot to pay for, Albus was right this child was inches away from a breakdown. He didn't know if he was the adequate person to care for him at the moment. Damn Albus for putting this on his shoulders.

"50 points from Gryffindor each for your reckless behavior and 2 weeks worth of detention when classes resume, for not listening to your Professor when you were told to stay put."

The twin glares he received as he finished his dinner was well worth it, their behavior was not to be rewarded no matter what Albus said.

"Hurry up and eat, because we will be leaving in 30 minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"You Mr. Weasely is going back to Grimmaul Place."

"What about Harry?"

"Mr. Potter will be staying with me at my home."

"No, he can't…" Ron trailed off in horror.

Harry tuned the conversation out, once again he was getting foisted off onto a person who resented his very existent. Was the Headmaster trying to kill him before he reached majority? Why did he have to stay with Snape of all people? He couldn't help but feel like he was getting punished for something else. He was going to be alone with Snape for the next 2 and half weeks and who knows what the man may do to him. Harry kept his head down, he knew from the tone of voice that no amount of arguing was going to help. He wished Ron could come along too, he didn't want to be alone with Snape. What if he got really angry at Harry and decided to hurt him too? He did not like Adult males for a reason, they always prove him right.

"Are you sure I can't stay with anyone else sir?"

"No Mr. Potter, there isn't anyone else."

"Not even the Weaseleys?"

"No, the Burrow doesn't have the protective wards like my Manor does."

"Can I just go back to the Durselys then?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Are you mad Harry? You would rather go back to the muggles then Snape? What the bloody hell mate?"

"Yes Mr. Potter please enlighten me on that one. Why in the world would you want to go back into an abusive house, when I'm offering you a safe alternative?"

Because you can always hurt me too, at least with the Durselys I won't be walking on eggshells on what to expect he thought. The panic feeling came back, and he wondered if anyone else felt like they had no control over their own lives. Harry shook his head, the corners of his eyes were getting dark spots in them, and he could see Ron talking to him but he couldn't hear him. Who turned off the sound? He was getting dizzy what was going on?

"Breathe Potter, you foolish boy." Severus yelled.

"Harry calm down, Merlin what the hell is wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"Panic attack Weasley, surely you can see what's in front of you."

"I knew that, but why is he having one now? What set this one off?"

"I do not know, maybe if he calms down we can ask." Severus replied finally get up from the table to help Harry.

"Harry, calm down your safe. No one here is going to hurt you I promise."

Severus sent Ron to get a calming potion from his lab and he eased the child from the chair and into his arms. This boy needed nutritive potions at the very least he was as light as a 2nd year. He cradled him like he did earlier and spoke soothing words in his ears to calm him down.

Harry was feeling like a baby, so embarrassed that this was the 2nd time in 24 hours that he panicked and was once again in Snape's arms. What was wrong with him? Why did this keep happening? He was giving the man plenty of things to use against him, and when he did that who was going to save Harry then?

Ron looked on in amazement, potion in his hand but he wasn't going to move from his position. The way his Professor handled Harry's attack was so reminicent of his parent's care for him, he didn't want to disturb this precious moment. This was good Harry needed Snape, and from the looks of it Snape needed Harry too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry about the longest update, work got into the way..Super tired but this is for you guys Enjoy and always review. Oh sorry this offends anyone but it was a Challenge and you dont have to read it.**

Harry came back around the minute he felt someone elses heartbeating in his ear, the roaring in his ears dulled to background noise as he took a shaky breath. It was the familiar smell of potions that brought him back down to earth. Why was he in Snape's arms again? Oh shoot, stupid panic attack again, he hated these things. Was it wrong that he relished in the protective arms around him? He didn't want to move, he didn't want this safety to diminish when he left his Professor's arms. Oh well, he'd better move before the man remembered who he was holding and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. But just the thought of moving was starting to make him panic all over again, and the arms around him tightened.

"You're fine Harry, you don't have to move just yet." Severus murmured quietly when he felt Harry shift his weight.

Where was Weasely with that calming draught? Blasted boy, was he being deliberately obtuse? A part of him didn't actually seem to mind that he was still holding the 15 year old. The rational part of his brain tried to excuse his behavior and convince himself that he continued holding him only so he could help ward off incoming panic attacks. Even then he couldn't ignore the warm strange feeling in his chest at that thought.

"Here's the potion sir, will Harry be allowed to owl me?" Ron asked quietly.

"Thank you, and yes he will Mr. Weasley, why do you ask?"

"Because I think it's time I leave now sir," Ron replied.

"Don't you wish to say goodbye?"

"I'll see you in a few weeks time mate, or sooner if I'm allowed to visit you. Harry and I can't believe I'm saying this but just listen to Snape for once ok?" Ron replied rubbing Harry's back gently before flooing to the Burrow.

Severus maneuvered the boy in his arms and lifted the vial to his lips for him to drink. Whether it be from the potion or exhaustion Harry was out like a light. He set the boy down and cleaned up his quarters before picking him up and flooing to Snape Manor. He had never want to bring Potter to his house and he knew that if he hadn't found out about the child's home life he would have given him the worst room and treated him awful. But now he knew the truth, and with his shatter perceptions he couldn't do that now, not without breaking the already fragile child. Setting the boy in one of the guest rooms he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Changing the room's colors to that of a Gryffindor, he laid the boy down and transfigured his clothes to pajamas before he put him to bed. Not ready to go to bed himself Severus went to work on some of his potions that needed to be done.

Harry woke up the next morning, refreshed for some reason. He couldn't remember the last time he slept that good with no nightmares. He sat up and glanced around the room and gasped in horror. Why was he back at Grimmauld Place? Snape promised that he would never go back there, then why was he there now? What was he going to do, what if Sirius came in here and wanted to 'talk'? Shaking his head, he opened his trunk and quickly got dressed before grabbing his wand and invisibility cloak. As he was opening the door he heard footsteps coming up the hall, he covered himself with the cloak and hid on the other side of the bed, opposite the window. Tears were coming into his eyes as he tried to stop the sobs from the stab of hurt betrayal he felt for being left here with Sirius, when Snape opened the door. Wait what was Snape doing here?

"Potter, are you in here?" Severus asked looking around the room for the boy.

"I'm here sir," Harry whispered sniffling.

"I don't see you Potter," Severus replied getting annoyed.

"Oh sorry sir," Harry answered before taking off the cloak.

"Why were you hiding under your cloak? And why are you crying?"

"I thought I was back in Grimmauld Place, Sirius had decorated my room there just like this."

"Did I not tell you that you wouldn't be returning there?" Severus asked frowning.

"Words don't mean a thing to me, they can always change." Harry responded wearily.

"You have my word Potter that you will not be returning back there. I promise, and I do not take my promises lightly."

"Yes sir"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes sir"

"Come downstairs to the kitchen. After breakfast we need to go over the rules that I expect you to follow."

"Yes sir"

Harry waited until Snape had left the room to hide his cloak and wand in his trunk. There really was no point for him to carry it around if he couldn't even use it, he headed downstairs not wanting to make his teacher angry if he arrived late. Sitting down for breakfast was a very quiet affair. His plate was already served, but he waited for Snape to start before he took a bite which caused his Professor to turn his dark eyes on Harry. It was unnerving to have those eyes look at you, especially since he knew his teacher was very proficient in Legilimency so he kept his eyes down. He didn't notice his teacher had even gotten up until he saw something dark out the corner of his eye. Why was the man standing so close to him?

"Sir, can you please back up?" Harry softly asked.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, could you repeat that?"

Trying to prevent the panic attack he knew was coming, Harry got up from the table himself and walked to the furthest wall away from his teacher. He was trying to put as much distance between them as possible so he could feel comfortable. The man was watching him intently again, and his eyes immediately met the floor. He could feel the man's gaze on him but no contact was never allowed at the Dursely house, and Snape always got mad when Harry did it at school. It just seemed this was the safest way to stay on his good side.

Severus just stared at the child, what happened to the fearless Gryffindor, the defiant child. The meek and scared child in front of him was not Potter, or was this the real him that he has just been hiding all these years?

"Come into the sitting room Potter, like I said before we are going over the rules."

Harry dragged his feet and followed Snape; he really didn't want to have this talk. He didn't plan on doing anything to make the man angry like Sirius; he was going to just be. Whether he was by himself the entire break he didn't care, just as long as he didn't get hit. Snape went over the usual rules that everyone's houses have and he wasn't about to go exploring in this man's house not if he wanted to see the new year.

"Am I allowed to fly sir?"

"You can, just pay attention to the wards around the property. If you ignore them the warning signals will not be pleasant for you."

Thinking that the man was leaving the room Harry allowed himself to relax for a moment. He dropped his face into his hands and sighed, what was going to happen to him this coming summer? As much as he disliked the man he hoped he would be able to stay here then as well, but would Snape even want him around? He grabbed his broom from his room and headed outside to clear his head with a good fly. Harry had been flying for an hour when Snape called him in, he shook his head it was getting way to dark to see anyway. Walking in the house he didn't know what he was supposed to do so he went to his room. It was always a good idea to stay out of sight at the Durselys and he was giving Snape that same consideration. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed, despite his nap a few hours before he fell asleep instantly.

Severus was drinking tea in the sitting room; he didn't know where the boy was after he had called him to come. He assumed the child would want to have some tea but he guess he was wrong. Here he was trying to do a good thing and he ended up making it worse, maybe tomorrow he could ask Potter what color he wanted him room to be. Shaking his head at that thought he got back to his reading.

Harry woke up the next morning to darkness and one look at his clock showed that he was up way to early. It was another night without nightmares for which he was grateful he knew that they were going to return, he just hoped they would when he was back at Hogwarts and not here. He got his things and took a quick shower, careful not to use a lot of hot water and he got dressed. He went to the kitchen and found the necessary items he needed to cook breakfast and he got to work. Maybe if he showed the man how helpful he could be, he would think about taking Harry next summer. He stopped for a second as he contemplated that thought, since when did he want to stay with Snape. By the time his Professor came downstairs breakfast was ready and Harry was sitting down at the table waiting for him. He saw shock register in his teacher's face before his expression went back to unreadable, resisting the urge to smile Harry bit the inside of his cheek.

"Good Morning Professor"

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, I was not aware that you could cook."

"Oh, I learned at an early age sir."

"What age was that?"

"I was 4 sir," Harry softly said.

"I see," Severus replied before sitting down and filling his plate.

He took a good look at the boy across from him, if he was being honest with himself he honestly didn't know the child across from him, never mind the fact that he's been teaching him for almost 5 years now. What kind of people makes a 4 year old cook, they aren't even supposed to be near the stove at that age. He didn't like the way the boy refused to touch his food before he touched his, it unnerved him.

"Potter, why do you that?" He finally asked.

"Do what sir?"

"You don't reach for your food, until after everyone has grabbed for theirs first. Why do you do that? Are you deliberatly wanting to have the leftovers?"

Harry was horrified, his fork halfway to his mouth stopped in mid air. How in the heck was he supposed to answer this without making a fool of himself. The Durselys always served him last and if he ever ate before them they would take away the food. The question was simple, would Snape do the same thing once he found out?

"I don't know what you mean sir," Harry softly said.

"When we were in my quarters yesterday Mr. Weasley had to serve you because you wouldn't touch it unless we had first. Now I'm watching you and you wouldn't even pick up your fork until I had tasted my own food. Are you being intentionally obtuse?"

Harry sighed, the man just couldn't drop it could he? Guess he would have to tell him a bit of the truth, it couldn't be that bad could it?

"The Durselys didn't like it when I ate before them, so I had to wait until they got what they wanted, then maybe I could eat. Sometimes they would take it all so I couldn't eat, and then dump in the trash after, they didn't know I would take from the rubbish sometimes." Harry said the last part so softly he wasn't sure Snape had heard him, but then again everyone knew that Snape was part bat.

Severus was livid, and he struggled to rein in his temper it would do no good for the child to misinterpret his anger especially since he knew how terrified he was of adult males. It didn't take a genius to figure that one out, the boy nearly crashed the table in an effort to get away from him yesterday. Occluding his emotions away he settled for his blank mask before nodding to the child and returning to his own food. He didn't miss the look of blatant relief in those green eyes and once again he found himself wondering if anyone had really known the really Harry Potter. He watched as the boy dug back into his food with gutso, as soon as he realized Severus wasn't asking him anything else. The boy was so sensitive, he didn't want to put him off eating so he refrained from commenting on anything else. As the boy reached for his glass of juice Severus saw a flash of something on his hand that made his insides clench. He found himself involuntarily calling the boy by his given name.

"Harry what the hell is that on your hand?"

**A/N- If you have any sugesstions you want you want to see, write it in a comment and I'll try to include it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- For once I posted this first on fanfiction instead of P&S, This one allows me to upload from Word the one over there always says that I have an inccorrect formatting and refuses it. So i copy and paste and then the formatting messes up..and it takes about 15 minutes for me to upload instead of the normal 3 minutes lol. For those of you just joining this was a challenge on Potions and Snitches, called Unforgivable Sirius. Mild Character bashing? I dont know..If your Sirius fans like I am, this isnt for you. If your Snape fans like I am this is your story lol. Ok On to the story, I'll reply to the reviews after the story at the bottom.**

Chapter 5

Harry instantly froze and followed his teacher's dark gaze where he was staring murderously at his hand. He flinched horribly when his teacher's harsh tone interrupted the silence. The scar from Umbridge's detention was red and it stood out against his pale skin. He found himself unconsciously pulling his hand to his lap so Snape wouldn't stare at it. But that only led the man's gaze to his own eyes, and he found himself unable to look away from the stare. His brow furrowed in confusion, Snape actually had a look of concern on his face for once. Harry shook his head, trying to figure out what got into his teacher.

Why in the world did the man call him Harry? This whole situation was baffling, and he no longer knew where he stood in regards to the man across from him. Did the man really want to know what happen to his hand, or was he simply asking to taunt him? Surely he and Dumbledore knew what was happening, he had tried to tell his Head of House and her answered told him, that she at least knew what was going on. But she had yet to do a damn thing to save them.

"Are you going to answer me Harry? What is that on your hand?" Severus finally asked again.

"What are you talking about sir?" Harry asked feigning confusion, but he should have known that lying was a lost cause.

"The scar that you are trying to hide from me on your left hand." Severus stated matter factly.

"Oh, I just got them from detention sir," Harry whispered trying to appear casual but failing terribly.

"Whose detentions caused that?" Snape hissed angrily, wondering which teacher would dare to physically harm a child?

Harry was hunching into himself, wondering why the man was so angry. He was staring wide eyed at his teacher who was too caught up in his anger to see what kind of distress he was causing the boy. If he had been paying attention he would have been able to see what was going to happen next.

"Show me your hand Potter," Snape stated loudly and angrily through gritted teeth.

Severus knew immediately when he first saw the scar, that a blood quill was responsible. The question was who dared to use such a dark artifact on a student and at Hogwarts no less. They had to have known this wouldn't stay a secret for long, and there would be hell to pay when Albus Dumbledore learned of yet another injustice to his favorite student. Hadn't the child suffered enough?

The minute Snape asked to see the scar Harry flinched nearly falling out of his chair. Before his Professor could say a word he had bolted from the table, he had no idea where he was running to but he needed to get away from here. Was Snape going to blame him for this, and accuse him of wanting attention? Why did his teacher yell at him? He didn't care to hear anything the man might have to say about him being spoiled and therefore deserving this punishment so he kept running. He ended up in a strange corridor in a part of the Manor he had never been in, and he wished with all his heart that he was at the Burrow with Ron and his family. Before he could do anything else he found himself being pulled at his naval similar to a portkey and he vanished from the Manor.

Severus groaned loudly at his blunder and berated himself for his own stupidity. Didn't he just remind himself that the boy was wary of adult males, and he had gone and scared him off. He needed the child to understand that Snape wasn't mad at him but just the person who hurt him. How long could the child keep getting hurt before his already fragile mind broke? He followed the boy, who seemed to just be running to get away and had no clue where he was going. He stopped when the wards around his house signaled to let him know someone had just apparated out from inside the Manor. He and Harry were the only ones here, when did the child learn to apparate and where the hell did he go?

Harry landed in the middle of the kitchen where the Weasleys were eating dinner. They all stared wide eyed at each other, and for the first time ever the Burrow was so silent you could hear a pin drop. How in the heck did he get here? He remembers wishing he was with Ron, and then suddenly he was here. The silence drudged on making Harry feel stupid for landing here in the first place. He shook his head; he didn't know where to go. He didn't belong anywhere, and he never should have come here. He wished he was at Hogwarts with Dobby at least the little elf would know how to make him smile if anything. But he didn't go anywhere, why wasn't anyone talking. He could hear his breaths quickening and that seemed to snap Ron out of the trance, because he got up and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Calm down Harry, you just startled us. No don't you dare think that we didn't want you here it was just a strange surprise. How did you get here anyway?"

"I didn't mean too, I wasn't trying to ruin your family gathering. I'll just floo back to the Manor." Harry replied already heading for the fireplace, this was horrible idea, and he struggled not to cry from all the hurt he was feeling. He should have just stayed with Sirius and pretended that nothing ever happened. He knew that would have worked, he's been doing it with the Durselys for the majority of his life. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but he ignored it, he knew in his heart that he really was an unwanted child. After all that was only the first time and it could have been an accident for all he knew. His godfather must hate him for squealing on him. Maybe he should just go back and apologize to him that would work right? He reached for the canister on the mantle but it was accioed away before he could touch it. He turned around to glare at whoever took it and found himself, pressed into the chest of Mrs. Weasley. He stiffened at the touch, but then he seemed to melt in it, and he found himself trying not to cry. Ron really didn't know how lucky he was, what he wouldn't give for someone who could love him like his mum did for him.

"Harry dear, it was a lovely surprise. I didn't know you could apparate though, you should have told me you were coming, and I would have set an extra plate. No one is angry with you dear; you do not have to leave."

Harry didn't answer, but he tried to remove himself from the embrace. The longer she held him the harder it was to hold in his tears, and he found himself trying to stifle his sobs. She seemed to know what he was trying to prevent but she wouldn't let go, no matter how hard he pulled away. Finally the tears came and he found himself weeping into her apron, all the while she rocked him. For a moment he allowed himself to pretend that this was his mum, and she loved him no matter what.

Severus was beside himself, granted it had only been 15 minutes but he was on the verge of what his students refer to as 'freaking out'. Where did that blasted child go? He forced himself to calm down and think rationally. He wasn't at Grimmauld Place; he knew that for a fact, that only left Hogwarts and the Burrow. You couldn't apparate into Hogwarts so he had a hunch he was with the Weasleys. He grabbed the floo powder and landed in the sitting room. The only ones in the room was Ron, his mum and Harry. He stopped short when he saw Harry sobbing into Molly's arms as she rocked him. His heart throb painfully in his chest as the boy's cries threatened to overwhelm him. He found himself walking towards them, without a second thought. Soon he was directly behind the boy who still had no idea he was even there. He didn't know what had compelled him to come over to them but he couldn't help but wish that was him who was comforting Harry. Before he could say a thing Molly had turned Potter around and maneuvered the boy into his arms. It was instinct and he grabbed the boy firmly, and felt Harry's tears soak his outer robe.

He never noticed Weasely and his mum leaving them alone, nor did he hear them put a silencing charm around the room. He was so focused on the broken boy in his arms, why was he crying so hard? What else must this child go through? Did Harry even realize who was holding him now? When he found out would he stay or pull away? Severus was surprised to find that he would be deeply hurt if the boy jerked away from him.

Harry felt himself getting yanked away from the warmth of Mrs. Weasley and the first thing that came through his head, was that she had gotten tired of him hugging her. He was so stupid he never should have let her have her way. But that wasn't it; he knew when he smelled the calming scent of dreamless sleep on the robes in front of him that his Professor had come for him. How did he know where he was? Why did he come after him if he was angry with him? Was this all just for show? He couldn't stop himself from gripping the man tighter, and didn't care what happened later but he needed this now. He couldn't process his thoughts quick enough, and for the moment it didn't matter. When the Professor hugged him like this, it almost made him feel cherished that somebody wanted him. But he knew that it wasn't true, he was the boy-who-lived nobody wanted him, they just wanted a savior.

Severus picked the boy up; once again shocked at how light he was and how small he fit into his arms. He walked into the kitchen to inform Molly of them leaving. He grabbed the floo powder and headed back to his house. He was about to set the boy down when a quick look at the child's face, showed that he had cried himself to sleep. Oh well tomorrow was a new day, he would ask him about the quill, and why he ran then. He carried the boy to his room and dressed him for bed, before tucking the covers around him. He spelled his room just in case the boy needed him in the night. Unconsciously he found himself carding his hand through the messy mop of black hair. He stopped when he felt Harry move his head, but he was only leaning into his touch. There was an unidentified sensation in his chest; it had been a long time since he had felt this particular emotion. Not since Lily had he felt this for another person, it was love. His heart swelled as he pondered that thought, and lightly brushed his lips against the child's forehead before walking out of the room. But not before speaking softly to the boy on the bed;

"Goodnight my child."

Harry waited until the door was firmly closed before taking his fingers and softly brushing them across his forehead where he was sure the man had kissed him. Did that really happen? He could still feel his Professor's hand in his hair, the action was really soothing. Of course it happened he had even heard the man call him his child, did he really mean that? Harry wished it could be true, and he slowly closed his eyes. He found himself replying back to the man's parting words; after all it was ok to pretend right?

"Goodnight Dad."

He whispered in the darkness before rolling over and falling asleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, imagining Snape once again carding his hands through his hair.

**Reviews**

**Musicgal100189- You hit the nail on the head, althought Severus didnt actually mean to yell. He was angry about the situation not about Harry, only Harry didnt know that lol.**

**Edwina B. Karch- I actually didnt, it comes to me at random times. I swear I was at work bored today and I started thinking how I could write it. I hope this chapter doesnt dissappoint. Although it might because I needed an emotional reaction so in a way as you saw they didnt get a chance to address the blood quill. I'm putting it up soon because I left that cliffhanger and I feel guilty lol.**

**MissCHSparkles- Tell me about I hate Ron Bashing the most. Sometimes he did deserved to get a swift punch to the face though but he was loyal..like a dog he always came back(I know bad example Lol). I wanted to portray him in a good light for once.**

**Rain in the dark- I'm sorry you didnt like it, but I did put a warning in the summary and on the first page. The name of the challenge is called Unforgivable Sirius, seriously? I love Padfoot, and I know he wouldnt do this to Harry but this is a CHALLENGE piece like I said before. This was originally intended as a one shot, but I was asked nicely to continue, so I did. Then again this is life.. you cant please everyone, dont like my stories just leave it alone, and keep your comments to yourself. Btw you called this bashing, this not bashing..I have seen bashing, I would and couldnt do that to Padfoot.**

**Tsukinoko1- I do the best I can, there isnt alot of mistakes, but seeing as I dont have a beta not much I can do. I dont have the time and since you seem to be the only one talking about needing to proofread, I'm just gonna leave it as it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I apologize for the horrible timeline last chapter, I went back and fixed it. I know this chapter is long overdue, and although I wasnt quite finished nore proud of it, I really needed to update. I hope you like it and if you dont...kick rocks lol. Happy New Year guys**

Chapter 6

Harry woke up the next morning in his room, with a goofy smile on his face. He remembered quite clearly was Snape had whispered to him, and he was extremely pleased. His smile faded into in embarrassment as he remembered the rest of the day, running away from Snape to the Weasleys who he knew didn't appreciate him crashing their meal. He groaned in frustration, when would he stop making such a fool of himself? He stilled when he heard knocking on his closed door.

"Potter time to get up, breakfast is in 10 minutes and after that we need to talk."

Harry slowly got out of bed, he exactly what his teacher wanted to talk about but he did not want to deal with this conversation. What could he say to the man? _"Well sir I ran away because I was afraid that you were going to somehow blame the scar on my hand from me wanting attention?" _Oh yes that would go over smoothly with the Slytherin, he could see it now. Shaking his head he quickly got dressed in his best clothes which wasn't saying much, and headed downstairs.

Sitting across from the man at the table, Harry couldn't find a trace of the person who comforted him last night. He glared angrily at his food, of course he couldn't this was Snape and the man was a spy. How did he know that the man wasn't trying to trick him? Harry was confused and hurt; he hated the feeling of helplessness that he felt in his situation. Trying to eat as slowly as possible wasn't an option, not unless he wanted the man angry at him this early in the morning. He sighed before walking towards the sitting room. Trying to prevent his self from panicking over nothing he thought about what Hermione was doing at this very moment. He didn't have long to wonder, because Snape walked in and sat across from him in a chair.

Severus could tell the child across from him, was tensed and frightened. Trying to talk to him yesterday was futile because he lost him temper and the boy ran away. If he couldn't get anything out of the boy from this talk, he would contact Weasley surely the boy and his brothers knew something about the scar.

"Ok Potter, why did you run from me yesterday?" Severus asked deliberately keeping his tone light and calm.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion; this is what the man wants to talk about? He was sure he was going to get question about Umbridge's detentions.

"You were yelling at me," Harry replied simply.

"I was yelling yes, but not at you. I was angry that someone had used a dark artifact in Hogwarts and no one knew about it. Why haven't you told one of your Professors?"

"What do you mean, McGonagall knows already." Harry stated much more calmly then what he felt at that moment.

"I can assure that you are wrong Potter. If the Headmistress knew something like this was going on, she would have stopped it by now."

Harry shook his head; there really was no reasoning or explaining to this man. Especially if your name was Harry Potter, the man like his relatives assumed he was a liar. There really wasn't anything else to say on this subject now was there? Time for him to move the conversation back to where it was it started.

Severus watched the boy's face blank over, he never knew Potter could hide his emotions well, especially if Occulmency was anything to go by. Just thinking about the last lesson made his anger bubble, but fear would not help the boy at all. Yesterday was proof of that.

"How long have you been able to apparate Potter?"

Harry was getting confused, why was the man jumping over the topics like that? What the heck was apparition was that what he did yesterday?

"What is apparition sir?"

"When you went from my Manor to the Weasleys, was a form of wizard transportation. How long have you been able to do it? Usually you aren't allowed to become licensed in it until you are age, but you Potter has once again surpassed the odds."

"I don't know sir; I was just wishing that I was with Ron yesterday."

"Oh I see accidental magic then that explains it all." Severus answered looking thoughtful.

"Besides me scaring you yesterday, why did you try to hide your hand from me? You said Minerva knows, but when I countered that remark, you pulled a mask over your face. Would you care to explain what that was about?"

Harry shook his head; no he didn't care to explain anything to the man in front of him. Maybe if Snape was as gentle as he was last night then Harry could talk to him.

Severus sighed he knew that the boy wasn't going to explain anymore on that particular topic anytime soon. His trusts in adults were fragile at best, what was Dumbledore thinking? Severus was inadequate for this job; Potter was not like any of his snakes. No he was worse, Severus thought. He hid his abuse for the past 5 years with no one the wiser. How could he help the child when it didn't see like he would accept it from the man who gave him hell for the last few years?

"Forget my previous question; I'll talk to Minerva myself. The Headmaster thinks that you need to talk to someone about the Durselys." Severus stated switching topics once again.

"And you think you're the right person for the job?" Harry sneered very similar to Snape although he didn't know it.

"No, Albus volunteered me for the job." Severus asked willing his lips not to twitch at the expression on the boy's face.

"Why did you say yes then? We both know you hate me, so why in the hell would you want to spend your Christmas Holidays with me, the bane of your existent?"

"That's not true Potter, I just told you I had no choice," Severus started before he was interrupted.

"Oh so I'm here because you were forced to take me in? Because I don't have anyone else who could take me in? Well don't I just feel so special, unwanted and unloved at Christmas, but hey that's nothing new." Harry replied bitterly.

"Enough Potter that is not what I said, and that is not true in the slightest. No one can force me to do anything I don't want to do. You are here because you need to be here, and I want you here," Severus said through gritted teeth.

Even if that sentence was only partly true at the time, he needed to establish a bit of connection with the child or this would never work. How could they learn to get along if they were always fighting with one another?

"Oh isn't it? Hogwarts has ears everywhere sir; you of all people should know that. But don't worry I'm used to not being wanted, and after the holidays we can go back to our normal behavior if you wish." Harry responded dismissively, and rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"You insufferable brat, would you just shut up and listen to me for once?" He yelled finally unable to hold his anger in.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself he looked down at the child to see that he was for once listening to him, but he also had his arms covering his head like he was expecting a hit.

"I'm not going to hit you Potter, not now, not ever. I may be a greasy git but I don't hit children, no matter how annoying they get." Severus said tiredly, running his hand through his hair.

"That's what Sirius said, and look how that turned out." Harry murmured softly.

"I am not your godfather, have you ever known me not to keep my word?" Severus quietly said.

"No sir," Harry answered softly.

"And I won't start now, you are not the first child to annoy me and I doubt you'll be the last."

"Then why do you teach, if kids annoy you so much?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's complicated Potter," Severus answered vaguely.

"What's so complicated about it?" Harry asked casually changing the subject.

"That was a Slytherin move Mr. Potter, but do not attempt to change the tone of the conversation when we are in fact here to talk about you."

Harry flushed red, if it only had of been anyone else, he could have gotten away with it. Running his hand through his hair, he really did not want to have this conversation.

"Sorry sir," he whispered.

"It's fine Potter, why didn't you inform anyone of your home life?"

"I tried to tell the Headmaster, but he brushed it off."

"Why didn't you tell another Professor then?"

"Who would I have told, my Head of House is Dumbledore's friend, and I'm not really close with anyone else except Hagrid."

Severus stopped himself from voicing his question, on why the boy didn't think to ask him. He knew exactly why Harry didn't come to him, he had made this child's life miserable his school days, and of course he wouldn't allow himself to be vulnerable against and 'enemy'.

"How did you find out about the Durselys Professor?"

"Dumbledore got a floo call from Arabella."

Harry nodded to himself, wondering why the man didn't do that sooner, like back when he asked in his first year. They lapsed into silence where Harry sat there feeling awkward about not saying anything. Something was on his mind though, and he couldn't help feeling like he was at fault here. He found himself wanting to ask Snape about a solution to that problem.

"Professor, do you think I over-reacted?" Harry finally whispered out.

"About what Potter?" Severus asked looking up at him from his book.

"About Sirius, do you think maybe I should have just let it go?" Harry asked genuinely wanting to know what he thought. Since when did he care what Snape thought of something?

"And why do you think you are at fault Potter?" Severus asked tightly.

"Because I think I over reacted sir, so he grabbed me sir. But I've had a lot worse, and maybe he didn't even mean to do that." By the end of his explanation Harry was trying to justify his godfather's actions to himself.

"But you shouldn't have Harry, what he did even if it was an accident was inexcusable. If you don't think I'm right, then for once listen to Mr. Weasley because he and I seemed to be in agreement for once."

Harry said nothing he just nodded that he did understand what the man was trying to say, but there was a part of him of him that didn't truly believe what the man had said. If only he could talk to Sirius for just a few minutes and they could straighten everything out, and maybe they could go back to normal. But how was he going to do that?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Enjoy the story, thanks for the lovely reviews, I reply to them when I get a chance but I do appreciate them. Sorry about the long wait, real life is kicking my but, and I had a ton of things going on, but I love my stories. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

_Dream Sequence_

Harry stood up silently as Snape returned to his book. He didn't wanna be in the man's company anymore, especially if his Professor decided to ask some more questions he couldn't really answer.

"I'm gonna go lie down," he murmured, unsure if the man even heard him.

As short as that conversation was it seemed to have tired him out, then again it could be from him trying to figure out what to do about his godfather.  
>Though Snape had said he was staying with him because he wanted him there it still very hard to believe. Against his will Harry found himself convincing himself that Snape calling him his child last night was all a dream. By the time he reached his room, he was borderline depressed. Falling on his bed dramatically, he tried to think of a plan to visit Sirius. He knew he should have agreed with his godfather, even if he didn't actually mean it. Sirius was probably feeling like Harry was betraying him or something.<p>

He really needed to speak with him; he just didn't know how to go about it. Harry laid there on his bed, drifting off into an uneasy sleep. He woke up to Snape calling him for lunch, and he sighed softly before wiping his sweaty forehead. He had a pretty nasty dream and was grateful that it didn't progress that far. What was putting him on edge was the possibility a nightmare occurring that night. He knew from the boys in his dorm that he could be pretty loud depending on how severe the dream was. He figured Snape wouldn't appreciate that in the slightest. After all who would enjoy getting woken up from a blood curdling scream. He frowned unconsciously as he made his way to the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Out of habit he waited for Snape to serve himself, but he looked at the man in confusion when he didn't move to grab anything. 30 seconds went by before Harry finally spoke, confusion clear in his tone.

"Um Professor, why aren't you eating, Harry asked curiously"  
>"I don't think I'm hungry today," Severus replied neutrally.<p>

Harry frowned as his stomach growled softly, what was he supposed to do now?

"By all means Harry, don't let me stop you from enjoying yourself," Severus replied, hoping Harry would grab some food on his own. Though Harry explained to him, he still couldn't understand how nor why the Durselys demanded he wasn't allowed to eat before them. So if they didn't eat one day, did the same apply to Harry?

Harry's stomach clenched painfully, whether from hunger or nerves he didn't know. He sighed to himself he had been without meals before he could last until dinner. If anything this was nothing, sometimes he had to go a whole day without food.

"Aren't you going to eat Mr. Potter?" Severus asked casually.  
>"No sir, I guess I'm not too hungry either," Harry replied softly, before forcing his gaze away from the food.<p>

Severus inwardly moaned, this wasn't what he wanted to happen. The child had to know that he could still eat, even if he didn't.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked skeptically.

Harry glanced up at the food, his eyes lingering on the mashed potatoes especially before shaking his head and responding.

"No sir, May I be excused now?" Harry asked, knowing he still had quite a bit of treats from their Honeydukes trip. Though it wasn't filling it would take the edge off his hunger.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, did the boy even realize what he had said?

"You're not sure Mr. Potter?" He asked.

Harry blanched before shaking his head once.

"I meant I am sure sir; can I be excused?" He asked uneasily just wanting to get out of here.

Severus shook his head and groaned inwardly before getting up from his chair and deliberately coming to stand next to Harry. He felt the boy tense next to him, and not wanting to cause another panic attack he quickly served him.

"Professor what are you doing? I said I wasn't hungry remember?" Harry asked swallowing hard as he looked at the food on his now full plate.

"Just eat child," Severus murmured tiredly before going back to his place.

Harry stared at the man in shock, what was the catch? He could eat but what did the man want him to do? He nodded gratefully hoping it wouldn't be too hard, before grabbing his fork and scooping up some mashed potatoes. He noticed the man serve himself and Harry relaxed ever so slightly. Unconsciously moving his free arm in a defensive position; lest his plate get taken away, he slowly started eating.

Severus noticed the position but ignore it for the time being, not wanting to upset him.

Harry finished his lunch quietly before waiting to be excused. He was surprised that Snape wasn't giving him any chores but he just assumed the man would eventually. He grabbed his broom and flew around for a few hours. He came in about an hour before dinner exhausted. Walking to his room, he flopped on the bed and was out like a light. He didn't even stir when Snape was calling him for dinner.

Severus growled silently to himself as the boy ignored his calls. If the child wasn't so skinny he wouldn't care if he skipped a meal. But seeing as the boy couldn't afford to skip a meal this was a problem. Trudging up the stairs he walked quickly to Harry's room and opened it. Walking into the room he could see the crooked glasses on the boy's face, but his breathing was even. Severus nodded he wasn't about to wake the child up when he so obviously needed his rest.

Hoping the boy would sleep through the night he gently removed his glasses. Gently flicking his wand and he changed him into pajamas before tucking him under the covers. By the end of the break he would probably be good at this child caring thing. Unable to resist he brushed the soft hair from Harry's forehead, wishing that for once this child didn't have to suffer anymore. Lily's child didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve to carry such a heavy burden. Sighing softly he headed out the room closely the door behind him, before going back downstairs.

Harry slept peacefully for awhile until a little bit after 1:30am, when he was suddenly tossing and turning in his bed. Snape had already gone to his room and was in bed asleep. He groaned as he tossed as his the images played out in his dream.

_Harry was in a forest, he was lost and he couldn't get out. He heard something behind him and he took off running, glancing back he saw the giant spiders from his 2__nd__ year. As he was running he couldn't see through all the brush and he tripped. When he tried to stand up he was shocked to find himself in a dark cramped space, which he recognized instantly as his cupboard. Allowing his heart to slow down, as he contemplated what he was doing here until he heard the thundering footsteps above him. He swallowed hard as he heard his Uncle's voice get closer and closer to him. He tensed up and froze when the door to his cupboard finally opened and he was yanked out. He brought his hands up protectively knowing that they would do no good, as his Uncle prepared to teach him a lesson. He learned early on not to scream, that only made it worse. He couldn't stop the silent tears that poured freely down his face as he was beaten._

_When his legs gave out he was kicked and he found himself unable to get up, just wishing that the darkness would take him. Harry laid on the floor, his hands covering his head, only looking up when the shouting stopped. He felt a sense of dread overtake him as he recognized his bedroom from Grimmauld Place. Harry could feel footsteps on the stairs and he dragged his already bruised body to try to hide by the bed, but he didn't make it. Sirius had entered the room and came straight for him, his tears never stopping, not that he had noticed a thing, his eyes only on the man in his doorway. _

_Harry was yanked up to his feet, his sore body protesting as he godfather held him tightly, he was so scared. Why was Sirius doing this? He saw a hand out the corner of his eye and he flinched back and watched in horror as his godfather turned into Uncle Vernon, before changing again into Voldermort. Harry screamed in fear, before falling to his knees, burying his head in his hands wishing that someone would help him. As the monster came toward him he couldn't prevent another terror-filled scream that escaped his mouth, as he sobbed. He was alone, so very alone._

Severus jolted out of bed instantly as a scream pierced the air, and through his consciousness. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow he ran to the only other person in his manor; to Harry's room. He didn't know what he would fine, and within minutes he had reached the boy's room. Opening it up carefully he looked around for an intruder but saw nothing, before reaching over and turning on the light. He walked into the room and saw the boy tossing and turning on the bed, he was trembling and crying, but he seemed to still be asleep. Severus reached out one hand to shake him only to wince as another shriek penetrated the air.

"Potter, wake up." Severus said finally shaking his shoulder, frowning at the wet cloth he was feeling. The boy was sweating profusely; this might be the reason for the trembling.

_Harry groaned still locked in his mind, he was vaguely aware that someone was calling him but his fear had frozen him and he couldn't respond._

"Potter…Harry wake up for me child. Wake up," Severus said shaking him more firmly, hoping the slip of the name would help.

_Harry looked up as Voldermort shifted back to Sirius, and his eyes widened as Uncle Vernon appeared right next to him. Could this get any worse? He shook his head at his stupidity as Voldermort reappeared next to Uncle Vernon; now all 3 of them were glaring at him. What was he going to do? He heard someone calling him and for a second he thought it might be Snape. Harry brushed that thought away; he had to have imagined it._

Severus was getting a bit worried it shouldn't take the boy this long to wake up, and he had a thought of the Dark Lord locking the boy into his mind. That couldn't be what was happening right?

"Harry child, I'm here. I need you to wake up for me now," Severus said louder and shaking him even harder.

_Harry heard that loud and clear and he smiled softly despite his pain and tears. Glancing once at the men in front of him, he forced himself to get up. He had no idea what he was doing, or what exactly would happen. He scooted as far away from them as he could, before opening his mouth. _

"_SNAPE!" He screamed loudly before the darkness finally over took him._

Severus felt his heart stop and then restart when he heard that chilling call from Harry. The boy had bolted from the bed, and launched himself into the man's chest. He cradled the child carefully, rocking him instinctively as he tried to shush his cries. He didn't know how long they sat there, him muttering nonsense and Harry crying hysterically before they finally turned to sniffles. Pulling the boy back gently, so he could look at him and see for himself if the child was ok.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"Uh huh, just a nightmare," Harry replied hoarsely as his breath hitched in remembrance.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me now," Severus reassured him gently.

Harry nodded gratefully into the man's chest, calming down as the scent of potions started to relax him. He tried to stay awake because he didn't want to fall asleep again; he had no intention of wanting to revisit that horrible dream. He shook his head as his eyes started closing on their own accord; the feeling of being safe in the potions Master's arms was just too much for his weary mind. Harry's closed his heavy eyelids for a second, before his breathing evened out.

Severus felt the boy completely relax against him and knew that the child had fallen asleep again. He was curious to know just what the boy dreamed about but he knew that now was not the time. Taking his wand he threw a refreshing charm on the bed and on the child before gently starting to lay him down. He frowned as Harry's hand seemed to be attached to his pajamas and not wanting to risk waking the teen up he settled himself onto the bed as well. He had no intention of falling asleep on the bed; he just wanted to wait a few moments when he knew the boy wouldn't wake up. Carding his hand through the soft raven locks, Severus found his own eyes closing voluntarily. He fell asleep, never releasing the protective hold he had on Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I know I just updated this yesterday, but I couldnt stop writing. I'm nearly done with Chapter 9 and I didnt wanna keep you guys in the dark. I'll try to update a soon as a can, since I'm thankfully getting a break in real life for once. On to the story.**

Chapter 8

When Harry woke up the next morning he was aware of two things. One he needed the bathroom and two, someone was holding him tightly. He opened his eyes to find himself face first into someone's chest. He was confused for obvious reason as he tried to figure out just who this was. The smell of lavender and chamomile brought him back down to earth though. It couldn't be Snape could it? He froze as images of the night came back to him as he remembered that awful dream and the feeling of helplessness.

But his Professor was there for him and he even let him cry on him. He shuddered slightly in remembrance and the arms tightened around him and he sighed happily. Harry didn't really want to move, he liked the feeling of being safe. Shifting as his urge made its self known he tried to figure out how to move without waking the man up. Harry refused to dwell on the fact that Snape would most likely go back to treating him mean again, after they talked. He slowly kicked off the covers and tried to ease himself out of the man's grasp. It didn't work. Harry froze as the man shifted and started to wake up himself. Fearful emerald eyes stared back into sleepy obsidian ones.

Severus sighed inwardly as he gazed back into those green eyes that still haunted him so. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the first place. Releasing his hold on the child he sat up on the bed, noting those green eyes never leaving his face.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly.  
>"Morning to you too sir," Harry softly replied before shifting slightly on the bed.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair, well this was incredibly awkward. He didn't really know what to do at that moment. Would it be rude to just leave? What if Snape wanted to talk now?

Severus gazed intently at the boy, what was he waiting for?

"I thought you needed to get up Mr. Potter?" Severus asked referring to what woke him up in the first place.  
>"I do sir," Harry replied blushing slightly before standing up. Hurrying quickly he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself.<p>

Severus shook his head in amusement before getting out of the bed. He quickly made the bed before walking to his own room, to get ready for the day.

Harry finally emerged from the bathroom having decided to take a shower that morning. Not wanting to be late for breakfast (he didn't know if Snape would refuse him if he was). He was still extremely confused about his teacher's behavior last night at dinner.  
>Walking into the kitchen he looked around but didn't see Snape anywhere. He headed over to his chair and glanced back behind him. Harry stood there contemplating whether or not to sit down. He didn't have to wait long when he heard a weary voice behind him.<p>

"Have a seat child," Severus said softly as he took his own.

He set nutrient potions in front of Harry, telling him to take them first. He watched the boy shudder as he drank them and kept them down. Thankful that their plates were already served, he quickly took a bite knowing the boy across from him would of course follow suit.

Harry finished his food fairly quickly and he looked longingly at the food in front of him. For some reason he was feeling hungrier today, did Snape put something in his potions? The real question was he allowed to have seconds?

Severus smirked to himself, as Harry finished his plate. He had given the boy a mild appetite stimulant, knowing the boy needed it. He sighed when the child sat quietly in his chair though he knew he was still hungry.

"Did you want some more Harry?" He asked.  
>"I...could I maybe have a little...amIreallyallowedtohaveseconds?" He finally blurted out bowing his head and clasping his hands tightly in his lap.<br>"Of course child," Severus murmured, wondering if the wolf would be against a Dursely visit with him.

Harry nodded gratefully and re-filled his plate.

After breakfast Severus banished the dishes away to the kitchens, he motioned with Harry to follow him. Leading him into the sitting room he sat down on the couch before glancing to Harry to do the same. Grabbing a potion from his robe pocket he passed it over to Harry, who looked at it casually before drinking it quickly before handing the vial back.

Severus pocketed the empty vial, waiting for the potion to take effect before he started talking.

"Mr. Potter, I want to talk to you about your nightmare last night," Severus said in a gentle voice he normally reserved for his Slytherins.  
>"What about it sir?" Harry croaked out.<br>"Can you tell me what it was about?" Severus asked.

Though the calming draught allowed him not to have a panic attack he couldn't stop the panic feeling he felt. Harry didn't want to talk about it, what if Snape thought he was a freak? He could feel the man looking at him, and he remembered waking up this morning to a feeling he never felt before. He scoffed at it, but for a moment he had felt loved and cherished. The man deserved some type of explanation.

"I was...hurt," he whispered.  
>"Why were you hurt Harry?" Severus pressed.<p>

Harry looked up bewildered at what he heard. Did the man realize that he switched between his first and last name?

"My..," Harry shook his head and trembled as he remembered the actual beating his dream was based off of. He had been 12 at the time, right after his first year at Hogwarts.  
>"What happened?" Sev asked again.<br>"Can't I just show you?" Harry mumbled piteously.  
>"What?" Severus asked shock in his eyes.<br>"Can you legimise me, like you did before?" Harry explained softly, his hands clasped tight in his lap.  
>Severus looked at the boy next to him, before taking his hand and gently prying apart the child's fingers before grabbing them with his own.<br>"I can if you want me too," he replied.  
>"I want," Harry said sniffling softly before lifting his watery gaze to Severus's.<p>

He remembered how much it hurt to have his mind invaded. But he couldn't think of any other way. Though Snape seemed to be helping him now, he didn't wanna bring up anything that reminded him of the pensive incident.

"Alright, this won't hurt at all," Severus murmured performing the spell under his breath. Because Harry was actively thinking about the dream it was on his surface thoughts and within seconds he had seen it. He came out of Harry's mind with a sense of guilt, the child had 3 tormentors. He couldn't help but think if he himself might've been another one.

"Thank you Harry," Severus replied, a bit unsure on how to go about this conversation now.  
>"Your welcome sir," Harry replied still gripping the man's hand.<br>"Harry was a part of this dream based on true?" Severus asked gently.  
>"Could I maybe visit Remus?" Harry blurted out about a half a second after Snape. He cringed as he waited for the man's reaction. It was no secret that he hated Remus almost as much as he hated Harry or at least he did.<br>Severus stared at the child for a moment, he didn't appreciate much the change in subject but he knew the child deserved an answer.  
>"Where would you visit him Harry?" He asked, the werewolf stayed with the mutt, and Sev didn't think that would be a good idea, but he sure as hell wasn't allowing the man at his manor.<br>"At Headquarters," Harry said simply.  
>"Mr. Potter, I know that you are aware of that being the current residence of your godfather," Severus stated narrowing his eyes.<br>"I know sir, but he can't touch me if your there too. I just wanna see Remus," Harry replied eyes starting to tear up again but this time for effect.  
>He knew playing the sympathy card would work on most people; he hoped that it would tug at Snape's heart too. He felt kind of bad that he was technically lying to Snape and using Remus but it was important that he talk to his godfather as soon as possible.<br>"Harry this isn't a good idea child," Severus stated calmly, as alarm bells went off in his head. Hadn't just yesterday the boy had been asking him if he overacted to the whole incident?  
>"I know I'm just a little freak, it was stupid to ask for something I knew I couldn't get," Harry replied softly before trying to pull his fingers from the man's grasp, but Snape held tight.<br>"That not at all what I meant, and you're not a freak. Those muggles were wrong child," Severus said trying to soothe the boy.

Harry just shook his head; he should've known he couldn't outsmart a Slytherin.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I asked," Harry answered as the tears started falling down his cheeks. His only chance to see his godfather again had failed. Now he just knew that Sirius was gonna hate him forever.

Severus growled under his breath hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake in this. But he honestly couldn't bear to see those eyes filled with tears. The child was hurting, who was he to deny him another form of comfort.

"Alright, we'll go. Go get ready while I make sure the wolf is there," Severus sighed before gently ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled a teary smile before nodding and getting up quickly. He didn't want the man to change his mind.

Severus floo called the wolf who, while he wanted to see Harry he noted was also apprehensive about Sirius being in such close proximity with Harry. After assuring him that they would both be there Remus reluctantly agreed. He waited by the fireplace as Harry came barreling downstairs, and he shook his head at his antics.

"Have you flooed before Harry?" Severus asked grabbing the canister.  
>"Yes," Harry replied.<br>"Ok, I'll meet you there," Sev replied wanting to be there first to make sure Black was nowhere near them.  
>Severus landed smoothly before looking around the room; it was empty save the wolf.<br>"Where's the mutt?" He asked quietly.  
>"Last I checked he was asleep upstairs," Remus replied before standing up from his seat.<br>"Where's Harry?" He asked.  
>Harry had tumbled out the fireplace and currently was sprawled on the floor.<br>"I hate flooing," he muttered as Severus reached a hand down to pull him up.

As Severus was helping him up he suddenly felt pain flare through his arm and he hissed as he grabbed it tightly. He looked at the child on the floor anguish in his face as he stumbled to regain his footing. He couldn't be late for this meeting, he knew what the consequences were if he was. Turning quickly to the wolf he addressed him.

"Don't let that mutt near him, protect him since I can't. Don't let anything happen to him," Severus said quickly already heading for the floo.

"I will Severus," Remus said solemnly.

Harry was watching with wide eyes, he knew what was happening but he didn't like it one bit. He found himself caring for the man, what if Snape didn't come back, what would happen to him? He felt kind of selfish at that thought and he turned to look towards the man.

"I will be back for you Harry," Severus promised gently before he disappeared in the fire.

"I hope so," he replied softly before turning to look at Remus.

Remus motioned for Harry to come closer and have a seat. He didn't know what Harry wanted to talk to him about, but it must have been important if Severus would risk him coming back here. He wasn't going to pressure him to talk; he knew Harry would eventually get it out on his own. There was no use denying it Severus cared for Harry, and not just because he was Lily's child.

"How have you been cub?" Remus asked softly.

"I've been fine," Harry replied, resisting the urge to turn around. It was much too quiet in the house, was Sirius even here?

"Is Sirius here?" He whispered almost inaudibly.

Remus had a pained expression on his face; his cub looked so frightened as he voiced his question. And once again he tried to understand how Sirius could do something like this? Yes he was hothead and unpredictable, but what set him off? And why the hell did he think he could get away with hurting his cub?

"He is, you don't have to worry he's asleep." Remus said reassuringly.

Harry nodded, not at all worried. He just had to figure out how to get away from Moony for a couple of minutes. They sat there and talked for a few moments, allowing Harry to figure out a plan. He only hoped that the man didn't insist on following him. He shifted like he was uncomfortable in his seat as he continued talking to the man. He squirmed more and more his seat waiting for the man to catch on. It only took a couple of minutes before Remus was staring at him curiously.

"Are you alright cub?" He asked looking a bit concerned as he took in the tight expression on Harry's face.

"I'm fine," Harry replied wiggling a bit more for measure.

"Yes I can see that," Remus replied looking at him in disbelief.

Harry looked behind him before looking back at the man, hoping the man would catch on. Though he was pretending and all he was starting to get a bit embarrassed, as looked at the man with pleading eyes.

"I can't help you unless you tell me Harry," Remus calmly replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he mumbled fidgeting a bit more and feeling his face heat up.

"Oh, um well let me see. Stay here until I come back," Remus replied standing up and walking out the room.

Harry nodded that he understood, already knowing that the man was probably checking on Sirius. At the present time he was thinking of what if the man locked his door, then how would he get in? He couldn't use magic; maybe he could pick the lock? He knew how good Remus's hearing was, he could be caught at anytime. He knew Snape wouldn't be the least bit happy with him either. He stood up and shifted his weight back and forth like he was desperate as Remus appeared in the doorway.

Remus took in the obvious tension in the boy's face, he had told Severus that he would take care of him and he would. He didn't feel comfortable with their current situation; the bathroom was only a few doors down from Sirius's room. He had checked and seen that Padfoot was still asleep but he was anxious anyway. He sighed loudly; he couldn't deny the child this right could he?

"Can you wait until Severus gets back Harry?" Remus asked, wincing as he asked the question, already knowing the answer. They didn't know how long Severus was going to take, and therefore had no way of knowing when he was coming back.

Harry grimaced as he nodded his head, knowing that he was a horrible liar anyway, and it came in handy now. He couldn't wait until Severus came back; because then his chances of seeing Sirius was, slim to none, that man wasn't a spy for nothing.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked skeptically.

"I'll be fine," Harry said with a strained voice before sitting down awkwardly. He wasn't trying to lay it on to thick, but it didn't seem like Remus was going to believe him.

Remus sighed loudly hoping this didn't come back to bite him in the butt before gesturing to Harry to get up.

"Come on cub," was all he said.

Harry jumped up quickly as a smile graced his face for a moment before he remembered himself, but thankfully the man didn't seem to notice. They walked quietly up the steps towards the bathroom, where he could see his room and Sirius's. He hesitated as he opened the bathroom door, before looking to see what Remus was doing.

"I'll be right here cub," Remus said leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom.

Harry nodded, though he didn't know what he could do now. He didn't know what he could say to get the man to leave him alone up here. He closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure trying to figure out how to get Remus to leave. Knowing the man could hear him he just decided to use the toilet to be safe. Fate must have been on his side because as he was heading towards the toilet he heard a knock on the door.

"The floo flared Harry, so I'm going to go see who that is. I will be right back cub, stay there until I come get you," Remus said quietly.

"Ok," Harry replied before listening to his footsteps fade away. He knew he didn't have a lot of time, and he had to move quickly. Opening the door and closing it quietly behind him, he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down.

Harry figured that Snape would be proud of him for coming up with such a Slytherin move. He ignored the part of his brain that said the man would be angry with him for doing something he would consider being a Gryffindor move. He ignored the nagging voice in his brain that was telling him this was clearly a stupid idea. Harry shook his head as he walked towards Sirius's bedroom, he had to do this. He had to be sure, he needed to know. He liked the new Snape but this was his godfather, surely nothing would go wrong, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Finally right, this is the confrontation beetween Sirius and Harry. Its not bad or anything just what you expected I hope. Reviews are welcomed, but flamers can go to hell. Its a fanfic site, clearly my story isnt for you and since no one is holding a gun to your head to read it, heres a hint DONT READ IT AND GET A LIFE..lol with all that said and done..on to the story lol**

Chapter 9

Severus arrived at the meeting around the same time Lucius did, and they hurried to rush to the Dark Lord's side. He didn't feel comfortable in the slightest about leaving Harry alone in the house with Black with only the wolf to protect him; but there was nothing he could do now. In fact he wasn't even supposed to be thinking about Potter, and he quickly occluded his personal feelings away. He valued both his life and the boy's too much to be thinking on it right now. Thankful for his mask for once, they positioned themselves in front of the Dark Lord.

Harry could hear Remus talking to someone, and he couldn't pinpoint their voice but it didn't matter as he had something to do. He walked quickly but quietly to Sirius's room door and tried the knob, it was unlocked and he breathed a sigh of relief. The room was dark despite it being morning and he saw that the curtains were drawn. He could hear his heart speed up, as he closed the door behind him. Turning on the light by the door, he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he saw his godfather's arm and head nearly hanging off the bed as he slept. Harry walked closer to the bed and cautiously reached his hand out to touch his godfather. He took a deep breath before shaking him awake.

"Sirius?" Harry called softly before moving back a step as the man on the bed opened one eye to look at him.

"Harry?" Sirius said tiredly as he moved himself to sit up.

Harry swallowed hard, the thought that this was a horrible idea finally penetrated through his thick head, but there was nothing he could do now. Harry stared at his godfather trying to control his pounding heart and breathing.

"Can we talk?" Harry croaked out; his body trembling slightly in fear.

"What is there to say?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"I think I might have overreacted," Harry said quietly. He missed his godfather's laughter and his hugs. He didn't like feeling alone in the world, Sirius was his family.

"No shit Harry," Sirius replied annoyance clear in his voice.

Harry flinched back unconsciously from the tone, before turning his face neutral.

"I miss you," he mumbled out.

"You should have thought about that before you chose Snivellous over me. How could you do that to me Harry? How could you hurt me that way?" Sirius hissed angrily back.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to," Harry replied tearfully as his eyesight blurred from his tears.

"Well you did, you caused me so much grief Harry. I'm beginning to think that you aren't worth it. Why should I fight for you if you won't fight for me?" He said crossing his arms childishly.

"I am, I'm here now," Harry pleaded; he had to get his godfather to understand.

"So I see, but for how long? You chose a snake over me Harry; and not just any snake either. You chose Snivellous; do you know how that felt?"

"You hurt me Sirius, I was scared and I panicked." Harry replied trying to quickly explain himself.

"That's not good enough Harry, and I didn't hurt you. I was trying to toughen you up kiddo; you're too soft as it is."

Harry swallowed audibly as he stared at his godfather in silence.

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?" He asked his tone borderline begging.

"You wanna know how you can help?" Sirius asked before standing up and walking towards Harry.

Harry backed up instinctively before forcing himself to stand still. He flinched back as his godfather grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to keep eye contact with him. His petrified green eyes stared back into his godfather's wild blue ones, and he shuddered.

"I want you to take back what you said to everyone. We're family Harry, families help each other right?" Sirius asked gripping his chin tighter as he tried to bring his point home.

Harry nodded as best as he could, and forced the tears that tried to fall to stay where they were. He was sure that Sirius would not appreciate him crying, Uncle Vernon never did. He could do that, though he wasn't sure if Snape would believe him in the slightest. Harry was a horrible liar, and they all knew it. He was so lost in thought that he missed the fact that his godfather was still speaking to him until, he felt himself get shaken.

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" Sirius asked quietly. He looked into the boy's eyes daring him to lie to him.

"No Sirius, I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically, ridding himself of his thoughts.

"Then I don't think this is gonna work Harry, you obviously have no respect for me. You're better off with Snivellous; you're lucky James isn't alive." Sirius replied releasing him roughly.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked stumbling a bit as he caught himself; a tormented expression on his face.

"He would disown you, your shaming the name of Potter." Sirius said simply as he glared at the boy.

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers when he heard that, and his tears immediately started falling down his face. Did his godfather really mean that? Is that what his father would have really done? He didn't know what to believe since he never knew the man, but Sirius had grown up with him so it must be the truth, right?

"Now get out of my room, I have no intention of getting punched by Moony again," Sirius said gesturing with his head towards the door.

"You just said we were family, and families love each other right?" Harry pleaded as he tried to stop the tears.

"I do love you kiddo, I love you enough to tell the truth. Whether or not you believe me is up to you." Sirius said grimly.

"I believe you," Harry sobbed.

"Then you know what to do," Sirius said simply.

"When I do it will we be a family again?" Harry asked hopefully through his tears.

"Of course we will, as long as you remember this one rule: what happens in my house stays in my house." Sirius said quietly.

Harry cried harder and he couldn't resist the urge anymore as he ran to his godfather and hugged him as tight as he could. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of having a family again. He wasn't surprised at the one rule to remember; the Durselys had told him basically the same thing. He felt arms tightened around briefly before he was suddenly shoved away. He glanced up at Sirius who was shaking his head in the negative.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sniffling.

"Tough love kiddo, when you tell them the truth then you can hug me." Sirius said eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh," Harry said nodding his head in understanding.

"You'd better go before Moony comes in here," Sirius said voice sounding unexpectantly gentle.

Harry nodded before walking out the room and heading for the bathroom again. He had just closed the door when about 5 seconds later someone knocked on it. Looking in the mirror he frowned, his eyes were bloodshot red and his face was splotchy.

"Harry is everything ok in there?" Remus asked a bit concerned. The visitor had taken a lot longer then he thought they would. He glanced back towards Padfoot's room to find the door open, and his heart flipped upside down.

"I'm fine, I'll be right out," Harry replied trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

Harry was so confused at the moment, and he had no clue what he was really supposed to do. Sirius said to tell the truth, but didn't he already do that? The truth is what landed them into this mess, wasn't it?

Remus walked towards the room to find Sirius awake and glaring at the wall, that was until he saw him then he was glaring at the werewolf.

"What do you want Remus?" Sirius asked angrily as he glared at his friend.

"Were you in your room the entire time?" He asked wearily.

"I'm not a child Moony, and in case you haven't remembered this is my damned house." Sirius said angrily as his voice rose.

Remus's eyes flash amber as his wolf got angry, it hadn't forgiven Sirius for what he did to his cub and he knew the other man had seen it as well.

"Calm down Moony, I haven't left my room ok?" Sirius replied sighing angrily before flopping back on the bed.

Remus nodded before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Harry opened up the bathroom door after trying but failing to clean his face of his crying episode. Keeping his face low to the ground he walked back downstairs with Remus. He had no clue how he was gonna pull off what Sirius wanted, it seemed impossible from his end.

Remus noticed his behavior and he could smell saltwater on his cub. He waited until they were back in the sitting room, locking the door behind him.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Remus asked softly.

Harry kept his gaze on the carpet, no idea what to say. He opened his mouth to attempt a lie of some sort when his scar was suddenly filled with pain. He moaned and grabbed his head as he was pulled into the meeting. Apparently Voldermort was angry about something and was making that displeasure known to his followers. Harry hated the cruciatus curse with a passion, why did he have to feel their pain? He screamed silently and wished the meeting would be over soon. As Voldermort tortured Wormtail Harry found his consciousness slipping and he welcomed it.

Remus was beside himself, but he stayed calm even as Harry's scar burst open. That was probably the reason why the boy was crying, he had heard from Albus that his visions tended to be very painful. He gently placed some gauze over the gushing scar before summoning a pain potion for Harry when he woke up.

When Harry came too, the first thing he was aware of was that Snape was probably on his way back, and that Remus was looking at him worriedly. Gratefully taking the potion from Remus he sat up as his head spun.

"Have you talked to Severus about your Occulmency lessons?" Remus asked softly.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea," Harry replied softly; his voice hoarse from screaming. He shook his head as he remembered the last one.

"I think it will," Remus murmured, especially if that previous episode was anything to go by.

Harry shook his head, which turned out to be a bad idea as his vision tilted. He moaned softly, before lying back down. As he closed his eyes he heard the floo flare and Remus stand up from his position on the couch.

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked as he came through the fireplace.

"He just woke up from a vision," Remus said quietly.

Severus nodded; he assumed they would have to resume their lessons. Hopefully this time they would go better, seeing as the boy seemed to trust him now.

"Has Black tried to come near him?" Severus asked quietly as he walked over to Harry.

"No he's stayed in his room the entire time," Remus explained.

"Good, I'll be taking Harry now," Severus said before gently picking up the boy.

"That's fine, and thanks for letting him see me," Remus said gratefully.

"I couldn't deny him," Severus admitted with a shake of his head, before they flooed home to his Manor.

Severus set Harry on the couch before getting a headache potion for the child. He gently shook him so he could take the medicine.

"This will make you feel better," Severus said softly, holding out the vial.

"Thank you," Harry said gripping the vial blindly; it hurt to open his eyes.

Severus was about to reply when he caught sight of some bruising on Harry's face that wasn't there when they left the house.

"Harry what happened?" He asked eyes narrowing slightly.

Harry finally opened his eyes to glance at his teacher in confusion. Was the man asking about his vision? But didn't the man already know, he was at the meeting.

"The vision?" He asked confusion in his tone.

"No, this right here," Severus said before gently running his finger over the bruised area.

Harry grimaced before taking his own hand to feel. What was he gonna do now? Snape couldn't know that he went to see Sirius, not before he told everybody what they planned. He opened his mouth to attempt a lie, when Snape surprised him with his words.

"Did Lupin do it?" Severus asked softly. But inside he was seething. What gave them the right to hurt Lily's child?

"No Remus would never ever hurt me," Harry replied quickly, not wanting to get him in trouble for something the man didn't even do.

"Then who did this?" Severus pressed, resisting the urge to legimise the child. He didn't want to lose what little trust they had gained.

"I…I can't tell you," Harry whispered fearfully.

"And why the hell not?" Severus asked in a dangerously quiet voice that had Harry's insides quivering in fear.

"I don't want you to be mad," Harry replied softly.

"And why would I be mad?" Severus said pressing more.

Severus suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut, though the wolf had said that the mutt had stayed in room, what if Harry had gone to see Black? He shook his head, before taking a deep breath; the boy would never do that right? Harry knew that the man had hurt him. Severus couldn't shake the feeling that he was correct in his assessment.

Harry watched Snape closely his dark eyes calculating, he hoped the man would let it drop. He couldn't lie to the man's face, no one could. Snape could pretty much read him like an open book; he had no chance in hell. Harry was just about to come clean when Snape spoke again.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Severus said figuring he would find out in time. It would do no good to get angry and cause a negative reaction in the child like before.

"Ok," Harry replied suspiciously, something wasn't right.

"In an hour or so we'll resume our Occulmency lessons," Severus said casually before getting up and walking out the room.

Harry's breathing sped up as he looked at the man's retreating figure. Snape was bound to find out then, what was he gonna do? What if Snape found out what Sirius wanted him to do? Would Snape hurt Sirius? Would Sirius hurt Snape? How the hell was he gonna get out of this mess?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I tend to update about 2 chapters around the same time, due to my muse and all the reviews I get. So this is for you guys, and you get it on here first...before P&S because I can upload it here and I cant over there. Also I totally noticed the lack of negative reviews this past update, I'm in love. I like other readers obviously hate flamers. FLAMERS CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE, AND I MEAN THAT. DONT LIKE MY STORY, NO ONE IS HOLDING A GUN AND FORCING YOU TO READ IT.** Enjoy this guys.

Chapter 10

Harry was working himself into a state, and the hour passed by quickly as he tried to figure out how he was gonna hide this from Snape. He chewed on his bottom lip worriedly as Snape called him. Harry slowly trudged his feet towards the man's study. Taking a deep breath he walked through the open door and took a seat in front of the man's desk. Harry forced himself to relaxed, though he was anything but calm.

Severus looked up from his grading to see the Harry sitting stiffly in the chair across from him. He could actually feel the fear rolling of his body in waves and he sighed. He stood up and walked over to the bookshelf to grab a book on mind magic. He now knew that teaching the child the way that he was taught wasn't the correct way. He would have to go a bit slower, as he didn't want to shatter any of the fragile trust already between them.

"Harry; are you ready?" Severus asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he slowly stood up, fists clenching as he tried to stop his hands from trembling.

"Where is your wand?" Severus asked gently, noticing the lack of said item in his hands.

"Upstairs in my room," Harry replied softly.

"Why is it upstairs and not on your person?" Severus asked a bit shocked.

"Since I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, I didn't see a point to carrying it sir," Harry replied honestly.

Severus nodded, though he didn't agree at all with what the child had said he was going to let it go. It was so easy to get sidetracked but he knew that if Harry mastered Occulmency it would put him one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord.

"I want you to read the first page of that right now, and when you get done I will teach the basics on how to block someone from entering into your mind." Severus explained.

"Read this; but how come I didn't have to before?" Harry asked confused for a moment as he looked up at his Professor.

"Because I wasn't aware that you had no clue what I meant by clear your mind," Severus replied, refusing to acknowledge that he blatantly ignored the boy when he had in fact told him that he had no idea what that even meant.

Harry nodded not wanting to argue that he had vehemently told the man that he didn't know what to do in the past. He sat down with the book and tried to concentrate on the words on the pages but he couldn't. He was going over the words that Sirius wanted to say and he knew in his heart that they weren't right. He didn't believe in the slightest what Sirius had told him to say, and he knew that Snape was bound to find out like always. Harry was dismayed at the hurt he felt in his chest that his Professor might be disappointed in him when he found out the truth.

After a solid 5 minutes of not understanding in the slightest what he was reading, Harry put the book down in a huff before turning to look at the man across from him. He took a deep breath, now was the time to summon that Gryffindor courage because this guilt was starting to eat him alive.

"Snape, I have to tell you something," Harry said softly in the quiet room.

Severus looked up from his notes and stared questioningly at the boy, as he held his gaze. Normally he would be yelling and taking points at the disrespect by the child calling him by his last name, but he had learned a few things about the child these past few days. He would rather be called Snape then Professor; when the latter meant that he was uncomfortable or scared.

"What is Harry?" Severus asked conversationally.

"I don't really understand what I'm reading," Harry said wincing inwardly at his cowardice.

He didn't want Snape to find out during the lesson, but he didn't think he could tell the man himself. He listened at the man explained the first page and his heart sank as Snape said that he was going to enter his mind in a few moments. He got himself mentally prepared for the painful intrusion as he stared at his teacher.

"When I enter your mind, I won't be searching for any memories yet. First I want you to find my presence and come to me," Severus explained gently, making sure that the boy understood.

"How do I that?" Harry asked quietly, feeling stupid for not knowing what his Professor meant.

"You'll know Harry, you'll feel it." Severus answered.

Harry nodded at him to let him know that he was ready, as he braced himself.

"Legilimens," Severus said softly before he entered the child's mind.

Harry was shocked that it didn't hurt this time as Snape entered his mind, but he couldn't dwell on it as he realized that he could literally feel the man as he said he would. He smiled before walking towards the man, who staring at something behind him. Harry shrugged before standing in front of him.

"I did it Professor," Harry said a pride evident in his voice.

"That you did Harry, now I will try to grab at a memory. Your job is to try and stop me, basically make a shield of sorts in your mind. My shield is of water, which can be very dangerous if it's used right." Severus explained.

"Does it have to be an element?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not at all, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what Albus's is." Severus said barely preventing his lips from twitching into a grin as he remembered.

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Once you grasp the concept of it, I'm sure that he will allow you to see yourself." Severus said cryptically. He was after all a teacher, and he knew that children tended to work harder if rewards were involved.

"Ok, I'll try to work really hard," Harry said, wanting to know what almost made Snape laugh.

"Try to stop me from seeing," Severus said before he was grabbing at a random memory.

Severus was conscious of the fact that the memories that Harry had been actively thinking on were in front, and he searched for something that would explain the bruise on Harry's face. About 2 minutes of him seeing what he wanted; though he can feel Harry trying to fight him, he came across a memory that was different from all the others. For starters this one was covered in a dark gray mist.

"What are you hiding from me child?" Severus asked curiously as a gray mist seemed to be blocking only one specific memory. What didn't the boy want him to see?

"Stop, wait Snape," Harry yelled out, not sure how he was blocking his teacher from seeing and not knowing how long the shield would hold.

"You're doing amazing Harry, you can do it," Severus encouraged, as he didn't seem to be able to find a way through or around the mist.

"I need to take a break," Harry desperately said as the mist started to clear, or at least it seemed that way to him.

"Alright Harry, we can take a break," Severus said before he withdrew from Harry's mind.

Harry was breathing hard, a part of him was ecstatic to know that he had successfully blocked a part of his mind, though he still had no clue just how he did it. He didn't know if that trick would work again, and he just wanted to be free from what he was feeling.

"I have to…tell you something sir," Harry said the last part of his sentence coming out in a whisper.

"Tell me what Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

"I talked to Sirius today," Harry said softly as his shoulder hunched reflexively as he waited for the hit that would never come.

"Oh you did?" Severus replied casually, but inside he was seething. He knew it!

"Yes sir, I did." Harry confirmed quietly.

"And where was the wolf when all this happened?" Severus asked tensely.

"Answering the floo," Harry said swallowing audibly.

"You're telling me the wolf didn't hear you leave?" Severus asked skeptically.

"He was downstairs," Harry answered barely audible.

"Enough of the half answers Harry. Why didn't the wolf notice you leave the room? Where exactly were you when he was downstairs?" Severus said calmly, though inside he was anything but.

"I was upstairs in the bathroom," Harry replied honestly. He was looking directly at the man and he had false hope that the man would end the questioning there.

"I see; and did you really have to go or was it just a ploy?" Severus said as his dark eyes focused on Harry's green ones, daring him to lie.

"It was a ploy," Harry mumbled as his face burned in shame.

"I see, and I guess the whole; I have to see Lupin, was all just a ploy as well?" Severus said swallowing the taste of betrayal that the boy would use his own conflicting emotions against him that way. Although if he was honest with himself, he was quiet proud of the Slytherin way that the boy went about this. It was just the fact that he endangered his life, which made him angry. Why would the child do this?

"I really did want to see Remus," Harry said weakly.

"That wasn't what I asked, did you plan this Potter?" Severus asked, unintentionally going back to his last name.

"Yes sir," Harry said bending his head down as he looked at his clasped hands in his lap.

"I thought so. Stay in that chair, do not move. I will be right back," Severus said in a dangerous voice that promised retribution before he walked out of the study closing the door behind him, leaving a terrified child in his wake.

Severus was livid as he walked over to the fireplace, tossing a fair amount of powder as he disappeared in the flames. As he arrived he called out the wolf's name. He didn't have to wait long, before the man came running into the sitting room.

"You said you would protect him when I couldn't," Severus said angrily needing something to lash out at; as these foreign protective emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

"Severus what are you talking about? Harry is fine, as you saw," Remus said quickly, looking at the man in confusion.

"He isn't, he has bruising all over his face and chin. He has assured me that you didn't do it, and for some insane reason I believe him. You promised me you would watch out for him, and he came back hurt and scared. What the hell Lupin? Did it ever occur to you that Harry might try and seek Black out? Why the hell did you leave him alone? Can you honestly tell me that you cannot tell a lie from the truth?" Severus said heatedly, his hand itching to take his wand and curse the man upstairs.

Remus was floored; he couldn't believe what he was hearing though he knew he shouldn't be all that surprised. When Harry set his mind up for something he tended to get it done. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he watched Severus. He sighed tiredly, he knew this was gonna come back and bite him in the ass. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would think it was a bit ironic that James Potter's child was being cared for by Severus Snape of all people. He frowned before speaking as something didn't sit right with this.

"What are you talking about Severus? What lie did Harry tell?" Remus asked trying to think back.

"The bathroom was a ploy, though he wanted to see you, this morning trip was also a ploy." Severus said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Sirius wouldn't, I should have heard…" Remus trailed off remembering the long floo call.

"Well he did and you didn't." Severus said tiredly as he swore under his breath before glaring at the man across from him.

"What is it Severus?" Remus said warily, as he looked in those angry dark eyes.

"Speaking of which; might I use the bathroom it seems I drank just a bit too much juice at breakfast." Severus said casually, already walking towards the steps.

Remus's eyes widened comically, as he tried to think of a response that would bring the man back. He had no doubt that the bathroom was the furthest thing from the dark haired man's mind at that moment.

"Severus, where exactly is Harry?" Remus asked. That question served its purpose as the man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. The Slytherin's eyes turned from one of anger, to shock, then to disbelief before his face blanked over. Remus's own eyes widened at that, as he waited for the man to explain where Harry was.

~*~*~*~*Snape Manor~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had watched the man storm out his office and he winced, knowing that the whole calm façade was naught and void. He heard what he thought was the floo and then it was silence once again. He didn't know what to do, because Snape had told him to stay where he was. The chair was getting a bit uncomfortable the longer he sat there, and he longed to get up and stretch.

Although he was no longer feeling guilty about what he did, he was feeling remorse and like he had lost some of Snape's trust. Which was a weird feeling for one, he didn't even know he had the man's trust. And since when did he care about Snape? _Since he let you cry in his robes that very first day, and when he rocked you to sleep. _

Harry shook his head at his stupidity, as words jumbled through his brain. Something just didn't make sense, Snape cared for him to a point and he had never hurt him; so what the hell was Sirius talking about that he was giving him tough love. He wasn't the best person to talk about families, but Mr. Weasley never hurt Ron like that, with the excuse of tough love. He groaned before dropping his head into his hands, he was so confused about all of this.

Unable to stand his thoughts anymore Harry stood up, he wasn't a baby, and he wouldn't stay in the chair any longer. As he walked to the door to open it, he froze he couldn't bring himself to walk out the study. He slammed the door in disgust at himself, trying to calm down. Resting his head against the wall for a moment he slid down on the floor, before bringing his knees to his chest. So many emotions were threatening to overwhelm him.

Harry buried his head in his knees trying to overcome these feelings before quickly jumping on his feet. He was angry and hurt and he didn't know how to handle it. It was like the hurt was literally trying to rip a gaping hole through his chest. He gasped on the panic feeling like he was having a heart attack. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Snape's desk with a grip of papers in his hands.

"WHY, WHY, WHY?" He yelled out at the top of his lungs before he was throwing everything he could get his hands on to the ground. He watched in satisfaction as a rather delicate glass Lily flower figurine smashed to pieces on the floor. He was sobbing so hard he almost choked on a sob more than once. The tears fell freely down his face, and his nose was running but he didn't care. Harry was so caught up in his grief and inner turmoil pain that he was no longer aware of anything around him. He failed to hear the floo.

~*~*~*~Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~*~*

"He's back at the Manor," Severus said quietly as he was jolted back to earth.  
>"Alone?" Remus asked in disbelief.<br>"The child is 15," Severus said already moving towards the fireplace, Black the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.  
>"As you have just pointed out, Harry is still just a kid," Remus replied quietly.<br>"This isn't over Lupin, I will be back to take care of Black. And if you stand in my way I don't care how much it hurts Harry I will curse you for defending that thing." Severus said thickly before he disappeared in the flames.  
>"Don't worry Severus; I won't stand in your way. Matter fact I think it's time I checked on Padfoot anyway," Remus said to himself wand falling into the palm of his hand with ease.<p>

Remus headed upstairs like a man on a mission, when would Sirius ever learn? Why the heck did he feel the need to use violence to get his point across? Was there something else the matter with him? He thought that Sirius loved Harry, what the hell changed? Unable to answer those questions on his own, he knocked once before walking through Sirius bedroom door. He had been expecting him to be sleep by now and he tightened his grip on his wand when he saw that he wasn't.

"What do you want Moony?" Sirius said tiredly, not in the mood for this.  
>"You hurt Harry, why would you do that?" Remus said softly.<br>"We've established I did that already, well according to you all hurt him. Personally I would never hurt my godchild; I was merely teaching him a lesson." Sirius said annoyance coursing through his body.  
>"What about today then?" Remus said quietly, saving that much needed talk Sirius needed to have later. What kind of lesson was he trying to teach Harry? And why did he think that it was ok?<br>"What are you talking about?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes.  
>"Severus said Harry told him, you were the cause of the bruising on his face today," Remus explained calmly, though inside he was anything but.<br>"That lying little bastard," Sirius said standing up in anger, and sneering at the wall.  
>"Who are you talking about; Severus?" Remus asked cautiously.<br>"No not Snivellous, Harry, he said all this crap and the sight of things getting rough he tells on me to the first person he sees; a snake," Sirius said angrily.  
>"So you did hurt Harry today?" Remus said eyes flashing amber on their own accord, as he closed the door behind him.<p>

~*~*~*~Snape Manor~*~*~*~*~*~

The minute Severus landed in his sitting room, he knew something was wrong. He immediately was making his way to his study when he heard this chilling scream that has his skin crawling and he stopped in his tracks for a second. Taking a breath and his wand he slowly opened the door and stared in shock at what was once his pristine study, was now looking as if 20 bludgers went through here. He found Harry hysterical and crying and he couldn't figure out why. Wasn't he fine when he left?

Walking more into the room he gasped loudly when he saw the shattered remains of his figurine that his Lily had gotten him for his birthday one year. _"So you'll never forget me Sev," she has promised_. Not like he ever would but he cherished it always and now it was broken. Shaking his head for a moment at the sheer stupidity, he was a wizard was he not? He quickly threw a reparo at it, and he was rewarded when it put itself back together again. He grabbed it and placed it securely in his pocket and walked over to the child.

"Harry child, what is going on?" Severus asked gently.  
>"I don't understand this and you...you Left ME!" Harry said unable to keep his anger as he stared at the man who he thought had given up on him like all the others.<br>"I know, but I was coming back. I needed to take care of something," Severus said quietly.  
>"Oh I understand, it was more important than me," Harry said resignedly, the hurt in his voice plain as day. His face closed off as he realized that he really didn't mean anything to anyone in this world anymore.<br>"No; never more important then you child," Severus said pulling out a handkerchief as he came closer.  
>"Then why did you leave me?" Harry asked voice sounding every bit as young as he looked.<br>"Because I thought I needed to get justice on your behalf." Severus said softly.  
>"But you don't now?" Harry asked quietly, refusing to hope. He knew that always ended in sadness, on his part.<br>"No, the place I need to be is right here with you," Severus explained.  
>"Why?" Harry asked hoarsely.<br>"Because you need me," Severus whispered as he gently grabbed Harry and started to clean his face.  
>"No I think you need me," Harry said hoarsely attempting a joke at the moment, to lighten the situation; not all expecting an answer<br>" I do and you have no idea how much that's true," Severus replied almost inaudibly.

He knew that when Harry's eyes suddenly flew to his that he had heard him just fine. Severus sighed; perhaps Harry would understand that just because a person wasn't your family didn't mean that they couldn't love you like you were? He stopped for a moment as he replayed that thought. Did he really love Harry? Or was he just pretending so he could gain his trust?

Obsidian eyes met emerald and he found the answer all at once. Of course he loved her child, and from the looks of it, it seemed like Harry might love him back. For the moment, the war, the prophecy, Black, and Voldemort didn't matter; her child loved him; and Severus would do anything to keep him safe, even give up his own life.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-It has to get worse before it can actually get better, this chapter contains a bit of angst. Or alot depending on how you look at it, but Severus needs to learn a lesson so it had to be done.**

Chapter 11

The next day found Harry smiling for no particular reason, until he remembered his teacher's confession after his tantrum. He winced at the word before letting it go, deciding breakdown made him feel like he was going mad. Snape had said Harry was more important and he couldn't help grinning. It felt good to feel like someone wanted you, and he was almost positive that Snape might love him too.

Harry shook his head at that last bit, was the man even capable of love? He frowned at that thought not wanting to come across as mean for the man who was helping him. Snape was confusing to him, one minute the man was scowling and the next he was comforting Harry. He never knew what to expect which was exactly what was preventing him from fully trusting the man.

With Uncle Vernon he knew what to expect, with Sirius he knew what words could fan the flames. But with Snape, he had no idea, since the man never really showed his emotions. He never knew what the man was thinking of at any given time and it scared him. As Harry rested on his bed, he couldn't stop the thoughts of wanting to be here next summer too. He frowned and though Snape was unpredictable, he was also a safe harbor and Harry needed that.

The more Harry thought about where he was or wasn't going to be next summer, the more he was starting to freak himself out. He had noticed that Snape hadn't given him any chores to do, and that made him a little uneasy. He didn't want the man to think he really was lazy so the first thing he would do was find something to clean. Maybe if he showed the man how good he could clean up around the house then maybe Snape would want to keep him for good.

He nodded at that plan, resolving not to get into any trouble not wanting the man to get angry with him and jeopardize his chance of living with him. With that he quickly grabbed his shoes, deciding to start that day.

Severus was downstairs trying to work through his thoughts about the child upstairs. He was so fragile, and scared. This child was supposed to be the one who saved them all; the boy couldn't even take care of himself. He sighed to himself trying to come to grips about the protective feelings he was having for his enemy's child. He shook his head; Lily was his best friend first.

His emotions were not the best at the moment, and he didn't want to say something out of anger and have Harry take it the wrong way. Apparently it was well known that he tended to take things out on other people if he was angry at something else. He nodded deciding to talk to Harry about what was expected of him before spending the day in his lab with his potions to calm him down.

"Harry will you come down here?" Severus yelled up the stairs, stopping once to wonder at how smoothly the child's given name had come out of his mouth.

"Coming," Harry yelled before jumping off his bed and going down the steps. He didn't notice that Snape hadn't called him Potter.

Severus gestured towards the sofa for Harry to take a seat. Though they had only been there for a few days or so he knew he would have to lay down the rules. Though Potter was hurting, he was still the same rule breaking child he was at school and Severus preferred not to have his house in ruins.

"What's going on?" Harry asked softly, as his teacher sat across from him. Was he getting the ax already? But he hadn't even been able to prove that he was worth keeping around. His eyes widened wondering if he could plead his case. Hadn't the man just said he needed Harry yesterday?

So used to being let down by adults Harry let his thoughts run wild, until he felt like his heart might stop when Snape got ready to talk.

"We need to have a talk about the rules of my house and how you play into this." Severus said casually as he watched the boy's face.

Harry took a sigh of relief before shaking his head at his stupidity. Of course Snape wanted to talk about rules, he was Snape! Harry looked at the man to let him know he was listening before Snape launched into his lecture.

"I want your holiday homework done as soon as possible," Severus finished.

Harry didn't bother asking why, Snape probably wanted quiet time. He shook his head, why did it feel like the nice Snape and the mean one were separate people? Couldn't the man just choose? Harry felt so uneasy at the whole thing. What if the man snapped, would he take it out on him?

"Yes sir," Harry murmured respectively.

Severus could see the change in the boy's demeanor but he couldn't figure out why. It couldn't be because of the homework right? Potter knew that every child at Hogwarts had a type of holiday homework.

"I'm going to be in my lab, I'll be up for lunch. Don't break anything and don't go outside, we're going somewhere after lunch and I don't want you to get dirty." Severus said before leaving Harry alone, in the empty room with his loud thoughts.

Harry frowned not wanting to do homework at that very moment. His eyes brightened as he took in the room around him. He could start his 'chores' today that way when Snape came up for lunch he would surprised. Proud of his plan he quickly got to work. After finding the supplies he started with sitting room and worked his way through the downstairs getting lost in his work.

As he scrubbed the floors, he didn't allow himself to think instead of focusing on Snape would react. Would the man actually smile? Was Snape even capable of smiling? Harry chuckled to himself as he cleaned, forgetting the man's directions of not getting dirty.

By the time lunch came around the entire sitting room, and half the downstairs was shining. Harry smiled in spite of his of his sweaty and dirty body. Even his Aunt Petunia would be proud, which was saying something because she loved everything to be perfect and in its place. Harry was in the process of putting the cleaning products up when Snape walked by the room, and doubled back to stand in the doorway.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked quietly, pride evident in his voice.

"What did I say about not getting dirty Potter?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing in anger as he looked at the disobedient child in front of him. Truthfully he hadn't noticed a thing except for the boy's attire. After lunch he had planned for them to visit the Weasleys so he could find out more about Umbridge's detentions.

Harry looked down at himself and winced. He was a mess from head to toe, but that didn't really matter right, now did it?

"I'm sorry sir but I was cleaning. Does it look ok?" Harry asked again, his smile wilting as he waited for an answer.

"You expect me to believe that you got this dirty by cleaning? Did you or did you not go outside after I explicitly said not too?" Severus asked, arms crossing over his chest in reflex.

"I didn't go outside sir, I was cleaning honest." Harry repeated, his voice rising as Snape tried to call him a liar.

"You were cleaning? There's nothing that needs to be cleaned in here," Severus replied crossly as he looked around the sparkling room. His emotions were still going haywire and since Harry was the only other person there he was starting to get the brunt of it.

"That's because I cleaned it, of course there wouldn't be any dirt now!" Harry nearly yelled back.

"Watch your tone Mr. Potter, or you will be scrubbing cauldrons your entire break." Severus threatened as he glared at the boy across from him.

"I didn't do anything except clean; I was trying to be good." Harry replied, tears of frustration filling his eyes. What the hell was going on? Why was Snape randomly yelling at him? He hadn't even seen the man all morning.

"I would advise you to go upstairs right now and get cleaned up; unless you want to skip lunch today." Severus said.

Harry didn't say anything to that, though inside he was extremely confused. What the hell was wrong with Snape? He edged by the man to get out the door, muttering to himself. Apparently he was mumbling a bit loud, because suddenly the man spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"What did you just say Mr. Potter?" Severus asked in tone that just dared you to lie to him.

"Nothing sir, I'm sorry sir," Harry replied, eyes widened in horror as he quickly made his way upstairs.

Severus shook his head to clear it before heading into the kitchen, the food already on the table. Thanks to Dumbledore a house elf would come and go when it was meal time so he didn't have to worry about cooking for Potter and himself. Severus sighed loudly, not feeling hungry in the slightest; he just wanted to go back to his lab. And where was that blasted boy?

Harry was trying to quickly wash up and dress at the same time. He was mostly clean when he emerged from his room, his eyes a bit red as he sat down at the table for lunch. Out of habit he waited for Snape to take a bite of his food, before starting to eat his own.

"What did I tell you about doing that Potter?" Severus said irritably having noticing the lack of movement until he had taken a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said his sandwich feeling like sawdust as it slid down his throat. He felt the tension at the table, what was going on? He hadn't felt awkward or like he was walking on thin ice with Snape before. What changed? What the hell? His stomach was churning so; he couldn't make himself eat his lunch, and instead picked at it keeping his eyes low.

"Eat your food Potter, what is it not good enough for you?" Severus feeling extremely aggravated all of a sudden.

"Its fine sir, I just…I'm not very hungry today sir," Harry whispered, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

"Doesn't matter what you feel, you need to eat. You're underweight as it is," Severus replied annoyance clear in his tone.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly before attempting to eat his sandwich without breaking into tears. He didn't look up once, not even when Snape got up from the table and headed back into the lab. He didn't even try to eat the rest of his food as he stood up raked his plate. Harry started towards the stairs when he passed the sitting room. He sniffled softly as he stood in the doorway before shaking his head frantically to stop the tears before they could try to fall.

Harry couldn't help but feel like cleaning up had been the dumbest idea ever. Because of that Snape was mad at him, and he didn't even notice what Harry had done for him. He stifled a sob before turning and running up the steps, did this mean that the man was tired of him already? He made it to his room and quickly shut the door before sliding down against the wall and burying his head in his knees. He was so tired of crying, why was he doing it so much in the first place?

Now that Snape was mad at him, what did that mean? The fact that he didn't know what the man was going to do to him since he had gotten dirty left him frightened out of his mind. Why did he start to trust the man? What was the point if the man only ended up hurting him too? Harry found himself instinctively flinching whenever he heard a noise, finally he crawled over to his closet and relaxed for a moment as the darkness incased him.

Severus had no idea of the inner turmoil he caused the boy upstairs the only thing he knew was that his emotions were randomly fluctuating with the main emotion being anger. What was Albus thinking when he put Potter's care in his hand knowing how they both loathed each other? Why did he want them to get along? He was fighting the new found feelings that the child had stirred up. He hadn't really cared for anyone except his mum and Lily and they were both gone. These emotions were so foreign to him he was rejecting them as that was the only way he knew how. As he worked on his potions he was able to calm himself, and enforce his shields before his thoughts moved over to yesterday.

He had remembered how Harry had hugged him and cried in his robes, how the boy had sought comfort from him when he needed it the most. Severus had allowed it even though he hated being touched, only because Harry had needed it. He shook his head before he was suddenly thinking about lunch and how he had lashed out at Harry who had just been…What had the boy been doing? Hadn't he said something about cleaning?

After putting his potion in a stasis charm he headed towards his sitting room, and really looked. He noticed the differences immediately, had Harry really done that? He slowly walked into the room and looking around, noticing that not a speck of dust, or dirt seemed to be anywhere. He remembered how harsh he had been and how he had basically scared him from eating and soon his felt his heart weight down with guilt. And though he was no stranger to guilt, he knew in his heart that this guilt was different.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do?" Severus asked himself, hoping that they hadn't had another setback thanks to his own actions.

Severus slowly headed up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. Not hearing anything he made his way inside and stopped when he didn't see anyone. His Manor was heavily warded so he knew that the child hadn't left, but where was he?

"Harry, where are you?" Severus called out gently.

Harry was curled up like a cat, in a position that one wouldn't deem comfortable, but for one who had lived in a cupboard for most of his life this wasn't a problem. He didn't hear Snape calling him having already cried himself to sleep, his trunk and the cloaks hanging from his closet shielding him from view.

Severus sighed before looking around the room once more before walking out and closing the door. He tried to stop the fear that was trying to work its way into his throat. Though Harry was hiding somewhere in his Manor that didn't necessarily mean he was safe. His Manor was 3 stories, and there were a lot of things that could hurt or even kill the child if he touched them. This was nobody's fault but his own and he had nobody to blame but himself. Severus took out his wand and attempted a point me spell, but it just spun in a circle. He ran his hand through his hair tensely before he started looking into the various rooms for the child he had never meant to hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I am SO proud of myself. After forcing myself to write on this story, I've finished 3 1/2 chapters before my attention span lost interest. So That is good news for you guys. Anyways for those who didnt understand Sev's actions for Harry last chapter. His emotions were going Haywire and he took his frustration out on the only person there with him; who just happened to be Harry. Hope you guys like it, Flamers can fall into a burning pit of roasted marshmallows(those suckers burn lol) and drown. On to the story; enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Severus continued searching his Manor, even as it got darker outside. He couldn't fathom where the boy had gone, he didn't even know if he was hurt or worse.

"Harry, where are you?" He yelled out, his voice turning hoarse from how long he had been doing that.

He would never forgive himself if anything happened to the boy. He shook his head, he was no better than Black. The only difference was that Severus hadn't laid a finger on the child. In a way he had done worse, what if he had shattered the boy's fragile mind? What if Harry was afraid of him? He didn't think he could bear it if Harry started hating him like he used too.

Now that he wasn't rejecting his feeling of protectiveness he couldn't imagine Harry not being here with him. He wanted Harry to come with him with his problems, he wanted to be the one who fixed them and made it ok. Severus never thought he would want a child, and he didn't, not really. Honestly all he wanted was Harry, but he was terrified that he had lost him.

As the day turned into night his stomach growled and he wondered if the child was hungry. He knew that he couldn't afford to skip a meal, and he didn't really want to eat when the boy obviously couldn't. He found him himself continuing his search, even well after midnight to no avail. As he sat down in the sitting room and looked around, he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his mentor's eyes, when he told him about losing the boy. He would find Harry; he just needed to take a moment to rest. Severus soon drifted off into a restless sleep, even his dreams were focused on one thing and that was finding green eyed child.

The next morning had Harry wincing as he sat up and stretched in his small hideaway. For a moment he was confused as to why he was lying in the closet before he remembered. What time was it anyways? His stomach growled loudly and he rubbed it, reminding himself he hadn't really eaten lunch. He opened the door surprised to see light, was it already tomorrow? He glanced at the clock to find it at 7:00am and he shook his head. He didn't mean to sleep that long. He yawned once; though the rest as uncomfortable as it was did help him.

As he sat down on his bed and tried to figure out if Snape was still mad at him he became aware of something else other then hunger that was now nudging him. His bladder was quite full and unless he wanted to have a mess in his room he knew he'd better get up. Walking on his tippy toes, Harry opened the door as quietly as he could before looking out into the hall. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Snape and he quickly sprinted to the bathroom to take care of his duties. He finished up and walked out the bathroom, with that out of the way he wondered if he could go into the kitchen and nick some food before Snape came. He was following something that always worked for him at the Durselys; out of sight out of mind. Unaware that Snape didn't believe that in the slightest, as Harry was the only thing on his mind.

He made his way to the kitchen no problem, avoiding looking at the sitting room as he passed not wanting to be reminded of the cause of this fight before grabbing a napkin. He quickly grabbed a few pieces of toast, hoping the man wouldn't notice them missing considering how much bread was actually on the table. He grabbed a piece of fruit and shoved it into his pocket before quickly drinking a cup of juice nearly choking on it from how fast he was trying to get it down.

After his thirst was quenched, Harry started the walk back to his room. As he was walking pass the sitting room he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing in and they widened in shock. There was Snape on a chair sleeping. He could see the bags under the man's eyes, were they that bad yesterday? As much as he wanted to go in he didn't, not wanting to invoke the wrath of him. Harry sighed before hurrying up the stairs to his room and back to his hideout.

Severus slowly opened his eyes and blinked then from the brightness of the sun. He groaned as he sat up, sleeping in the chair hadn't been the best idea. Then again, he hadn't meant to fall asleep last night, or was it this morning. He looked down at himself, still in yesterday's clothes before heading towards the bathroom. Coming out he walked into the kitchen to see the food untouched and alone. So guess Harry hadn't eaten breakfast either, he had hoped that the hunger would flush the boy out, but it didn't.

Severus sighed softly before walking up the steps. As he passed Harry's room he found himself opening it, even though he knew that the child wasn't in it. He walked around the room, looking at the boy's things, or rather the lack of feeling like a terrible person. He was turning to leave when he noticed the closet. He hadn't thought to check this last night, but what if the child was here the whole time. Unable to stop the hope in his chest, he opened it to find just his trunk and clothes hanging up.

Severus frowned as he looked at the clothes in the closet, though rags could be used to describe them. Why the boy had these hanging up was anybody's guess, they were much too big for the scrawny teen. Severus looked at them in disgust planning on getting some clothes for the boy as soon as possible. They could even go today, surely Harry would love a trip to Diagon…Oh, they couldn't do that; Harry was still missing. Severus sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Severus said quietly, his voice thick with remorse echoed softly in the empty room. He closed the closet and made his way out of the room.

Harry, who had been alternating between trying not to breathe and breathing quietly when he heard Snape come into his room, was in shock. He could hear what he thought might have been hurt in the man's voice. Was Snape really sorry or was it a ploy? Harry couldn't believe it was a ploy, for he knew that his Professor was a proud man, and he wouldn't apologize unless it was warranted, and even then it was rare.

He stayed where he was for a few minutes more before gingerly stepping over his trunk and opening the door. The man having just been here a few minutes prior was now gone, and Harry didn't know where to look. He made his way out of his room, feeling exposed before walking noiselessly down the steps. He strained his ears for any noises that could mean his Professor was near him. As he reached the bottom of the steps he suddenly froze, as the man was standing a few feet away from him.

He could see for once that the emotionless face was expressive for once. He could see shock, relief, but before that he saw fear and desperation. Why would Snape be afraid? Was he afraid of Harry or for him?

"Harry," Severus said softly, unsure if this was real or not. He had a few calls last night where he could swear he had seen the boy, but every time he got closer it never was.

"Yes sir?" Harry whispered, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

Severus took a step forward and froze himself when he saw the boy flinch back and take a step back in return. His fear returned, was Harry afraid of him now? Would he have to tell Albus that he couldn't take care of the child because he was now in the league with Black and his Uncle?

"I wasn't going to hurt you; I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Severus explained softly.

"I know sir," Harry replied just as quiet, why had the man's fear returned. This was confusing the heck out of him. It was reflex to flinch back, better be safe then sorry.

"Where were you?" Severus asked, not moving from his spot.

"My room, in the closet," Harry replied.

"I didn't see you when I looked," Severus answered.

"But I saw you, why were you looking for me?" Harry asked curiously.

"I thought you might have been hurt, I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you child." Severus said.

"Then why did you?" Harry said remembering the pain.

"I was confused," Severus said softly, not sure at all why he was admitting this. A part of him felt like Harry had a right to know, especially since it involved him.

"About what, all I was doing was cleaning," Harry replied not understanding at all.

"I know you were child, and you did an amazing job. I was confused about my feelings towards you." Severus confessed.

Harry basked in the praise for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. That had been what he had wanted yesterday, but he would take it today as well. He looked at the man strangely as he registered the rest of his sentence.

"I don't understand sir," Harry replied softly.

"I was fighting the protectiveness I was feeling for you. I've never felt it before and I didn't know how to deal with it." Severus replied, never feeling more ashamed then he did at that moment.

"You were scared of wanting to protect me, so you lashed out at me?" Harry asked quietly.

"In a sense yes, I didn't feel adequate to take care of you. I didn't mean to hurt you child, I was trying to stay away yesterday because I knew my emotions weren't the best. When I saw you dirty, I couldn't help myself." Severus replied angry with himself, for losing control.

"I understand sir," Harry replied and he did.

"I never meant to make you feel like that, and I know that you probably don't want to stay with me anymore and believe me when I say that I will try my hardest to find you someone nice to stay with." Severus replied, beating himself up on the inside.

"What do you mean sir? Of course I want to stay with you," Harry asked shocked at the whole suggestion.

"You do? Even after what happened yesterday? Aren't you afraid of me?" Severus asked shock evident in his own voice as he gazed at the boy, who had moved closer to him of his own accord. Severus had to wonder if he was even aware.

"No sir, I'm not afraid of you." Harry answered, and he wasn't, well no more than usual like he was in class; but then again everyone had a small fear of him. Snape hadn't hit him, he had barely yelled at him. His nerves were fried and why the heck was he feeling like me might cry again.

"Good," Severus replied, his lips twitched like they wanted to smile.

Harry was staring at the man in shock, before he grinned. Why his teacher felt the need to hold back his own smile was beyond him. He slowly moved closer to the man, where he was close enough to smell the potions on his robes. He fought with himself as his hands balled into fists on his sides. He really wanted to rush forward and bury himself in the man's dark robes. The feeling that nothing could get him while he was in those arms, that he was safe and no one could touch him was addicting to him; having never had it when he was growing up.

Severus stared at the boy curiously, he could see the balled fists, and the fierce expression on his face. He knew that the boy was fighting himself, for what he didn't really know. Hadn't they just declared everything all well and done?

"Harry child, are you alright?" Severus asked gently.

Harry nodded that he was but he couldn't stop thinking about what if he reached to hug the man. Would Snape pushed him away and glare at him? He stayed where he was, his eyes slowly filling with tears, he was so stupid. He didn't even know how to ask to be comforted, what kind of person didn't know that? Were you supposed to ask for a hug, how did that work? He sighed once before turning his gaze to the ground.

Severus had seen the shiny eyes, what in the world was the matter with the boy now? Was he hurt, and Severus hadn't noticed a thing?

"Are you hurt at all?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded automatically, he wasn't hurt physically but this pain was just as important. His heart hurt and he was in so much pain, that crying seemed the only way to make it go away for a little while before it returned. He was sick of crying, of feeling alone, he was sick of everything.

"Where are you hurt child?"Severus asked already accioing a few potions.

"My heart hurts," Harry replied honestly before looking up as his tears started to fall from his eyes.

Severus stopped what he was doing which caused a few vials to fall to the floor but he didn't care as he looked the boy in front of him.

"What kind of pain is it Harry?" Severus asked quietly, knowing no potion could fix the emotional trauma, this was the hardest part.

"I feel like I can never be happy again, like every time I try, something makes me sad. It's like it's ripping apart, like I have no one and that I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone," Harry said hiccupping on a sob that tried to make its way out.

"You are not alone Harry, you have the Weasleys and Albus and Lupin who all care for you." Severus said softly.

"Do I have you?" Harry asked when he didn't hear the man name himself.

"If you want, then yes you have me," Severus replied before reaching out for the boy.

"I want," Harry said before launching himself into the man's chest and sobbing.

As Severus held Harry in his arms, he wondered if this was normal for the boy to be constantly crying. He knew that the boy had been through an ordeal but it seemed like something else was there, and that the tears were just a reprieve for whatever it was. When Harry had described his inner pain, it sounded like the child was depressed. Deciding to think on it he lifted the boy in his arms before walking into the sitting room and headed for the couch to wait out Harry's tears.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Ok I went back to the OOTP for a reference, and its insinuated that the twins at least had also fallen victim to Umbridges blood quill. So since it was never said officially I made it where Ron and Hermione had also used the damn quill as well. It made sense you know, since they were backing Harry. This is the longest chapter yet about 11 pages, so I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 13

Severus soothed the child as best as he could, he knew that Harry probably needed to cry the hurt out. He's not sure how long they sat there; he only noticed the change when the sobs turned into regular crying before those were changed to hiccups. At the moment, the child in his arms was silent; and as he looked down he saw that the boy had cried himself to sleep.

Having spent just all of last night feeling like he would never find him; Severus never moved from his place on the couch. He was content to hold Harry, never wanting to feel that type of fear again. He shook his head knowing he should have never taken his emotions out on Harry. He was very lucky that the child had decided to come and seek him out on his own accord, for reasons he still didn't know.

He knew what he had to do and though he hated apologies he would do it because it was the right thing to do. Not to mention Harry didn't deserve that. He also needed to speak with him on just why he cleaned up. Not sure how much time had passed when he felt his bundle move in his lap. He didn't say anything Severus just held him tighter so he wouldn't fall.

"Snape," Harry mumbled sleepily.  
>"Yes child?" He asked.<br>"Not mad at me anymore right?" Harry asked quietly.  
>"Not in the least child," Severus replied.<br>"Good, don't like it when you're mad at me," Harry confided.  
>"I owe you an apology Harry; I didn't mean to treat you that way." Severus nearly whispered.<br>"It's alright," Harry said awake enough, but not sure at all how to reply. He had heard the man apologize once, why was he doing it again?

"And though you did a great job on the sitting room, it is not your job to clean the house." Severus continued not wanting him to feel like a house elf here, like his relatives had clearly done. Speaking of which; they still needed to have a talk about his so called family.

"But what about my chores, how am I supposed to earn my keep?" Harry asked confusion in his tone. If Snape didn't want him to clean how was he supposed to show that he was worth keeping around?

"Why do you think you have to earn your keep?" Severus asked quietly.

"So you won't think I'm lazy and that I don't know how to do anything. I can do pretty much anything sir, and I'm really good at it." Harry replied, trying to plead his case.

"I'm sure you are child, but I don't need a house keeper. If I did I would get a house elf, which you are neither. You will not be responsible for cleaning the house Harry, that my child is not your job." Severus answered.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked confusion all in his tone.

"If you insist on chores, then you must keep your room clean and clean up after yourself but that is it. What you are supposed to do; just be is a child," Severus said with a sigh.

Harry sat in the man's lap thinking that over; Snape really didn't want him to clean his house? Well this was new, and Harry really didn't know how to react to that. What did he mean he was supposed to be a child? Was he saying that he was supposed to act like Dudley?

"I don't understand what you mean sir," Harry said dejectedly.

"Which part child?" Severus asked kindly.

"The being a child part; how am I supposed to do that?" Harry asked, feeling a bit stupid for a moment.

"Flying, playing with your friends, reading, having fun. The same things you do at Hogwarts when classes aren't in session." Severus explained.

"Can I go flying today?" Harry asked after a moment.

"After we've eaten something you can." Severus responded.

Harry nodded eyes lighting up in excitement at that. He smiled to himself before pulling himself out of the man's lap not wanting him to get annoyed with him again. Harry was going to try his best not to make the man angry with him, until he figured out a plan where he could stay here permanently. Harry waited for the man and they walked into the kitchen together and sat down.

Not wanting to invoke the wrath Harry forced himself to grab a piece of bread before the man had even taken his seat. He hunched his shoulders instinctively before looking up to see Snape looking at him in approval and he smiled before fixing his plate. When Harry was done he rinsed his plate out and headed upstairs to get dressed and grab his broom. As he grabbed his broom he stopped and stared at. His firebolt had been a gift from his godfather in his third year, back when everything was ok. What had changed and why?

He couldn't stop the memories from coming, the first time he found out that Sirius was innocent and how he wanted to live with him. He shook away his thoughts when his vision blurred and he hastily wiped the tears away before making his way downstairs. Harry didn't see Snape as he walked downstairs but he knew where the man was; his lab. Opening the backdoor Harry stepped outside.

He shivered as the air hit him; he hadn't realized how cold it was. And since he only had the sweater Mrs. Weasely had made him last year, he was feeling the cold quite clearly. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them before quickly mounting his broom. He knew that flying usually warmed him up and he took off into the sky, unaware of those dark eyes checking in on him.

Severus couldn't stop himself from looking out the window of his lab when he saw Harry flying. A part of him wanted to be out there with him, but flying wasn't his element so he was content just to watch him. He reassured himself that the only reason he kept looking at the window was because he was worried about the boy breaching his wards. Never mind that his wards couldn't be broken by a 5th year who didn't even carry around his wand; but that what was he was going with.

He turned back to his potions occasionally checking in on Harry as he worked on something that the Dark Lord had wanted finished by the next meeting. He couldn't afford to be disturbed at the moment, knowing how dangerous this potion was. Like usual he lost himself in his work, forgetting to set an alarm for lunch, he found himself working straight through it.

Harry flew around for hours, losing himself in the air. After about the first hour he abandoned his sweater on the ground and continued flying oblivious to how the weather was changing. The wind had gotten chiller but still he flew, he was always happy when he was in the air and he relished in it. As he stopped for a break in mid air he sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt. He was kind of thirsty and his shirt was drenched in sweat, but he was happy.

Deciding to come in, he flew down to the ground and grabbed his sweater and broom and headed inside. As he entered the Manor his teeth chattered, was the house colder then outside or was that just him? He shook in his t-shirt, the sweat on his back cold; as if someone had poured water on him. Harry hurried up stairs to change into something dry, before pulling on another sweater. He headed back downstairs and looked at the clock over the stove to find it 5:00pm. He was kind of hungry, would Snape mind at all if he ate without him?

As the food appeared on the table, Harry took a seat happy that they were having soup today. It seemed to be the one thing he actually wanted. Turning around and not seeing Snape he took a deep breath and started in on his food without the man. As the minutes ticked by, Harry slowly relaxed as he ate. Hadn't Snape said that this was ok? He smiled as he ate the rest of his dinner. When he was done and after washing his plate he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

All through his shower, he was feeling a bit weird but he wasn't sure at all what was going on. He didn't look any different from normal as he gazed into the mirror and his reflection stared back at him. Getting dressed he walked to his room and dove into bed. Placing his glasses on the dresser he shivered underneath his blankets wishing he had a warming charm over his bed. He sniffled a few times, not really thinking much of them before he drifted off to sleep.

Severus was nearly finished with the Dark Lord's potion and as he looked outside he noticed that it had gotten dark, and that the child was nowhere to be found. Severus placed a stasis over the cauldron before washing up and heading upstairs. Walking into the kitchen he saw clean dishes on the rack, and he smiled knowing that Harry had finally eaten without him. Though progress was slow, they were making it and that's what mattered. Shaking his head he ate his own dinner, the first time alone since Harry was here.

Strangely even though the boy barely talked at the table he missed his company. He scoffed at that, the boy really was making him soft. By the time they got back to the school his reputation would be in shatters. Speaking of school; he needed to talk to the Weasleys and then inform Albus and Minerva just what Umbridge had been doing right under their noses. He also still needed to buy the child some winter clothes, the weather looked like it might give them a couple inches of snow the next few days. He figured that Harry had a coat of some sort so he wasn't that worried, unaware that the child didn't.

Severus finished his meal, and headed upstairs to check on Harry. The boy was unusually quiet this evening, not that the boy had been loud all the other days. The manor was still as he knocked first before opening the child's door. Stepping in he noticed that there were clothes on the floor, as well as some books and he found himself picking them up and putting them in their correct place. He wasn't aware that he was even doing until he placed the last book on the shelf. He turned towards the bed, wondering why the boy was going to bed so early when he had a nap earlier that day. He shrugged before assuming that flying had worn the boy out. Once again unable to help himself he found himself standing over Harry, and he gently brushed his raven locks with his hand. He was a little worried to find that the child's forehead felt a bit warmer then he would have liked. Promising to keep an eye on him tomorrow he headed out the room and back towards his lab.

Harry woke up the next morning wishing that he could stay asleep. His throat was on fire and his eyes felt like lead as he peeled them open. He knew the moment he sat up that he was sick. He shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe this. This was bad, very bad he couldn't afford to be sick here. The 'sniffles' that he had last night were gone and in its place was a stuffy nose and his chest felt congested.

Sure Snape was willing to care for him, but Harry was sure he didn't sign on to take care of a sick child. What if he sent him back to Grimmauld place? Feeling a cough coming on, Harry quickly buried his face in his pillow, trying to make it as silent at possible. The Durselys had hated it whenever Harry had gotten sick, they were always afraid of catching his 'freakishness'.

Sighing softly Harry swallowed and winced, and wondered if the man had something in the bathroom cabinet that could help him. He stood up and held onto the bed post as his body suddenly swayed. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall he grabbed his clothes and got dressed as quick as he could.

Which wasn't all that quick; the movements making Harry feel more and more nauseated. Walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take away the horrible taste in his mouth, he hoped that Snape was planning on spending another day in his lab. Harry was sure he could hide this from him, if the man never saw him. Snape was a spy for a reason, the man tended to notice things when no one else did.

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Severus called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down," Harry called back, trying to keep the croak and how stuffy his nose was out of it.

His eyes filled with tears as his throat burned from the abuse he had inflicted by replying. He grimaced before rubbing his throat with his hands as he opened the cabinet in the bathroom. He didn't find anything that would be of help and shook his head, hoping that he had nothing more than a simple cough. After making sure that he didn't 'look' sick he headed downstairs, holding tight to the banister.

As he walked into the kitchen his nausea returned as he both smelled and saw the food on the table. He sat down and quickly reached for his cup of pumpkin juice hoping that would help settle his stomach.

"Did you sleep well Harry?" Severus asked as he read the paper.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly. Though the coolness of his drink was helping his stomach it wasn't doing a thing for his throat, in fact it seemed to make it worse. It really hurt to swallow and he frowned.

"We're going to the Weasleys right after breakfast so make sure you're ready." Severus said.

"I will," Harry replied softly as he bit into some dry toast.

This morning the food looked revolting to him, he couldn't even look at the eggs without feeling like me might be sick right there at the table. He was happy that Snape was reading the paper; knowing that the man couldn't see how little he was eating. If he could just hide his cold from Snape a little bit longer, when he got to the Weasleys he could always take a nap in Ron's room. He only had to pretend for just a little bit longer.

Severus drank the last of his coffee and put the paper down before standing up and looking at Harry. He looked at the child curiously glancing down at his nearly empty plate, before looking back into those green eyes. Was it just him or did they look a bit glassy at the moment?

"Harry, are you feeling ok?" Severus asked gently.

"I'm fine sir, are we leaving now?" Harry asked with a smile and a nod, the complete opposite of how he really felt.

"If you're ready, their expecting us," Severus said resisting the urge to go and feel the child's forehead.

"I am," Harry said before standing up slowly, he didn't want to sway in front of Snape. His vision tilted but he stayed upright thanks to the table.

Severus raised an eyebrow wondering why the boy was gripping the table so but he shook it off before gesturing for Harry to follow him into the sitting room and to the fireplace.

Harry nodded before turning and trying to walk as swiftly as his aching body allowed him. He felt another cough coming on only this time he held it in and got a bit dizzy. Why did his chest hurt so badly? He looked at his Professor as the container of floo powder was thrust in front of him. Harry grabbed some in his hand and stood in the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He said loudly wincing automatically before disappearing in the flames.

He landed with a thud on the floor and he groaned, he hated flooing so much. He lifted his weary body up off the ground and stood up to find a Ron and the twins looking amused.

"Well thanks for offering me a hand," Harry said sarcastically, before clearing his throat.

"I was gonna, but you seemed like you could do it yourself." Ron said cheekily as he grinned at his mate.

"Where is old Snapey?" Fred asked just as soon as the floo flared again.

Harry stepped away not wanting to get bumped again as Snape landed smoothly out of the fireplace. What he wouldn't give to land like that? He shook his head, hating traveling through the fireplace.

"Mr. Weasely, where are you parents?" Severus asked as he dusted off the soot.

"In the kitchen Professor," Fred replied, not sure at all who he was referring too.

"Good, when I get done greeting them I will be speaking with you." Severus said before walking into the kitchen with Molly and Arthur.

"Ron, what did you do? We're on break, how did you get in trouble?" George asked, looking at his little brother in wonder.

"How do you know he was talking about me? Fred was the one who answered," Ron replied, voice indignant as he thought back. He hadn't done anything, so it couldn't be him could it?

"If it is you Ron, I'm gonna be in your room alright?" Harry said quietly, feeling like he was gonna pass out on the spot.

"Sure thing mate; Harry are you feeling alright?" Ron asked in concern.

"Just a little tired is all," Harry nodded before slowly making his way up the stairs.

"He looks a bit flushed; do you think he's sick?" George asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, wouldn't he tell us if he was?" Fred answered.

"No, he wouldn't," Ron replied quietly vowing to check on him as soon as he could.

Harry forced his exhausted body up the steps and all but collapsed on Ron's bed. He barely had the energy to take off his shoes, but he somehow managed it. He coughed loudly before turning into the pillow not wanting anyone to hear him. He was feeling horribly sick, and he was so thirsty. Knowing he couldn't make himself walk downstairs to the kitchen he pulled the covers up, trying to figure out why the air conditioner was on in the middle of the winter before passing out into a fevered sleep.

"Come in into the sitting room," was all Severus said as he walked pass the boys.

"Who sir?" Ron asked.

"Are you an owl Mr. Weasley? And I was referring to all of you." Severus said gesturing for them to hurry up.

"What did you guys do?" Ron asked his brothers who were staring at each other in shock. He shook his head before walking into the room and sitting across from his Professor. Why in the world did Snape need to speak with all of them? Did something else happen to Harry?

"Recently I found out something, something that had no business ever happening at Hogwarts." Severus started off, keeping his tone calm.

"What was its sir?" George asked softly.

"Harry has a scar on his left hand that quotes 'I must not tell lies'. I want to know who made him write with a blood quill and why." Severus said tone moving lower and more dangerous.

If Ron was honest, that tone had sent a chill down his back, even though the anger wasn't directed at him. He could tell by how tensed his brothers got on either side of him that they had felt it too.

"Umbitch, I mean Umbridge made him do it," Ron said face flushing at his mishap in front of his Professor.

Severus allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before he turned serious again.

"Why did she make him use one?" Severus pressed.

"Because he wouldn't take back what he said about Vold…I mean that you know who was really back," Ron said hastily changing the words after receiving a glare.

"I see, and was Harry the only one or was there other who also suffered from the blood quill?"Severus asked, feeling like he once again failed the child. How could they not know this? How in the hell did none of the Professors not realize what was going on?

"He wasn't the only one; there are quite a few of us. Gryffindor has the most because we all backed up Harry. Hufflepuff has one or two and Ravenclaw has a handful or so." George replied.

"And my Slytherins, what about them?" Severus asked, having noticed that they had left them out.

"The Slytherins are safe because most of them have parents that are close with the Minister." Ron replied angrily with the shake of his head. His father worked at the Ministry but since the Weasleys were known as 'blood traitors' that did him more harm than good.

"Very true Mr. Weasely. You said we, when you were telling me how many students have had detention with her. Do any of you also bear a scar from that awful quill?" Severus asked quietly, hoping that they didn't.

"Well Fred and I do, I'm not sure if Ron has one or not." George replied lifting up the sleeve on his right hand to show his Professor his 'sin'.

Severus looked at George's hand and his eyes narrowed as he saw the lines 'I must not pull pranks' on the child's hand. It was well known all through Hogwarts that the Weasely twins loved mischief and pranks of all kind. Severus didn't mind them, because they never used a prank to humiliate or hurt you. They tended to prank every house evenly, and if you were closer to them you were pranked more often than anyone else.

"Does yours say the same as your brother?" Severus asked with a shake of his head.

"No, mine says 'I must control myself at all times', "Fred replied softly.

"Why are they different?" Severus asked in confusion.

"She wanted to be able to tell us apart," George replied before pulling his sleeve back.

"Ronald, do you also have one?" Severus asked conversationally, though inside he was seething. How dare that woman do those to his students? What did she think gave her the right?

"Yes sir," Ron replied eyes downcast as he glared at the ground.

"May I see it?" Severus asked as gently as he could.

Ron didn't bother answer as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the thin red lines on his left hand. He knew what they said without even looking at them, and he hated them. How could she do this to them? Wasn't school supposed to be a safe haven? He held his hand out so his teacher could see the whole the thing clearly. It read; 'I must learn to use my brain and think for myself'.

"You do you use your brain Mr. Weasely, do not believe a word of this."Severus found himself saying. He could literally feel the hurt coming off the child. Maybe Harry had made him a tad more sensitive, because he couldn't ever remember feeling this ever.

Fred and George were staring at their brother's hand in shock, having thought that he hadn't been given a detention from her. Fred had an immediate realization and quickly spoke.

"Did Hermione get one?" He asked Ron.

"Yes, for defending Harry," Ron replied softly, trying to keep his gaze down not wanting anyone to see his bright eyes.

"She gave Miss Granger a detention for that? What does hers say?" Severus asked appalled. All the teachers and the students alike knew that Granger never got a detention. The only reason she usually got in trouble was because of Weasely and Potter.

"Hers says 'I must learn my place'," Ron replied angrily, as he remembered how hurt she had been when she showed them.

"What does that even mean?" Fred mused quietly to his brother.

"She's a muggleborn, think." George replied with a frown.

"Oh," Fred replied getting angry.

"I'm going to check on Harry," Ron said nearly running out the room.

"Why didn't any of you tell someone?" Severus asked, he couldn't fathom why they all kept quiet about this blatant abuse.

"Because Harry tried to tell McGonagall but she told him to keep his head down or something. She disregarded everything; we figured she knew about it, she just couldn't or wouldn't do anything about it." Fred replied honestly.

"We weren't aware of this, only that the majority of the student body hated her. We didn't think anything of that because we hate her ourselves," Severus replied in an even tone.

"Oh," George answered stupidly, not really knowing what to say at that point.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Severus replied dismissing the two boys.

He could not believe the nerve of that woman. He was itching to floo over to Hogwarts and curse her good; but that wouldn't solve anything. He needed to do this the Slytherin way; he had to think of a good enough revenge. But before he did that he needed to have a little chat with Albus and Minerva.

**A/N- Soo what did you think of it? Review please I adore them. Flamers can drown in a pool of green jello and whip cream. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I updated this one again, because someone was worried that I was abandoning this one in favor of my newer story. This story is more personal to me, so the chapters are longer and they take some time. The other story is personal in a way, but not to the extent of this one. Anyways as you can see this one is still alive. Sev is going to find out about Harry being sick and why he hid it from him. I hope you guys enjoy it. I shouldnt have flamers this late in the story, but some people can be spiteful. Flamers...can burn in hell..that is all Enjoy the story**

**Chapter 14**

Ron quickly made his way up the stairs, brushing the tears out of his eyes before heading towards his room. He walked in to find Harry knocked out on his bed, which wasn't all that unusual really except his face was red and sweaty. Walking over to the bed he reached his hand out to check his forehead like his mum tended to do to him when he wasn't feeling well. He jerked his hand back quickly the minute he touched it, his mate was burning up!

He could see how sweaty Harry was and he immediately started pulling the blankets back only to stop when he saw him shivering. He shook his head, not knowing what to do before running out the room.

"Mom, Snape, Dad!" Ron yelled as he came running down the steps.

"Ronald why are you yelling in the house and you know better to address Severus properly." Molly scolded him as they all met him at the bottom of the steps.

"What seems to be the reason behind the hysterics Mr. Weasely?" Severus asked in a soft tone; having not recovered from their previous conversation to be harsh with the obviously hurt boy.

"Harry's burning up, but he's shivering too. He looks really sick," Ron replied in a rushed tone, wanting them to hurry up and check on his mate.

"I knew something was wrong, where is he?" Severus asked having already passed Ron on the steps.

"He's in my room, I'll show you sir," Ron replied snapping out of his daze and hurrying up the stairs.

He led the way into his room before moving out of the way so his Professor could help Harry. As Ron watched him look over his mate, he could already see that something was different in the way Snape was handling his friend. For one, Snape looked like he didn't actually mind what he was doing in the slightest.

"I don't have any potions on me that will be of help to him." Severus said quietly to himself as he thought about what to do. He had planned to talk to Albus and Minerva today, but he knew that wouldn't be the case. Harry needed him more than they did; besides another day couldn't hurt. Especially since all of the children were on break for the time being due to the holidays. He hoped the small few that had stayed at the castle knew to stay away from her.

"Sorry to cut the visit so short, but Harry seems to have come down with a bug of sorts. I'll be taking him home." Severus said to the Weasleys that had gathered in Ron's small room.

He pulled back the covers wanting nothing more but to spell the child's sweaty body dry and hit him with a warming charm, but he knew that certain illnesses reacted differently to magic which is where potions came into play. He quickly took off his robe, revealing the black pants and matching long sleeve shirt before wrapping Harry up into it expertly.

Ron watched his Professor pick up Harry with ease, and he nodded. He was right, when he said Snape needed Harry. Did anyone realize, let alone Snape himself see how much he was changing right before their eyes? He allowed the man to pass before following him downstairs and to the fireplace.

"When Harry gets better, do you think I can come visit him?" Ron asked softly as his Professor was somehow able to grab the powder even as he held Harry.

"Yes I was going to suggest that myself. When I speak to Albus about Umbridge's methods, I will floo call your mother and you can come over then, alright?" Severus replied.

"Yes sir," Ron nodded before they were gone in the green fire.

Severus landed in the sitting room of his manor with ease, even with the delicate bundle in his arms. He carried his up the stairs being careful not to jostle him before laying him on the bed. He conjured up a basin and filled it with lukewarm water, before accioing a wash cloth. Removing his robe from the child he set about taking off the child's sweaty clothes, knowing that was making him shiver.

As he washed him with care, Severus accioed a pair of his winter flannels reminding himself that they still needed to go to Diagon Alley. That could obviously wait as Harry was in no condition to go anywhere at this point. Dressing him in the flannel pajamas, Severus banished his clothes to the wash.

Now with the child in clean clothes without a worry of him getting worse, he ran a diagnostic scan on him. He wasn't really surprised when the flu popped up at the culprit. He frowned wondering why the child hid his illness from him; surely he didn't think that Severus was going to be angry with him for it? You couldn't control when you got sick.

Tucking him into his warm bed and removing his glasses, Severus put a glass of water spelled to remain at room temperature. He knew that if the water was to cold it would be hell on Harry's throat and his stomach. Knowing what happened the last time Harry woke up alone he changed his walls to blue and green. After spelling the room to alert him when Harry was in distress he headed back downstairs to get the potions from his lab that he knew would help Harry.

Harry woke up, feeling like he got ran over by a herd of hippogriffs, and then was dragged 100 feet by a basilisk. He moaned as he rolled over trying to find a cool spot on his pillow to rest his head. He wasn't sure what was going on, was he still at Ron's? He was feeling like he would cave right here, and just tell Snape that he wasn't feeling well. He was beyond that, he was feeling atrocious. His body hurt so badly, and his throat was still on fire. He turned around and felt the dresser for his glasses and slipped them on.

He looked around blearily before reaching for the glass of water on the dresser. How did he get back into his room? Was this his room? When did Snape change it? He was so confused but he actually didn't mind the colors. He sat up the best he could before he quickly chugged the water down before refilling up the glass and doing it again. As he was in the process of gulping down his third glass Snape walked in and stared at him in shock.

"Not so fast Harry or you'll make yourself sick." Severus said gently as he set the potion vials on the dresser.

Harry nodded as he gingerly set the glass down his stomach already churning. He tried to breathe in through his mouth not wanting to be sick all over his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?" Severus asked as he opened the vials.

"I didn't want to be a burden, "Harry replied hoarsely.

"Why would you think that?" Severus asked.

"At the Durselys, they never liked it when I was sick so they usually ignored me." Harry replied softly.

"What about when you had the flu like now?" Severus asked eyes widening in shock.

"They would lock me in my cupboard, not wanting to deal with me. They didn't want to catch any of my freakishness." Harry answered, as his mouth fill with saliva.

"Your cupboard, what does that mean?" Severus asked appalled didn't even cut what he was feeling, surely Petunia wouldn't treat her own nephew like that, would she?

"My room, I've lived there up until I got my Hogwarts letter. Sir I'm gonna be sick," Harry breathed before covering him mouth with his hand, as if that was really going to hold it back.

Severus nodded before looking around the room for a rubbish bin before conjuring one and placing it in front of Harry just in time. He grimaced, feeling bad for the child as he sicked up. He rubbed his back, remembering his mum doing it to him when he had been ill. Severus continued his motion before grabbing the wash cloth and gently wiping Harry's face with it when he was through. He banished the mess away before turning to look at the child.

"Take a sip, and get that taste out of your mouth," Severus replied handing Harry a small cup of pumpkin juice.

Harry nodded gratefully, wanting to drink more than a sip but was dismayed to find his teacher had moved the glass.

"Why can't I have more?" Harry asked voice coming out as a croak.

"Don't talk so loud child, or you'll aggravate your throat. You can't have a lot because, I don't want you to drink too much and get sick again. You can have a little bit as soon as you finish taking your potions." Severus replied, handing him a vial.

Harry looked at the vial in his hand in disgust, he wasn't sure he could stomach this right now, since he could barely stomach it when he wasn't sick.

"It's gonna come back up," Harry said softly with a grimace on his face.

"No it won't, trust me Harry." Severus replied kindly before lifting the vial to Harry's lips noticing how the boy immediately opened his mouth.

Harry was amazed as he swallowed the potion that it tasted like peppermint, and it made his stomach settle too. He looked at Snape curiously not even having to voice his question, his expression giving away everything.

"It's a stomach calming potion, what good would it do to have a potion to calm your stomach if no one could get it down." Severus replied with a shake of his head.

"But I thought that flavoring the potions made the potion ineffective." Harry asked in confusion.

"Not if it's done right, not to mention it takes a lot of time to do it. So I only flavor this one." He explained.

"Oh, how long do I have to take the potions for?" Harry asked feeling a cough coming up and automatically turning his head to silence it. He turned back around to find Snape looking at him with a tired expression on his face.

"Don't do that again, if you have to cough let it out. I will not punish you for needing to cough child," Severus said mentally preparing just how he was going to torture the Durselys.

"Yes sir, how long do I have to take the potions though?" Harry asked again before gulping down a fever reducer and a headache potion.

"For about 3 days or so, depending on how bad you've got the flu. I need you to tell me at once if you fever goes up, or you starting to feel sick. If you don't you're going to be sick longer, and I have a few things planned that you'll miss." Severus warned.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"We need to make a trip to Diagon Alley to get you some proper clothes. Don't bother trying to deny anything, I saw them all Harry. Furthermore we still need to get a Christmas tree and decorate it, don't you think?" Severus asked.

He had no idea what came over him to include that last item, but he knew from all the staff how much Harry enjoyed Christmas. And now that Severus knew that he wasn't spoiled like he thought, it hurt to think off all those other Christmas's where Harry suffered. He didn't like decorating in the slightest, but he would do it for this child.

Harry nodded vigorously before yawning, wanting nothing more but to bury himself in his blankets and sleep again.

"You can sleep child, when you wake I'll see how you're feeling and if you feel like eating." Severus replied.

"Can I have some more juice before you go?" Harry asked softly.

"Here you go, sip it slowly," Severus replied handing him the small cup of juice.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled as he handed the cup back before snuggling back under the covers.

"You're welcome," Severus murmured softly as he moved the raven locks off Harry's forehead. Using the excuse that he was checking his fever, he carded his hand through Harry's soft hair until the boy's breathing evened out.

"Goodnight my child, you'll feel better soon, I promise." Severus whispered before getting up on the bed, before stopping when he heard Harry speak.

"Promises don't mean anything to me, they always get broken." Harry replied sleepily.

"Not my promises, I don't break them, I mean them every time. Sleep child, you'll feel better when you do," Severus replied softly.

"I will, thank you for staying with me daddy," Harry said just as soft as he dropped off into slumber land.

Severus looked at the boy on the bed in surprise, before wondering to himself did he really hear correctly. He must not have, or Harry must have been already dreaming. He would never say that to Snape. He was the greasy git of the dungeons, who hated everybody. Severus knew that Harry wanted his approval but that was a far cry from what he was thinking. Just because the child wanted to stay with him didn't mean that Harry wanted him as a father. Feeling like he convinced himself he grabbed the empty potions vials and headed downstairs to have the new batch ready for when Harry woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I hope you guys like it, and this is the chapter where Severus tells Albus about the blood quill and such. Sirius will make a few appearances obviously its just patience is all**

**Chapter 15**

Harry slept for 5 hours before he woke up with a churning stomach and a rather full bladder. As he sat up on the bed trying to breathe deeply to hold off the inevitable he grabbed his glasses and looked around. Where was Snape? He had expected the man to be there when he woke up, since he was last time. Harry shrugged before pushing off the covers and struggling to sit up. He hated the way his whole body hurt and he wasn't even sure if he could make it to the bathroom by himself. Pride was gone from him the minute it felt like he might just explode from all the liquid in him.

"Snape," He tried calling only to find that his voice had barely come out in a whisper, no matter how many times he tried to clear it.

Harry sighed before seeing the rubbish bin on the floor and trying to reach for it only to find it was just out of arm's length. He swallowed convulsively as he could feel something creeping into his throat instantly putting a hand over his mouth. He stood up and swayed before grabbing the bed post, trying to take a step forward so he could grab the trash can.

The minute he let go of the bed he felt like he was falling and he quickly reached for it to steady himself. He gagged suddenly; the bile wanting to coming up but he didn't want to mess up the man's carpet so he tried to hold it back. Harry felt tears coming into his eyes, not knowing what to do, and was a few seconds away from spewing his guts everywhere and sobbing when his door opened.

"Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" Severus asked as he came into the room with a tray of food in his hands.

If his professor was expecting an answered he would be waiting for one for a long time. The minute Harry smelled the food he couldn't hold back the puke as his stomach lurched at the smell. He gagged loudly before letting go of the bed and reaching for the can on the floor barely grabbing it before he fell. He could hear Snape moving probably to put the tray away somewhere before the urge to throw up overwhelmed him.

Seeing double vision; he still tried to empty his entire contents of his stomach into the can, only to notice with a sick feeling that he had missed. He felt the warmth of his sick on his socks, and these nice soft pajamas he was wearing catching the brunt of it, he vaguely remember in primary school about projectile vomiting. Was he doing that?

Harry was aware that the trashcan was moved by another hand just under his mouth, unable to stop throwing up. He felt like he would never stop, his throat was killing him, and every time he tried to take a breath he would puke again. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse he suddenly felt warmth in his lap, and over his bum. His eyes widen in horror as he reached out with one hand to grab himself to stop it but he couldn't. Harry let the tears come, feeling the most humiliated he had ever been in his life.

Severus had heard the alarm signaling that Harry was awake but he had been in the middle of preparing the child a lunch he might want to eat. He took a few more minutes before he entered Harry's room only to find him looking like he might be ill any second, or pass out one. What was the child doing out of bed? His question was answered when the boy reached for the bin on the floor and Severus could have kicked himself at his negligence. He had meant to leave it close to the bed in case Harry needed to use it but he had forgotten.

As he set the tray down he was aware of the child being sick and turned around to see him just miss the can and he winced. This was gross but it wasn't Harry's fault and he wouldn't blame him for this. Grabbing the can he held it steady under his mouth, waiting for the bout of vomiting could pass before handing him a another stomach calming draught. He settled himself next to the boy gently rubbing his back, wishing that Harry didn't have to go through this.

As Harry started another round of emptying his stomach, Severus became aware of something warm just underneath him and he looked down to see Harry grab himself and a rapidly spreading puddle on his carpet. Severus sighed loudly he was messing up left and right. He hadn't even thought of the boy having to use the bathroom, this was why he couldn't be a healer. His bedside manner was horrible.

Finally Harry stopped and Severus took that moment to get him to swallow the potion before gently standing up. He pulled out his wand to clean himself only to stop as he looked at the child on the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll clean it up," Harry said quietly as he cried.

"You're sick child, and you will most certainly not be cleaning anything up. There's nothing to be sorry for, I should have remembered to leave the can by the bed," Severus replied before gently picking up the boy in his arms.

Quickly spelling the can and the mess on the floor he carried Harry to the bathroom. There he started a nice warm bath and started to undress the child in his arms who had a steady stream of silent tears falling down his face. Not knowing how to fix the tears, Severus gently set him into the tub and washed him. Sometime alone the bath, the boy dropped off having cried himself to sleep.

The next few days Severus waited on Harry whenever he needed him and even when he didn't. He was always in the boy's room when he woke up, having never wanting Harry to feel like that again. And his efforts paid off.

3 days later Harry woke up with a smile on his face, his body didn't hurt and he didn't feel like he might want to be sick. In fact he felt hungry, as he pulled the blankets out he caught sight of the man who had been there for him sleeping in a chair. Had the man been sleeping there all the time?

Harry felt a new emotion running through him; he had never had anyone to stay with him while he had been sick. He loved the fact that he wasn't dealing with it alone. During the time he was ill Snape hadn't yelled, or glared or scowled or anything. Dare he say it, Snape had been nice.

Wanting to return the favor Harry tiptoed pass the man and out the door wanting to grab a shower before he did anything. By the time Harry had made it back to his room the man was gone, and for a second he wonder if because he was better Snape didn't feel like he had to spend time with him? No sooner had he thought that, the man himself appeared in new clothes and though he wouldn't call it a smile it wasn't a scowl either.

"How do you feel child?" Severus asked.

"Good, I feel really good," Harry replied honestly as his stomach growled.

"Don't forget hungry, let's go so you can eat," Severus replied with a smirk before heading downstairs.

After breakfast and after checking Harry's temperature; 'just in case' Severus had said he quickly flooed the Burrow to let Molly know that Ronald could come over.

"Ron's coming over? I didn't know that," Harry asked with a smile.

"He wanted to see you, and you could use another visit since your last one didn't turn out so well." Severus replied dryly.

"Good, I wanna show him my room," Harry replied happily.

"And you can, Harry I will be gone for about an hour or so," Severus said quietly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously.

"To Hogwarts, I have to talk to Albus about something important." Severus said unaware that he had just sent Harry into a panic.

"Is this about when I hid from you? I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean too," Harry replied quickly.

"Harry child, I promise you this has nothing to do about that. We have settled that have we not, I merely just need to ask Albus a question on his new grading scale," Severus said lying smoothly, not wanting to upset the child by bringing up Umbridge.

Thankfully Ronald chose that moment to floo in and after threatening them with an inch of their life if they were to leave the manor and go into rooms that were locked he quickly flooed to Hogwarts. As Severus landed in the Headmaster's office he wasn't at all surprised to see Minerva sitting across from him having tea.

"Severus, good morning my boy, but what are you doing here? Is something the matter with Harry?" Albus asked concern in his tone.

"Harry's fine, he just recovered from a nasty bout of the flu. I am here because I require the use of your pensive." Severus said calmly before spelling a privacy spell around them, so no one, not even the portraits could hear what was being said.

"Severus what is this about?" Albus asked getting up to grab the bowl and setting it in front of the Slytherin.

"Did either of you know that a Professor has been using a blood quill on the students?" Severus asked casually, as if he was only asking the time of day.

"Who dared to harm MY children?" Albus said in a much to calm voice as his twinkling blue eyes hardened.

"Surely you're mistaken!" Minerva said automatically dropping her cup of tea on the floor.

Severus resisted the urge to grab his wand; he could literally feel the anger and magic pulsing off of Albus in waves. Minerva must have felt it as well because she suddenly went quiet as they watch the leader of the light struggle to rein in his magic, least he hurt them all. He pulled out a vial of a calming potion and passed it over to his mentor who took it gratefully.

The winds that had suddenly appeared in the office were gone and so was the rattling of portraits and all his trinkets. Severus looked at the man across the desk, knowing why the greatest Dark Lord of all time feared him. He would deny it forever, but Severus was actually scared of Albus at that moment.

He had forgotten that this kindly old man with his twinkling eyes and love of lemon drops was also the defeater of Gellert Grinnwald. He sat frozen in his seat as he waited for that ever annoying twinkle to come back. It didn't, but the cold hard look in the blue eyes; were gone, and in its place was pure sadness. Severus didn't understand at that moment.

"I'm sorry for frightening you my boy," Albus replied sadly having seen the fear in the younger man's eyes.

Minerva turned with surprise to look at Severus. Having been with Albus all these years she wasn't a stranger to him nearly losing control. Though it was rare it happened to all of them at some point. Apparently Severus hadn't had that pleasure, Albus was right she could see the fear in those dark eyes for only a second before they blanked over. Only here would Severus allow his emotions to show, and Minerva felt pleased to know that he included her in his list of people he could really trust.

"The pensive Albus, I think you and Minerva should have a look, before I say something I regret." Severus said as he took the memory of Harry's hands, and the talk he had with the Weasleys. He didn't acknowledge the man's apology. Besides what was there to say, there was no use lying since the man had seen through his mask anyway. He moved the bowl towards them and leaned back into the chair to wait as they entered the pensive.

Back at the Manor Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what to do. It was a huge house, but it also belonged to their potion's master and they knew he would make good on his threat if something ended up broken or they ended up hurt after not listening to his warnings.

"Wanna go outside and fly?" Ron asked after a moment.

"I can't that's how I got sick in the first place, Snape says I don't have a proper coat." Harry explained as he stretched out on the couch.

"That sucks, so I guess we can't do that," Ron murmured from his own position on the love seat across from Harry.

"Yea," Harry replied, bored to death.

"Hey Harry, has Snape been treating you right?" Ron asked softly.

"Yea he has. He took care of me when I was sick, you should have seen him Ron he was brill. He didn't even get mad when I threw up everywhere," Harry replied with a grin.

"Did he, well he carried you from the Burrow to here. He said he had to get you home," Ron remembered fondly.

"I think he might like me now," Harry said grin getting wider.

"That's good mate, you need someone to look out for you," Ron answered.

"Yea, he even told me he's gonna get me clothes, since all I have are Dudley's hand me downs. And he gave me my own room, its huge Ron. He told me it was especially for me." Harry rattled on.

Ron found himself grinning as well, Harry's mood was contagious. He wasn't jealous in the slightest he was so happy for his mate. Harry didn't have a lot of happiness in his life and he was happy that Snape could provide it. Of all people he had never considered his Potions teacher would make a good parent.

But the man was proving him wrong every time he saw it. Harry never liked to talk about himself but now it was like he couldn't stop, Ron wasn't going to burst his bubble. For one, he was sure that Umbridge was toast and he did not want to know what Snape would do to him if he upset Harry. He waited until Harry took a breath in his story before talking.

"Can I see your room Harry?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yep, it's upstairs come on," Harry said jumping off the sofa and leading Ron up the stairs.

At Hogwarts Severus was thinking of all his subtle poisons in his cabinet. He needed something that couldn't be detected; Umbridge was going down. He shook his head as Minerva and Albus reemerged from the basin, Albus would never let him kill the witch. For one he couldn't let go of his spy, not to mention Severus didn't want to leave Harry without another guardian. He stilled in his chair at that thought, wondering when he start thinking about being a permanent guardian to the boy.

He chewed the inside of his lip, if Dumbledore hadn't found a guardian for Harry by the time summer came around, would he allow Harry to stay with him then? He didn't even know how Harry felt about that, and he wasn't gonna bring it up unless it became a possibility.

"Now do you see, that witch used a blood quill on my students," Severus said calmly.

"Why didn't they tell us? Why would they want to keep this a secret?" Minerva asked tearfully.

"Funny you should ask that Minerva," Severus asked as his eyes narrowed in anger. "You told Harry to keep his head down, when he was trying to tell you about her detentions. You brushed him off and as you can tell with the Weasleys they believed you; being that the Headmistress allowed it." Severus answered quietly.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant with Harry being vocal in her class. Oh what have I done?" Minerva said as he flopped down in her chair.

"Nonetheless, what are we going to do about her Albus?" Severus asked, ignoring the woman in the chair, in favor of seeing how the witch would suffer.

"Leave this to me Severus, Minerva and I will take care of her."Albus said his eye gaining a glint.

"No, she hurt Lily's child, I won't stand by while you just talk to her." Severus said as the rage in his chest built, for how much Harry seemed to suffer.

"Oh Severus, you don't give me enough credit. I will make her rue the day she decided to use a blood quill under one Albus Dumbledore. Have you forgotten who defeated Gellert Grindwald?" Albus asked the cold hard look in his eyes coming back.

Severus shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't care what Albus did to her, he would be getting his revenge. Anyone who had dared hurt his child would know that getting cursed was the least of their worries. He didn't seem to notice the slip up, an after changing a few more pleasantries Severus flooed back to the Manor.

**What did you think? Flamers go away, no one was forcing you to read it. Read the name of the story, that should tell you right then its not a happy story..at least not at the moment anyways.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey guys, um this chapter Sirius comes back and him and Snape have a...'talk' lol. More Snape and Harry bonding as well**

**Chapter 16**

Back at Hogwarts Umbridge was unaware that her head now had a bounty on it. Minerva was furious. That woman her hurt her lions, HER lions and she thought she wasn't going to get away with it? She had marked the Weasely twins so she could tell them apart, curbed their spirit so to speak. They were all just children how could she do something like that? She seethed angrily as she stared at Albus a glint in her eye. How dare she hurt Harry? That boy had alright been through so much? Was she trying to break the child? She shook her head and sat up; her tone more calm then what she actually felt.

"I'll take care of her Albus, leave it to me." She said firmly.

"Normally Minnie I would but this...she needs to feel real fear," Albus said calmly.  
>"And she will; I'm not a Transfiguration Mistress for nothing." She replied sternly.<p>

"No Minnie, something much worse I have planned for her. She needs to suffer for what she did;" Albus said eyes still cold.

"I won't transfigure her permanently just enough to scare her," Minerva relented.

"Very well, make sure she's still sane." Albus said tiredly.

"Of course Albus," Minerva said wondering if she should enlist the help of Flitwick and Pomona.

"No; they can't know about this," Albus replied, immediately understanding the thoughtful expression on her face.  
>"Like hell Albus, she hurt their children too. I don't know what deluded planet you're living on but we both know Severus won't stay out of this either." Minerva said pointedly.<br>"I know my dear, but won't you all understand that I would like to be the one who puts her into her place?" Albus replied trying to get her to understand his position.  
>"And you shall, right after she's transfigured, poisoned, charmed, and entangled in Devil's snare," Minerva said smoothly. She knew the witch was going down.<br>Albus grinned in spite of himself when he heard that, knowing already his heads of houses would no doubt do it.  
>"Just don't kill her my dear; make sure the others know that," he finally said.<br>"We won't Albus, we shall save her for you," Minerva said quickly getting up. She had some people to tell and a witch to hunt down.

~*~*~*~*~Diagon Alley~*~*~*~*~

Harry smiled with glee as he landed in the Leaky Cauldron. He was so excited to see how Diagon Alley looked for Christmas. He couldn't help but see how sour his guardian looked but Harry didn't notice really; since that was usually how Snape was anyways. He followed the man to the wall as he let them into entrance and gasped again. It was just like the first time he'd seen it only there were decorations galore, and soon their house would be covered in them as well.

He didn't think much on that part, for now he could pretend that he was living with Snape forever, it was nice to call a place besides Hogwarts home. He didn't know that when he declared that; the blood protection around the Dursely house fell which left Dumbledore and the order scrambling to Privet drive.

At the moment Snape had given him a potion before he left. He didn't need to be Hermione to figure out that it was a disguise. Snape had said it would be dangerous for both of them if he was seen with Harry, and he understood that so he took the potion without thought. As he passed the store window he got the first glimpse of himself and gasped quietly. He looked like Snape, and he grinned. He frowned for a moment as he realized how young he looked. They made their way into Madam Malkin's and he stood on the stool as she measured him. As she went to grab the clothes Harry turned to Snape with worried expression.

"Did you deage me? What happens when I get back to normal? Are my clothes gonna fit?" Harry whispered quietly.  
>"I didn't deage you foolish child, the potion changed your features and that was all. Blame your appalling relatives for you being a 5th year and looking like a 2nd year." Severus said with a clench of his jaw.<br>"Can potions help?" Harry asked softly, as he frowned at his reflection.  
>"Of course, and before you ask yes I have been giving nutritive potions to you already. It's been in your food and juice," Snape replied quietly.<br>"Oh ok," Harry answered easily as the lady came back out with robes and the likes.

He wondered where they were going to get the rest of the clothes from, everyday things. Madam Malkin's only had dressy things, and he wanted jeans if Snape would allow it. Harry didn't have any money on him because Snape hadn't allowed him to visit his vault. Harry figured he was taking his role of being his guardian a little too seriously. He didn't mind it though; he liked the fact that someone cared enough for him. At the moment he still needed to get his friends and now Snape a Christmas gift. He waited until Snape had shrunk the packages as they walked out the shop before turning to the man.

"I know you said I didn't need to go to Gringotts to buy my own clothes. But do you think I could go so I could buy my friends some Christmas presents?" _And you,_ Harry added silently.

"I knew I was forgetting something, no you may not visit your vault Harry. I told you I will take care of everything," Severus said before pulling out a small bag of galleons and handing him to the child.

"Thanks Professor, I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Harry said sincerely.

"You don't owe me Harry; I gave that money to you because I wanted to."Severus said softly.

"Why, this is a lot of money sir?" Harry asked; he couldn't understand why his teacher was just giving him money.

"Does your cousin ever pay for his things?" Severus asked taking another route.

"No, his parents give him money when he needs it." Harry replied with a raised eyebrow similar to that of Snape's.

Severus paused for a moment, as he inwardly grinned; they were clearly spending a lot of time in each other's company. The boy was mimicking one of his expressions unintentionally.

"I am your guardian Harry; it is MY job to take care of you. If I want to give you money I can and will do so. So just hush child, and tell me where you want to go to first." Severus replied.

"Well, maybe the bookstore so I can get something for Hermione. Professor; can we go into muggle London so I can get jeans and stuff?" Harry asked shyly, toeing his sneakers into the ground.

"We can, after lunch. Does that sound good?" Severus asked.

"Perfect," Harry replied with a smile as they headed to their next destination.

It didn't take that long to get his friends presents since he knew what each person wanted and soon they were standing back outside. Harry was currently smiling to himself as he snuggled into his coat. Snape had made good on his promise and even though there was snow on the ground, Harry couldn't feel the cold. The man even bought him a mittens and a hat which Harry had on as well. He was feeling quite spoiled, but he knew by now not to tell the man that. According to Snape clothes were a necessity not gifts, and he should have always worn the best; whatever that meant.

He heard Snape muttering about something and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of the ice cream place. Harry personally thought it wasn't the right weather for it, but he wasn't about to say no if Snape wanted to go in. Apparently the man had other plans as he turned to Harry.

"I need to pick up something in Knockturn Alley," Severus explained.

"I don't wanna go down there, I've been there before and I didn't like it." Harry confided with a shiver that had nothing to do with the weather as he remembered his second year.

"When did you go…never mind we will discuss that later. I wasn't planning on bringing you with me. I need you to stand right here, I should only be gone for about 10 minutes or so." Severus said feeling confident about leaving the child, but Harry didn't seem to feel the same.

"You can't do that sir; what if death eaters try to get me? What if I get hurt, I can't use my wand outside of school, remember?" Harry said tone turning frantic.

"Relax child, I would never leave you here unprotected. First off, no one outside the order knows who you are right now; your disguise is flawless. Secondly, did you honestly think that Albus would agree for me to take you in Diagon Alley alone? He trusts me yes, but your safety is priority." Severus clarified.

"Oh so there are order members watching us now," Harry asked as he looked around.

"Yes, try not draw suspicion to yourself. Do you see that woman over there with lively red hair, eating an ice cream with that man with a black cap?" Severus asked softly, gesturing with his chin.

"Yes, I see them; who are they?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lupin and Tonks, as you can see child you will be fine. Just 15 minutes is all I need, you can have an ice cream after lunch. I don't want you to spoil your appetite," Severus said ruffling his hair instinctively before quickly disappearing down the darkened alley.

Harry watched the man until he couldn't see him before leaning against the pole. His stomach growled and he looked longingly at the ice cream parlor, wishing he could have some now. He didn't want to get in trouble, and make Snape mad at him. He just wanted to be a good boy for once, which gave him an idea.

Since he wasn't allowed to clean up, he only needed to be on his best behavior all the time, and then maybe Snape would agree to take him in the summer. He could even volunteer to make potions, he was actually decent at them when Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. The man's very presence in class scared the heck out of him; he wondered if Snape would be nicer now. Harry shrugged as he waited wishing he had bought a watch.

He looked around the alley trying to see if he recognized anyone else when he spotted a black dog. He broke out into chills and he glanced over to make sure that Moony and Tonks were still there. This couldn't be Sirius could it, he was freaking himself out he just knew it. The dog watched him from the alley, never taking his eyes off of him. This black dog had his nerves on edge and he jumped in fright when Snape finally appeared.

"Why are you so jumpy Harry? Are you alright, did something happen?" Severus asked concern in his voice.

Harry looked around to where he last saw the dog, but the animal was gone. Had he just imagined it, was it not really there? He frowned not wanting his teacher to think that he was losing it before shaking his head.

"You just surprised me all Professor," Harry answered as casually as he could.

"Harry, be aware of your surroundings at all time; regardless of the order." Severus stressed as they started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"I will sir, sorry Professor," Harry replied softly as he frowned and looked at his shoes.

"Don't be sorry child, just promise to pay more attention." Severus said kindly. Though he had to wonder about something; was this child always this sensitive?

They made their way into the pub and quickly took their seats ordering shortly after. Harry and Snape ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking about random topics, though they stayed away from the Durselys and Sirius. Halfway through the meal and on his 3rd cup of pumpkin juice Harry started to feel the effects.

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom sir?" Harry asked, unsure of whether or not he could go.

"Do you really need to, or is this another ploy to get away from me like you did with Lupin?" Severus couldn't help but ask. He needed to be sure, and the child was never a good liar at the best of times.

"I'm sorry about that Professor, but I really need too this time." Harry replied with a blush.

"Alright, you may go. If you're not out in 3 minutes, I will be coming in to get you. And Merlin help you if you decided to run away," Severus warned, gesturing to Harry to go.

"I won't run away sir," Harry said as he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

He was heading for the urinal when he heard the door open and close behind him, he didn't think anything of it until he started to get into position and he felt someone staring at him. He swallowed and turned around, and his eyes widen comically and in fright. How did he get pass Snape?

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked turning around to look at him; he felt so at unease with his back towards the man.

"I needed to relieve myself same as you, do continue don't let me stop you." Sirius said as he had not a care in the world.

Harry couldn't go even if he wanted to, he looked towards the door and back towards his godfather and swallowed as his throat was suddenly to dry. He chewed the inside of his lip, wondering if the man was going to do anything, he still didn't know the real reason Sirius was here. Surely Dumbledore didn't allow Sirius to watch him even if he was in the order that meant that black dog he saw was his godfather. Harry breathing got shallow; he knew he should have told Snape about his suspicions. Wishing once again that he had a watch, Harry hoped and wished with all his heart that; 3 minutes had already passed.

"I don't need to go anymore, it was great seeing you." Harry said trying to edge his way around the man to the door.

"I'm not done talking to you Harry," Sirius said reaching over and grabbing his arm roughly.

Harry vaguely wondered why the hell, no one else had come into the bathroom. It was lunch time; he knew that he couldn't be the only one who needed to go.

"Please let me go Sirius," Harry asked hoarsely.

"Why haven't you told everyone the truth Harry? Did you think I had forgotten? You know what I think; I think that you wanna be a snake. You don't care about me Harry, why do you wanna stay with Snape?" Sirius taunted.

"Because he feeds me, and I get my own room. He doesn't hurt me, and he likes having me around." Harry answered with a wince, knowing he was gonna get a bruise. When Snape found out he was not going to be happy that's for sure.

"He likes having you around you say? Are you sure he just doesn't like what he sees? You know I knew Snape in school, never saw him with a girl besides Lily. I think he prefers blokes; whose to say that he's not touching you like that. And you still wanna stay with him? He wouldn't want you around him unless he was getting something out of it." Sirius rationalized, not noticing the horror in his godson's face.

"He would never touch me like that, I trust him. Snape would never hurt me like that or like the way you did." Harry finally yelled before gasping as the taunting look on his godfather's face changed to one of rage. He had heard the comment about Snape and his mum and though he was curious to know more he wasn't about to ask Sirius that. Harry closed his eyes as the man's hand went back, and waited for the impact but nothing came. He slowly opened one eye to see Snape glaring at Sirius angrily his dark eyes piercing.

"What are the hell do you think you're doing here Black?" Severus asked dangerously, as he held the man's arm behind his back. He had no qualms about breaking it and had Harry not been in the room with him he would have.

"Talking to MY godson, he doesn't belong to you even if he's staying with you. Harry belongs to me and you should have never been able to take him from me." Sirius replied furiously.

"Do you hear the shit pouring from your mouth? Harry is a person; he doesn't belong to anyone, least of all you." Severus said angrily as he looked at the frighten child across from them.

Harry was watching the scene with wide eyes wanting to be anywhere but there and it showed. He was much too upset to think on what Snape was saying but he would review that later, when he was home safe. He slowly inched his way to the door, not wanting to anger Sirius any more then he had.

"Let me go Snivellus you greasy bat," Sirius yelled with so much hatred, Harry could literally feel it in the room.

"You're lucky that Harry loves you, because I have nothing against stunning you and sending you to the ministry to get the kiss that you deserve," Severus hissed out, though judging by the look Harry gave him the child had heard.

"Professor, please don't," Harry pleaded, his eyes wide in horror.

"I'm not you foolish child, go back to our table, Lupin should be there. Tell him that I have Black and show him that you are ok." Severus said wanting to get Harry out of the room.

"And you won't send him?" Harry asked softly.

"I promise you Harry, I will not." Severus said with a small smile only reserved for Harry.

The minute the child walked out the door, Severus spelled the room with a privacy spell and locked the door before he smiled a cruel smile.

"I owe you a few things for hurting Lily's child," he said as he pulled back and snapped the man's arm.

He was rewarded with a scream that sounded more like a dog howling. Considering what his animagus form was Severus wasn't that surprised. He tossed the man on the ground and looked at him in disgust.

"I could never understand how grown men could abuse children. Is it because they can't hurt you? You feel like hitting something, why don't you hit someone that will fight back? This is for Harry, "Severus said not even bothering to use his wand as he punched the man in the stomach. The physical hits were much more satisfying to him and he relished in making the man hurt.

"Why are you so interested in Harry? Was I correct in saying that you only have him around for one thing?" Sirius asked with a cruel smirk.

"You sick bastard, I would never do that to any child. You're the pervert who was thinking about it in the first place; who's to say that you haven't done it. If you have touched Harry in that way, I swear to Merlin that I will kill you right now where you stand." Severus said angrily as he pulled out his wand.

"Why would I touch MY godson like that, don't get your knickers in a twist Snivellus." Sirius said as his arm lay limply at his side brandishing his own wand with his other hand.

Severus; though he wanted to hurt the man some more was eager to check on Harry, that his revenge on the man could wait. He silently casted a spell that forcibly made him transformed into his animal form before stunning him. He walked outside the bathroom and gestured to Lupin to come here.

"Your mutt is in there, once again Harry was in his clutches. If he does it again, I won't be as lenient as I have."Severus threatened with clenched teeth before walking over to the table where Harry was having a conversation with Tonks.

"Harry let's go finish out our shopping trip." Severus said making sure the angry expression was gone from his face.

"Alright, bye Tonks," Harry replied happily as he stood up and followed Snape out of the pub and into the muggle world.

"We also will be buying a tree and some muggle ornaments; I already have magical ones at the Manor." Severus informed his as they walked to the clothing store down the street.

"That's great Professor, will you decorate with me?" Harry asked shyly the words slipping out before he could stop them.

"If that is what you will, then I shall," Severus replied easily.

"I will," Harry said before frowning. "I mean I do?" He asked confusion in his tone.

Severus's lips twitched and guided him into the store and watched Harry picked out his clothes. He leaned against the wall as he watched him, feeling content at the moment. The anger at what Black had insinuated was just stirring underneath and he hoped that there wasn't an order meeting anytime soon because he would not be able to control himself if he saw the man. How dare he accuse him of such atrocities?

Sooner rather than later Harry had picked out all his clothes and more at Snape's instance and they headed down to the muggle tree lot. As the man let him pick out any size tree he wanted Harry figured that this was the best day ever. He couldn't wait until they could decorate it together.

**Hope you guys liked it,I have a few things up my sleeve for this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-This would have been updated sooner, but I chose to update when Fanfic was updating stuff and couldnt lol. Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 17**

Severus was staring at Harry in amusement as he picked a tree. It was nice to see how quickly Harry seemed to bounce back after his run in with the mutt. Speaking of which, Severus was still disgusted on how he got pass Lupin and Tonks and himself. He wondered idly how the mutt got passed Lupin who he knew should have smelled him.

"I want that one, no that one! Ooh no I changed my mind, that one is the one I want," Harry said excitedly pointing at the different trees.  
>"Are you sure this is big enough Harry," Severus said dryly. Harry had picked the biggest tree in the lot but Severus wasn't about to burst his bubble. The manor was big enough and even if it wasn't he could use an expansion charm.<br>"Is it too big? I can pick a different one," Harry said immediately, his face turning into a small frown.  
>"This one is perfect, let's go find the man." Severus replied, barely able to stop himself from grinning at the smile Harry was beaming at him.<p>

Coming out of the tree lot, Harry had a huge smile on his face; despite the run in with his godfather in the bathroom. He looked over at the man who was trying to convince the muggle in charge of the tree lot that they didn't need help. Harry smiled, at how skeptical the man looked considering the tree was massive. He raised his eyebrow as the man gave up, wishing he could command respect like Snape.

"Harry get over here and help me with this," Severus said gesturing to the tree.  
>"Um I don't think I'm gonna be much help." Harry said gesturing to his small frame with a frown.<br>"Harry I'm aware of that I just need you to block me while I perform a feather light charm on the tree," Severus explained patiently.  
>"Oh ok," Harry said making his way towards his teacher positioning himself in front of the man.<p>

As the excitement and adrenaline of that day started to wind down and standing still reminded Harry of a problem he had yet to take care of. He found himself unable to be still as his bladder remade itself known with a vengeance.

"Harry I need you to be still," Severus murmured as he took his wand out from his holster.  
>"I can't help it," Harry replied tightly, as he looked around for a bathroom.<br>"I know this is exciting for you, but you look like you have ants in your pants." Severus said with a smirk.  
>"No it's not that," Harry said biting his lip worriedly.<br>"What's the matter?" Severus asked absently performing the charm and then instructing Harry to hold onto the tree as if was helping carry it as well.  
>"I need to go to the bathroom, really bad." Harry said tensely.<br>"Didn't you go back at the pub?" Severus asked glaring at the looks they were getting.  
>"No Sirius stopped me and I got scared and forgot about it." Harry explained quickly.<br>"Well we're gonna be at the Manor in a few minutes or so after I shrink the tree," Severus replied.  
>"I can't wait Professor," Harry said quietly, feeling like he might explode.<br>"Well you have no choice there isn't really anyplace to go." Severus said as they walked into an alley so he could shrink the tree.  
>"Can I go here?" Harry asked desperately his hands balled into fists at his side.<br>"No, we'll be home in a minute or so." Severus said shrinking the tree.  
>"Are you gonna apparate?" Harry asked anxiously.<br>"Yes it's the quickest way; I would think you would appreciate it. Do you oppose?" Severus asked curiously.  
>"No sir," Harry said shaking his head vigorously.<br>"Come give me a hug," Severus said casually.  
>"Why?" Harry asked though he found himself walking towards his teacher anyways.<br>"Because if not, you'll be reminding us what you had for lunch." Severus said pointedly.  
>"Eww," Harry said before hugging the man.<br>Severus looked down at the wiggling teen in his arms before looking around. Not seeing anyone within distance; he apparated on the spot to the front door of his manor.  
>"We're here," he murmured.<br>"I feel sick," Harry whimpered, one hand holding his stomach the other holding onto Snape's arm.  
>"It'll pass, but drink this." Severus said handing him an anti nausea potion.<p>

Harry drank the minty potion quickly; his stomach settled a moment later, before quickly rushing towards the door. He sighed in dismayed to find it locked turning back to his teacher with a worried look on his face, as he bounced in front of the Manor.

"Where's the fire?" Severus asked dryly. "Just put your hand on the door," Severus said calmly, knowing what he was about to ask. He had set up the entrance to open to only his or Harry's magical signature.

"I did that, it's locked," Harry replied restlessly.

"Do it again, anywhere but the knob," Severus repeated before smirking as the door opened and Harry disappeared inside.

Severus shook his head before entering the house. When he walked in Harry was nowhere to be found. He shook his head in amusement hearing the toilet flush. He went into the sitting room and was in the middle of shrinking them when a relieved Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Feel better?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Lots," Harry replied with a grin before sitting down and checking out what they bought.

"Alright go put your things in your room, and when you come back down we'll decide if you wanna decorate the tree today or later."Severus said gesturing for him to walk as floating packages followed him.

Harry hurried to his room feeling giddy with excitement at everything that had happened. As he swiftly put his things away he unaware of that things were unfolding, not all of them good.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore was in his office, musing about what he was going to do about Delores, he knew Minerva and Severus already had something up their sleeves and he wouldn't stop them. He knew the woman deserved it and more, how dare she think she could get away with it? Before he allowed his anger to fill him there was a sudden light blinking and whirling noise from one of the gadgets on his desk. He stared at it, trying to figure out what it was when he saw that it was the blood wards around the Dursely home; they had just fallen.

His eyes widened as he stood up, knowing this was not good. He was sure he knew exactly what happened, and he couldn't blame the child. For the moment, as much as he hated those muggles, he knew they were Harry's last living relatives and they were in danger. He frowned before going to the floo, contacting Arthur and Alaster; since he knew they weren't guarding Harry in Diagon Alley. He quickly made a portkey and flooed to Arabella's house and headed towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

~*~*~Leaky Cauldron~*~*~*

Remus was angry once more when he saw Harry come out of the bathroom with a fear-filled expression and he reached for him automatically. He was able to hear that Sirius apparently was in the bathroom with him. He was furious, knowing that Sirius masked his scent, and with a glamour charm; the man could walk right pass him and he wouldn't know a damn thing. He was sure he would have recognized Padfoot if he hadn't. He wanted to go into the bathroom to see what was going on but since Harry had yet to let go of him he didn't.

It didn't take Severus long and he flinched at the furious expression on the man's face even though his anger wasn't even directed at him. The furious expression stayed where it was; that is until Harry turned around and it was like his former classmate's face shifted into one of concern. Remus frowned at the whole situation before bidding them both good bye and walking into the bathroom

He sighed loudly when he saw Padfoot stunned on the floor and attached a leash to him before picking him up. He was irritated at the moment, and wanted nothing more but to hit Sirius. Why the hell was he doing so many idiotic things? Seriously what did he hoped to gain by hurting Harry? Remus had to wonder about the root of the problem, hadn't that first day Ron had forced Harry to talk; didn't Sirius say that he would never hurt him?

He knew old pureblood families, disciplined harshly and he couldn't help but wonder what kinds of things Sirius himself had grown up with. If it was similar to the way he had been treating Harry then Remus couldn't really blame him. After all, it was all he knew. Nonetheless to ignore the problem would be stupid, because Harry was always in the middle. He gestured to Tonks and they quickly paid Tom for the floo before making their way to Grimmauld Place. There he set Sirius on the sofa and took off the spell. He was rewarded when Sirius immediately transformed and glared at him in anger.

"What the hell Sirius? What did you think you were doing? Did you not think?" Remus couldn't help asking in frustration.

"I just wanted to see him; you never let me talk to my godson anymore." Sirius answered back, irritated at the whole situation, not to mention his arm and his stomach were on fire. Snape had really done a number on him.

"That's because you continue to hurt him, why would you do that? What possessed you to go to Diagon Alley today? Furthermore how did you even find out?" Remus asked, knowing Dumbledore didn't feel that Sirius should know. The old man had warned him that the man acted without thinking constantly; not that he need the warning as he knew his friend.

"This is my house," was all Sirius said. He would damn if they tried to have secrets about him, here of all places.

"Why would you show up and risk yourself?" Remus asked quietly, trying another tactic.

"I wanted to see Harry; I wanted to make sure that bastard hasn't hurt him." Sirius replied with emotion.

"Severus would never physically hurt Harry," Remus said, the words _unlike you _echoed in both their ears silently.

"How do you know are you there all the time with him? I think that Snivellus is touching Harry inappropriately. Did you see how scared he looked?" Sirius said refusing to think on the fact that Harry had been frightened of him and not Snape.

"Yes he was afraid, but not of Snape." Remus said tiredly. "Severus would never hurt Harry in that way, how dare you accuse him of something like that."

"Oh so now you're on that snake's side, I knew it, he's got you all fool." Sirius said with disgust and a shake of his head. He stared his friend down for a moment before walking out. Sirius's eyes were unfocused and wild; he couldn't take away the sense of betrayal in his eyes.

"Hold on Sirius, I'm not through talking with you yet," Remus said reaching out and grabbing his arm to stop him.

Sirius screamed loudly as Moony pulled on his broken arm and he vision blurred from the intensity of the pain. Snape had broken his arm and he cradled it protectively as he looked up at his friend with a hurt expression. He answered the unasked question.

"Snape broke it," he whimpered before standing up with a wince.

"Why did he break it? There had to be a reason," Remus said with narrowed eyes.

"I…I almost hurt Harry again," Sirius said shame welling up in his heart as he looked at floor as he remembered.

"What did you say?" Remus asked darkly, he had to have heard wrong right?

"I raised my hand to hit him, but Snape caught my arm and snapped it." Sirius said with a grimace.

"Why would you want to hit him Sirius?" Remus asked with another tortured expression.

"He made me so angry, it's like I couldn't help myself," Sirius replied in frustration.

"That's not you, and that's not good enough for me. Why would you ever want to hurt James and Lily's child?" Remus pressed.

"What's wrong with me Moony?" Sirius asked instead in a broken voice.

"I don't know Siri, I don't know," Remus replied softly, but he would find out.

~*~*Durselys Residence~*~*~*~

Albus groaned as Arthur and Alaster quickly got the Durselys packed within 5 minutes. They basically had to stun Vernon, but Petunia understood the urgency of the situation and she and her son quickly got their things. No sooner had the youngest Dursely walked down stairs they could hear the sound of wizards Apparating in. They looked at one another before making sure everyone was touching the portkey before the disappeared in. 1 minute later and death eaters had entered the house, destroying everything in their paths.

They landed in his office and after thanking Arthur and Alaster he turned towards the people who had made Harry's life full of pain and anguish. He couldn't honestly make himself sympathetic, they didn't deserve it. Not after they had been hurting an innocent child for all these years.

"Why have you brought us here?" Petunia asked in a frightful tone.

"Because your house is destroyed and had I not reacted as fast as I did you would all be dead." Albus explained.

"But you said the blood wards would protect us." Petunia said with disgust.

"They would have if Harry had kept considering your residence his home. But he doesn't and frankly I don't blame him. You and your family are the worse sort of muggles I have ever seen." Albus said as he calmly took a seat and ate a lemon drop. He mused to himself that he was in fact repeating Minnie's words from all those years ago.

"How dare you?" Vernon yelled, the stunner having just worn off.

"How dare I? How dare you? I put a child, your sister's child no less for you to love and care for him but you couldn't even treat him with decent care. Make no mistake that you will be punished." Albus said his magic blowing in his office and he could see them stiffen.

"What are you going to do to us?" Petunia asked fearfully.

"For the time being you will be residing in Hogwarts, there are a set of quarters for you. You will have everything you need there and you are not to leave it at anytime." Albus replied.

"You're keeping us prisoner?" Petunia asked.

"I daresay this will be a prison, you deserve a fate worse than that. But no, Harry would never want you harmed. You will be staying there until I can find a place out in the muggle world where you and your son can be safe." Albus answered.

"And my husband, what of him," Petunia asked, having heard his words clearly.

"He will be standing on trial for child abuse, I could have you stand with him but that would leave your son without parents. Though it would be interesting to see how someone would treat your son for the sins of his parents."Albus said neutrally.

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asked as his face paled.

"You abused Harry Potter, which was a mistake in itself. For one he is just a child, and another he is the savior of the wizarding world. When this gets out, many wizards and witches will be out for your blood. There is already a strain on the like and dislikes of muggles and you yourself have worsened it." Albus explained looking over his glasses at him.

"Where's that freak? This is his entire fault, I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to stay pet;" Vernon said as he cooed to Petunia.

"You needn't worry about Harry, and you would do well to remember just who the freaks here are." Albus said softly before calling out a house elf to show them their rooms.

Albus sighed tiredly as they were escorted out his office, feeling every bit his age. He needed to get rid of them before the term started up, he didn't want Harry within 2 feet of them let alone some place he felt accepted. He sighed and quickly got to work, wondering what he was going to do with them if he couldn't.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*

Minerva was grinning widely as she searched through the shelf of her rarely used books. She had a witch to transfigure and she wanted to make sure that she had the worst possible thing she could think of.

"Found it," she said smiling a Cheshire cat type smile as she pulled out her copy of _Transfigurations gone wrong and how to fix them. _She quickly ordered herself some tea and started reading. Her grin got wider and wider as she found two spells in particular, it would cause no pain, but after she got done with it the woman would no doubt be hurting. So far two spells were already checked; Duro- turn target to stone and Zointrao Versavertamum- to transfigure one into a duck.

Filius couldn't believe it when Minerva had told him about what Umbridge had done to the Weasleys and Harry Potter. He felt so helpless when she told him that some of his Ravens were also so victims. He instantly thought of Miss Lovegood knowing she could be; and he found himself hoping that the poor girl hadn't fallen under the woman's wrath.

He like the rest of the staff had hated her since she got there, his own hatred stemmed from how she measured him in class. As if he was too short to teach the students, he could beat her in duel any day. He grinned knowing exactly how he was going to pan out his lesson to her. He had a few spells, he remembered from his own childhood, and some from all his years as a teacher.

Filius grinned as he looked over the assortment of spells unable to choose just one or two. Calvorio-Hair loss spells, Colloshoo-glue one's shoes to the ground with some sort of sticky ectoplasm, Conjunctivitis Curse-A curse that causes great pain to the victim's eyes; pink eye or caterpillar eye due to its scabby inflammation, Densaugeo- This hex makes the victim's teeth grow rapidly and finally the Finger removing jinx. He sighed happily as he wondered who would get the first shot. He was very interested to see what Pomona, Minerva, and Severus had come up with.

**How was it..let me know**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- I really struggled with this one, I have ideas, but i couldnt make them fit into this chapter..UGH..you know..anyways, here it is, i'm disappointed, but its an updtate. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter: 18**

Harry took a seat on the love seat as he watched Snape set the tree up, with water and such. He was super excited about this Christmas and he couldn't wait to decorate it.

"Where are the decorations? Can I go get them?" Harry asked excitedly, nearly bouncing in his seat.

"I can Accio them Harry," Severus said calmly. The child's excitement level was unusually high but once again he found that no matter how annoying it was to him he was reluctant to end it.

"Alright," Harry said his eyes widening as various boxes came sailing into the room and settled on the floor. His mind was boggled at the amount of boxes Snape had, he really did have a ton of decorations.

Severus found his lips twitching and quickly stilled them as he watched Harry go from one box to the other. It seemed that the child couldn't decide which box that he wanted to open first. He shook his head in amusement, as he thought about something. If this was how the boy reacted to decorations, then how would he react when he opened his presents? Severus couldn't understand how he had mistaken Harry's behavior for arrogance. The child cared more about others then he did himself, he had no sense of self preservation.

He absently accioed the camera that was collecting dust in the attic; figuring it would get some good use this year. He hadn't had a lot of happy times for it to come out, but a part of him wanted to remember this. In here in his manor at this time, nothing else existed. He wanted to capture the exuberance on Harry's face, to know that he was responsible for that warmed his heart. Apparently Severus had been standing idle for too long because he became aware of Harry staring at him in impatience.

"Are you just going to stand there? I thought you were going to help me?" Harry asked, with a borderline pout if his bottom lip was anything to go by.

"I am, I was waiting for someone to decide which box to look in first," Severus said dryly.

"I did, can we start?" Harry asked happily.

"After you," Severus drawled.

Harry nodded before picking up some tinsel and frowning. He grabbed an ornament next before putting it down. He breathed out a breath, he was completely unsure of what he was doing.

"I don't know what to do," he finally admitted shamefully.

"It's easy child, follow me first and you will soon pick it up." Severus instructed as he showed him how to put an ornament on the tree.

"Can we…decorate the manor too?" Harry asked softly as he put his ornament just like Snape had.

"Were you talking about inside or outside?" Severus asked.

"Both if that would be ok," Harry murmured.

"If we must," Severus said easily before nodding.

"We must," Harry said nodding excitedly.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*

Albus was at his wits end; he couldn't understand how a child like Harry had come out the way he did after living in a home like that one. He had only spent 15 minutes with the muggles and he already wanted to curse them. The things they had done to Harry were still fresh in his mind, and he was angry. He had been serious they were going to pay for what they did to that child. Vernon Dursely was soon going to be on a one-way ticket to muggle prison. He had already alerted Shackelbot to get the muggle authorities ready.

Ditsy, the house elf he had called to escort them to their quarters had come back very distressed, and after prying the truth from her he knew why. They absolutely hated magic and she had to refrain herself from hurting them when they actively tried to hurt her. Albus was furious; she hadn't done a thing wrong, and yet as house elves did she was trying to punish herself because of something they had almost forced her to do. He sighed in annoyance, as he heard a knock on his door. Looking at the top of the door to see who it was, he was suddenly very happy to be in the mood he was in.

"Enter," he said calmly.

Because standing in the doorway of his office, was Delores Umbridge.

~*~*~*Grimmauld Place~*~*~*

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment, as he reclined on the couch. They had been talking about the situation with Harry for the longest time and he was tired of it. He still hadn't gotten to the bottom of it, why had Sirius wanted to hurt Harry? What purpose would he possibly gain?

"Would you be against a trip to St. Mungo's?" Remus asked randomly.

"Why yes Moony, unless you seriously want me to get the kiss then by all means let's go." Sirius answered sarcastically.

"Obviously you would be in disguise," Remus said with a frown.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Sirius said annoyance in his tone.

"There is definitely something wrong with you, and unless you never want to see Harry again you will go see a healer." Remus said firmly.

"You can't stop me from seeing my godson," Sirius said getting angry.

"Actually I can, but I wasn't talking about myself. You have to go through Albus, Arthur, Minerva, Alaster, Ron, and then Severus himself to get to Harry." Remus said calmly.

Sirius's eyes darkened, that was impossible and he knew it. He groaned tiredly and looked at Remus before narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, when are we going?" He asked with a loud sigh.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva was fuming; she had just walked out of her office and had been in the process of heading to Albus's office when she came across them. What in Merlin's name were the Durselys doing in Hogwarts? She couldn't understand it, and she didn't want to. What was Albus thinking when he brought them here? She sighed and shook her head as she watched a house elf lead them down an empty corridor. She only hoped they weren't going to be there long.

While Minerva was pondering on what she could get away with on the Durselys, Albus was in his office reminding Umbridge just who he was. He could see her sitting stiffly in her chair; he could literally feel the fear wafting off of her body. And the thing that had him almost busting a gut was that he hadn't done a thing yet. He had only let his power loose, and since he was angry at the moment, her being one of the main reasons why; she was affected.

"Albus, what is going on here?" She demanded in her squeaky toady voice.

"Ahh Delores, you caught me at a bad time. I just got done flooing Cornelius and I was telling him about something that I recently found out about our High Inquisitor." He said conversationally.

He watched as her eyes nearly bulged out her head, and had to rein in a snicker, she really did resemble a toad. He could see the animal in her.

"What…what did you tell him?" She asked quietly, feeling like her job was being threatened. She had done quite a few illegal things, and she knew firsthand that Cornelius Fudge was a worm. It was well known that you did not want Albus Dumbledore to be angry with you, and she knew he wouldn't let this go.

"We talked a bit about truth serums on students, and why they were banned. And most importantly I asked him what were his views on a well know dark artifact." Albus said in a calm tone.

"What artifact would that be?" She asked faintly, willing her body to get up but she couldn't make it move.

"The blood quill in the bottom right hand drawer of your desk in your office," Albus said his blue eyes hardening once more.

"I can explain," she said hastily as she felt the temperature drop around his office. If that wasn't a sign that something was wrong, then the fact that the portraits were way to quiet was another. And that was a big one, considering they were the biggest gossips in the entire castle.

"Oh Delores, I don't think you can," Albus said as he stood up; his palms on his desk to keep his magic where he wanted it.

~*~*~*The Manor~*~*~*~

Harry grinned proudly at the tree, he had filled it with so many ornaments and popcorn and whatever else that Snape had handed him. It was perfect to his eyes; he saw nothing wrong with it.

"It's perfect," he said with a bright smile before there was a sudden flash and he was rubbing his eyes. He was sure it was a camera, something had been doing that for the past hour or so and he couldn't figure out why. He turned towards Snape, because that seemed to be the only explanation but his teacher didn't seem to know either.

Severus grabbed the disillusioned camera once more before setting it on the mantle staring at Harry with a blank face.

"What was that?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What was what?" Severus countered.

"That light, or flash or whatever," Harry explained.

"I didn't see a thing Harry, are you feeling ok?" Severus asked gently.

"Oh, I'm alright," Harry replied before shaking his head. He must be seeing things, or maybe he was just really tired and he didn't know it.

"How about I clean up down here and you can go up and wrap your friend's Christmas gifts." Severus said gesturing to the messy room.

"I was wondering about something;" Harry started off shyly.

"Wondering about what?" Severus pressed.

"Could I go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked quickly.

"You don't want to stay here anymore? But I thought we had worked through that issue," Severus said with a slight frown.

"I do! I want to stay here, more then you know," Harry said quickly though the last part was said almost inaudibly.

"Then why do you want to go back to the Castle?" Severus asked in confusion.

"I forgot a present there, and I really wanna get it," Harry explained carefully.

"Alright, tomorrow you and Mr. Weasely can return to Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Why tomorrow, why not now?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because tomorrow I need to make a potion, and I don't want it to seem like I'm ignoring you." Severus said. He didn't bother to tell the boy that it was a potion for the Dark Lord and he had no intention of making it until Harry was out of the house. Tomorrow was the perfect opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it. He figured that after seeing what Umbridge had done to Harry and the rest of the students, Albus wouldn't mind him coming to visit.

"Ok, tomorrow is fine then," Harry said with a smile.

"Go wrap up the presents you have now," Severus repeated before calling Harry back.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"What did you want for Christmas anyway?" Severus asked casually.

"What I want can't be bought," Harry said with a sigh before turning to go back up the stairs.

"And what is that?" Severus asked gently.

Harry fidgeted on the spot, not wanting to admit what it was to the man. He highly doubted the man would appreciate him getting sentimental. So what if he bought him a tree and let him decorate it, and who cared that he seemed to like Harry being here. None of that mattered to him, when he knew it wasn't going to last.

"Harry, what do you want?" Severus repeated.

"A home," Harry breathed out quickly before running up the stairs and to his room.

Severus sighed; he would have to talk to Albus about that one. He knew Harry wasn't sure on where he was going to stay; it wasn't the first time that he wished that he wasn't a spy. He sat down on his chair with a sigh, and dropped his head into his hands. He wanted more than anything to tell the boy that he could live here, but he knew it wasn't his power to do so.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- This is an incredibly long chapter. This is by far the longest chapter at around 17 pages *cheers loudly* Enjoy this guys, this chapter took a bit of a turn. And I hope you like it, its an incredibly emotional chapter considering what I was listening to it to get it. Anyways read on :)**

**Chapter 19**

Albus watched the pathetic excuse for a woman; in front of him quiver in fear. He was a very good liar if he chose to be one and he had in fact done it again. He hadn't spoken at all to Cornelius but she didn't know that, he did however know that Fudge would back him up if it came to it. He already knew how powerful a figure he was in the wizarding world, as did everyone else.

"I think I should arrange a meeting with Cornelius so we can figure out the best way to handle this. He's told me that he would never allow a blood quill to make its way into Hogwarts. So do you know what that means Delores?" Albus asked softly.

"What does it mean?" She squeaked.

"That you have been very devious, and have chosen to deliberately harm my students." He stated casually, his blue eyes hard and cold and so out of character that he could hear the shallow breaths of the portraits.

"What are you going to do?" She breathed.

"Me, nothing at all," Albus replied carefully as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, nothing ever good came to from revenge," she said obviously relieved.

"Actually it has, I said I wouldn't do a thing but I never said anything about my heads of Houses. I cannot and will not control them, so Delores I wish you the best of luck. And I hope to Merlin that you have not harmed Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, or any of the Slytherins in particular." Albus replied watching her face pale more and more as he named the students.

"But of course," she replied trying to refrain from keeping her body trembling.

"What did you come in here for in the first place?" Albus asked as he calmly took a seat.

"Nothing, it's nothing I have to go," she said hurriedly before hastily making her way out of her chair and her office.

The portraits watched her leave with a collected sigh of relief before their gaze shifted back to Albus. They looked at him wearily for a moment and startled as a whole as he suddenly tilted his head back and laughed. He laughed for so long that they thought something was wrong with him until they too found themselves chuckling as they remembered the scene.

"I cannot wait to see what they have in store for her," Albus chuckled out.

"Aren't you worried about her skipping town?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Not at all, she is under contract. And besides her leaving now will alert Fudge to the fact that she used a blood quill," Albus replied with a grin.

"This is going to be fun, I cannot wait to see what Severus comes up with," Phineas replied, hearing the other portraits in agreement.

"As I," Albus replied as he plopped a lemon drop into his mouth.

~*~*~*~*~Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~

"Come along Sirius, we have a lot work to do," Remus replied standing up with a stretch.

"We're doing this today?" Sirius asked quietly.

"The sooner we do it, the sooner you can get better and see your godson." Remus answered.

"Alright, apply the glamour," Sirius said with a sigh.

Remus nodded before doing just that. By the time he finished, Sirius resembled himself, and they could pass for brothers. He sighed before taking his arm and walking out the back so he could apparate them to Saint Mungo's.

"When we get there your name will be Sam," Remus murmured.

"Why Sam?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It was the first name I could think of began with an S," Remus muttered before he turned and apparated on the spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~The Manor~*~*~*~

The next morning found Severus unconsciously giving Harry these pensive looks as if he was looking at him in a new light. Every since last night when the child had confided in him what he wanted most was a home Severus couldn't stop imagining Harry growing up here. His manor had a lot of space for the boy to play and just grow up. He had spent the majority of his night trying to figure out a way to make it possible. He knew going through the ministry he would never be allowed not even mentioning when the Dark Lord found out, his life was as good as forfeited. He sighed before holding out the floo powder as Ronald came through the floo.

"Harry, I want you both to steer clear of Delores," Severus said firmly as they got ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Yes sir we will, besides where we wanna go she can't get in," Harry replied cheerfully.

"And where's that?" Severus asked curiously.

"The cham-," he murmured before he was elbowed by Ron.

"What was that?" Severus asked in confusion.

"This place we know of that you don't," Harry replied quickly. He had almost ruined the whole surprise.

Severus looked at them suspiciously. "Alright, again stay out of trouble,"

"We will, you don't have to worry so much Professor, you're starting to sound like mum," Ron replied before he quickly stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Headmaster's office.

Severus looked affronted, how dare the Weasely spawn compare him to Molly? And he wasn't worried, just merely concerned.

"Do you have your cloak just in case?" Severus asked.

"No I didn't think I needed it," Harry replied with a frown.

"I'd rather you be safe than sorry," Severus replied accioing the cloak.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied with a sigh as he grabbed the item.

"I have placed an anti-summoning charm on it, if you see Delores do not confront her; hide." Severus instructed firmly.

"It's alright Professor, I'll be careful," Harry promised before turning and finally following after Ron through the fireplace.

Severus sighed before shaking his head, not liking being compared to Molly in the slightest. He was still a bit annoyed as he disappeared into his lab.

Harry stumbled out as he came out the fireplace and would have fallen had it not been for the arm that grabbed him. He was ashamed to say he flinched away from the grip until he realized a moment later that it was the Headmaster, who was now looking at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry sir," Harry replied softly, as he stared at the floor in shame.

"No Harry, for it is I who should be apologizing," Albus replied with a shake of his head.

"Whatever for sir? What did you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry how long did he say we had?" Ron interrupted; he could see the Headmaster getting ready for an obvious emotional conversation. At the moment Harry was in a good mood, if this had anything to do with the Durselys or Sirius it wouldn't stay that way.

"All day, we get to eat lunch here, and then we floo back home to the Manor for dinner," Harry replied as if Ron was slow. He didn't notice his reference to what he called the manor and neither of the two males in the office pointed it out to him.

"Well lets go, I don't want to spend all my time down there." Ron said with a shudder as he remembered the creepy chamber.

"Where will you boys be going?" Albus asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets, Harry wants to get Snape a gift of the basilisk," Ron replied with a grin.

"I see, I do not need to instruct you boys to use gloves during the process as the venom is still very much alive though the snake is dead. I would feel better if you had waited for Severus, but I guess that would make the whole trip moot," Albus said with a frown.

"We'll be careful sir," Harry promise.

"Still Fawkes will drop in every half hour to make sure of it," Albus replied. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the boys, nor would Severus or Molly.

"Yes sir," Ron replied this time when it seemed like Harry was going to protest. He grabbed his friend and made their way out the office.

"Boys wait, it's imperative that you avoid Delores at all costs and to not go anywhere near…," Albus started but was interrupted. He was trying to warn them to stay away from a certain corridor that housed Harry's relatives. Severus had made some progress with the child and he didn't want the boy to backtrack because of them.

"Headmaster we know, we won't go near her Snape already told us," Harry replied hurrying out the man's office. He blew out a breath of air in annoyance as he shook his head.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"Why is everyone so worried about me now? I don't get it," Harry mumbled out in confusion.

"They were worried before, back when they didn't have a reason. But now they know what happened to you. This is what you wanted, people to care for you. Get used to it, because it's not going to change." Ron replied with a shrug.

"I kinda like it; I'm just confused on how to act. You act annoyed when your mum does it, but you expect it and relish it anyway?" Harry asked his brow furrowing, he didn't understand.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as his ears turned red in embarrassment. "Yeah, but that's what I'm supposed to do." He replied with an embarrassed tint on his face.

"But why?" Harry asked, he still didn't get it.

"I don't know, we just are and now that you have a parent too you can do it as well." Ron said quickly.

"What parent? You mean Snape?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah who else would I be talking about?" Ron murmured.

"Snape doesn't want me Ron, and even if he did he couldn't have me. I'm not allowed to have any type of happiness," Harry replied frowning.

"Harry that doesn't make any sense, what the hell are you going on about?" Ron blurted out, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, just race you to the chamber," he called out before taking off down the corridor.

"You're not getting out of this that easily," Ron said as he took off after Harry.

Harry didn't answer as he didn't hear him only focusing on the race. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going; only that Ron couldn't catch him. He knew if his friend did he would be forced to explain what he meant. He wasn't about to tell his mate a bit of that particular sob story, he had taken care of himself all his life. Just because he wished that he could live with Snape didn't make it so. He wasn't about to waste his wish on something that he knew was impossible.

Besides the man liked him, but that didn't mean he loved him. Harry wanted the love that Mr. Weasely gave all his children; they never had to worry about their father turning their back on him. He wanted the love that he used to expect from Sirius before all of this happened. He shook his head, trying to clear it as he ran. Why did his godfather act that way? Why would he want to hurt him? He shoved the thoughts away turning around a random corner as he heard the footsteps behind him get closer, as he tried to outrun Ron. He ran a ways more before he found himself starting to slow down, his breaths starting to come out in gasps.

"This…is…not…the…way…to Myrtle's…toilet," Ron gasped out as he leaned against the wall.

"I know, I stopped paying attention a long time ago," Harry breathed sheepishly as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Wow," Ron wheezed as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"You sound so out of shape Ron," Harry panted in amusement.

"Well we can't all be agile seekers can we," Ron huffed playfully.

"I know huh," Harry said cheekily before standing up. "Where exactly are we?" Harry asked as he looked around curiously.

"I don't know, you brought the map didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah and my cloak," Harry replied as he pulled out the old parchment.

"Why did you bring that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Snape made me," Harry answered absently as he spelled the map before opening it.

Ron nodded before coming to stand near Harry so he could see where they were. They were near the third floor Corridor where Fluffy had been their first year. How the hell did they get there?

"Did we even run up any steps?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Trust me we did," Ron said remembering tiredly.

"So let's go back down and hit the chamber and then talk to Dobby," Harry replied before he suddenly gasped.

"Yeah that sounds—what is it Harry? What's the matter?" Ron asked, turning to look at his friend immediately.

"Tell me I'm reading wrong," Harry croaked out, as his throat had suddenly gotten very dry.

"What are you reading?" Ron asked turning to look back at the map.

"Does that say the Durselys Quarters, with my relatives in it?" Harry choked out.

"Yeah it does," Ron murmured quietly. What the hell were they doing here at Hogwarts? This didn't make any type of sense, how could Dumbledore do something like this? And to Harry? What was going on?

""Let's, I…I need to go," Harry said quietly. He turned around quickly in his paranoia to make sure they weren't behind him even though the map showed them inside their chambers.

"Ok, lets' go then," Ron replied softly. He placed his arm over his mate's shoulder ignoring the flinch and started the walk away. He was angry at the moment; obviously Snape didn't know that they were here? He sighed reminding himself to tell the man once they got back to the Manor.

"Why are they here?" Harry asked dejectedly as they headed down the steps and towards Myrtle's bathroom.

Ron didn't say anything because he didn't know the answer to it himself. He sighed as he watched Harry opened the sink that led to the Chamber before sliding down after him. Landing on the pile of bones brought forth those horrific memories and he shook his head before lighting his wand.

"How are we going to do this Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"Snape was telling me about how to harvest different animal parts for potions." Harry said quietly. "Remember the potion's lesson 4th year?"

"Not really," Ron said with a shrug.

"Never mind, just follow what I do," Harry said confidently.

He pulled the gloves and all the tools they needed from his bag as he let himself into Slytherin's tomb where the giant snake came out. He took a trembling breath as he looked at the snake. It was like it was under a spell, as it still looked like it was alive. Taking careful steps they made their way towards the giant reptile.

"Let's try to get this done, the place is giving me the creeps," Ron said with a shiver.

"Ok," Harry replied softly.

He forced his eyes from where he could see dried blood on the concrete. The image flashed in his mind before he could do anything, as he recognized the spot where he almost died. He shook his head before grabbing the shears and started in on the snake loosing himself in the work.

The work process took about 4 hours, with Fawkes checking on them just like the Headmaster promised. They sent Dobby to bring them lunch, not wanting to meet up with Delores or the Durselys. Ron scrunched up his nose in disgust as he cut through the flesh. Just because the snake wasn't somehow preserved didn't do a thing for the smell; as it was awful.

"Don't forget the teeth Harry," Ron said as he pulled at the skin.

"I know…" Harry said weakly.

He made his way to the front of the snake; he had been avoiding this part the entire time. He had hoped Ron would do that part, but it wasn't so. Swallowing his fear he reached up to grab a fang, the moment when he touched his Fawkes had once again flashed in. He screamed from having been startled and the fact that he had thought the snake was alive once more. He couldn't stop it as the movement triggered a flashback to his second year, where he nearly lost his life.

"Harry!" Ron called as his mate dropped to the ground.

He stared at Harry in horror, because his eyes were wide in fright but he wasn't saying anything nor was he moving. He didn't know what was wrong, and he turned towards the tooth, wondering if the venom somehow got through his dragonhide gloves.

"What's the matter? What happen?" Ron asked frantically, as Harry didn't answer.

About 15 minutes went by when Harry finally moved. He could see that Ron was staring at his with bright eyes, with a terrified expression on his face.

"You ok Ron?" Harry asked softly, shaking his head to get rid of the memory.

"No I'm not ok, and neither are you," Ron said quietly as he grabbed the bag and started shoving the vials that they had collected of the basilisk into it.

"What are we doing? We still need to get the teeth," Harry said in confusion.

"Forget the bloody teeth," Ron said his heartbeat still a bit fast.

"What's the matter with you Ron?" Harry asked finally.

"You blanked out here for about 15 minutes Harry," Ron said running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"I did," Harry croaked out.

"Yes you did, did you have a flashback or something?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry replied quickly, hoping the memory wouldn't resurface. He had already lived through it, and had the nightmares that same year. Why did he have to have flashbacks now?

"We need to go," Ron said anxiously as he piled up their stuff. He looked around to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"I'm ready," Harry replied softly.

Ron nodded steering his friend towards the red phoenix that was watching them silently.

"We're ready to go back Fawkes," Ron said quietly as he gently grabbed onto his tail, nudging Harry to do the same.

Ron took a breath as they flashed from the Chamber, when he opened his eyes he was back into the Headmaster's office. The man was seated behind his desk casually drinking his tea.

"Did you boys enjoy yourselves?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied before Ron could speak and say something that would make the man worry.

"Thanks for letting us come today," Ron said politely as he picked up the floo powder.

"Anytime, though might I suggest something before you too leave?" Albus said.

"Sure Headmaster, what is it?" Harry asked feeling a bit weary.

Albus stood up and grinned before pointing his wand at the both of them. They had encountered a lot of dirt as most boys didn't realize that they would only cause their guardians worry if they came home as they had looked.

"Oh thanks Headmaster," Ron said before holding tight to the bag and flooing to the Manor.

"Just a second Harry," Albus said as he retook his seat.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked warily, already expecting the worse.

"I need to know your opinion on something that concerns your relatives," Albus said gently.

"What of them?" Harry asked softly, his palms sweaty. Why did Ron have to leave? He didn't feel as safe as he did alone with the Headmaster. Maybe it was the fact that it was the man's fault that he had been left with the Durselys, whatever it was Harry didn't feel at all comfortable.

"Well yesterday their house was ambushed by death eaters," Albus started off. He stopped when he saw the greenish expression on Harry's face.

Harry could only stare at the man in shock. He might have hated the Durselys and was even a bit afraid of his Uncle he didn't want them hurt. They were the last of his blood, no matter how horrible they were to him. Dudley hadn't been so bad, since he found out Harry saved him from the dementors.

"Are they ok?" Harry asked, ignoring the logical part of his mind that remembered seeing them on the map.

"They are fine, we got to them in time," Albus reassured him before sighing really wishing he didn't have to tell the boy this.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"At the moment they are all within Hogwarts until I can find a place for your Aunt and cousin." Albus explained gently.

"And what about Uncle Vernon, did the death eaters get him?" Harry asked.

Harry didn't bother wondering about the feeling of relief in his stomach that his uncle had met his death. The only thing he could think about was that he would never be hurt by that man again. As the Headmaster spoke once more, he realized that his Uncle was still alive and well, and his heart stopped for a moment as he heard the rest of his sentence.

"Vernon Dursely will be punished for what he did to you, I just want to let you know that there is the possibly of there being a trial. You will have to speak out against him; do you think you can do that?" Albus asked gently.

Harry shut his eyes tightly trying to control the panic feeling in his chest, willing the tears away. He nodded to the Headmaster's question, knowing already he had to say yes. He was a soldier, he couldn't be afraid of speak out against the man. Once he was locked away he couldn't be hurt anymore right?

What if his Uncle got out? Harry knew it was only a matter of time that the man would come after him and probably kill him. Why was he so afraid of him? How would everyone else react? He knew that a trial meant that everyone would find out that he let a muggle hurt him. He would suffer all kinds of abuse, and he knew the wizarding world would once again turn on him. How was he supposed to beat Voldemort if he couldn't even defend himself against his uncle?

"Can I…can I go now?" Harry gasped out, he could feel the thin shield over his emotions wavering. He was going to crack, and he didn't want the Headmaster to witness him in such a weak moment. He didn't need the man who had barely looked at him this year to see him in such a vulnerable state. He wanted Snape; he needed to be in the safety of Snape.

"Yes Harry you may go," Albus said softly before sighing. He had thought Harry would feel a bit relieved at having heard the man would be in prison for his crimes. At the moment Harry looked like he might break? What had he done? His student was coming apart at the seams, how did they miss this all these years? Why didn't he check on him? Why didn't he listen to Severus all those years ago?

Harry didn't need to be told twice and quickly flooed to the manor, his heart pounding in his chest. He needed to be safe to feel like nothing could touch him. He needed Snape! He wanted to scream, he was hurting so much inside. Why couldn't he catch a break? He stumbled out the fireplace choking back a sob as he landed on the soft rug.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Ron asked curiously as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting.

"The Headmaster wanted to talk to me," Harry rushed out. He could feel the panic attack coming, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Harry are you ok?" Ron asked getting up as Harry didn't seem to move from his place on the floor.

Snape, I need…Snape," he gasped out; his body unconsciously pulling himself into a defensive position to become as small as he could. He found it hard to catch his breath as he started hyperventilating. He wasn't ready for this, he had to go through a trial with his relatives, Sirius wanted him to lie and he had to save the world. Whatever happened to normal teenager stuff?

Why couldn't he just be Harry? He didn't want this; he never wanted any of this. What if he said no to all of it? For the first time since the summer Harry wished that he died with his parents, at least then he would have been happy. He bit hard into his fist to stop the flow of tears, trying but failing to control the emotional turmoil going on throughout his body.

Ron stared at Harry for about a second before turning and yelling at the top of his lungs for the man. "PROFESSOR SNAPE, HARRY'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!"

Severus had been in his lab, though he heard the floo. He had been expecting at least another 2 hours of the boys being gone. He didn't really question that they came home early and he had gotten the majority of the Dark Lord's potions finished and out of the way.

At the moment he had been working on a particular nasty one that was a liquid version of the Cruciatus curse. He hadn't had a chance to test it just yet, and nearly spilled it on himself when he heard Weasely scream for him. He put the potion in a stasis charm before throwing a cleaning charm around himself before rushing upstairs. As he neared the floo room, he could see the child on the floor, gasping on air with the redhead looking like a deer in headlights.

"What brought this one on? What happened at the school? Did you run into Delores?" Severus asked shooting the questions at the boy in one breath as he made his way over to Harry.

"No we didn't see her, we saw something else though," Ron said quietly.

"Who did this Ronald? What else could have brought forth this type of reaction?" Severus muttered impatiently.

"The Durselys are at Hogwarts," Ron replied worriedly.

Severus stared at him for a moment before he let out a string of expletives before sighing. He shook his head as he took a calming draught from his pocket and gently prodded the boy to uncurl for him.

"Let me guess you bumped into them and it triggered something in Harry?" Severus asked questioningly.

"No sir, we didn't bump into them. We saw them on the map and Harry was fine," Ron said with a frown.  
>"That doesn't add up, but it's not important at the moment. Tell me what you both did today?" Severus commanded before turning to the child in his arms. "I need you to drink something for me child," he said softly.<p>

"I don't want it…I don't want any of it. I wanna be just Harry," Harry cried out softly

"Want what child; the potion?" Severus asked in confusion before turning to Ron. "Well?"

"We got your Christmas present and he had a flashback there. He was out for about 15 minutes, and when he came to he looked scared." Ron said frowning.

"How in the world could my present trigger a flashback?" Severus asked with narrowed eyes as he finally just spelled the potion into Harry's stomach.

"Then we went back to the Headmaster's office and he was fine when I flooed back here first," Ron said ignoring the man's question. He really didn't think Harry would appreciate him blurting it out, maybe after Christmas.

"Albus must have said something and it upset him," Severus said with a sigh. "Tell me child what happened?" He asked in a soft voice that one usually uses on frighten animals.

"Death eaters attacked the Durselys house," Harry whimpered out through his steady flow of tears. The potion had stopped him from panicking and allowed him to breathe easier but didn't a do a thing for his tears.

"Oh Merlin, why would he tell Harry this?" Ron said unknowingly saying the same thing Severus had been thinking.

"That is what I will find out," Severus replied with a steely glint in his eye. "Tell us what else he said Harry,"

"He said that they were fine, but they were at Hogwarts. Why would he bring them to the first place I ever felt safe? Why would he do that to me? Have I hurt him somehow, and this is his way of paying me back?" Harry asked sniffling as he wiped away the tears, not that it made much different more just kept coming.

"No Harry, you haven't done a thing to him. He probably didn't know where else to put them," Severus said reasonably, getting more and more irritated at Albus.

"He says Uncle Vernon is going to have a trial and that I have to speak at it. I don't want anyone else to know. They'll find out how weak I am that I can't even hold my own against a muggle." Harry continued on.

"You're not weak Harry, the furthest from it. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met," Ron said vehemently before Severus could say anything.

"Yeah you say that but I couldn't even stop a muggle Ron. I let him hurt me, what does that say about the kind of person I am huh?" Harry argued. He was right, he knew he was right. If he was as strong as Ron said he would have protected himself with his magic.

"Forget it Ronald, you cannot tell him this now." Severus said as the redheaded opened his mouth to retort.

Satisfied that he had won the argument Harry turned his face into the man's chest. He sniffled as the tears came faster now.

"Harry what's the matter child? Why are you crying so?" Severus asked gently as he felt the tears soak through his robes. His own heart literally ached for the child in his arms, and he felt helpless that he could do nothing to help him.

"Why can't I die?" Harry whimpered out.

Severus's eyes shot up and his surprised gaze met Ron's stricken one and he had to wonder if Harry had ever had a suicidal thought before. He wasn't about to put the thought in his head if he hadn't. No sense on making it worse than it already was. He looked down at the head in his torso and gently carded his hand through the soft hair.

"Why do you say that Harry, do you wish to die?" Severus asked carefully.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I wish that I had of died with my parents that night. My relatives have constantly told me they wished that as well. The only thing we actually agreed on." Harry confessed softly.

Ron was glaring murderously at the wall; he didn't have to look at his teacher to know that he was doing the same thing. He had never met people as horrible as the Durselys.

"When was the first time they told you that Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"When I was 5, which was the first time I wished I couldn't breathe anymore. When you're that young you're not sure of death but you know that if you can't breathe you can't live," Harry chuckled darkly.

"I fail to see where it's funny," Severus said eerily calm though inside he was anything but.

"It's not, it's just the irony is all," Harry replied knowingly.

"How is that irony Harry?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Because I'm the boy-who-lived, aka the boy-who-wouldn't-die," Harry replied as if it was obvious.

"Please don't tell me you've actually tried to kill yourself before," Severus asked, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

Harry didn't answer but his eyes gave away his answer. He turned his gaze from his teacher not wanting to see the disappointment in the dark gaze. He clenched his fists, waiting for the man to push him off. He startled when the man seemed to hug him tighter.

"I think I should go home," Ron said quietly. He was feeling a bit unsettled; he needed to think over a few things. The main one being of what Harry hadn't meant to bring up, let along answer.

"Harry will talk to you tomorrow or the next day," Severus promised before turning to the silent boy in his arms.

Severus placed his chin on the top of the boy's head as he hugged him, trying to figure this out. He didn't know Harry had gotten this bad, he knew he was a bit depressed but never to this extent. The good about this was that Harry didn't seem to actively trying to hurt himself which was the best he could ask for considering how things were at the moment.

"You're disappointed in me aren't you?" Harry asked his eyes filling with the hurt tears. He knew it was true, he didn't know why he was clarifying it when he knew what the man would say.

"I am disappointed in myself, in your head of house. I am thoroughly disappointed at the Headmaster and Arabella. It was our job to look out for you and we failed horribly, it is only by luck and strength that you are still together after all this." Severus said quietly.

"What strength?" Harry asked in confusion. He was sitting their struggling to hold back tears, if anything he lacked strength.

"To overcome all of that, your childhood to be a better person then I will ever be. You have so much forgiveness in your heart child, you've touched so many people Harry Potter. You are one of the strongest individuals I have ever met, and I mean that. You are any anything but weak," Severus said firmly in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Do you think that if my parents were alive they would be proud of me?" Harry sniffled out.

"No question about it Harry, I know I'm proud of you and I will be here every step of the way with you." Severus declared.

"Promise?" Harry asked ignoring the voice that said he was being childish.

"I promise," Severus said sincerely.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Severus turned to look at Harry in the eye to make sure he got his point across. The hardness of the floor, alerted him he wasn't as young as he used to be. The boy in his arms however stopped him from moving.

"Do I have to talk in the trial against Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked softly.

"No you do not," Severus said firmly.

"But the Headmaster said I did," Harry frowned.

"Albus said a lot of things, you can give pensive evidence to the court in front of ministry personnel so they won't think the memories are faked," Severus told him.

"Why didn't he say that then?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, as I do not live in the mind of Albus Dumbledore," Severus said dryly.

"Will you be there?" Harry asked quietly.

"I shall," Severus said firmly.

"And you'll sit by me?" Harry pressed.

"If I must," he replied.

Harry nodded, feeling more comfortable at the thought of the trial now. He actually felt like he could do it and would be ok. After all it wasn't like he was lying to them, his Uncle liked to hurt him for no reason at all. He suddenly frowned as he realized something, his heart picking back up in fear. He felt the arms around him tightened protectively.

"Relax Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked quietly.

"Don't I have to be in the room when they show the memories?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not if you don't want too," Severus replied.

"That sounds good then, only one problem," Harry said frowning.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked softly.

"I don't know to take my memories out," Harry murmured sadly.

"I will show you, not to worry about that child," Severus promised.

Harry nodded before sighing once more as he slowly removed himself from his Professor, so the man could get up.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied softly.

"For what?" Severus asked as he stood up and stretched with a wince.

"Breaking down, and all of that," he said embarrassedly gesturing as if that explained everything.

"Nonsense, you were due for another one after what just happened." Severus said waving the apology off.

"Why did he tell me that then?" Harry asked as he flopped on the couch.

"He probably thought you would be happy to hear it, I'm sure Albus didn't mean to upset you so. However he should have thought a bit more about this, what was he thinking?" Severus murmured.

Harry shrugged as he leaned back on the couch tiredly. Crying one's eyes out tended to do that to a person and he slowly shut his eyes.

"Why don't you go lie down in your bed and rest?" Severus asked gently.

"The couch is comfy," Harry replied with a shake of his head.

"Your bed is more comfortable then the couch," Severus said with a half grin. "Come on Harry,"

"No I wanna stay here," Harry said quickly, his eyes popping open immediately.

"You'll feel better once you nap, and the only way to get a good one is to be in your bed." Severus told him firmly.

"I'm, I'm not sleepy anymore," Harry said sitting up and blinking rapidly to wake himself up.

Harry was exhausted, and he wanted to sleep more than ever. But upstairs in his room alone, allowed the nightmares to come forth and he didn't want that. He preferred the safety of Snape, and that was starting to scare him. He never realized how addicting the feeling was, but then again he had never had anybody of his own to care about his well being before.

"Yes you are child," Severus said with a smirk as he shook his head. "Why don't you want to go to bed Harry?"

"Because you won't be there," Harry whispered out almost inaudibly.

"Alright then you can lie here then," Severus said relenting, understanding immediately.

Severus was aware of what was going on with his charge at the moment, and wasn't at all surprise. The boy was feeling vulnerable and as a result, he was a bit clingy. He shook his head accioing some of his work from his study as he took a seat in the chair opposite the couch Harry was on. Severus was grabbing the tray from the side of the chair when he looked over at Harry. The boy was watching him closely as he was afraid that he would disappear any moment. Placing his papers on the tray he carried it towards the sofa and took a seat.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry, so you're allowed to sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up," Severus said sincerely.

Harry nodded once before allowing himself to close his eyes. He could hear the scratching of the man's quill and he sighed happily. He knew his Professor had never lied to him before and he found himself lulled to sleep.

~*~*~*~*Grimmauld Place~*~*~*

Remus sighed once more from his place at the kitchen table. He idly stirred his tea, as he thought about what the Healer had said was wrong. He couldn't understand it fully, but he got the gists of it. Sirius had come out of Azkaban slightly insane, which was cause by the dementors. The Healer had been a half-blood wizard who had lived in the muggle world and had compared it Sirius having a loose wire (whatever that was) that caused his system to go a bit haywire. Remus had been a bit confused, but they had sorted that all out and he and the healer were once more on the same page.

The man wanted Sirius to stay in the hospital longer for treatment, but Remus knew that wasn't possible. At the moment they had agreed on daily treatments, Remus would bring Sirius to the healer and they would begin the treatment. He wasn't sure at all what that meant, but he felt a bit confident about this.

The man had also told him that there was probably a significant event in his life, which seemed to tell him what he was doing, was ok. It wasn't the first time that Remus had to question his friend's upbringing. As Sirius was currently sleeping, he was reluctant to wake him up. He mused to himself that it could wait until tomorrow. At the moment however he was just glad that Sirius was on his way to getting better.

~*~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva smirked as she took a seat at the dinner table. She knew that Filius had been furious when she told him what the toad had done and Pomona had been in tears. He could see the woman sitting near the edge of the table where Severus usually sat. She could feel the woman's gaze towards her every now and again, but every time she looked at the woman she turned away. No matter, she was ready to put her plan into action.

"Albus, have you seen Severus? There is something I wish to discuss with him," Filius said casually.

"He's gone home to his manor for the holidays," Albus replied.

"Oh really, I'll just floo him them," Filius replied.

"That would be the best, at the moment he has a number of projects that he is working on." Albus said his blue eyes directly on Delores.

"As do I," Minerva said quietly. "I can't wait to test them out," She said with a glint in her eye.

Pomona had to fight off a grin as the toady woman gave a small shriek. "Is there something wrong Delores?"

"No nothing at all," Umbridge squeaked.

She didn't feel safe at this table, and had it not been Dumbledore's stupid rules, she would be eating in her quarters. She wasn't as slow as one might think, and she knew that her days were numbered. Minerva hadn't liked her since she got here and the same for Flitwick, especially since she had measured him. The half-breed deserved it, and she shuddered at just the thought of him teaching her future children.

"He'll probably be coming tomorrow to speak with me," Albus replied quietly.

"Oh why is that?" Minerva asked questioningly.

"I think I made a grave error," was all Albus replied.

Minerva nodded, but all she could think about was Harry. She had the oddest feeling that Severus was becoming because of something Albus had done to the child. And she hoped that he hadn't done something to damage him a bit further.

Harry slept for awhile, his exhausted body nearly shutting down as he slept. He hadn't been getting the proper sleep, due to his current ailment if you could call it that. Insomnia was rearing its head and he spent the majority of his early mornings in his room, afraid to leave out of it. He knew now that Snape wouldn't hurt him, but was drilled into him at an early age not to leave his room. He rolled over in his sleep, his head unconsciously moving so he could rest it in his teacher's lap. His body relaxed as he slept, the worry lines on his forehead all but fading away.

Severus checked on him as he worked, musing that the boy looked so much younger when he was sleeping. Maybe it was because he had no worries then, but that wasn't always true. He sighed, Harry had only gained 3 pounds since he'd been here, granted Severus only had him for about 5 days, and though he knew it was an accomplishment he didn't feel like it was. Harry was so far under his weight class, it scared him to think on how the boy had survived all these years. He sighed, hoping Albus had thought of something of where the boy could stay next summer.

He didn't allow the thought of the boy coming back here run through his head again; it would do no good to tell the child he could only to have it backfire when Albus said no. It wasn't right to give either of them false hope, and he frowned. Shaking his head, Severus turned back to grading his papers. A few hours later found Severus carefully removing himself as he got up and ready for dinner, he went and made sure everything was ready before going to wake up Harry.

"Harry, come on sleepy head time to eat," Severus said gently. He knew his abused Slytherins didn't take too kindly to being woken up by loud noises, and he only assumed Harry was the same way. He knew from personal experience, loud voices usually were accompanied by violence of some sort.

"I'm not hungry P'fessor, let me sleep," Harry mumbled out, ignoring his growling stomach. This was the best sleep he could remember getting.

Severus smiled fondly. "I would Harry, only you know you're not allowed to skip any meals,"

"That's the opposite of the Durselys, there is was a rule that I had to skip at least 2 in order to eat," Harry grumbled out tiredly.

Severus stilled, Harry had been pretty tight lipped when it came to discussing the Durselys abuse. His statement disturbed him greatly and as much as he didn't want to talk about it, he knew they had too.

"Well that rule doesn't apply here, you get to eat whenever you like," Severus said calmly.

"Am I allowed snacks? Dudley always got those," Harry asked sleepily as he sat up.

"Of course, don't you get snacks at school?" Severus asked quietly.

"Sometimes, but I feel kind of bad, is it considering stealing if the house elves give it to us?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's not stealing at all, Hogwarts caters to its students," Severus replied as he lifted the slight teen to its feet.

"Oh, well then I don't think I'll feel guilty anymore," Harry replied happily as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Good, are you ready to eat Harry?" Severus asked.

"Mhmm, I am. What are we having?" Harry asked; not that it mattered. He wasn't a picky eater and he would eat anything that was set before him.

"Buttered Brussels sprouts, mashed potatoes, and baked chicken. For dessert we will be having treacle tarts and ice cream." Severus said wondering idly if the boy would complain about the vegetables.

He knew most of the boys in his house had to be threatened with detentions in order to get them to eat their vegetables. He also knew that the youngest Weasely boy was the same way. The question was, was Harry?

"That sounds good," Harry replied his mouth watering. "Will I get an appetite stimulant potion today?" He asked. He wanted to be able to finish his food, this meal sounded really delicious to him.

"Do you want one?" Severus asked curiously.

"Yes sir," Harry said shyly.

Severus nodded; Harry was going to get one anyway even if he hadn't asked. They headed to the table and took a seat, their food already served on their plates. Harry eagerly drunk the potions by his plate, feeling like his stomach expanded a bit and he was hungrier than ever.

"Do you have a house elf sir?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his sprouts, barely able to stop moaning in delight.

"Why do you ask Harry?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because the food is always on the table, even if you're sleeping. I'm not saying you can't cook, but I'm just curious is all," Harry asked.

About a week ago if Harry had asked this Severus would have narrowed his eyes in suspicion wondering if the boy would use the poor elf for his personal gain. But now that he knew the child a bit, he could see he was genuinely curious. It seemed that despite all that Harry had gone through he still had a bit of his innocence left. Severus would do anything to keep that little bit of it in the child.

"Albus has given me one, he says I don't eat on time when I'm on my own," Severus admitted.

"Oh I can see that, you are kind of skinny," Harry said with cheeky smile.

"And you aren't?" Severus said arching his eyebrow playfully.

"Well I am yes but we know its' not by choice." Given the option, he would choose to be healthy like Ron. "But your skinny, it makes you looks sick, especially since you're so pale," Harry replied thoughtfully before gasping as he realized who he was talking to.

"Why you little…" Severus started with a rare grin on his face before stopping.

"I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to be rude or cheeky. I'd forgotten who I was talking too, please sir, don't be mad," Harry said nearly panicking.

"Silly child, I'm not offended, relax Harry before you make yourself sick. I'm alright, you had a point there now calm yourself," Severus said firmly.

Harry forced himself to take slow deep breaths, slowly coming back to himself. When he had calmed down and was more or less back to the way he was, he stared at the table in anticipation. Of what exactly he wasn't really sure.

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold child, can't have you as skinny as me," Severus said playfully.

Harry grinned brightly at that as he eagerly resumed eating.

Severus was inwardly sighing in relief at the crisis that nearly happened. He mused to himself that Harry and he had come a long way in a short period of time. He made a promise that nothing would break that. It was true that they did need each other.

~**~**~The Next Day**~**~**~**

The next day found Harry looking carefully at the vials on the bed in front of him. They had collected basilisk venom, skin, and its raw hide. He frowned, wishing he had the strength to grab the teeth before sighing, hoping Snape would like it. He had also been able to grab two feathers from Fawkes, and was nearly done with his teacher's present.

He grabbed everything and set unbreakable charms on the vials before placing them in an empty box. As he placed the feathers over them he frowned, he was still missing something. The only problem was he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He stilled as he heard his name and shoved the box under his bed.

"Harry, come to the top of the stairs please," Severus called.

"Coming," Harry replied before doing just that. "What is it Professor?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to Hogwarts this morning to talk to Albus about something important," Severus explained patiently.

"What about me?" Harry asked carefully.

"Well I'm not sure I feel comfortable allowing you to come to Hogwarts. I would like for you to stay here," Severus said trying to gauge the child's reaction.

"I don't like being alone," Harry admitted inaudibly.

"Why not?" Severus asked gently.

"I was always alone at the Durselys, I don't like being alone with just my thoughts for company," Harry replied, his eyes taking on a distressed look.

"Alright well would you like to go to the Burrow?" Severus asked quickly, no sense in starting the day off on the wrong foot.

"Not really, it's kind of loud there," Harry replied, looking anywhere but at the man.

"Then where do you want to go Harry? There are only a few places I trust to leave you," Severus murmured.

"Last time you had Ron come here," Harry pointed out.

"Do you want him to come here today? I'm sure that can be arranged," Severus said tapping his chin as he accioed the floo powder.

"No! I don't want him to come," Harry said hurriedly.

"Why not, did you two have a fight or something?" Severus asked in confusion.

"No I just don't want him to come," Harry repeated softly.

"Then what do you want child?" Severus asked, running out of patience.

"I want to come with you," Harry whispered out, his eyes pleading.

Severus frowned as he stared at the child silently. He didn't want to risk it, bringing Harry where the Durselys were, not to mention Delores. This was a bad idea, but he could never refuse that particular shade of eye color.

"Please let me come with you," Harry pleaded his eyes so wide they were starting to water.

He knew he was fighting a bit dirty, but he was living with a Slytherin and he knew he had to use everything to his advantage. He couldn't explain it but he was feeling a bit clingy to the man at the moment. His safety blanket if you will was leaving, was it bad that he wanted to go with it?

"Accio invisibility cloak," Severus ground out. If Harry had been a Slytherin he would have gotten his way a lot, especially when he had those eyes open that way.

Harry smiled, hurrying into his room to grab his new tennis shoes and traveling cloak. It was an amazing feeling to him to wear a pair of sneakers meant only for him. They were so comfortable, and he didn't look at all like a waif like he used too. When he wore his new clothes, he felt like he belonged to somebody, that he belonged to Snape.

"Thank you for letting me come with you sir," Harry said gratefully as he headed down the stairs.

"That was a very Slytherin move Harry, don't think I hadn't noticed," Severus said casually.

"I know, but then again I'm not really surprised. The sorting hat did want to put me in Slytherin," he said with a sly smirk.

"But of course," was all Severus could choke out. "How did you talk it out of it?"

"I kept chanting not Slytherin, and it finally said Gryffindor," Harry grinned happily.

"Unbelievable," Severus said shaking his head. "We are flooing to Albus's office," he said absently as he tried to muddle through this new information. It did however explain so many things that the boy seemed to get away with. Not to mention, he had them all fooled for almost 5 years about his abusive home situation. Severus could see the snake side in Harry and not just because he was a parsel tongue.

"Alright, you'll tell him I'm using the pensive right?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes Harry, I will inform him of your choice," Severus promised as he held out the floo powder.

"Do we have to go right now?" Harry asked warily as he looked at the powder but didn't yet touch it.

He didn't fancy going back to Hogwarts just yet. He really just wanted to stay here, and lay on the couch next to the man. He shook his head, he was getting greedy. Since when did he want Snape all to himself? Just because the man cared for him, he shouldn't relish in it, should he?

"Yes I like to get things out of the way so I have the rest of the day to myself," Severus murmured.

"But I wanted…to um talk to you," Harry said stalling.

"Talk to me about what child?" Severus asked gently. He knew a stalling tactic when he heard one, but he would take it if Harry started talking.

"Um…uh…why don't you have a family?" Harry blurted out before cringing.

"I can see how that would make you curious," Severus stated dryly as he placed the powder on the mantel and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry sir, I know it's none of my business," Harry said quickly as he stood there awkwardly.

"It's quite alright Harry and you aren't the first to ask. However you are the first I am considering telling the reason why. Why don't we make a deal," Severus said casually, gesturing for the boy to come closer.

"What's the deal?" Harry asked softly, a warm feeling bubbling into his chest at the man's words.

"I tell you why I don't have a family, and you tell me why you won't give up on Sirius," Severus said calmly.

Harry gulped softly, before nodding. He was always a curious person, and finding something about the man that no one else knew would be brilliant. He ignored the part of his brain that ignored the part where he would have to explain why he couldn't let his godfather go like that. The man wouldn't understand would he? Not to mention Snape trusted him that much to know. He eagerly bounced on his feet as he waited.

"You might want to take a seat Harry, "Severus said pointing to the chair across from him.

"Can…canIsitbyyou?" Harry rushed out, before he started blushing brightly.

Severus didn't bother asking him to repeat that knowing he wouldn't. It had taken him a lot of pride to ask that, and he understood the request perfectly. He nodded patting the cushion next to him.

Harry smiled widely unable to help himself before taking a seat next to the man. He slowly and cautiously arched his body so he could lean on the man. He stiffened suddenly when the man moved his arm, but that was only to pull him closer. He nuzzled the man's cloak with a sigh; he could stay right here all day.

Severus grinned, waving his wand and summoning the camera. He winced as it made an obvious bright flash of light, knowing Harry would probably realize it now. It didn't really matter if Harry knew or not. He knew how much the boy valued sentimental things; and he would continue taking pictures until Christmas Eve. He knew already from asking the Weasely boy that Harry would love this type of present the most.

"That was a camera," Harry said dumbly as he looked around for it.

Severus sent his back to the mantle with a nod. "So it was," and that was all he said.

"Where is it? Who's taking pictures of us?" Harry asked curiously.

"No matter child, where were we," Severus said unable to prevent his grin.

"You were going to tell me how come you don't have a family," Harry said shyly. "Don't you want one?" He asked softly, he could barely handle the thought of being alone, so why was the man?

"You know what I am Harry, the life I chose. If I were to have a wife she would have to be taken to the Dark Lord to make sure she was 'appropriate' for one of his most faithful Death eaters." Severus stated matter of factly.

Harry shuddered. "What if he didn't find her appropriate?" He dared to ask.

"Then she would be killed, and the reason would be she wasn't good enough. He liked it when they were faithful to his cause," Severus said frowning.

"Why not just take a wife in secret?" Harry asked softly.

"That might work wouldn't it? But I've only ever loved one woman and I can never see myself with anyone else," Severus said quietly.

"Who was she?" Harry asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, she didn't choose me," Severus said trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"It matters to me, I want to know," Harry replied quietly.

"Ask me some other day Harry," Severus replied softly, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Alright, is that why you chose not to have kids too?" Harry asked, reminding himself not to forget to ask Snape tomorrow.

"Partly, I didn't want them to grow up with a father like me. I'm no role model, or a saint, they would be ashamed of me. I hear what the kids say about me at school, I know what I look like. It would hurt my soul to have my child deal with that type of abuse. To know that someone would try to hurt them just to get to me," Severus said with a shake of his head.

"If I was your kid I wouldn't be ashamed of you," Harry said softly.

"Thank you Harry, but you don't know what you're talking about," Severus replied with a sigh, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I do know what I'm talking about, I would not be ashamed to have the youngest Potion's Master in the all of Britain as my dad," Harry said firmly. "I mean that," he promised.

Severus smiled softly; it actually felt good to hear that.

"Wanna know a secret?" Harry whispered childishly.

"Sure," Severus replied softly.

"Sometimes I really do wish you were my dad," Harry replied shyly.

Severus found he couldn't say anything over the giant lump in the middle of his throat that made speaking impossible. He could only nod his head, gently kissing the top of the raven haired head, as he rapidly blinked his eyes. How is it that the child knew what to say, without really meaning to say it? It took a few minutes, but Severus was able to reign in his emotions' though his eyes were suspiciously brighter then what they had been.

Harry for his part was beaming brightly; he could hear the man clearing his throat, even though there was nothing in it. This time he was sure he felt a kiss at the top of his head like a father might do, and he wasn't dreaming! He sighed happily as he melted into the man's side. He idly wondered what the man would do if he heard him call him dad? Harry shook his head, knowing he had to tread slowly. He was already calling him dad in his head; he would need to be careful that it didn't accidentally slip out.

"If I could have any child in the world, know that you would be my number one," Severus said when he could speak.

"Good, cause it would suck if I wasn't," Harry said laughing effectively breaking the sad mood it had moved into.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief as the mood visibly lifted. "Is that all the questions you had Harry?"

"What would name your child?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Do you mean a boy or girl?" Severus asked curiously.

"Both," Harry answered.

"If it was a girl I would name her Lilianna Eileen Snape, and if it was a boy it would be Jacob Matthias Snape." He said instantly.

"Why did you choose those names?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Your maternal grandfather's name was Matthias, and Lily was very partial to the name Jacob; I have no doubt that had it not been tradition to give the oldest boy his father's name you would have it as your middle name. The girls name is pretty obvious, I would have named her after your mother and my mother," Severus said quietly.

"You and my mom were friends right?" Harry asked to clarify.

"We were," Severus said, wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Did you want to be more then friends?" Harry asked curiously. He had noticed that in the names they all had something to do with his mother. He was sure he knew the answer to his question but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer today. He wasn't blind now; he could see the man literally closing up on him right now. He sighed; his Professor was such a hard person to crack.

"That's irrelevant Harry, I think that's all of your questions on that subject," Severus said quickly his blank mask coming back into play.

"I just wanted to know is all," Harry replied softly before nodding.

"Some things you don't need to know," Severus said firmly. "Are you ready for your questions?" He asked, pushing the thoughts of what ifs that Harry had unintentionally brought up.

"It's really only one question, so let's just get it over with," Harry grumbled out.

"Why can't you give up Black?" Severus asked.

"Because if I do, I'll have nobody left on the earth that loves me." Harry replied hoarsely.

"I want you Harry; I already love you as if you were my own son. We've gone through this already," Severus interjected.

"It won't be the same," Harry said struggling to keep his tears at bay. "He's family, it doesn't matter how many times I wish it, you won't ever be my family," Harry said tearfully.

Severus heard nothing for a moment and then it was all clear. Then he wasn't sure he heard it correctly and he found himself asking to clarify it. "You want me to be your family?" He asked softly.

"More then everything," Harry replied gulping down a sob.

"Then we will find a way child," Severus promised as he held him. The previous promise to himself that he wouldn't mention it to the boy, was going out the window. He couldn't live with himself letting the boy believe that no one else would be here for him. There were so many people who loved this child, none more than he did. He loved Harry for being Lily's child by default; he had never planned on loving him for just him though.

"How will we do that?" Harry sniffled out.

"I don't know, but we will. If I have to kidnap you and skip town, we will find a way to keep you with me," Severus said firmly.

"You are starting to say things you don't mean, take it back," Harry said quickly, refusing to allow himself to hope.

"I won't take it back, because I mean it. With every fiber of my being Harry Potter, I will find a way to make this work," Severus said with even more conviction.

Harry looked at the man closely, not wanting to surrender and believe it. It would kill him if it didn't come true. He knew in his heart that everything he touched burned or died. It would never work, Snape would regret it but for once in his life he didn't care. He wanted to believe that this could work. He wanted to show everyone else that he was special, and not just because he was the boy who lived. He wanted that feeling everyone else had when they hugged their parents' good bye or when they received gifts from them.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to be selfish, to do this just for him. He didn't stop and think how this would affect the war, or how his godfather would react to this. He didn't bother wondering how Ron would take it; he only stopped to think about one thing. How Snape would feel if he said no.

"Don't make promises you can't keep professor," Harry replied quietly, barely able to prevent himself from answering.

"Who said I wouldn't be able to keep it?" Severus said with an arched eyebrow.

"Life is never that simple, especially mine," Harry replied softly.

"Oh I'm aware child, but you chose me. And I will fight for you, because you don't deserve any of this," Severus replied softly. "You should not have to bear this burden,"

"My relatives used to say I was the burden," Harry said dumbly.

"They were wrong; fate has dealt you a horrible hand Harry Potter. But know that when you feel like you're alone, and no one else is there. I will always be there, you may not see me, but I will always be in the shadows protecting you," Severus replied.

"If you could adopt me today, right now, would you?" Harry asked softly.

"In a heartbeat," Severus replied thickly. "Now if that is all, we have to head to Hogwarts," he murmured.

"Can't we just stay like this a little bit longer?" Harry asked softly.

"Why don't you want me to go?" Severus sighed.

"Because, in the Manor here with you; everything is different. I don't notice the war going on the outside. I feel like it protects me from it, am I wrong to want to relish in that?" Harry asked softly.

"No, we are wrong for not providing that in the first place," Severus said thoughtfully.

"So we can stay?" Harry asked.

"For just a little bit longer," Severus replied finally.

"And I can pretend for just those few moments, that I know what it feels like to have a dad, and how it feels to be cherished," Harry replied almost inaudibly his eyes tightly to squeeze back the tears.

Severus couldn't say anything else as they sat there on the couch silently, enjoying the other ones company. He didn't know how he would do it, but he would be keeping the boy some way or the other. He sighed trying to rack his mind to think if there was some way around that Prophecy. He needed to speak to Albus ASAP, but as Harry needed him right now he guess Albus could wait for just a little bit longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N-*Squeals I'm giving you all the gift of a new chapter* I have had this chapter ready for quite some time, i just havent had a chance to upload it. This my readers is the Umbridge Takedown! Or the start of it. This chapter also deals with Sirius and his counseling session, and Ron realizing he himself has matured. The Dursely bit, that I'm excited for is in the next chapter so it will probably be updated in january. Happy Holidays no matter what you celebrate, if you do. I hope its fun and safe. Have a great day or night and drink LOTS of eggnog...:)**

Chapter 21

About a half hour later, Severus looked down to find the child nearly in his lap and sleeping. He carefully extracted himself from him, and stretched. He didn't want to bring Harry to Hogwarts even more so after that talk. He would somehow find a way to grant Harry that Christmas wish but at the moment he had things he needed to take care of. He grabbed the floo powder before shaking his head and walking to his study. There he flooed the Burrow and after a moment, Ronald landed next to him.

"Good morning Professor, where's Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"He's sleeping, I have to go to Hogwarts to talk to the Headmaster, he is not to follow me," Severus said sternly giving the boy a look.

"I understand sir," Ron replied quickly.

"My rules are the same as last time. I would rather you not wake him up as he had a rather emotional talk this morning," Severus explained.

"Yes sir, have you guys talked to about him being a depressed?" Ron asked seriously.

"I don't think he is actually," Severus said thoughtfully. He didn't want to think on that if he was being honest with himself. Harry was so like Lily in that way, full of life. Yesterday just had to be a fluke, never mind the fact that he was expressing things from his childhood, that still had an impact on him now.

"He is; you just don't live with him during the school year. This is the first I've seen him really smile all year, and after the talk yesterday I worry about him doing something foolish," Ron said firmly.

"I understand, I will discuss it with him when I get home." Severus finally said, unable to let the boy's concerns for Harry go.

"Alright, I'll see you later sir," Ron replied moving out the way.

Severus nodded before he disappeared in the flames, landing in Albus's office. He found himself scowling at the man who was sitting at his desk calmly drinking his tea.

"I was waiting for you Severus and I would like to say something before you start. I'm so very sorry to have upset him yesterday. Sharing the news was poor judgment on my part," Albus said quickly before the man could say anything.

"Why would you say it then? Did you honestly think he would want to hear something like that especially since they found out those muggles are living here in Hogwarts?" Severus raged out.

"They found them? How could they?" Albus asked in shock.

"Harry has in his possession a map of sorts, I'm not sure what it does however," Severus replied thoughtfully.

"Oh I know what you're talking about," Albus replied with a sigh, remembering Remus mentioning the Marauders Map once or twice. "I didn't mean to distress him,"

"But you did Albus. The child thinks you brought them here to punish him, as if he didn't have to suffer enough. He was so hurt yesterday that he started revealing things about himself that worries me greatly," Severus admitted as he finally took a seat. The fight was leaving him as he prepared to tell the man just what Harry had revealed yesterday.

"What worries you so Severus?" Albus asked.

"Harry has had self destructive thoughts since he was 5 years old, how could we not know about his abuse?" Severus said, the last part directed at himself as well.

Albus didn't bother answering as he was going through the same questioning of himself. Everyone prided him on being all knowing and yet how could something this big slip through the cracks. A child had to suffer all his life in an abusive situation and when they were finally able to get him its almost too late.

He knew Harry had a good heart and he was hoping that it would make it easier to heal. How many more children had they missed? He could think of a few off the top of his head. Severus and Tom Riddle and he knew how the latter had come out.

"He's decided to use a pensive for the trial before you ask," Severus said quietly.

"I didn't have time to suggest that yesterday, he was looking at me as if he was afraid of me," Albus replied with a frown.

"That's because he probably was," Severus replied matter factly.

"But I have never done anything to harm the boy intentionally," Albus said, horrified at the thought of Harry being afraid of him.

"I know but he is wary of any adult male. After his Uncle and now the mutt, it's not really surprising when you think about it," Severus said finally, remembering a muggle psychology book on child abuse. "He has his moments where he is afraid of me as well, but the fact that he associates the feeling of being safe with me, it cancels out."

Albus shook his head. "My poor boys," he murmured.

"I'm fine Albus, its Harry who isn't," Severus replied quietly.

"Are you really fine Severus? How is this affecting you? I knew you would be the best choice to take care of him but I never truly asked you if you would," Albus said finally. He wasn't blind; he chose to see the best in people. He knew Severus could help Harry if he truly wanted to but he didn't want the man to feel forced to do it.

"The only way this is affecting me is that I cannot provide him with the one thing he truly wants and needs," Severus said regretfully.

"And what does he want?" Albus asked curiously.

"What every abused child wants, love and the security that comes with it. I can only give him so much, but I cannot grant him the peace of mind of having a home. It's not in my power to do so," he said his voice thick with guilt as he got up again and started pacing once more.

Albus watched the man in front of his thoughtfully, vowing to find a way to keep his boys together. He knew sorrowfully that it wouldn't be possible until Voldemort was dead. He sighed if only wishes were that simple. He knew in his heart that he would give up his magic in a heartbeat to provide Harry and Severus the comfort they so desperately needed and the love the found in each other. He nodded his head, he would find a way. He wouldn't say anything for the time being however not wanting to get either of their hopes up.

"While I'm here Albus I need to grab something from my lab," Severus said finally, when the silence threatened to overwhelm him. He hated feeling so helpless, and since he was here he realized that he could take care of another problem he needed to do. That toad woman was next on his agenda.

"Of course Severus," Albus said easily. "Will you be joining us for lunch?" He asked curiously.

"I think I will," Severus replied before nodding his goodbye before walking out the man's office. He reminded himself to ask Albus about that map he seemed to know what Harry was using. As he was walking towards the dungeons he stopped, wondering idly if Delores was here. He needed to burn off some steam that the previous conversation had provided for him. Not to mention he needed to get that woman back for what she did to Harry.

Nobody was allowed to hurt Lily's child and how dare she think she had the right to. He quickened his steps glad that he had decided to stay for lunch knowing she would be there if she was nowhere else. He made his way to his lab, pulling out the potions he needed. He had no intention of killing the woman but she was definitely going to pay. He grabbed a couple of vials with glee, a laxative, a diuretic, among other untraceable barely legal ones. He idly wondered if she would be missed as he had needed to try out that liquid cruciatus on someone.

He grinned so evilly in that moment that if someone had seen him they would have seen the side of him that sent most death eaters running for the hills, not to mention the students. Severus found himself enjoying the thoughts of making her suffer, knowing she would bear the same scars she made the children carry. That wonderful blood quill he was surely using on her. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have felt a bit guilty at feeling happiness at hurting her. But as he said nobody was allowed to hurt Lily's child and soon to be his boy.

~*~*~*~*Snape Manor~*~*~*

Ron was sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree, idly wondering if Harry had wrapped Snape's gift yet. He was unsure of what to give Harry this year, usually he would give him a poster and always Bertie Botts but this year didn't seem to feel right. He looked at the small cluster of presents hoping Harry got a bit more.

He knew you couldn't buy love but just for Harry he wanted him to get everything he wanted. Even if he got nothing, he shook his head as he watched his sleeping mate on the couch. This was so wrong, everything was so messed up. It was not supposed to be this way. He had always been jealous of Harry, last year had shown that. He still couldn't believe how childish he acted; of course Harry hated the attention. He didn't even give him time to explain it before he had jumped to conclusions.

Not to mention what he went through, he knew he didn't want that. His poor mate, was it too much to ask for fate to give him a break? Why did Harry's life always have to have a sacrifice when it came to his happiness? He knew life wasn't fair but this was ridiculous. He sighed softly as he sat there hoping Snape would be able to fix his mate. Harry wasn't even close to being healed, but every time he seen him since he's been with Snape he'd seen a little bit more of that kid he had first seen when he was 11 years old.

~*~*~*~Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was sitting at the table, getting ready to go with Remus to his session with his healer. He didn't like it in the slightest, the man wanted to know everything about him. He couldn't tell him everything obviously and the man seemed to understand that. He shook his head, not sure if this was going to work but wasn't about to say that to Remus as he wanted to see Harry again.

"Finish your food Siri and we'll go," Remus instructed him.

"I am," he replied quietly feeling quite like a child. "When will I be able to see Harry?"

"Whenever Healer Braden says you can," Remus said carefully.

He knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon. This was only Sirius's second session and after that report he got yesterday he was far from being healed. Today they were going to go over just why Sirius seemed to get the reaction he got when it came to punishing Harry. Remus was sure it stemmed from something he had grown up with but he wasn't about to go in it now.

The healer had needed to sedate Sirius yesterday as he had completely freaked out over a question that had to do with Harry and Severus. Of course as a Healer Braden was unable to reveal anything due to the oath he took, but even so they had been careful with names. As the man had gone to Hogwarts as a child he had been able to deduce what Severus they were talking about as that wasn't a very common name. Remus sighed, as he stood up, Sirius was only playing with his food now.

"Quit stalling, let's go or we'll be late," Remus said accioing their cloaks.

Sirius grumbled but he stood up, and let Moony apply the glamour to his face.

"Come on," Remus replied walking into the backyard. Grabbing hold of Sirius's arm they dissapparated once more with a quiet pop.

As they landed in front of St. Mungo's, Remus ushered them inside giving his name at the front desk before going up to the floor that dealt with magical trauma to the brain. It was a specialty floor, and they rode the elevator there quietly. He left Sirius to his thoughts as they walked out and told the receptionist that Sam was here and ready for his appointment. They didn't even have a chance to take a seat when Braden walked out of his office.

"Hello again Remus, how are you and Sam doing today?" Healer Braden asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Sam is a bit worried about today's appointment," Remus replied ignoring the glare Sirius was now giving him.

"It's natural for him to be worried, but nothing is going to happen. We are all going to try to stay calm today, aren't we Sam?" Braden said looking at Sirius.

"Yes," he said sullenly, he hadn't liked being sedated yesterday so he was hoping he would stay calm this time. He just couldn't stand the fact that Severus had control of his godson right now. He curled his lips angrily as he thought of Harry choosing that snake over him. Didn't his godson know what kind of man Snape was? Why would he choose that Slytherin over him in the first place?

"Stop those thoughts Sam, they won't help you," Braden said sternly.

Remus stood back letting the healer take over as they moved from the lobby into the man's office. He stayed back in the chair he was in yesterday, where he was just an observer, or in case he was needed.

Sirius glared at the man silently but didn't bother arguing at the man had proven he would win every time. He had never met anyone as stubborn as himself except Lily and maybe Harry, but Braden took the cake. He shook those thoughts away as he took a seat across from the man, hating Remus more than ever for making him do this.

"Remus can you come over here please," Braden requested as he got out the paperwork.

"What do you need me for?" Remus asked curiously as he scooted his chair near them to make a triangle.

"I need you because this conversation might be a bit triggering so to speak," Braden explained gently.

"Oh I understand now," Remus murmured as he waited.

Braden nodded as he got out his notepad, and pen. He found it easier to use them when the patient started talking faster; as it was easier to write with. Not to mention the print came out a lot neater, especially when he hurriedly trying to get it all down. He knew he could use the easy quill but he had seen the way the two men had looked at it during their first session and he had seen something wild in Sam's eyes so he figured it would be best if the dicta-quill was away this time.

"Ok so I'm a half-blood as I said what about you Sam?" He asked conversationally.

"Pureblood," Sirius replied quietly.

"Is it an old an ancient house?" He asked curiously having a feeling it was.

"Yes," Sirius sighed.

"So I take it, your family had different methods for disciplining their children, correct?" Braden said.

"Yes, each family was different, but my family prided themselves on obedient, righteous, purebloods. There's a reason why the majority of us seem to be a bit mad," Sirius replied matter factly.

"Oh and how was your relationship with your parents?" Braden asked.

"My dad he loved me I think, my mum did until she found out I didn't want to be dark," Sirius said his eyes closing from the painful memories.

"So she expressed her displeasure towards you frequently?" Braden asked, knowing he was getting somewhere.

"She did, and still does," Sirius said with a pained frown. "Can we not talk about her?"

"For now, we can move on as I'm getting to know how your family was. But we will be coming back to your mum," Braden promised him.

Sirius sighed but nodded that he understood that.

"Alright, growing up did you have any siblings?" He asked continuing his questions.

"Yeah I had a younger brother," Sirius said with a sigh.

"How many years apart were you both?" He asked absently as he wrote the notes down.

"1 year and a half," Sirius answered.

"And was he treated the same as you?" Braden asked kindly.

"No when we went off to Hogwarts I went into Gryffindor and was a disappointment. He however was sorted in Slytherin and became the perfect son," Sirius said bitterly as he remembered how family had treated him after that.

"Where is he?" Braden asked curiously.

"He died when he was 18," Sirius said with a frown, turning to look anyone but at the other men in the room.

"Oh what happened to him?" Braden asked gently.

"That is inconsequential to this conversation," Sirius said stiffly.

Since they were diving into his childhood, he was remembering the part of his younger brother he loved. Ignoring his mother and all her madness he enjoyed his childhood. His brother Regulus had annoyingly followed him around on the bases that he wanted to be just like Sirius. He missed that more than anything, as they got older Regulus turned towards the dark side. He resented him after a period time but he had never forgotten his first best friend and brother. Sirius shook his head before standing up and walking towards the window, trying to regain control of his emotions.

Braden nodded and wrote down something on his notepad, another subject he would have to talk about on another day. He sighed, allowing Sam the time to gather his emotions as he looked at Remus who was also checking on the man.

"We'll take a break, when we come back we'll talk about the how good behavior was rewarded and make our way to punishments," Braden said as he stood up and walked out the room.

Sirius turned from the window when the door closed and swallowed thickly. "I don't think I can do this anymore," he said finally.

"I know it's hard, but you have to do it," Remus said quietly.

"It hurts," Sirius said blinking his eyes rapidly to prevent the sudden onslaught of tears from the grief he felt.

He hadn't thought about his brother in so long, especially without the bitterness. It had been a while since he had remembered the little boy who he had grown up with, the one who loved him for him when it all mattered. Granted that changed when they went to Hogwarts but for 10 years Sirius didn't feel so alone in his family. Hogwarts had changed all that when the Marauders' were formed, and now James was dead and his child wanted nothing to do with him.

"I know it does, but it'll be over soon," Remus murmured, feeling a bit helpless as he didn't know what to say to help him.

Sirius didn't say anything, dropping into his chair with a sigh. He covered his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears where they were. He could do this; he needed to get better for Harry. He knew that this was only the beginning, and that it was going to get much worse before it even got remotely better.

~*~*~*Snape Manor~*~*~*~

Ron had gotten a bit bored after the first hour and had gone into Harry's room and found a few Quidditch books and brought them back downstairs. At the moment he was reading one of them. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it had been 2 hours since he had come and Harry was still asleep. He wasn't about to wake up his mate though as the boy obviously needed the sleep.

He turned back to his book, figuring if Harry didn't wake up by the time lunch came he would do it. He knew that though Snape wanted Harry to sleep, he didn't want him to miss any meals. As Ron turned the page he looked up as the floo flared and his Professor came out of it, rushing pass him without a sound. He frowned, but turned back to his reading. He wasn't about to ask the man what he was doing as it was his house. He read a few pages when the man walked back into the room, pocketing a vial.

"Professor Snape, are you back?" Ron asked curiously as he put his book down to stand up.

"No, I'm having lunch at Hogwarts. I need to deal with Delores," he said quietly as he moved over to check on Harry. He reached out and gently ran a hand through the child's hair.

"Oh," Ron said his scarred hand unconsciously going behind his body to hide it.

"Yes I will take care of her, she will not be getting away with this," Severus said with a steely glint in his eye. He had seen the move and he reminded himself to give the child some Essence of Murlap when he got back.

"Just don't do something st-not smart," Ron said barely able to catch himself from saying the word stupid. He didn't think it would go over well with the man even if he did look a bit scary at the moment. Ron was glad in that moment that the man was not angry with him.

"I won't, take care of Harry," Severus said as he grabbed the floo powder and disappeared in the flames.

"I will," Ron murmured softly as he retook his seat. He looked over when he heard Harry call out for Snape before his mate turned on his stomach still sleeping. Ron shook his head in amusement before turning back to his book.

~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~*

Minerva had been almost giddy with excitement like a school girl when she had gone into Albus's office. The headmaster had tried to keep it to himself but Phineas had told her that Severus was here at Hogwarts today. She grinned and had nearly run out the office, intent on flooing Pomona and Filius immediately. She had told them already and as it neared lunch she couldn't wait to see who was going to strike first. She figured Severus would be the first one considering how tasteless he could make his potions.

She had tweaked her spell to turn the woman into a toad with her full knowledge of herself. But seeing as she wouldn't abuse an animal even a transfigured one, she would use the stone one and toss it around a few times. As the woman would be a stone and harder to break Minerva didn't have to worry about her dying. Albus would never forgive her if she accidently killed the witch, not to mention Severus and he could hold a grudge forever. Minerva headed to the great hall, a bit surprised to find herself a bit early, but she took her seat nonetheless.

Not too long after she arrived Pomona arrived with a small potted plant of Devil's snare in her hands. She didn't say anything to Minerva just yet but Pomona felt the other's witch's eyes on her as she casually set the plant underneath Delores's chair and dillusioned it before taking her own.

"Hello Minerva," she said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

Minerva was grinning a cat-like grin so she had to turn her head, least she give them away if someone else were to come in. "Hello Pomona," she said her grin toned down a bit but still there none the less.

"That's to keep to her from running away as I know Severus has something planned for her," Pomona said a bit to bubbly before breaking out into laughter with Minerva.

"We need to tone it down we sound guilty and we haven't done anything yet," Minnie said as she tried to control her laughter.

"I know, I don't know how Severus does it all the time," Pomona giggled before stilling as they heard someone walk through the teacher's entrance.

"It's just me," Filius said with a smirk. "Now might I ask what is so funny?" He said with a smile, obviously in a better mood he had been all year.

"Oh nothing but Pomona has set her trap, so be careful of Delores chair," Minerva replied proudly.

"Good that will distract her from my spells," he replied simply.

"And what do you have planned?" Pomona asked curiously.

"Most of them are delayed spells so they won't hit her until a bit later as you know." Filius said getting into the happy mood the two women were in.

"But what are they? Tell us," Minerva insisted.

"Alright, they range from a hair loss spell, to the pink eye curse, gluing her shoes to the ground so she can't go anywhere, not that I need that one anymore. The baby Devil's snare is brilliant Pomona," he said.

"This is going to be good," Pomona said rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"I wonder what Severus is coming up with," Filius murmured.

"Well since I can't harm her, a laxative and a diuretic for starters," Severus said he came in and took a seat next to Filius. They were firmly on the light side, he however was more grey than anyone here and he knew telling them would do more harm then good.

The Heads of houses soon got to talking about their plan, each one having to laugh at the other in spite of the situation. They couldn't wait to see everything pan out. By the time everyone had arrived for lunch, you could feel their obvious excitement in the air.

Albus pretended not to know what was going on as he placed his small portrait of Phineas on the table. The former headmaster had refused to be left behind, and he could see a couple of other former heads trying to make their way into the frame as well.

He could tell right off that back that Phineas wasn't the only one with that idea. There were a few ghosts he could feel in the room, but they weren't revealing themselves. Apparently the woman had a lot to pay for and everyone wanted to be a part of it.

"What's everyone so happy about?" Hooch asked curiously.

"Just a toad about to get their dues paid," Minerva said with a smirk that had Severus feeling a bit proud.

They all kept glancing at the door and they didn't have to wait long for the woman in pink to come through the doors. It was obvious to the rest of the teachers that something was going to happen to her, but what they didn't know.

"Hello Delores," Severus said conversationally before taking a bite of food as if it was any other day.

"Good day S-Severus," Delores squeaked. She was afraid of that man more than any other person here except for Albus. She knew about his past and she also knew he made it blatantly clear when he didn't like someone. She was mentally thinking if she had used a blood quill on any of the Slytherins, but was unable to remember. Maybe she had used it on one or two of them to put them in their place. She swallowed in fright regretting those hasty actions before taking a seat. The minute she sat down she jumped in fear as something clamped on her legs tightly.

As she checked down she didn't see anything but she knew something was there. She didn't want to draw her wand at this table as she knew any of them could take it as a threat and she would get cursed back. And with the way Minerva was looking at her she knew the woman would be the first to hit her mark.

"Is there a problem dear?" Pomona asked sweetly, barely keeping her giggles in place.

"No none at all," Delores replied quickly turning to her food.

Minerva was watching Filius slyly point his want at Umbridge and start incanting. She knew most of them were timed spells, but the hair lost spell was set to work as soon as she finished eating. They turned away from her, not wanting to draw attention; they talked among themselves, watching her eat her food out the corner of their eyes. Minerva couldn't help looking at Severus who was smirking as if he had a secret.

"When is it supposed to work?" She hissed to him as she pretended to take a drink of her tea.

"Immediately," he said with a rare grin.

"Both of them start at the same time?" Pomona murmured curiously.

"The diuretic starts tomorrow, and will last for about a week," Severus explained softly.

"How long will the other one last?" Filius asked, though he didn't care either way.

"Certain foods will trigger it, before you ask it's a variety. It will last well as long until I give her the antidote, and yes Minerva its legal," Severus replied quietly.

"I wasn't going to ask Severus, I trust you; but thank you for telling me," she said gratefully as they turned back to their own food.

As soon as Delores finished her last bite of food and picked up her juice she felt like something was off. She turned to look at everyone who was still eating or finishing up like she was but they seemed fine. She knew that the house elves had all served them the same foods, but why anyone else didn't seemed to feel it was her own guess.

She wasn't sure what exactly was wrong, at least not until she felt her stomach give a quiet gurgle. She frowned, realizing the food just probably didn't agree with her. Delores grimaced before starting to stand up, only to remember that whatever was on her feet wouldn't let go of her legs. She stared horror struck as she turned to look at her peers she could see them looking at her curiously.

Delores grimaced before starting to stand up once more, trying to pull her legs out of it. It alarmed her to realize that whatever it was just held her tighter. What was going on? She stared horror struck as she turned to look at her peers as she could see them looking at her curiously.

"Is there a problem Delores?" Albus asked curiously as he started in on dessert. He knew his Heads were up to something, he just hadn't bothered to get the details. He didn't want to feel guilty so he would play the gullible old fool like the woman constantly thought he was.

"No, just wondering if something was under my chair as I am having trouble getting up," Delores said casually as if she had no care in the world.

"Hmm, no I don't see anything," Albus replied as he bent down to look before grabbing a tart from the table.

Delores frowned as her stomach bubbled, like that nasty potion she had seen the Longbottom boy brew on the last day of classes before the holidays. She grimaced as she found herself looking towards Snape. She gasped silently when he turned his dark gaze on her suddenly. But what scared her is that she felt in that moment as if he really wanted to kill her. She felt like she was looking into some soulless black eyes. Her insides chilled as she found herself trapped in the man's gaze unable to turn away.

Severus quickly turned away from the woman, least his thoughts give him away. He could barely stand eating at the table with her, when he knew the things that she had done. Had they been anywhere but at Hogwarts he would have brought her to the Dark Lord. While the Dark Lord hated half breeds, he disliked anyone hurting the pureblooded children. He had in it his head that he could turn them firmly to his side, so why waste good blood?

The Weasleys were known as blood traitors, but they were still pure. He shook the thoughts away of her destruction, making himself think of other things. And he found himself idly wondering how the boys were doing at home hoping Ronald would wake Harry up to eat. The boy could not afford to miss a meal, not when he had been denied so many growing up.

Delores struggled in chair, unable to get up from the chair. Unbeknownst to her the plant had attached itself to her and the chair, causing her to literally be tied to the chair. As it was only a baby Devil's snare it wasn't able to kill one by squeezing you to death, but it could keep you still. So while she was safe from death from the plant, she was stuck unless someone helped her out.

Everyone watched her as she struggled, her face turning red from trying to get free and her obvious need, which they were starting to piece together if they didn't already know. She stilled as he stomach angrily made itself knowing, nearly keeling over in her chair. Delores ran a hand agitatedly through her hair and when she pulled it back she was horrified to see that a clump of her hair was in her hand. Running another hand through it proved exactly what she was dreading was the truth; her hair was falling out.

She couldn't help it, she screamed loudly. The laughter from those around her reminding her that no this wasn't a dream, and yes this was really happening as she felt the laxative starting to work. As she was trapped in her chair she could nothing else but sit there. Her hair continued to fall, as she completely humiliated herself, and finally disgraced herself in her chair in the great hall.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Nothing really, a few warnings nothing bad I promise. The Durselys are here, I really liked Dudley in the last book so I take that into account here. Umbridge revenge Severus style is underway, it may get dark, but its not in this chapter and I dont think I'll describe it much. glad to have brought a bit of humor in the story because its full of angst.**

**Chapter 22**

Ron sat up as he suddenly smelled food, wafting from the kitchen. Glancing at the clock showed that it was lunch time and he stomach growled in appreciation as he realized he was indeed starving. He stood up and stretched, placing his book down and going over to the couch to wake up Harry. He gently shook him as Harry didn't like being yelled awake like his mum did for him. Given his history, he really couldn't blame him.

"No let me sleep daddy I'm tired," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Ron grinned in spite of himself, as he wondered if Harry had ever called Snape that. "It's me mate, time for lunch or Snape's gonna be mad,"

"I'm up," Harry grumbled automatically, knowing indeed the man would be angry if he skipped. He tiredly sat up blinking at his friend stupidly as he tried to figure out when Ron got here.

"Come on," Ron said holding a hand out to pull him up.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked with a yawn as he grabbed Ron's hand and stood up.

"Sometime around 8:30 or 9," Ron replied as they headed to kitchen and towards the sink.

As they walked to the table Harry looked around curiously. The table was only set for two and one plate wasn't set in front of where Snape usually sat.

"Where's Snape?" He asked curiously.

"Hogwarts," Ron replied quickly as he took a seat.

"I was supposed to go with him," Harry replied with a frown. He felt a bit betrayed, why would the man let him fall asleep and then just leave him here?

"Don't do that Harry, you know why you couldn't go. Umbitch is there and so are the Durselys, that's bringing you into the fire pit so to speak. Knowing your luck, you'd run smack into them," Ron said in a tone his older brother has used on him when his parents had left them in charge,

"Oh ok, but he's coming back right?" Harry asked before blushing as he realized how he sounded.

"Yes, he came back a few hours to check on you," Ron replied as he took a seat.

Harry smiled at that as he sat down and immediately started to eat, before stopping as he became aware that Ron was watching him with a smile. "What?"

"You're eating before me," Ron said grinning a bit like a loon.

"I am?" Harry asked a bit shocked before smiling back at his friend. "I guess I am," he said happily as he turned back to his plate.

Ron shook his head in amusement as he started in on his own food, inwardly grinning. Snape was clearly doing something right, and that was alright in his book. He shook his head already thinking about Hermione's reaction. She would never believe him when he told her that he didn't seem to hate Snape now.

Ron couldn't understand it himself why he was having such a turn around. He didn't realize that seeing Harry (who was usually the strong one) breaking down before his eyes because of someone he considered family had hurt him. He had to step up and be strong for him when Harry couldn't himself. He smiled as he realized his own maturity was coming into play.

"Stop smiling like that Ron, you're starting to creep me out," Harry teased.

"I'm mature, so I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Ron said snobbish tone, similar to Malfoy's. He had even tilted his nose in the air like the blonde boy tended to do as well.

Harry couldn't help it, and he snorted loudly, effectively squirting milk out of his nose as he laughed. He laughed harder as he splashed Ron in the process.

"Eww," Ron shouted unable to keep a straight face before breaking into hysterical laughter as well.

If someone had of walked into the kitchen right then and there they would have seen two laughing boys. Who were gasping on their laughter only to start back up again as the other made a silly noise. They were enjoying themselves to the point where somehow or another the laughing fit had turned into an all around food fight.

They never bothered to wonder why the mess never traveled out of the kitchen or how the food kept appearing on the table in front of them, no matter how fast they threw it at each other. All they cared about was being the carefree boys they were and having fun in a food fight.

Twinkle the house elf, was watching them invisibly from the kitchen door. She wasn't about to ruin her young master's fun. She hadn't seen him really be happy since he'd been here, and though they were making a mess she wasn't worried about anything. She had spelled the kitchen to keep the food from splattering everywhere else.

The kitchen of course would be cleaned up before her Master Severus got home but for the time being she watched them with a smile. She snapped her fingers as the camera she had seen her Master use this past week before snapping a few pictures of them knowing Master Severus would appreciate them when he saw them.

~*~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~

"Delores, did you really just honestly do that at the table?" Severus said curtly as he held his nose dramatically and stood up. He couldn't stay in here in the great hall and keep his composure; Minerva's expression was going to do him in. He needed to laugh; he was nearly bursting with the suppressed chuckles.

"I'm s-s-orry S-s-severus, but I can't get up from my chair," she stammered out. Her face was beet red and she was wishing she could just die. She had finished disgracing herself a few minutes ago and had noted how quiet the table had gone as they listened to her in horror. She was so ashamed of herself, and as the mess cooled, she was uncomfortable but her stomach told her it was just the beginning. She looked a bald mess, and was rubbing her eyes as they were now starting to itch.

"Then use magic, you are a witch are you not," he said before looking at her in disgust. "I'm sure Lucius would love to hear what you call proper manners Delores," he said a threat underlying his tone.

Delores paled, knowing that Lucius Malfoy wasn't a man she wanted to cross. He had the Minister under his thumb, but the horrible part was she knew Severus and him ran in the same circle. She had disgraced herself in front of the Headmaster and all its teachers, she wouldn't live this down. She idly wondered if she could get out her contract, she wasn't a fool that she didn't know that they would indeed tell their students. Her musings were interrupted by Pomona. She frowned, as the woman didn't seem to make any sense, at least not to her that is.

"My poor baby," she said sadly, referring to the Devil's snare underneath Delores's chair that had obviously got hit with her mess.

"It's fine, Severus spelled a charm around it before he sat down," Filius said happily as he too stood up and walked away from the table as if the smell had made him ill.

Delores could do nothing as each teacher gave her a disgusted look as they left the table, one after the other, until there was only Albus let.

"Get me out of here H-headmaster," she whimpered when they were alone.

"You're a witch as Severus has stated you are able to do that yourself. And besides I'm just a tottering old fool," Albus said his blue eyes flashing hard and cold before they were gone in an instant. He grabbed the laughing portrait and skipped out the hall eating his lemon drops.

Delores watched the old man leave with hatred and hurt in her expression as she took out her wand and struggled to get herself out of the mess she had created, before she added to it.

Back in the teacher's lounge, Severus had barely made it inside the door before he had bent over in laughter. That was the most fun he had, in a long time. He laughed a long time, the stress that the woman had caused because she had harmed his students on his watch melted away at that moment as the laughter relaxed him. He knew that this was just the beginning for the take down of that blasted toad woman.

Once the Weasley twins got wind of this and they would there would be much more laughter all around. Not even mention when he caught the woman all by herself, he would be showing her just why he was notorious for being a cold greasy haired bastard. He laughed until his ribs hurt and was now holding his side trying to breathe deeply. Every now and again a few chuckles came out of him.

It was so out of character for him, but he was so relieved and dare he say it happy. When he finally stood up, wiping the few tears that had dropped from his eyes, he turned to see the rest of the teachers staring at him with varying layers of shock on their face. Well all of them except for Minerva who still had that Cheshire cat grin on her face from before.

Severus attempted a glare but just like before it was Minerva's expression that did him in. He couldn't help and it and he started laughing again. His joyous and relieved laughter seemed to start a chain reaction around the teachers as their laughter was soon heard all around the castle.

The occupants of the castle, the portraits, and the ghosts were all laughing as they were told the story about what happened to the toad woman in the great hall. No one could hear over all the laughter but Hogwarts herself was breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that it could only get better from then on.

~*~*~*~3rd Floor Corridor*~*~*~*~*

Petunia was currently scowling to herself as Dudley ate his small lunch; she shook her head angrily at their whole situation. She glared at anything that looked at her, and since there was no portraits of her knowledge in their quarters that left her husband to feel her wrath. All she wanted was to go back home, but she couldn't even do that as those evil freaks had destroyed it.

She wasn't stupid nor was she naïve enough to think that Harry was to blame for the whole situation. The wards had dropped because Harry didn't consider their house his home any longer, not that he ever did to begin with. Petunia wasn't surprised; they never treated him like he was part of their family. She had a few days to think about it, not to mention she was sure the old man had done something to her. Otherwise how else would she have dreams of Vernon hurting the boy every night, it wasn't that they were make believe either because they weren't.

What made them so bad for her was because she herself was very much aware in the dream and knew when she had them what was already going to happen, from already having experienced it. It was unsettling because she had taken the time to look at herself, to gauge her own reactions and was horrified to see that she didn't seem to care one bit.

She found herself moving around in the dreams, seeing the fear in the child's eyes. The dreams varied, but the ones that seemed to stick were when Harry was still a young child. She couldn't look at his eyes to much as they really did resemble Lily, and she knew her sister was rolling over in her grave; horrified. How could she allow her husband to hurt an innocent child like that? So what if she didn't like him, to be honest Harry had never wronged her. She knew she allowed her jealously to stem from having no magic herself.

Petunia sighed, knowing that she should have loved the child and told him stories about his mum. She shook her head sadly knowing that if the situations had been reversed Lily would have cherished Dudley and told him how much he was loved. She sighed tiredly as she slumped in her chair, not even the thought that she was at Hogwarts finally could help her mood.

She knew Vernon was headed off to jail as soon as they secured a date, and she couldn't find it in herself to be mad about that anymore. The only reason Dudley had bullied Harry was because Vernon had encouraged it. Contrary to belief she was not proud of the person her son was turning out to be. Well she hadn't been up until last year where Harry had saved him from the dementor thingys and something had changed in her son. She saw it and so did Vernon and though he tried to blame Harry, she was applauding him.

Petunia glanced at her son as he ate his small meal. The house elf was it? Had really taken a liking to him and she had seen them on occasion in his room talking and strangely it hadn't bothered her at all. Dudley was losing weight, and she was happy for him but Vernon wasn't. She wasn't blind to the glint that she would see in the man's eyes whenever Harry's name was brought up, and she found herself looking forward to the day where he would be gone and out of their lives. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt rather then saw Dudley come towards her.

"Mum, are you ok?" Dudley asked softly, coming to sit next to her.

"I'm alright," she replied quietly.

Dudley nodded, not really believing it. At first he had been afraid of everything magic, remembering what happened to him when he was 11. But as he stayed there, it gradually started to grow on him. He unlike his parents hadn't been confined to their quarters and because of Winky he had found out a few secrets of the castle that they were staying in. Because of this friendship, she had also shown him a way to be outside and was helping him with his weight loss.

Also being outside had enabled him to see the castle in all her glory. He couldn't believe that this beautiful castle was a school. Dudley shook his head as he remembered his mother's sad look in his direction when he realized that all she and his dad saw were ruins. At least she did until the old man; who he had come to know as the Headmaster, had done something to his mother to enable her to see.

He shrugged, his memories from that conversation was a bit fuzzy but he could remember the man referring to him as a squib. He had a tiny amount of magic in him, not enough to be a wizard like Harry but it was enough for him. Winky had explained it to him once when they were alone and he finally understood why his mum had treated Harry like she had. He couldn't believe Harry was going to a school like this, and was a tiny bit jealous himself.

At least he was until Winky clarified to him just who Harry was and what he had to do, and then he felt bad for the way he treated him. He was horrified when he found out how Harry's parent's had be murdered and how his cousin had almost suffered the same fate numerous times. When his dad had called Harry a waste of space, he found that he wasn't agreeing with him anymore. He sighed, hoping that one day he would be able to tell Harry that he didn't think the same as his parents. He idly wondered if the boy would forgive him or not. He smiled softly before finishing his food and going into his room, knowing Winky was there waiting for him.

~*~*~*~Grimmauld Place~*~*~*~*~

Remus practically carried Sirius up the stairs and into his room, getting him ready for bed. He was angry at the moment, and found himself shaking his head in disbelief. Braden had continued their questions up until about lunch where they took a break before starting them again. The healer said that he needed to talk it out as this was step one in the process of recovery.

It had been hard to listen to it, so he didn't need to know how Sirius had gone through it and survive it. He shook his head sadly as he looked at his friend. The years hadn't been kind to him, and he knew had Sirius been in the right frame of mind he would have never hurt Harry. They weren't any closer to discussing the whys yet but they did have a better grasp on his childhood punishments.

Remus was surprised and he knew that most of the old and notorious dark family reviled in the dark arts so it wasn't all that shocking that they had used a few curses on their children when they disobeyed. Remus closed the door behind him and walked back downstairs; this did however explain a lot. He was not looking forward to going into the session about his mother tomorrow; he could practically predict the outcome.

As he started making tea, he couldn't stop shaking his head at the anger on his friend's behalf. At least now, he could understand why Sirius didn't believe he had hurt Harry, considering what he went through that was like a pat on the head. It didn't make him feel any better but it made his heart hurt a little less, as he realized they were working to fix him.

~*~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*~

It was a few moments later when Severus had taken a seat, after finally catching his breath. He could see the wheels turning in the other teacher's head and he didn't feel like answering their unspoken question. Thankfully no one said anything to him as they took a seat around them.

"As soon as break is over, I think we need to find out just who exactly suffered at the hands of that dreaded blood quill," Minerva said quietly.

"All of the Gryffindors have, the majority of the Hufflepuffs, a handful of Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins," Severus stated matter of fact.

"How do you know that?" Pomona asked, he hand over her heart in heart.

"I think you're mistaken Severus, I don't think Miss Granger has been victimized," Minerva said in a tone that said that he was spouting nonsense. They all knew that she was the one student who stayed out of trouble.

Severus made an irritated noise as he glared at her. "She has suffered at the hands of that insufferable woman, I can assure you," he said dangerously.

"How do you know Severus?" Filius asked trying to break the sudden tension in the air.

"Ronald told me, I even know what she was forced to write," he said quietly his dark eyes finally showing the small sign of pain that he was feeling.

He didn't like what the woman had made Harry's best friend had written. The girl was like a sponge when it came to knowledge and the fact that the woman had dare degrade her as if she was nothing. It reminded him how Lily was treated because of her muggleborn status. It hurt him because of what he yelled at her, he shook his head occluding the feeling away.

"Which is what Severus?" Minerva finally asked, breaking him out of his stupor.

"That she must learn her place," he said softly before standing up and pacing once more. He knew it wasn't enough, that toad would rue the day she ever hurt his students. Who did she think she was?

He could hear the collective gasps around the room and he sighed, feeling like what they did hadn't been enough at all.

"How could she do that?" Pomona asked in a horrified tone.

"Because the woman is obviously a bit touched in the head my dear," Albus said gently though his blue eyes were once more cold.

Severus frowned as he stared at the Headmaster in silence their eyes making contact, before he was suddenly making his way out the of the staff room. His fists were clenched in his anger, how could the man allow this to happen right under his nose? How could he? He was in his own little world as he headed down to the dungeons. His magic crackling around him, oh she would definitely pay.

He made his way into his potion's storage to grab some healing potions. After all he couldn't allow himself to kill the woman, he would do Harry no good if he ended up in that prison. As he came out of his office, he was startled when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He cursed himself for his inattentiveness as he went to grab his wand and his attempt was thwarted. He felt a tad defenseless from not having his wand out and in his hand but he had other ways of getting the person to let go. Though he didn't get a chance to demonstrate them, because whoever was holding him suddenly spoke.

"Calm yourself m'boy, it is only me," Albus said gently.

"You startled me Headmaster," Severus said calmly as he got out of his defensive position.

"I'm sorry Severus, that was not my intention," Albus replied quickly.

"What is it Headmaster?" Severus asked quietly.

"Whatever you are planning my dear boy, do not do it," he said firmly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Albus," Severus lied immediately.

"Whatever you were planning to do to Delores; think about the consequences Severus," Albus repeated.

"You have never known me to be careless Albus, if I was planning on doing something to the woman I would never do it in Hogwarts," Severus replied carefully.

Albus gave Severus a look over his glasses that told the man he was not at all fooled. The man in front of him was teetering on the edge of control; he could literally feel his angry magic. He knew in the staff room when he saw that glint in Severus's eyes that the small act of revenge in the Great Hall was nothing compared to what he had in store for the woman.

"Severus, she will pay for what she has done. I will make certain of that," Albus promised. Though he was no Slytherin he could however read between the lines of what Severus had just said. He never said about not taking the woman somewhere else and doing Merlin knows what to her.

"You always try to see the best in people Albus," Severus said softly.

"Because I know there is good in everyone at some point in time," Albus said sadly.

"Not everyone is worthy of forgiveness Headmaster," Severus said somberly. "You cannot save us all,"

"No I can't, but I can save the ones closest to my heart," Albus replied. He was well aware that this part of their conversation had moved away from the woman and to Severus. He knew what the man was doing and he knew how strong willed Severus was. But he also knew that he would defend Severus until his dying day, he just didn't want the man to have more blood on his hands. Not when he was just getting his bit of happiness that was so long overdue.

"She will pay for what she has done, you cannot think that I will just allow her to go unpunished," Severus said his calm façade finally breaking through to make way for his anger.

"I never said she would be unpunished Severus, I said the exact opposite. I will make sure she gets everything she deserves," Albus promised a steely spark in his eyes once more.

Though Severus could see where the man was coming from, nothing was going to come in between him and what was his. This woman had hurt something that belonged to Lily, his best friend. She would definitely pay and he would be damned if it wasn't by his own hand.

"I made a vow," Severus said darkly. "I promised to protect him at all costs."

"And you have my dear boy, but now is the time to help Harry heal. I know you want vengeance, but Harry would never want you to do this," Albus said gently.

"Harry won't ever know, for I won't tell him," Severus said the threat lingering in his voice as he looked at his mentor.

Albus gave Severus an amused look, the kind one would give a child who was talking back to their parents. He sighed as his blue eyes bore into Severus's brown ones.

"You will leave her to me Severus," Albus said strictly.

"I will not, I guess you shall have to throw me into Azkaban then. Harry will just have to learn to do without me," Severus said thoughtlessly. He didn't mean a thing of what he was saying but he wouldn't be swayed, as there was nothing the man could do to try to stop him from going after that hateful woman.

"You and I know you both don't mean that. You will leave her Severus," Albus repeated his eyes hard once more.

"Of course Headmaster, Merlin forbid someone actually gets their justice for once," Severus said harshly before pushing pass the old man.

"She will get all that is coming to her, I will make sure she understands Severus," Albus told him once more.

"Do what you will Headmaster, it's obvious who you hold closer to you. I won't harm you're precious child abuser," Severus said hatefully, his voice oozing sarcasm.

He heard a tired sigh as he passed but Severus was anything but swayed. As far as the old man knew he wouldn't seek out the woman, but as he was a Slytherin he had his ways around the castle without Albus knowing about. He could feel the blue eyes of the Headmaster on his back and he unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the corner.

He smirked to himself as he passed a secret passageway and slipped in it, leading him back to the corridor to the Great Hall.; where he headed to the DADA classroom. He knew that the Professor's quarters were usually close to classroom itself. He knew he couldn't get in without a password and as her portrait was of her ridiculous cats, he couldn't even try to persuade it. Most of the portraits hated the woman just as everyone else did.

He frowned as he tried to figure this out. He didn't actually believe she would open the door for him. He had seen the fear in her eyes, and he was planning on exploiting that, thoroughly. He knew that she deserved no less for what she had done, the hurt and harm she had caused. He vaguely remembered Harry talking about a hyper house elf that adored him, and it took him a moment to remember the creature's name.

"Dobby!" He called, where the silence was suddenly interrupted by a house elf's pop.

"Potion Master Severus Snape sir, called for Dobby?" Dobby replied cheerfully.

"Yes, I need you to get me into those quarters over there," Severus said quietly.

Dobby's eyes widened, but he didn't shake his head in the negative nor tell the man it wasn't possible. He like all the house elves had known who the woman was and how she treated the occupants of Hogwarts. It was also he who had slipped the potion into the toady's woman's food after he had found out what she had done to his Harry Potter sir.

"If sir would grab Dobby's hand, Dobby can do it," he said excitedly.

"Thank you Dobby," Severus said taking the small creature's hand and disappearing with a pop.

Severus gave Dobby a nod as they landed in the sitting room of her quarters, where he could hear the shower running. He put his fingers to his lips not wanting her to be aware of their arrival.

"I was never here, and you never saw me," Severus said casually.

"Of course Potion Master Severus, Dobby can keep secrets," he said with a smirk of his own before disappearing.

Severus sighed as he quickly went through the plan in his head. Though it had been spur of the moment because of Albus telling him no, he had thought that there would be no better day then today. He planned to stun her and then disillusion her and then go back to his quarters. He couldn't floo because they would be able to check to see her last destination when they realized that she was missing. He didn't want to call a house elf again as it was too risky. He stilled as he heard the shower turn off and the bustling that one did when they got out of the tub,

He had his wand up his sleeve as he took a seat in her chair; he was disgusted as he looked around the many portraits of the cats in here. This was very disturbing to him, he couldn't understand it really. So caught in his thoughts, he barely heard the bathroom door open, but when he did he turned his eyes towards that direction. He knew she would come out here sooner or later and he was ready.

He was aware of the exact moment when she realized that he was there because of the girlish squeal that escaped her when their eyes made contact. He swiftly stood up and was across the room and in front of her before she could even pull out her wand.

"I suggest you keep your hands where I can see them," Severus instructed gravely.

"How did you get in here?" She asked pompously in a tone much more confident then what she felt.

"That is unimportant right now. What you should be asking, is what I am going to do with you?" Severus replied forebodingly.

"The minister won't allow this," she said feeling like she might pass out from her fear. She was trying to scare him into backing down, she didn't like the menacing way he was looking at.

"The minister won't be able to do a damn thing, and neither will Albus," Severus said casually as he looked her up and down. He could practically feel the fear radiating from her body. This is one thing that he remembered when he was a real death eater, the thrill of the catch, the chase, and the kill. He wouldn't kill her, but he would give her a chance to defend herself, he wasn't that cruel.

"S-Severus, what a-are you d-doing?" She asked, unable to help the thudding of her heart from how afraid she actually was.

"Paying what you owe Delores," Severus said darkly, as he pulled out his wand and she knew know more.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Hello All, thank you soooo sooo, much for the love last Chapter. I can assure you that Severus hasn't done a thing to the woman at least not yet. If you've ever been in an abusive situation, and got out of it then you know that it tends to get worse before it gets better. Never fear, I do have a plan for ALL the characters especially Dudley and Ron. In the books their character grew, and I liked that so they will be a solid point in Harry's life. If you don't like them, sorry but that's where my muse has made them go. I threw in a bit of Severus and Harry interaction and there will be much more next chapter, but at the moment, I had to make way for this scene. Which isn't happy at all, I'm sorry for making Harry suffer, but I've always had this thing for Harry angst. Okay and after the longest Author's note, on to the story!**

**Chapter 23**

Severus scoffed at the woman on the floor in disgust as he looked at her fallen form. He hadn't even had a chance to stun her before she just passed out on him. He hadn't caught her and he watched her hit the floor with a thud. He sighed; this was why she was a pitiful excuse for a witch. He shook his head in irritation as he took in her prone form; he actually thought she was going to put up a fight. The only thing she did was roll her eyes in the back of her head and crumple to the floor.

He pointed his wand at her to stupefy her, no sense in having her wake up before they left the castle. He didn't need to alert anyone to their presence, not even wanting to imagine getting caught. He levitated her, making sure that he wasn't leaving anything of his in her quarters. He could just imagine how that was going to look when she turned up missing and they found something to connect him to her.

He would return her, but for the next few days she was all his. He was just about to disillusion her when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned; he didn't think anyone would be visiting her now, not after what she did. Severus shook his head, he obviously wasn't going to answer it and he impatiently waited for whoever it was to go away.

"Delores, I know that you are in there. Now you better open up or I will let myself in," Minerva threatened.

As the Deputy Headmistress and a woman the Headmaster had said she had to 'check' on her and she wasn't about to turn the opportunity down. Because of her status she was also able to bypass any portrait passwords on the basis of checking up on someone or something.

Severus stilled as he heard Minerva's voice and had just a few seconds to think about what he was going to do when the door opened revealing her. He was unable to stop his horror struck expression at being caught and it was obvious that she didn't expect to meet him here either.

"Severus, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" She asked forgetting herself for a moment as she took in her youngest coworker.

"Minerva, I can explain," he said carefully as his wand was still out. He felt a bit off at what he was about to do, but he needed to cover his tracks. He was not against oblivating her and going about his business as if nothing happened.

"Can you? Then can you please explain what Delores is doing floating behind you?" She said quirking an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"She passed out, plain and simple. I haven't touched her," Severus said quietly the 'yet' was left off but he wasn't foolish to know that she hadn't caught it nonetheless.

"I see, where were you taking her?" Minerva asked weakly, as she took in the cold eyes of the man in front of her. She knew even with her skills and years of wisdom, he would best her in a fight if it came down to it.

"The Dungeons," he stated plainly. He didn't bother to tell her that wasn't the complete truth, but she didn't need to know that part.

"And you were just planning on taking her like that? In plain sight just like that? You are a Slytherin are you not? I know you have more decorum then that," she said with a smirk of her own.

Severus couldn't help it; his mouth fell open a bit as he stared at her. He watched her come in completely and shut the door behind her, and make her way towards him.

"I was going to disillusion her," he said when his mouth started working again. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, what does it look like Severus? Oh put your wand away, Albus won't hear about this, not from me," she said in an exasperated tone as she realized he had yet to relax his stance.

"Why are you helping me? You know that whatever is going to happen to her isn't going to be legal or harmless," Severus said bluntly.

"I know, but I also know that you will show her exactly what she did was wrong. And that when all is said and finish she will forever remember what happened but she won't be able to tell anyone else what was done," Minerva said quietly.

"But you know my methods are illegal," Severus said trying to figure out the woman in front of him.

"I also know that she hurt our children, and she hurt something precious that belonged to Lily. Albus is a fool if he thinks you were letting this go. I know you Severus and I trust your judgment on this, just do not kill her," Minerva said basically giving him her blessing.

"I won't, I have no intention of allowing Harry to lose another parental figure in his life once more," Severus replied truthfully.

Minerva sighed in obvious relief at his words before giving him that Cheshire grin that had him laughing earlier. She had noticed the protective words when he spoke of not killing her if only for Harry. That was enough for her, she knew deep down that Severus was a good man; he was just a little rough around the edges.

"I know a spell that will transfigure her into a rock, and you can put her in your pocket and walk out of here like nothing happened," she said with a smirk that made him wonder why he ever doubted her.

~*~*~*~Snape Manor~*~*~*~*

Harry flopped down on the floor of the kitchen, gasping for breath as he and Ron tried to stop the laughter from coming out. They just had the epic of all food fights and he wasn't even sure who had won. None of that even mattered as that was the best fun he could remember having in ages.

"It's going to suck having to clean this all up before Snape gets here," Ron said after catching his breath.

Harry sighed loudly. "Yeah, but it was fun," he chuckled.

"It was, I just wish that—bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed before sitting up as he looked at the sparkling kitchen in disbelief.

Harry jumped at his tone before looking around widely for the threat, relaxing a moment later as he saw the clean kitchen. He grinned at Ron's awestruck expression as he glanced down at himself to find his clothes devoid of all food.

"Thanks Twinkle," he said to the air with a grin as he stood up and stretched, as Ron did the same.

"Your house elf did this?" Ron asked in amusement.

Harry nodded. "She nice, let's go get my jacket and then go flying," Harry said already running out the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Wait for me Harry! I didn't bring my broom!" Ron yelled out as he followed him.

"You don't need one, my dad bought an extra just for you," Harry called back over his shoulder, unaware of what he had just said.

Ron on the other hand had stopped mid-stride to give Harry's back a pensive expression that soon turned into a wide grin as he took in the full extent of his words. He shook his head in amusement before he took off once more after Harry.

~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Severus watched as the Transfiguration Mistress did her magic and the next thing he knew the toady woman was a small pebble which he then placed in his robe pocket. After getting the counter spell from Minerva he was all set to walk out until he noticed what she was doing.

"Minerva, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Creating a golem, I highly doubt you wish anyone to realize she was missing. As we both know

Albus would come to you first," she stated briskly as she transfigured a pillow into the still form of the woman they all hated.

"What is going to be the excuse for her not being herself?" Severus mused.

"Everyone knows she had an upset stomach at lunch today, which is more than enough. As it is the holidays she won't be missed Severus I can assure you," she said grinning.

"Well Minerva I thank you for covering my tracks, you would have made a brilliant Slytherin," he said with sincerity in his tone, before walking out of her quarters and down the corridor.

Because he was in such a hurry to get out of the castle, he failed to hear what she had said to him in return as he left.

"And you Severus would have made an extraordinary Gryffindor. Your loyalty to Lily astounds me, even too this day," she had murmured before continuing on in her task to keep Albus clueless.

~*~*~*~*Snape Manor~*~*~*~

Harry was currently in the air flying on his firebolt, Ron a few spaces away from him. He was actually having the time of his life, but that was nothing compared to the feeling he suddenly felt. He didn't know how he knew this but he dove to the ground in an instant already running for the door.

"Harry wait, where are you going?" Ron yelled as he flew towards the ground.

"Snape's home," he said as if that explained everything, because in his mind it did. Never mind that he was now keyed into the wards and he recognized that magical signature anywhere.

He was grinning as he threw open the backdoor and ran through the house. He had been expecting the man to still be in the floo room and it came as a surprise when he found himself face first in a warm chest.

"Harry? What's the rush?" Severus asked teasingly.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled softly in the man's robes.

"I missed you as well. If you'll just give me one moment to get cleaned up, you can tell me how you and Ronald spent your day. Speaking of which, where is Mr. Weasely?" Severus asked curiously.

"Right here sir," Ron said as he burst through the door.

Severus gave the teen a nod before gently extracting Harry from his robes. "I will be right back," he promised.

"Okay," Harry said easily his bright smile never leaving his face.

"Let's go finish flying Harry," Ron said already pulling on his friend's arm.

Harry gave the man a quick hug before giving Ron a small shove and running outside. He laughed as his friend called him a cheater before they disappeared out the door.

Severus watched them with a thoughtful look, his easy going expression sliding back into the grimace that had occupied it before he got home. Placing his hand in his robe pocket to feel the pebble he nodded before making his way down to the cellar, before opening the latch and entering the Dungeons. This was the place that he warded with numerous spells to keep Harry out.

He was extra careful that the child wasn't even aware that it was here. And as Harry seemed to dislike small, dark places he wasn't worried about the boy finding it at all. Grateful for the silencing charm around the room, he took the pebble and tossed it on the floor of one of the cells. Pointing his wand as it landed on the stone floor, he said the counter spell and Delores reappeared in all of her glory. He was glad that Minerva had taken the liberty of getting the woman's wand. With a flick of his wrist, he had her chained to the wall behind her and the cell door locked.

He knew that his other potions were still in effect and he planned to make use of them as soon as she awoke. At the moment however he double checked the locking spells before going back upstairs. He was not going to torture her right now, not when he promised Harry he would be right back. He smiled a cruel smile to himself as he hurried out of the cellar and to his room. Tomorrow Harry and Ronald would be visiting Albus and then he would start his revenge.

Outside up in the air, Harry kept looking back towards the door as if Snape would appear any moment. He stuck his tongue out at Ron who was making a funny face at him.

"He lets you call him dad Harry?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yeah, we had this big talk. He said that he would adopt me if he could and that he would try really hard to make it so if I really wanted it," Harry admitted happily.

Ron nodded, thinking on the situation for a moment. "That would mean you would never have to return to the Durselys," he pointed out.

"It means more than that; he said I would have a home. For good, this would be my home forever," Harry said choking up a bit on the words.

"And nobody deserves to have that more then you mate," Ron said softly.

Harry gave him a wide grin before rolling his eyes. "Race you?"

"Yeah, but I get a head start," Ron said grinning as he took off.

"Now who's the cheater?" Harry yelled as he raced after him in delight.

It was later on that night, after Ron had long gone home. Severus was currently tucking Harry into his bed, and the boy didn't seem to be complaining about it. He knew that although the boy was 15 years old, he deserved this. He missed out because of his dreadful relatives so he was going to give him as much as he could. Harry needed to know that he deserved good things.

"Is that good?" Severus asked as he tucked the covers up to his chin.

Harry face was flushed a bit in embarrassment, but he nodded. He had dreamed of being tucked in as a kid, but it had never happened. He could remember maybe once that his Aunt had done it when he was small but no more. He knew that it was childish to let the man do it but he couldn't deny how it made him feel. He felt cherished and loved, why should he have to give that up just because he was too old for it.

"Thank you," Harry replied softly. He was feeling a bit guilty at the moment, here Snape was taking the time out to be a real father and Harry was keeping secrets from him. Harry knew that the man wouldn't be happy to hear what he was doing but he didn't want to disturb his sleep.

As it was he wasn't about to let him in on his secret, he couldn't handle the disappointment he knew he would see in his teacher's eyes. Which was saying something, as since when did he care about what Snape thought of him? He cut that train of thought, he knew he cared about what the man thought since he had taken him that day from Grimmauld Place.

Severus stood up and ran his hand through the damp hair of the child. "Sleep tight Harry," he

murmured.

Harry made a small noise of contentment as he closed his eyes. He however opened them in shock when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. He sighed audibly in relief. "Love you," he whispered so softly he wasn't sure the man had heard which was fine with him as he hadn't meant to say it.

Severus was a bit startled to hear such words but he took it in stride. "I love you to child," he said just as soft before walking out of the room.

His heart was thudding quite loud in his chest as it had been a long time since he had uttered those words to someone. He knew though that he meant it, and he wondered if Harry knew how special he was. Because Severus didn't give his love out to anybody, it took a special person to break his facade.

But then again Harry Potter was just like Lily in that way, they wormed their way into your heart and once they were there they never let go. But by then, you didn't even want them too. Severus sighed spelling a selective charm around the boy's room that would alert him if he was distressed before making his way downstairs and towards the dungeons. He had business with a toad.

The next morning found Harry to his disappointment, being sent to Hogwarts with Ron. He frowned because he had hope since it was Christmas Eve that the man would want to spend time with him. He sighed and had moped around for a good ten minutes until Ron told him that was Snape's way of kicking him out the house so he could wrap up his presents. Harry had looked at his friend quite happily as he couldn't imagine the man doing something like that.

Ron on the other hand knew it was true as his mother had flooed over with him, and said she wanted to speak to Severus to make sure he not only got Harry appropriate clothes but toys as well. Ron was happy about that part to be honest, because Harry needed everything they could give him. He stayed silent as they flooed into the Headmaster office, though this time he took a protective stance next to him as the old man apologized to him.

Harry nodded patiently as he listened to the old man talk, lighting up when the headmaster or rather the portraits told them the about the prank that they had pulled on the toady woman yesterday. He couldn't believe that Snape had participated in that and had been responsible for some of it. He grinned, wondering why they decided to play a prank on her now.

Nevertheless he was happy that she had gotten her just desserts, and he kind of wanted to see her to rub it into her face. But he knew that wouldn't be wise, not to mention she had yet to be seen at all today and he wasn't about to get into trouble by going and looking for her. He waited until the man had dismissed them before turning to Ron.

"So what exactly were we doing here today?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. We can fly, play chess or anything really," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Could we maybe fly, and then play a game of hide and seek?" Harry asked softly, he felt a bit childish for asking this, but the last time he had played this as a kid, no one had found him. Dudley and whoever else was playing all left him alone, and he hadn't realized it until hours later when it got dark enough to know that he should head back home.

"I don't know about that Harry. For that game you need more people Harry, two people isn't enough," Ron told him honestly.

"I know, but could we still anyways?" Harry pleaded, before sighing as he stared at the ground. He knew it had been a stupid idea to bring it up, and of course Ron didn't want to play it. He sighed as he scuffed the toe of his shoe on the stone floor. Because he was trying to keep his hurt to himself to failed to see the thoughtful look on his friend's face.

"Alright Harry, we can do it," Ron finally relented. Truthfully he didn't have the heart to tell his friend no. Besides it was only them too, that just meant it was an easier game. "But we're playing it inside the castle, its way to dangerous to play it outside with just the two of us," he told him honestly.

"That's fine Ron!" Harry exclaimed happily as he took off down the corridor and towards the Quidditch pitch.

After a couple of hours of flying around in the air, Ron admitted defeat and he slowly flew to the ground, choosing to lay on the grass as he waited for Harry to do the same. It took a moment for the raven haired boy to come down but he didn't mind waiting for him. Especially as Harry's face was flushed in his excitement.

"Hide and seek now?" Harry asked happily.

"Give me a moment to rest first Harry," Ron said panting a little bit.

"You landed first, you have been resting," Harry pointed out.

Ron blew a raspberry at his friend before he sat up. "C'mon, lets head in and get some snacks from the kitchens and then we'll play," he promised as he stood up.

Harry nodded as he got up and carried their brooms back to the broom shed before walking back to the castle. He headed to the kitchen, tickling the pear to the entrance. He smiled and laughed at the antics of the house elves as they got their treats. Coming out of the kitchen he looked at Ron who was stuffing his face and shook his head in amusement. As they ate their snacks Ron went over the rules.

"We're staying away from Umbridge's quarters, and the Durselys," Ron told him quietly.

"That sounds good," Harry said not even the mention of his horrible relative at his sanctuary for some reason could mess up his mood.

Ron nodded as he looked at Harry, even as he knew what the answer to his unasked question. "Alright, who was going to be it first?" He asked curiously.

"I will, but when its my turn you have to come find me too," Harry told him.

"Trust me Harry I will," Ron said, not letting his confusion to that statement show to the other boy.

Harry nodded before turning around and covering his face. "I'm going to start counting. Oh, and because Hogwarts is huge, we can use mild point me spells if we get stuck," he said making the rules up as he went along.

Ron nodded along with him. "That sounds about right," he said easily before taking off as Harry started counting.

Harry laughed, deciding to count to 50 to give time for Ron to get an extra good spot. He was having so much fun and it wasn't even his turn to hide just yet. He snickered as he counted already imagining where his friend had hidden. He finally got to 50 and turned around, his wand already out as he spoke the point me spell for help before taking off in the general direction he gave out.

As Harry was searching for Ron on the 2nd floor, he was unaware that just one floor above him his Uncle, Vernon Dursely had somehow gotten free from their quarters. Where the man thought he was going was any body's guess. If Harry had been aware of this, he wouldn't have strayed this close but as he didn't know, he was unknowingly walking towards where the man was barreling his way through, trying to find a way out.

Vernon couldn't believe his luck when Dudley had left that afternoon he had accidentally left the door open. That had yet to happen the week they had been there, and he saw his chance to escape. He wasn't stupid he knew that his wife was going to divorce him and his son kept giving him these disgusted looks. He knew in his heart that this was all the freaks fault.

If he had never been born his family wouldn't have turned on him. He still couldn't understand why Petunia was mad, she had said she hated the boy, why the sudden change of heart. And the turn around with Dudley, that freak was going to pay! How dare he practice some freaky stuff on Dudley, his son would never look at him as he was the freak. How could Dudley defend that boy?

He growled to himself as he stomped through corridors, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. If he ever saw that freak again, he would give him just what he deserved. He found himself going down some stairs, that he was sure wasn't there a moment ago. But he figured, going down meant out so he took them, looking around cautiously. He had not intention to run into that old man Dumbledore. As he got onto the 2nd floor, he was confused, but he continued to walk. He still as he heard a voice, and his eyes widened as he took in that familiar one. It was the freak!

"Ron, where are you?" Harry asked, his wand preforming another point me spell. He was sure Ron was somewhere around here, but he wasn't having much luck. He figured his mate would yell back to give him a hint, but Ron wasn't falling for that trick and all he got was silence. He shook his head as he continued to look around and checking everything that he could. He turned around, wanting to make sure that he had looked at every hiding spot he could see.

Vernon crept as silently as he could, and was rewarded when he saw the freak searching for something. The little ungrateful whelp's back to him and he smiled evilly. He couldn't help the sudden rage that overtook him. Here was the person responsible for all his short comings, the reason his whole family was falling apart. The reason his marriage was falling apart and why he was going to jail. He got this dangerous glint in his eye as he made his way towards the boy who he saw was intent on his search. He didn't give much thought to it as the boy was going to get what he deserved. He grinned as his hand clamped on the boy's skinny shoulder hard, and he held him firm.

Harry stilled as someone grabbed him roughly. "What the..." was all he was able to get out, before his eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in the towering form of his Uncle. He hadn't strayed near the third floor, so how had had his Uncle found him? He swallowed fearfully, remembering that the glint that was currently in the man's eyes had always followed through with some sort of pain. He swallowed fearfully as he stared at him.

"Did you miss me freak?" Vernon asked, an evil smirk adorning his face.

Harry couldn't answer, he was frozen in fear. His wand clattered to the floor, his frozen hand had dropped it. He hoped that Ron or someone would come and save him.

Ron was hidden in a cupboard around the corner from them, and couldn't hear what was going on. He snickered to himself, knowing it was an obvious hiding spot, but in Hogwarts Harry wouldn't think he was here that why it was so brilliant. He had heard Harry trying to bait him out but he had stayed strong and he couldn't wait until his friend came closer because he was going to jump out and scare him.

Harry was terrified, it literally felt like his heart was about to explode from his chest. He wasn't alone in his fear, he could hear the portraits around him talking and he knew they were trying to alert someone but as he saw his Uncle shift, he thought it might be too late. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream, he could do nothing but stand there. As he saw his Uncle raise his arm he shut his eyes tight. He unconsciously held his breath, waiting for the hit. wishing once more that he was with his Snape.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N_ The only good things about Cliffies is that the Author usually writes the next chapter quickly so as not to leave the readers in the dark. Enjoy, I got a bit sad but that's just me. Again, I needed a chance for Dudley to redeem himself, Harry has to have a few protectors you know.**

**Chapter 24**

The slap across his face resounded around the silent corridor, but Harry having been trained as a child not to made a sound, stayed silent even as his face was smarting. He chanced an eye open to see his Uncle look around and after seeing no one coming he turned back to his nephew.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," he told him he as he balled his fists up.

Harry gasped unable to help himself, before he shut his eyes again, wishing with all his heart that Snape would come. But as the man wasn't even at Hogwarts, he knew that was a futile wish, so he changed it to Ron. He hoped his friend would come out and stun his Uncle, because at the moment he was paralyzed in his fear and powerless to do anything. He stumbled when he suddenly felt a punch to his stomach, and he gasped even louder as he tried to catch his breath. He had barely opened his eyes when he felt his uncle land a punch right in his nose. He groaned as he hit the stone floor.

"Ron," he called weakly, as he felt the fist's starting to pound into him. "Anyone, please," he whimpered sadly as he shut his eyes once more and tried to lose himself into his mind.

The portraits were besides themselves, but they didn't seem to be able to catch a human. At least not one that would be able to help, as Filch was useless. It was a with a great sigh of relief to all portraits that were witnessing the beating of the child when they heard word that someone had heard their message and was coming to help. They only hoped whoever it was, would hurry up because they weren't sure the poor child could take anymore.

Dudley had just come in from a run around the lake with Winky, and the first thing they had noticed was the portraits in the front hall were in a frenzy.

"Wonder what's going on," he muttered to no one in particular.

No sooner had he spoke, they had all as one turned to look at him with various expressions on their face. The most common one seem to be fear, but what were they afraid of he didn't know. Dudley's brow furrowed as he saw Winky hurry over to one portrait, and he saw her already big eyes widen even further as she ran to him.

"What happened Winky?" He asked in concern as she grabbed is hand. He knew she was getting ready to pop somewhere, he just didn't know why.

"Young master's father has gotten free, and is hurting Master Harry Potter sir," Winky said grimly in her squeaky voice before they disappeared only to reappear on the 2nd floor.

Dudley was struggling to process what his house elf had just said when he took in the sight in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in the still form on the ground, recognizing the person to be Harry.

"No Dad!" He yelled, and before he realized what he was doing he had ran towards his father and collided with him. He hit the stone floor softer then what he thought possible until he remembered Winky. Although his father hadn't been so lucky as the man was now knocked out. He didn't spare another glance to him as he hurried over to his cousin.

"Harry! Harry wake up please! Oh please don't be dead," Dudley pleaded as he knelt at his cousin's prone form. He turned his frightened gaze to his house elf, who was glaring at his father, with all the anger Dudley was sure he would feel towards the man if he wasn't so afraid of how his cousin was doing.

He looked around wildly, wishing for an adult, or someone to come and help him. He didn't want to move him, in case he was seriously hurt.

"Winky get help!" He yelled to her, feeling even worse as when she disappeared because he was alone. He gently shook his cousin as he looked at his bruised body. "Harry don't die, please," he pleaded. "Help! Someone please, help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't think he had ever felt so helpless then he did at that moment and nearly cried in relief when he heard a door near them open and someone came running out. He recognized the red haired boy even though he had never officially met him.

Ron took in Harry's still form and his giant lump of a cousin near him and he of course jumped to what he thought was a rational thought. "What the bloody hell have you done?" He asked his wand falling into his hand with a flick of his wrist.

"I didn't do this, Da-Vernon did this," Dudley said pointing to where his passed out father still laid.

"What part did you play in this? You hate Harry," Ron said his wand still pointing at the boy, in disbelief.

"I knocked my dad off of him, the portraits led us here," Dudley told him honestly as he heard a soft moan coming from Harry. He gently lifted his cousin's head, not wanting the blood from his nose to go down his throat.

"Dont touch him! Get away from him," Ron said angrily, wishing that he had complete control of his patronus to send a message to the Headmaster. He needed help! It took him a moment to think through what the boy had just said. "What do you mean we?"

"My house elf," Dudley said his eyes never leaving Harry's. It was about a second later when Winky appeared and a half of a second later that Dumbledore joined them.

"Headmaster!" Ron screamed in relief. "That oaf hurt Harry." Ron said pointing to Dudley who was still tenderly holding Harry's head up.

"No I didn't, the man that used to be my father did. Winky and the portraits know," Dudley said defensively as he looked at the old man warily.

"I know what you did Mr. Dursely, and I applaud you. At the moment however, we need to get Harry to Poppy," Albus said with a gentle flick of his wrist he had the hurt teenager in his arms.

Dudley stood up and nodded, knowing who she was. It was because of the Matron that he knew the correct doses of potions he could take, and she was helping with his diet. She had also set him up with a squib psychologist who had grown up in the same type of household he did, so the man knew what he was feeling when he couldn't express it. He shook those thoughts away and turned back to the conversation.

"We'll meet you there," he told the man sincerely.

"I know you will, trust me when I say Harry is in a good hands," Albus told them.

"I know he is Headmaster," Ron said as the man apparated on the spot.

He sighed, knowing it was a perk of being a Headmaster as no one else could apparate in or out of the castle. He turned his gaze from where the old man had disappeared with his friend to face the boy only to find him standing over his big mass of a father.

"How. Could. You?" Dudley demanded harshly, each word accompanied by a kick to his father's stomach.

Ron could only stare in confusion as he took in the other boy, he could swear that the teen had a hand in what happened to Harry but now he was having doubts. Especially as he could hear the portraits cheering him on. He turned to one, not wanting to be confused any longer, and his eyes narrowed as the story went on.

"You fucker!" He yelled as he ran over towards the still man on the ground.

Dudley backed away, ready to defend himself when he saw that the boy had delivered a massive punch to the man that used to be his dad. He had decided in that moment when he saw his father hurting his cousin he had ceased to be Dudley Dursely, he was now Dudley Evans and couldn't be happier. He allowed the other boy to get his frustrations out but he knew that if they didn't want to be responsible for killing him he had to get him to stop.

"Ron stop, if he dies, he won't suffer in Azkaban," Dudley said firmly as he reached to grab the boy's shoulder.

"He deserves this, you're only saying that because hes your father," Ron spat out angrily.

"No I'm not. The minute I saw him hitting Harry he no longer had that privilege," Dudley replied before turning to Winky who had been watching them all silently. "Can you tie him up?"

He nodded quietly as she bound him before snapping her fingers, and his former father disappeared.

"Where did you take him?" He asked curiously, not that he cared. He nodded happily at the answer, a cell in the dungeons. He noticed at the mention of the dungeons how Ron's face had taken on a pale color. He looked at the other boy closely.

"What's the matter with you?" Dudley asked carefully.

"Snape isn't going to like this one bit," Ron moaned before taking off down the hall.

Dudley quirked an eyebrow, he had heard that name before, he just couldn't remember where.

While Ron was running to the infirmary, Dudley turned to Winky who only gave him a small sad smile in return before she clasped his hand and they disappeared with a pop. He knew when they reappeared where they were, as the infirmary had its own personal smell. He was relieved to see that Harry's face was devoid of those bruises, and he looked to be sleeping. He didn't see Madame Pompfrey at the moment and instead took a seat in the empty chair that was next to Harry's bed.

He sighed as looked as his cousin, he felt out of place and awkward. He and Harry had never been close, but he couldn't help wishing that they were. He didn't know what to say, would his cousin even forgive him? He didn't know what he would do if Harry didn't, but his therapist said this was the first step in his healing process. He didn't care about any of that, he just wanted Harry to know that he was so very sorry for everything he and his parents put him through. He took a breath before calming himself, unbeknownst to him Harry wasn't asleep.

After Poppy had healed his injures she had enervated him, but was all set to put him back to sleep. It was only at the Headmaster's insistence that Poppy not give him a sleeping potion. Harry wasn't sure why the man did that but he didn't want to be drugged when Ron and Snape came to him because chances were they were both worried about him.

He had been deep in thought when he heard someone take a seat next to his bed. He almost rolled over to see who it was when he heard an intake of breath that he knew instinctively was neither Snape nor Ron. Why was Dudley doing here? Would he try to hurt him? He stopped his train of thoughts when the boy started talking. Harry listened and pretended to be sleep, because he wasn't really sure what else could he do.

"Hey Harry, its me Dudley," he started off, shaking his head at how stupid he probably sounded. "I know you probably don't want to see me, or talk to me. And I know there's a good chance that you can't hear me but that just makes it easier for me. Hank, that's my therapist he's a squib like me, says that we need to talk. I just wanted you to know above everything else, how incredibly sorry I am. I knew what I did, can't really be forgiven but I hope one day that you'll find it in your heart anyway." he said before taking a shaky sip of water. He didn't think it would be this hard, and Harry wasn't even woke,

"And I wanted you to know that what Mum and Da-Vernon did to you was wrong, and that you did not deserve that. And what I used to do was also wrong and I'm so very sorry. If I could take it back I would. And one more thing Harry, what dad said about you being alive? I don't think that you're a waste of space," Dudley said softly, his voice sincere as it had ever been as he spoke of incidents that he remembered when then were kids. He took the blame for it all, and wished that he had someone to tell him no.

By the time he had finished, Dudley felt lighter in a way. He hadn't even known he had the much he needed to get off his chest. He found himself fixing his cousin's blanket and smoothing it down before he caught himself. Dudley sat there for a few more minutes, lost in thought. He sighed once more before he prepared to stand up. As he glanced back at the bed he found himself looking straight into a pair of knowing bright emerald eyes.

"Bloody hell," he said hand going to clutch his chest as the green eyes, now showed mirth at his expression. He found himself smirking as he looked at his cousin.

"You sound like Ron you know," Harry said softly.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he said lightly before scratching his head. "I'll leave you to it," he finally said turning to go.

"Leave me to what? Dud I'm in a hospital bed with Poppy," Harry said wryly.

"Well I don't want to disturb you," Dudley told him honestly.

"Since when do you care about that?" Harry told him sarcastically. "I'm surprised you haven't killed me in my sleep. Since I don't deserve to live," Harry told him watching his face. He had heard the boy's words, but he wanted to know if he really meant them. He was rewarded when the boy flinched back at his words as if he had gotten slapped.

Dudley swallowed heavily, this is what he didn't want. He sighed, guessing he didn't have the chance. He didn't think he could give an apology if Harry was going to do that. The boy had every right, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. "I was just leaving," Dudley said stiffly as he stood up. Of course Harry wasn't going to forgive him and he knew he deserved everything the boy threw at him.

"No no, stay Dudley, we need to talk," Harry said seriously.

Dudley gave Harry a wary look. "Talk about what?" He found himself asking.

"Talk about what happened after I passed out and you pushed your father off of me," Harry said. He had heard the Headmaster and Poppy talking not to mention the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. He heard all about the heroic effort, but he wanted to hear about it from the source.

Dudley didn't hide his surprise, that Harry knew about that as he launched into the story, leaving nothing out. He could see that the blank expression that Harry got on his face when he told him that his father was dead to him. But he refused to take it back. He felt a bit off actually when h

Harry brought that particular topic to his attention. It was almost like Harry couldn't understand just why his father was dead to him.

"He's your father, you can't do that," Harry had protested vehemently.

"Yes I can, especially when hes hurting my cousin, so I can and will do it. He's nothing to me, but you; when's mum gone, you're all I've got left and I would be stupid to ignore that, " Dudley told him honestly. He had turned to grab his water cup and it was a stroke of luck that he managed to see his cousin's face light up at his words. He had no idea how much family had really meant to Harry, until he saw it in that moment. He shook his head ruefully, he didn't deserve it but Harry was giving him another chance. And this time Dudley wasn't going to mess it up.

~*~*~*~*~Poppy's office~*~*~*~*~*

Albus and Ron were in the Matron's office, keeping 'watch' on her patient while she had stepped out to see to another call. Ron was trying to remain calm and only succeeded when the Headmaster told him he was going to force feed him a calming draught. He couldn't believe how the old man had let that oaf in there with Harry until Winky came in and gave him a piece of her mind.

She hadn't like someone talking bad about her master and when she left Ron, he felt a bit contrite after rightly so. As it was they were eaves dropping on the conversation in the infirmary, Ron because he wanted to make sure that Dudley wasn't saying anything hurtful to Dudley and Dumbledore because he wanted to proved to Ronald that some people benefited from second chances. Ron sighed feeling for the kid as he basically poured his heart out to Harry, and for a moment he felt bad that Harry might refuse until it he heard a teasing tone he recognized all to well.

He felt his jealously trying to rear its ugly head but he knew that Harry's heart could hold massive amounts of love and he wasn't about to hurt his friend anymore then he had been. Not to mention Snape, his mum, Dumbledore, and now Dudley would kill him. His eye's widened as he looked at the Headmaster before sighing.

"Professor Snape has to know, before the portraits tell him," Ron said remorsefully.

"It'll be okay Ronald, Severus wont hurt you," Albus told him gently.

"No worse, he'll ban me from the manor and he has every right too. I promised to keep Harry safe," Ron told him mournfully.

"You couldn't have predicted this," Albus replied.

"No but I should have been there with him, and not hiding in the bloody closet," Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. His fear of disappointing Harry's new guardian had him on edge that he didn't even notice his language to the Headmaster who had yet to scold him on it. He sighed before reaching for the floo powder.

"Then I better stay as well, Severus will no doubt blame me rightly so for bringing the Durselys to Hogwarts," Albus said with a heavy sigh.

"He has every right to be concerned, I wonder if Dursely knows he just killed his own self," Ron said dryly as he threw down the powder shouting Snape Manor before sticking his head in and calling for his Professor.

Severus looked up from where he had been revising one of his potion's manual, looking up as the fireplace in his study flared. "Mr. Weasely?" He asked in confusion, and a little bit of worry.

"Dont kill me sir, but if you could please floo over we need to talk to you," Ron said carefully.

"Talk to me about what? Where is Harry?" Severus asked tightly.

"He's here sir, could you just floo over?" Ron asked warily.

Severus got a bad feeling in his chest as he gestured to Ron to move before he came through the fire. His eyes narrowed as he took in just whose office he was standing in. He was no stranger to Poppy's office, the question was, what was he doing in here?

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice, that had Ron swallowing thickly in fear.

"He's in the infirmary resting, he had an altercation earlier today," Albus said taking over when it seemed Ron was incapable of continuing.

"With who? Where were you when this was happening Mr. Weasely?" Severus asked his dark gaze turning to the redheaded boy who was trying to become one with the floor he was currently staring at.

"I was hiding, we were playing a hiding and seek and he was looking for me. In my defense I didn't know anything was wrong, but when I did I ran out to help him," Ron babbled.

"What exactly happened? Who hurt my child?" Severus asked a murderous look in his eyes. What was this holiday? Hurt the child until he broke holiday? Why did people keep thinking that they could harm him and nothing was going to happen to them?

"His Uncle, he somehow got out of his room, but his cousin saved him," Ron told him truthfully.

"And what is being done about Vernon Dursely?" Severus asked, putting the information about the cousin in a separate part of his mind for the moment.

"I don't know, Winky took him somewhere," Ron replied as he continued to tell him the story.

Severus nodded as he listened closely not wanting to miss each detail, before nodding to himself as he realized that Harry had just gained a new protector. Which was a good thing as it looked like he had way to many enemies as it was.

"If that's all, I need to go see to Harry, and while I'm at it I'll discuss with Mr. Dursely where his house elf took his father," Severus said as he opened the door to the office and walked into the infirmary.

Albus frowned as he took in the man's words, he unlike Ron had heard the dangerous tone underlining the words. He didn't want Severus to do something regrettable not when it seemed Harry really did need him. He sighed before giving them a moment before making his way out to the infirmary.

The minute Harry had seen Snape appear out of the office, a bit of his insecurity started to rear its head as he looked at the man carefully.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked as he took a seat on the bed as he took in his child. His face was blemish free as he remembered him but he could bandages that was not there that morning.

"I'm fine, Dudley saved me," Harry told him before wincing as he moved to crawl towards the man.

"What are you doing? You foolish child, be still you're still hurt," Severus said as he moved closer to keep Harry where he was.

"I wanted to hug you," Harry told him with a pout.

"And which part of that requires you to re-injure your bruised ribs?" He asked dryly.

"But I want a hug," Harry said sadly. "You're gonna deny me that, after I got beat up?" He asked slyly, his green eyes innocently wide. He watched in satisfaction as the man's eyes widened and his body turned to him, his arms already outstretched before he seemed to catch himself.

"If you keep talking like that Harry, people are going to think that you're a Slytherin," Severus told him as he held the child in his arms.

"I wanted to feel safe again, if they don't like it. Well you can give them a detention," Harry mumbled into the man's chest.

Dudley who had witnessed the whole thing, was sitting there quietly. He grinned to himself at the way Harry was acting but as he had never really seen him this way he wasn't going to ruin it. He worried that they had forgotten that he was even there, and found himself quietly getting up. He didn't want to invade their time, and found as he turned to give Harry a half of a wave that the man, Snape was it? Was staring at him with a calculating gaze.

Severus knew who this boy was having seen him in Harry's memories. He also knew what this blood relative of Harry who was here in the infirmary meant, having heard Ron's story. He frowned and knew he needed to have a word with the boy but not in front of Harry.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Harry today, you didn't have to do that," Severus told him formally.

"But I did, I couldn't let dad do that to Harry. He's been through to much, and he didn't deserve any of this," Dudley said firmly. "I'm going to stand by him, just so you know," he said defiantly. He didn't like the way the man's look was assessing him.

"I know, which is why we'll have to have a little chat," Severus stated casually.

"What kind of chat?" Harry asked curiously.

"The same one I gave Ron, now hush child. You need your rest," Severus replied patiently. Harry didn't need to know what they talked about as the boy would no doubt over react.

Dudley was interested to know who this man was to Harry, but he wasn't about to ask. Not at the moment, maybe when he got this inevitable chat he would feel a little bit more comfortable speaking. But the way this man was looking at him, the gaze just screamed dangerous. He couldn't help but feel a bit defensive as he stared at him which is why he was currently staring at his hands.

He didn't like the feeling that this man who he knew to be a wizard like Harry could probably kill him and wouldn't lose a wink of sleep. He had to wonder if the man knew just who he was and what he had done to Harry. He didn't have to think too long on it as another quick glance into the dark man's eyes had his own eyes widening as he realized yes he was very much aware. Dudley suddenly wasn't very interested in this chat, and he found himself quickly standing up.

"Big D, where are you going?" Harry asked, turning around to look at his cousin in confusion.

"Leaving, I need to talk to Winky and see if mum ate actually ate today," Dudley replied honestly.

"Oh, well will you come back and visit with me?" Harry asked a bit unsurely.

"I don't think so, Poppy fixed you up. So I'm pretty sure you're good to go home today," Dudley told him.

Harry smiled in agreement. "Well yeah I knew that but I mean at my house, with my dad," he stated proudly.

Dudley stopped from where he had been about to speak as he turned to look at Harry. He knew that Harry's parents had died when he was a baby, so who was this new man he called his dad? He was a bit confused about his last statement and he got a small thing of dread in the pit of his stomach. And even though his common sense urged him not to ask, he needed to know. "Whose your dad Harry?" He asked cautiously.

"Him!" Harry replied cheerfully, pointing to the man who was holding him tightly.

"That's what I thought, I'd better go," Dudley said hastily. This just went from good to worse in a matter of seconds. He needed time to think about this, as he did not feel safe in the man's presence. If the man wanted retribution for what he did to Harry he would be powerless to stop it.

"Wait Dudley, you didn't answer, will you come visit me?" Harry repeated softly, his insecurity showing through as he bit his bottom lip worriedly.

Dudley swallowed, as Snape was it? Turned his dark gaze back to him, just daring him to say no that he found himself nodding vigorously before he even fully knew he was doing it.

"Great! Well I'll send you an owl okay? Be on the look out for Hedwig," Harry said grinning happily.

"Sure, bye Harry," Dudley said as he headed quite rapidly to the exit.

Harry waited until his cousin had disappeared and turned to face Snape, who looked to be deep in thought. "Why did you do that?" He asked frowning slightly.

"Do what Harry?" Severus asked curiously, as he hadn't done anything to the boy.

"You scared him," Harry pointed out.

"Oh that, I scare everybody Harry," Severus told him honestly.

"No you don't, you don't scare me," Harry protested.

"Once upon a time, I frightened even you," Severus promised.

"I was 11, you scared all of us," Harry said in embarrassment at the memory.

"Point proven then," he said smirking.

"No, you deliberately scared Dudley, I think he would have said no when he realized you were my dad. You made him say yes, I don't want to make people fear your retribution. I won't have real friends that way," Harry said his tone obviously hurt.

"Oh hush Harry, I did not make your cousin do no such thing," Severus told him gently rubbing his side.

"Then why was he scared?" Harry asked softly.

"Because he was projecting his thoughts and I answered them," Severus answered promptly.

"What was he thinking of?" Harry mumbled out.

"If he wants to tell you, you will know but you won't hear it from me," he said as his dark eyes roamed over Harry before setting him on the bed.

"Whoa, I was comfortable!" Harry protested before pouting as the man gently slapped his hands away that had been reaching for him.

"I know you were, but I need to take care of something." Severus replied a glint in his eyes, that had Harry gulping before he could help himself.

"What do you need to take care of?" Harry whispered.

"Vernon Dursely," Severus hissed before he moved away from Harry and started walking towards the exit of the infirmary.

"Wait Dad no! You'll get hurt!" Harry yelled, trying to get out of the bed, only to realize that he was stuck. He cursed loudly at the fact that his father had stuck him to the bed, without him even being aware.

"Language Harry," Severus admonished, turning back to give him a glare that told him that would not be tolerated.

"Sorry, but can you come un-stick me? Dad you can't do this," Harry pleaded as he struggled to get to his wand on the dresser.

"Trust me Harry, I can," Severus replied calmly as he accioed his son's wand only to tuck it into his cloak pocket.

"No that's mine! Stop!" Harry yelled loudly, his eyes wide as he took in the situation. He figured that Poppy was in her office and was trying to attract her attention to help and get the Headmaster who knew what to do and how to stop his father. It worked perfectly as both Ron and the Headmaster came out of the woman's office, looking around in confusion.

"What's wrong Harry? What hurts?" Ron asked immediately as he ran over to his friend's bedside.

"Un-stick me Ron," Harry ground out angrily.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Snape stuck me to the bed!" Harry exclaimed his emotions on edge, didn't they understand the situation and what this could mean if the man actually killed Vernon Dursely. He could go to prison and Harry would end up god knows where!

Ron nodded and was reaching for his wand when a silky voice had him freezing in his tracks.

"If you so much as take your wand out Mr. Weasely I will confiscate it and stick you to the bed next to him," Severus told him dangerously.

"Duly noted sir," Ron replied with wide eyes, his hand dropping to his side immediately.

"Traitor," Harry said darkly.

"That may be true, but I can't really help you if I'm stuck too," Ron said sheepishly.

Dumbledore who had been watching the scene quietly, finally decided to speak as he himself couldn't allow Severus to go after the muggle, no matter how justified he was in it. If Severus lost control, which he looked on the verge of there would be no stopping him and he had fought once for him not to get Azkaban, he didn't think they would go easy this time.

"There is no need to help Harry, Ronald. As Severus won't be going anywhere, I can assure you Harry," Albus said firmly, his blue eyes never leaving the Slytherin.

Severus for his part was floored, though he had a hunch that Albus might react this way. He had at least hoped that the fact that Harry the child they had continued to fail had gotten hurt on his watch that he would turn a blind eye on the situation, but he guessed not. He frowned as he looked at his mentor in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that once more, you're going to let Harry's abusers get away?" Severus asked in a dangerous tone.

"I never said that Severus." Albus replied quickly.

"You hadn't said it yet, you did this with Black, and then Delores. And now with his whale of a Uncle. Has the child's security mean so little to you?" He asked appalled at the whole thing.

"Of course not, Harry's safety is my priority. Severus you know that, I just cannot have you going around giving what you see as justice," Albus stated calmly.

"Yes because Merlin forbid, someone actually pay the crime they committed," Severus muttered sarcastically, his grip tightening on his wand as he stared at the old man.

Dumbledore's blue eyes flashed hard, for he hadn't appreciated the man's tone in the slightest. He was doing the best he could, among other things that he had to take care of. He narrowed his eyes, a bit of his own irritation showing through.

"If you truly believe that Severus then maybe you can explain to me why you aren't rotting away in Azkaban? Since you say that everyone should pay the crime they committed," Albus murmured curtly, regretting the words the minute they left his mouth. The minute he saw the man's face blank over, he wished he could take them back but he knew he couldn't. He sighed wearily as he heard the gasps from the boys, reminding him that they weren't alone, and that Harry had just witnessed this.

Severus didn't think he could be surprised anymore that day, but his mentor's words once more threw him for a loop. Why because he was actually hurt, though he wasn't going to show that which is why his shields went up the minute he recognized the feeling. He made sure his mask was firmly into place, he hadn't forgotten that Harry or Ron for that matter was still there, and he could see the look on Harry's face and that was too much for him.

The child looked horrified, but Severus was too into his own grief to realize that the child was horror-struck that the Headmaster had dared to say something like that. Looking at the old man, he could see the regret, but the harsh words were out there. So he knew that even if he apologized, they could never be taken back and he had meant them when he said it. That was the part that really hurt him, did the man honestly think that he deserved to be in prison? Would nothing ever be enough?

How many times did he have to risk his life for him to be satisfied? The answer never was on the front end of his mind and something in his heart broke off a bit. He made a small noise before turning around, he couldn't be here around them. He couldn't see the regret nor the fear. He honestly believed he couldn't handle it at least not at the moment. He was shaken and he needed a moment to gather himself, before he could release his anger on Dursely. If the headmaster thought he deserved to be in prison, well why should he try to prove him wrong? Especially if nothing was going to change the man's mind anyways?

"Severus, my boy I'm so sorry," Albus said the regret making his tone heavy. He hadn't meant to let his emotions get the better of him. As he saw the man stiffen, he knew that he hadn't taken in the apology and quickly flicked his wand at Harry who was still sitting on the bed,k releasing the sticking charm to the child's relief.

He was rewarded for his efforts when Harry took off across the infirmary and barreled into Severus's back and held the man tight. Albus watched the scene with emotion, he continued to hurt his boys day in and day out. Of course they had sought comfort with each other, when he couldn't give it to them.

Harry hugged the man tightly, even as he felt Snape trying to pull him off. That only made him grip his father tighter, he wasn't about to let go. He had no doubt what his father wanted to do to his Uncle, and normally he wouldn't mind but he didn't want Snape to go to jail. Especially not over him!

"Let go of me Harry," Severus stated calmly, more then what he felt inside. He hadn't felt such rage like this in a long time, and he didn't want to lose control with Harry so close.

"No Dad, you can't hurt him. You cant go to prison!" Harry yelled out.

"As your Headmaster has just explained to us, it doesn't matter what I do. As I deserve prison anyway," Severus said gritting his teeth, carefully gripping Harry tight and starting to pull him off and away from him.

"Who cares what he said, he was wrong Daddy!" Harry protected firmly. His eyes watered at the thought that he wouldn't be able to stop the man from going after his Uncle. He could see the Headmaster but he wasn't moving from his corner and Harry had a hunch that the man saying or coming over here would make the situation even worse.

Severus gave Harry a sad look before shaking his head, a curtain of hair falling in front of his face. "But he wasn't, I knew I deserved to rot for what I did, and I guess secretly Albus did too. I'm no better then your Uncle," he told him softly.

"He was wrong, you are nothing like him!" Harry cried out into his chest. "Stay, don't go for him. Don't hurt him, please Daddy, don't hurt him,"

"Why are you protecting that beast? He hurt you," Severus said angrily, as he tried to gently remove Harry's from him.

"Because you're a better man then he will ever be, don't stoop to his level and prove me wrong." Harry said sniffling.

"Is that the only reason why, and its not because you somehow still love him because he's your uncle?" Severus asked him skeptically.

"Yes that's the only reason, I promise," Harry said his hold never loosening on the man. "Stay for me! Promise me you will?" Harry pleaded.

Severus blinked away his own sudden tears as he stared at the child that had somehow got into his arms. "He hurt something of mine. I protect what is mine, and you are mine," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I know he did, but I won't let him take what belongs to me anymore. You're my dad, and that means you stay with me for now," Harry whispered, the tears falling from his eyes.

Severus couldn't reply to that, because of two things. One he was sure that if he spoke, he would lose his self control and he wasn't going to cry in front of anyone. And another was, he was in too much shock to actually even think after Harry's words. He had never felt so cherished then in that moment, that the old man's words, hurt less when he heard that.

"No, that means he stays with you forever Harry," Ron replied softly.

Harry grinned a tearful grin at Ron before turning to the Headmaster with a look of irritation. "Haven't you learned that words hurt more then you realize? He didn't deserve that, and I didn't deserve to be beaten. But you're the cause of both of that, and yet you still stand here, like we owe you something. I don't owe you anything, and neither does him. He paid his debt, and continues to pay it every time he goes to a meeting."

"You owe him an apology, because my dad did nothing to warrant that. He was going to protect me, when you failed. This is the third time this has happened Headmaster. How many times must I get hurt before you see that not everyone can be saved? What will it take for you to see how much you are hurting me every time you let the abusers go free?" Harry stated quietly before turning his head into Snape's shoulder.

Severus had taken the minute Harry spoke to regroup himself and gestured to Ron as he headed back to Poppy's office.

"I truly am sorry Severus," Albus said softly as they walked passed him.

"As am I Headmaster, I put the trust in the wrong person and once more something of mine was hurt. I wont make this mistake a third time," Severus promised before he and the boys disappeared into the office to floo home,

The old man could do nothing but stand there and sigh wearily and the mistaken he had just made. It took a Severus a long time to trust and in his irritation he knew that he had probably lost it all.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Hey guys, I know its been a little bit since the last update, alot of things going on but summer is here so I figured I should get this up. Most it was already written I just had to tweak it, I suppose. And also on another note, some of those Grammer Nazis will be happy to not that I have now got a Beta, so heres to even more well written chapters from now on!**

**Beta'd by bexstar888 who is awesome!**

Chapter 25

Harry was silent in his father's arms as they flooed back to the Manor. He sighed when Snape put him down the minute they landed in the sitting room and walked out without another word. Harry frowned before turning his sad gaze to Ron who was shaking his head for some reason.

"He's mad at me I think," Harry whispered softly. He was starting to doubt what he had said in the infirmary as Snape hadn't even looked back. Why would he do that if he wasn't mad at Harry?

"Not at you, at the Headmaster definitely though," Ron replied as he reached onto the mantle and grabbed the floo powder.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked at his friend. Why was everyone leaving him right now? He didn't want to be alone!

"To the Burrow, and you're coming with me. I don't think Snape will mind, he wouldn't want you here when he's trying to calm down," Ron said quietly as he reached for Harry.

"He would never hurt me Ron, this is different than before!" Harry exclaimed, moving away from his friend.

"I'm not saying he would, I'm just saying that when emotions are high, things are said that you don't mean," Ron told him patiently before reaching out once more but this time grabbing Harry's arm. "Let's go."

"Wait I have to tell him I'm leaving," Harry protested, trying to think of something to get out of this. He didn't want to leave Snape by himself, he wanted to go hug the man and help him feel better.

"That's why you have a house elf," Ron said shaking his head before calling Twinkle to inform Snape where they were going. Once that was done, Ron and Harry flooed to the Burrow.

It was a good thing the boys had decided to go to the Burrow as one of the silencing spells around the dungeon that held Umbridge had worn off, and as a result her screams were a bit audible. As Severus was the only one at home, no one else could hear, but not wanting her Master to get into trouble, Twinkle snapped her fingers and all was quiet once more.

Harry stayed at the Burrow for the next 4 hours or so, maybe it was longer but he had lost track; all he knew was that Snape had yet to come and get him. He got more and more depressed and nothing could get him out of that mood. He just wanted to go home, why couldn't anyone get that? But Ron had apparently told his mum what happened in the infirmary and she was holding the floo powder hostage so Harry couldn't even floo himself home. As they all sat down to eat dinner, Harry was missing the quietness of home and although he loved his friend's family, he wasn't enjoying himself at the moment, so when the floo suddenly flared his eyes were immediately on it to see who it was. For a moment there was silence and then he thought for a fleeting moment that Snape didn't really want him, especially after his outburst at the Headmaster earlier in the day. He ignored the stinging sensation in the back of his eyes as he focused on the floo. He didn't get up to see who was there being that it wasn't his house and tried to ignore the whole thing when Mr. Weasley bent down to the hearth to see who it was.

"Harry, Severus wants to know if you were planning on staying the night with us? The invitation is there if you do." Arthur told him easily.

Harry shook his head and stood up, the little dinner that he had managed to eat was sitting in the bottom of his stomach like a sack of bricks. "No thank you Mr. Weasley, I don't really feel too good," he replied honestly as he hurried towards the fireplace.

Severus frowned at hearing Harry's words, but didn't react to them at the moment. "I'll step back so you can come through," he told him.

"'Kay, I'll see you later Ron," Harry told him as he bent down.

"Bye Harry," Ron replied as his friend disappeared into the green flames. He sighed and turned to his family who had been watching him curiously ever since Harry had told them bits of what had happened at Hogwarts. Now that his friend was gone he knew they were looking for an explanation, so with a sigh he started talking.

~*~*~The manor~*~*~*~*~

Harry looked closely at Snape the second he landed in the man's study. He didn't say anything at first as he tried to assess if the man was still mad from earlier. It seemed the man was aware of what he was doing as he didn't call him out on it, even though he looked back at him curiously.

"I'm fine Harry, there is no need for you to worry about me so," Severus told him quietly.

Harry frowned as he glared at the man. "There is so a reason to worry about you. I hope you didn't take anything the Headmaster said to heart, I don't think he meant it." Harry replied truthfully. He had had time to really think over the man's words and his own, and he knew that plenty of things that should have been left unsaid were said in the heat of the moment.

"I do not wish to discuss this with you Harry," Severus said with finality, knowing Harry would drop it.

"Oh," Harry replied, falling silent. "I missed you," he mumbled out after a moment when it was apparent Snape wasn't going to be the first to break the silence.

"And I you, but you were right to go with Ronald to the Burrow. It was for the best." Severus assured him.

Harry didn't particularly agree but he wasn't up for another argument. His head was at this moment full to the brim with confusion. Well it wasn't really confusion, it was stubbornness and self-clarity. He was starting to become aware that what Sirius and Uncle Vernon had done to him wasn't right. Deep down a part of him had known that, but once Dudley had defended him everything just clicked into place, and then to add in a visit to the Weasleys, he saw how a real wizarding family acted when they didn't realize that they were being watched. He felt in his heart the same ache that he felt at losing the last part of his connection to his parents, slipping away every time he thought of Sirius.

He didn't want to lose it, but he also knew now that that was not how you treated someone you cared for. Ron had explained it in a way that Harry had been extremely surprised with, so much so that he thought it had almost sounded like something Hermione had said. Speaking of which Harry shook his head in amusement, wondering how she would like the new Ron.

He sighed as he looked over at Snape, who had taken a seat in his chair and was quietly studying him. Harry would have been creeped out, but the man tended to do that more often than not that Harry was used to it now.

"Christmas is tomorrow," Harry said casually; he was trying to see if the man had bought him anything.

"So it is," Severus deadpanned as he looked at Harry with a blank expression. He knew what the boy was doing, but he would just have to wait until tomorrow. He was actually curious to see how the boy reacted to all of his presents, which for the moment were currently shrunken and hidden away in the front closet.

Harry frowned as he stared at his hands, unable to ask his question. He sighed, refusing to dwell on it. Even if he got nothing from Snape this year, who cares? He had never gotten presents and so he refused to acknowledge that small ache in his heart at the fact that the man hadn't even bothered to get him anything. His breathing hitched unconsciously as his mind conjured up an image of him getting nothing this holiday except for a laugh in the face. Would Snape really be that cruel and do that to him? Did the man think he didn't deserve nice things?

"Relax Harry, you will have presents," Severus told him when he heard the quickening of the boy's breaths. He was not trying to send him into a panic attack over something so trivial, he had only meant to tease the boy.

Harry nodded as he calmed himself down and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't believe he let himself get that worked up over a few presents. "Sorry," he croaked out.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have teased you," Severus told him gently. "I do however want to know why you said you weren't feeling good."

Harry looked at his hands, not wanting to see the man's face. "I was worried about you so much my stomach was hurting," he admitted quietly.

"Merlin child, you're going to give yourself an ulcer if you continue doing that," Severus told him in concern.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it, I knew that, well I thought that you were...well I don't know what I thought." Harry stammered out softly as he unconsciously wrung his hands together worriedly. He stared at them, not wanting to dwell on thinking the man was disappointed in him or something.

"Relax yourself Harry, all is well with me. Right now let's focus you," Severus told him gently.

"I'm alright, but I feel really bad for what I said to the Headmaster. Do you think he's mad at me? What if he kicks me out of Hogwarts?" Harry asked worriedly as he stared at the man across from him.

"Albus wouldn't do that, and no I do not think he is angry with you. If he is angry with anyone is it himself." Severus told him honestly; he had nearly forgiven the old man. He knew in his heart that Albus hadn't meant what he said but it still hurt when he remembered the angry words and that's what was stopping him from truly forgiving him. How could he fight next to someone who didn't even fully trust him? He sighed before reining in his thoughts lest they show on his face and alert the child.

"Why would he be mad at himself?" Harry asked softly.

"You were hurt once more on his watch, and that has taken a toll on him. You are after all his favorite student," Severus replied matter-of-factly.

"The Headmaster isn't allowed to have favorites," Harry mumbled.

"It's not that it's not allowed, it's just frowned upon," Severus replied before shaking his head in amusement as he remembered that particular staff meeting.

"Oh," Harry replied softly before smiling. "Do you think he'll get me a gift?"

"Of course he will, as a matter of fact he has already sent it," Severus told him, remembering the bright neon colored wrapping paper with Harry's name on it.

Harry grinned happily as he took in the man's words, but he didn't ask anymore. He couldn't wait until tomorrow!

Severus was just happy that the child had bounced back from what happened earlier that day. He didn't need or want Harry to dwell on the incidents that were becoming much too frequent in his young life.

"Tomorrow can we go back to Hogwarts and see Dudley for Christmas?" Harry asked after a moment.

"No, I would rather not go back to the Castle just yet. He can however come here if you'd like," Severus replied quickly. He didn't want Harry to think that he didn't want the boy over by taking too long to answer his question.

Harry gave the man a bright grin. "Are we having Christmas dinner at Hogwarts or at the Burrow?" He asked eagerly, remembering how Ron told him his mum had wanted to see them both for Christmas.

"The Burrow, Molly has already issued me her invitation," Severus told him. Truthfully he didn't really mind going over there, he just didn't want to see Molly's knowing smile when Harry did something that reflected that Severus had indeed been a good choice for him.

"I can't wait." Harry replied happily.

Severus chuckled at his blissful expression, and he found to his surprise that he couldn't wait until the morning either.

Christmas morning came bright and early for the two occupants of the Manor, one of which had been awake a few minutes after the sun rose. Harry laid in his bed sleepily, knowing it was an inappropriate time to wake the man. He didn't want to get into trouble so he very quietly crept out of his room, downstairs and into their sitting room where the tree was set up in all its glory. His mouth dropped open when saw the mountain of presents under the tree. He wondered how many people Snape knew because they certainly couldn't be for him.

Just for a moment he allowed himself to pretend that one Christmas he would get half the presents that Snape had under the tree. He looked at them wistfully before he found himself walking towards them. He grabbed the first one he neared and looked at the tag, surprised to find that it belonged to him. He shook it gently, unsure of what it was and so read the label stating that it was from 'Father Christmas'. Harry grinned before turning to look for the cookies and milk that Snape had made him leave out, then gasped in shock when he saw that they were gone.

He didn't know what to think, and he couldn't wait to ask the man when he woke up. Could Father Christmas be real? I mean, he was wizard! Anything could be possible. Harry grinned as he put down his present and grabbed one that looked like it could be a cloak or something. Once more he silently cheered at seeing this was also his. He couldn't resist and he quietly unwrapped it, finding a warm quilted blanket as the gift. He wrapped it around him and laid on the sofa; planning on waiting for Snape to get up. That was his plan anyway, but 10 minutes later he found himself dozing off, comfortably snuggled under his new blanket.

Harry woke up 4 hours later to the soft sounds of someone walking around and a small shutter clicking. He groaned before rolling over and opening his eyes blearily, only to find the clock on the mantel was telling him it was 9am. And that Snape was up and looking at him in amusement.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Severus told him before returning to his coffee.

"Thank you sir, Happy Christmas to you too," Harry said happily as he stretched and slid off the sofa, his blanket coming with him. He couldn't understand why he felt the need to take it with him but it made him feel safe and cherished. He shook his head, unsure how a blanket could make him feel like that. Was he going mad or something?

"I see you've started opening the presents without me," Severus told him lightly. He had been shocked when he had woken up around 7am, only to find Harry's bed empty. He had of course immediately checked down here and had chuckled quietly when he saw the child sleeping. He had to wonder at what time Harry had woken up.

"Just this one, it felt soft when I picked it up," Harry replied quietly. "Is it okay that I opened it? I didn't mean to go back to sleep; but the minute I tucked it around me I felt tired, but at the same time extremely safe," he said quickly trying to explain as he ended up floundering in his explanation.

"It's yours Harry, and actually that's what I was going to tell you. Molly and I made that blanket, and it's infused with love, lavender and chamomile, and a few other properties that aid in a calming and restful sleep. It's designed to give the owner complete and total rest that is devoid of nightmares, along with a sense of security like you have never had before," Severus explained. He was happy to see that it had worked, and he knew that this would come in handy until Harry accomplished Occlumency.

Harry was touched – no - he was beyond touched. He realized to his great embarrassment that tears were filling his eyes and so he quickly looked down before the man could see. "Thank you sir," he replied, gratitude and awe covering his tone.

"You're very welcome Harry, you deserve this," Severus told him softly.

Harry sniffled, wiping his face with a corner of his blanket before he scooted over towards the mound of presents.

"Which ones are yours?" Harry asked once he had gained control of his emotions enough to speak. His eyes were still shiny but he was no longer on the verge of breaking down into tears. He shook his head before inwardly sighing; he was turning into such a girl.

"Everything you see except for this small pile over here, are yours," Severus told him, looking up at the fireplace where even now the camera was hidden but still able to take pictures, even though the photo album was wrapped up.

"Wicked," Harry said in awe, before his eyes flicked to the man once more. "And I can open them all today, no joke?" He asked just to be sure.

"It's Christmas Harry, you may open them all now," Severus promised. That was all the boy seemed to be waiting for before he ripped into his presents. He sighed happily, nothing was going to ruin this day for Harry. He deserved this, all of this.

"New clothes," Harry said in a tone of disbelief as he looked at the thick parcel full of clothing.

"I know clothes aren't the best gifts Harry, but they're practical," Severus started off, thinking that for most children, clothes were not on their Christmas list.

"No way, these are brilliant Professor," Harry said happily as he carefully moved them to the side and dove back into his presents.

Severus's mouth twitched up before he too started to open his gifts. He got the usual chocolate from Minerva, Firewhisky from Filius and socks from Albus. But what surprised him was the parcel from Molly and her lot, and one from Harry himself. He saved Harry's present for last, opening up the Weasley's present to find a black sweater that he was happy to note was void of his initial, unlike Harry's. It was made from the same thick but soft material of wool Molly always used and he found to his horror that he was touched by the simple gift. He hadn't been expecting it to say the least. Putting his emotions aside he grabbed Harry's present and looked up when he realized he was being watched.

"It's not going to jump out at me is it?" Severus asked warily as he stilled his motions to look at Harry for confirmation.

"No, but be careful, it's extremely fragile," Harry said.

Severus nodded before gently and carefully unwrapping it. Pulling the lid off the box, he was rewarded with a few vials and he sucked in a breath as he went through them. Unicorn Hair, Basilisk blood and teeth, Phoenix tears, ashes and a feather! Centaur hair and Runspoor venom! He couldn't believe the sheer amount of rare ingredients and he turned his shocked gaze to Harry.

"Where did you get all of this? Do you have any idea how much the Basilisk items alone can go for?" Severus asked, his voice laced thickly with glee.

"Well no, but I'm just glad you like it," Harry said shyly as he ignored the question about where he got them all. Snape didn't need to know all the gritty details.

"These are the most sought out ingredients in the world, child. The gallons I could get from just a drop of Basilisk blood would have Ron's head spinning," Severus told him. He wanted Harry to know how valuable the gift truly was.

"I don't care how much their worth, I got them for you. A present from a son to his father," Harry told him happily.

"Which the father wants to tell you he greatly appreciates. I have never received a gift like this before Harry," Severus said softly.

"A gift with so many rare treasures?" Harry grinned.

"No, just one special treasure from a boy who still doesn't understand how great a gift this is. How great a treasure the boy is to me," Severus told him firmly.

"Me, a treasure?" Harry asked softly.

"You are a treasure, the most valuable one I have ever had the pleasure of receiving. I only hope that I will be allowed to keep you," Severus whispered.

"You will, the Headmaster will find a way," Harry told him as he crawled over to the man.

"I do hope so." Severus replied.

"He will," Harry repeated. "He owes you that much," he added, resting his head against the man's chest.

The silence that followed that moment only lasted 10 minutes before they heard the floo. As Severus had warded his floo to only allow certain people in he wasn't worried. He was however shocked when Albus flooed over with Dudley, surprising the two males on the floor.

"Can I help you with something this morning Headmaster?" Severus said as he stood up, being careful of Harry. He couldnt stop his formal addressing of the man, still raw with hurt from their previous encounter.

"Yes Severus, I just thought that Harry would want to spend the morning with Mr. Evans here before you both head over to the Weasleys," Albus explained. He could see the dark haired man steadily ignoring his gaze and he could only sigh before he took a seat.

"If you're here to drop off of Dudley, why have you sat down? Shouldn't you be leaving?" Harry asked quietly, he hadn't forgotten just how much the man had hurt them both.

"I thought that I would enjoy your company today. Speaking of which Happy Christmas my dear boys," Albus replied looking from one to the other.

"Right, Happy Christmas Dudley, I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you," Harry mumbled out when he saw the boy extend a present towards him.

"You're forgiveness is enough Harry, I don't deserve that, but I thank you for it," Dudley told him seriously.

Harry grinned before nodding as he looked at his cousin. "Want to see some of my gifts?"

"Sure." Dudley replied and took a seat next to his cousin.

That was how the next hour and a half went; Harry would open a present and then his cousin would have an input on it. Everything was going great – well, except for the glares that his father seemed to be directing at the Headmaster. He knew the man deserved it, but on Christmas, he didn't want his father mad. He wanted him happy, like he had been before they had flooed over.

Harry looked from the Professor to the Headmaster and back to Dudley before frowning. He hated the tension that he could feel and he found himself wrapping his arms around his torso before he could help himself. He didn't like feeling like this at anytime, but it felt worse because he finally had some place to call home and the air was so tensed he felt like it was a struggle to breathe fully. He quickly removed his arms when he saw Snape give him a concerned look, the last thing he wanted was the attention on him. He sighed before playing with the soft throw rug under him. He felt uncomfortable in the silence that had suddenly enveloped the room; he wanted the laughter that they had just had before the old man had flooed over. Harry struggled to think of a topic where everyone could contribute for a few moments then he suddenly had a thought.

"How come you said Dudley was a squib? Aren't squibs products of two magical parents? How can he be a squib if both of his parents are muggles?" Harry asked the Headmaster curiously as he looked back at his cousin, who also appeared to be interested in the answer.

Albus sighed as he looked at the expectant eyes of the two boys. Truthfully he had been waiting for this question, only he hadn't bargained on it being Harry who would ask it, but in hindsight he supposed he should have, as the boy was naturally curious of everything around him.

"Because I do not believe there is a name that describes Mr. Dursley's unique situation. While it's not unheard of, it is however very rare," he stated calmly.

"What's rare? What's he got? Is he gonna be okay?" Harry asked, suddenly worried as he stared at his cousin in concern.

"He's fine Harry, I only meant that Dudley did have magic once." Albus replied quietly. He could see the emotions flicker on the older boy's face; it got to the point where it became too much and he had to look away.

"Where did it go then? Did someone take it from me?" Dudley asked warily as he looked at the man. He couldn't prevent the hope that suddenly flared in his chest at the mention of his magic. He was acutely aware that the man had also gained Professor Snape's attention and the dark haired man was now looking at him as if he was something new to dissect.

"No, I can assure you no one took it from you, but I have a theory as to why it's gone. I do remember a time when you performed accidental magic yourself," Albus replied thoughtfully as he tapped his chin.

"What did he do?" Harry asked eagerly as he looked at his cousin in a new light.

"You were both around 7 I believe. You managed to get the cookie jar from the top of the refrigerator without even moving from your place in the chair. I believe your mother was horrified if I recall," Albus replied as the forgotten memory resurfaced.

"So mum knew I had magic and didn't tell me?" Dudley asked, anger flaring into his chest.

"Well no, she blamed it on Harry, even after I assured her that the magic I felt wasn't Harry. She wouldn't hear of it, her son wasn't like us she had said, and quite insistently too." Albus replied softly. As he went over the memory, he could see now the hints of the Dursley's abuse. Why hadn't he checked and confirmed? He shook his head ruefully, poor Harry.

"So what happened to it then?" Harry asked when his cousin looked to be deep in thought.

"As magic is a part of who we are, it defines us and everything we do. I believe that Mr. Dursley's magic unconsciously knew that it wouldn't be accepted into his life. I think he subconsciously hid it deep inside his body for years because he saw how you were treated for being different," Albus replied with a sigh.

"He hid it so his parents wouldn't turn on him too," Harry replied quietly. He couldn't believe this, not to mention he couldn't help but sympathize with Dudley. He would feel horrible if his magic suddenly left him; even if by doing it to unconsciously protect himself.

Dudley was staring hard at a place on the wall. He was blinking fairly fast trying to rid himself of his sudden emotions. All his life he had been jealous because Harry had been able to do things he couldn't do, only to find that once upon a time he could do it too, but he blocked it because of the hate his parents had been spewing. They had robbed him of something special, and now it was gone and he couldn't help the loss he felt for a world he would now never truly be a part of.

"That's exactly what happened," Albus replied softly, before turning to look at Severus who was steadily ignoring him, his gaze instead focused in wonder at Dudley.

"Is it possible for him to get it back?" Harry asked finally, knowing that was what his cousin wanted to ask if his voice had been working properly.

"I think it might be, but it will be difficult," Albus told him carefully. He didn't want to give either boys false hope as the process would be rough to say the least, especially if the boy didn't truly have the will for it. He himself had to really want it back for this to even work.

"What does he have to do?" Harry found himself asking.

"Learn Occlumency for starters, and once he has a firm grasp on the mind magic, then he can go in and find his magical core. I am certain his magic isn't gone, it is merely hidden. If he really wants to find it, he will. His magic has gone dormant, he just has to gain the willpower to pull it back out again." Albus replied honestly.

"So that means there's nothing we can do to help him is there?" Harry asked dejectedly as he stared helplessly at his cousin.

"No, this is something he has to do on his own. After the Occlumency of course," Albus replied truthfully.

"Dad can you help him with that? Like you're helping me?" Harry asked, turning to look at the dark haired man who hadn't spoken during the entire conversation.

"Of course, as I said Harry you're going to need all the protectors you can get." Severus replied quietly. "And that is to say if Mr. Dursley even wants it back," he added, his gaze on the other boy who turned sharply in his direction after he spoke.

"It's Evans now, and I do want my magic back. I want to be a part of Harry's world. I'm all he's got." Dudley replied in annoyance at the mention of his old last name.

"I beg to differ. Harry has me, Ronald and his family, Albus and the wolf. I believe Harry would be just fine without you if it came down to it." Severus told him bitingly, having felt the need to make a point. Even if he was currently still angry with the old man, he did tend to have Harry's best interests at heart and had earned his spot as one of Harry's protectors.

"I'm the last blood relative of his, that has to mean something," Dudley retorted, turning to glare at the man.

"Okay, stop. I love you both, but please don't fight over me. I want you both in my life. I don't want to have to choose between you, so please don't make me," Harry cut in, looking from one to the other with a wary expression. He didn't like the way this conversation was going and felt that he shouldn't have to choose one person over the other. The feeling of being cherished and loved by both Snape and Dudley was such a powerful feeling that it hurt to even contemplate the idea of choosing one over the other.

Severus sighed before shaking his head, he gave Harry an apologetic look but he wasn't going to verbally apologize to him in front of the other two gentlemen in the room. He ran his hand through his hair before taking a sip of his tea. "Alright, why don't you open another one of your presents Harry?"

Harry gave the man a smile before grabbing another present and shaking it before he eagerly dug into it. He laughed as he opened up the present from Ron, knowing already what it was going to be, then set it aside happily before moving onto the next one. This present had him pausing because he could see quite clearly that it was from his godfather. He managed to keep a tight smile on his face and it helped that the other three males in the room were still on the subject of Dudley's dormant magic and what that meant if he managed to get it back.

He took a breath as he slowly opened the package, hoping that Sirius hadn't been spiteful and sent him something mean. He didn't think he could handle it if his Christmas was shattered. He sighed in obvious relief when the small box opened to reveal a bunch of pictures of his godfather and his parents, along with a letter. He looked over at the letter; it was roughly two pages long but he decided not to read it right now, he would read it when he was alone. He couldn't help the small bit of hope that flared in his chest, he needed to know what it said and he couldn't wait until he got a free moment. His expression must have changed because the next thing he knew everyone's attention was directed towards him.

"What's that you've got there Harry?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Just a letter," Harry replied quickly shoving it back into the box.

"Whose it from?" Severus asked quietly, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way Harry seemed to be hiding it from them.

"No one," Harry lied softly.

"You're lying," Severus stated carefully. "Is it Black?"

"No! It's not Sirius, it's...um...it's this girl from school," Harry mumbled out and found to his horror that he was blushing over a pretend girl. His face reddened even further when he saw the amused expression on his father's face, not to mention the Headmaster.

"Oh a girl is it? Which young lady is it Harry?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"Just someone, can we please not talk about this?" Harry asked, the tips of his ears turning a bright red that was beginning to rival Ron's hair.

"Of course my dear boy, however if you ever want to talk about it, I'm sure either Severus or I will be there to listen and give advice." Albus said giving him a pointed look.

Harry could only close his eyes in humiliation as Dudley snickered at the implications of what the old man had said. "Thanks Headmaster, but I'll...I'll be fine," Harry managed to choke out.

He was still trying to wish the ground would swallow him whole when his father's deep laughter reverberated throughout the room a moment later. He couldn't help it and soon joined in, and in no time they were all laughing. Harry couldn't help but think that this had turned out to be the best Christmas he had ever had.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long without an update, life got in the way. I'm now in the Netherlands, abroad! Finally, I'm super excited but I haven't abandoned my stories, I'm hoping to truly finish them this year because I have new ideas and I have to finish before I can start ya know? Anyway, this chapter was beta'd by bexstar888, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 26**

Harry couldn't remember a time when his Christmas was as good as this one. When the Headmaster had finally departed, they were left alone with Dudley of course. They were able to have a nice breakfast before Harry returned to the sitting room and chatted with his cousin. Snape kept looking carefully over the vials and Harry knew he was itching to work with the ingredients. Harry found that he couldn't begrudge the man, but he didn't want the man to get so caught up in his potions making that he forgot Christmas.

Fortunately he didn't have to worry about that as Snape never once made a mention that he would rather be brewing a potion. The Christmas morning passed by with the boys discussing in length what Dudley's Occulmency training would consist of, then the afternoon was spent at the Weasleys and everyone going over the gifts that they received. Harry happily told his friends and cousin everything he received, well, except for his godfather's present of course.

He had seen over the last week or so how protective Ron could get and he was not trying to bring that out. By the time Christmas dinner was through Harry thought that if he died right now, he would be the happiest person in the world. He was however very grateful when they finally flooed home as he was nearly dead on his feet, but today truly had been the best day ever and he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"Thanks for allowing me to spend the day with you and Harry sir," Dudley told Snape cheerfully.

"You're very welcome Mr. Dursley," Severus replied as he headed over to the fireplace.

"It's Evans," Dudley stressed quietly as he followed the man.

"My apologies, Harry I will be right back. I'm just going to floo him over to Hogwarts," Severus told the child, not wanting him to react like he had done once before when he had left him.

Harry nodded tiredly. "That's fine, I think I'm going to bed. If you could come and say goodnight when you get back?" He asked mid yawn.

Severus nodded. "Of course," he said before he and Dudley disappeared in the green flames.

Harry turned and headed up the stairs to his room. He knew that Snape would probably go into further detail with Dudley just what his training would entail, and if the boy complained he would lose his opportunity completely. Harry however wasn't really thinking of that, he was only thinking about the letter he had received from his godfather earlier today.

He had wanted to read it all day and this was the first time he was alone, and even though it was short he was going to use it to his advantage. Shutting his door, he made his way to his bed and pulled the letter out from under his pillow. With shaking hands - Harry was unsure of what the letter would consist of - he opened it and took another breath before turning his eyes to the page.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please don't throw this out! I have a couple of things I want to say to you that are long overdue. First of all, I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you these last couple of days. I've been going to see a healer and he's been really helpful. He and Remus are really helping me come to terms with what we are told is a 'loose screw' that got unhinged during my time in Azkaban. Of course the healer doesn't know who I really am, at least I don't think so anyway. Anyways, how is Snivel—Snape treating you?_

_I just want you to know that I didn't mean what I did, I never meant to hurt you. You belong to James and if he was here he would be busting my balls for the way I treated his son. While I was hurting you, I wanted you to know that something in me was yelling at me to stop; but I couldn't. I need you to know that you didn't deserve this. There are some things that are hard for me to talk about that stems from my childhood and growing up the way I did, which is why I thought that what I did was right, but I'm in no way trying to excuse my horrible behavior._

_I am a pureblood wizard, of an Ancient and Noble House, I was their heir and growing up I was a disappointment. I was constantly the victim of ridicule and pain by my parents. They didn't like to get their hands dirty the muggle way by dealing with me, my mother in particular loved the cutting curse with a passion and I was a constant source of an outlet for it. As you can see my beliefs are scattered across the board as to what I deemed is appropriate and what is inappropriate punishment. I constantly said that I didn't hit you, in my mind a hit is violence, but I failed to realize that words and shoves hurt just as much, maybe more when you love the person who is doing it._

_Remus doesn't know that I wrote this to you, but I couldn't let Christmas go by without giving you a bit of an explanation from me. You cannot understand my hatred of Snape, and why I think he is an unfit guardian for you, but that's another thing my healer and Remus says I have no control over. I hate that he is raising you and I can't. I'm your godfather not him! I just hope that greasy git isn't hurting you. I'm not sure when I'll be able to see you again, but I do hope you find it in your heart to one day forgive me. I love you kiddo, don't you ever forget that._

_Padfoot_

By the end of the letter Harry was staring blankly into space, he didn't want to hope again but Sirius had definitely seemed sincere. It was very hard for him to doubt the words written in the letter - maybe his godfather had changed? He reread the letter again, thinking of how he missed his godfather and that the letter showed that he was getting help. That had to mean something, right? He unconsciously hugged the letter to his chest, wishing that he could just talk to Sirius. His eyes widened when he realized he could - and he wouldn't even have to leave the house. He remembered how Sirius had given him one of the twin mirrors after showing him last year.

Smiling slightly at the prospect of speaking with his godfather for the first time in a few days, he moved to get it but stopped when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Harry may I come in?" Severus asked from outside the door. He felt that the child should have a bit of privacy, he was after all a teenage boy.

"In a moment, give me a second," Harry replied hurriedly as he moved to put the letter in his trunk where the mirror lay.

He didn't want Snape to accidentally read a piece of it as he knew that wouldn't go over well in the slightest. He hurried back to his bed and tried to calm his frantic heart, Snape was after all a spy and was bound to notice Harry's flushed face and would question him.

"Harry are you well?" Severus asked when a minute literally rolled by and there was still no response from the child.

"You can come in," Harry told him finally, hoping the man didn't look so curious. He knew that he had an excited look on his face, as Sirius's letter had made him feel hopeful.

Severus let himself in, his eyes immediately taking in the excited expression on the child's face. It hadn't been there when he left with Dudley, and he had to admit he was a bit curious to know what brought it on. "Anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"No sir, only that this was the best Christmas I ever had," Harry told him truthfully, half lying over the fact that Snape would definitely want to know about the letter. He promised himself that if Sirius got angry, he would be bringing in his guardian. But then he had to remember that Sirius was going to be talking to a piece of glass, so he couldn't hurt him even if he did get angry.

Severus nodded slowly, but the teacher wasn't fooled. Harry wasn't a good liar and the fact that the child had barely kept eye contact with him had alarm bells going off. "Has Black tried to contact you in anyway?" He felt he had to ask.

Harry forced his face to take on a scowl at that, bringing forth the memory of his godfather hurting him to add to the effect.

"No, he didn't. Why would he? I don't deserve to be a Potter, remember?" He asked softly, idly wondering if his godfather would take back some of the mean things he had said. He didn't want to push Sirius too much, especially if Sirius decided to push back.

"I just wanted to check if had had a chance to read your letter?" Severus asked, trying to move the conversation away from Black. He was happy to see that Harry brightened up at the question.

"I did," Harry said volunteering no information, knowing Severus would assume he didn't want to talk about it. He knew he was right when the man only smiled at him in return.

"Alright then, you can have that bit of privacy. I just came to wish you goodnight," Severus told him, moving to tuck the child in, who once again didn't protest.

It saddened him of course, but at the same time Severus was relishing in this. Due to the war and the loss of his love, he had never thought he would have a chance to have a child. Harry was better than any child he could have had as he was Lily's son, and soon to be his.

Harry smiled happily in his bed as he was tucked in. "Well, I love you then," he said shyly. Those words still felt weird on his tongue, but he did love his guardian, just like he loved Sirius, although maybe he loved Snape a bit more at the moment.

Severus felt his heart swell with pride, and gently mussed the boy's hair. "I do too," he murmured softly. He did love the child, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words as easily. When Harry really needed to hear it then he would, but right now all he could do was show him. "If you need me in the night, you know where my room is," he told him.

"Mhm, I do," Harry agreed as he closed his eyes and turned on his side. He felt the soft kiss on his hair, and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from how loved he currently felt. He said nothing however, knowing the Slytherin would get embarrassed if he did, and simply listened to the man shut off the light and closed the door on the way out.

He waited until he couldn't hear the man's footsteps before he carefully got out of bed and turned on his side lamp before making his way to his trunk. He opened it up and grabbed both the letter and the mirror before taking a seat on the side of the bed. He took a breath as he stared at the glass for a moment, saying nothing as he prepared himself.

"Sirius, are you there?" Harry asked quietly in the mirror.

He was rewarded for his efforts when he saw his godfather's surprised face in the mirror. "Harry," he breathed out softly as he shut his own bedroom door so Remus couldn't hear anything. "How are you kiddo?"

"I got your letter," Harry told him softly.

"Good, I meant every word I said," Sirius told him quietly.

Harry nodded slowly, feeling a little skeptical - he had been burnt twice before, after all. "How was your Christmas?" He asked conversationally.

"Oh you know, Molly sent over some food for us, but I noticed I didn't get a present from you this year," he pointed out blankly.

Sirius had to admit, he had been hurt when he had seen no present from his godson under the tree. He hadn't said anything as Remus had been watching him and he knew what the man was thinking. He didn't deserve to get a present from Harry, not after how he treated him. It was a surprise that Remus still wanted to be his friend at all.

"It's here in my room, I didn't send it, I wanted to give it to you personally," Harry admitted shyly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sirius said firmly, even as the words pained him to admit. It was much too soon for him to see Harry, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea. He didn't want to mess up any progress he had already made, not to mention the tentative trust that was coming back between him and Harry. He was not going to risk that.

"You don't want to see me anymore?" Harry asked obviously hurt.

"Of course I do, I just don't think I can control myself at the moment. I have an intense hatred of Snape, who you somehow like, and I don't think I can see you without thinking he stole you from me," Sirius said bluntly, he had never been one for beating around the bush.

"He didn't steal me away, you didn't want me," Harry said annoyingly, which was the truth.

"I wanted you, you just told everyone what went on in the house. That's improper," Sirius scolded quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to refute it, but there wasn't any point as Sirius was too stubborn, not to mention the man did have a point. You never told anyone what went on behind closed doors, and he had told because he had been scared. It was his fault that he couldn't see his godfather. He had after all chosen Severus over Sirius, and though he didn't regret it at the time, he was feeling a bit like he had acted too hastily.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that," Harry confessed quietly, as he thought about his godfather's words.

"And now you're not trusted in my presence, you ruined it for us both," Sirius replied sadly.

"How can I fix it then?" Harry pleaded, just wanting to make everything right.

"I don't know, technically I'm not even supposed to be talking to you," his godfather pointed out.

Harry huffed but said nothing as he hugged the mirror to his chest. "I haven't told anyone about the mirror," he promised.

"Make sure it stays that way," Sirius said before sighing. He looked at his godson when he pulled the mirror back from his chest.

"I will," Harry promised softly.

Sirius nodded then suddenly turned his head to the right as if he was hearing something and then the man turned back to the mirror. "Harry I have to go, Remus is calling me," he told him quietly.

"When can we talk again?" Harry asked quickly, not wanting the man to go if it meant he wouldn't get to speak with him anymore.

"Tomorrow night, same time. I'll see you then," Sirius rushed out softly.

Harry looked at the man sadly. "I love you Sirius," he murmured.

"I love you too kiddo, and remember what I said. Keep this mirror a secret," Sirius repeated before the connection between them closed.

Harry sighed, then put the mirror and the letter back in his trunk and climbed into bed. He smiled to himself, feeling pretty good. He was happy that Sirius was getting help and it seemed that it was possible that things were starting to get better for him.

The rest of the winter holidays passed by effortlessly, with Harry getting to know Dudley a bit more each time he came to have a lesson with Snape. It was slow going but Harry was surprised to see that his cousin seemed to really want his magic back so he worked hard each lesson. The result of this was that Snape had worn a smug look on his face and told him that anyone with the right control could learn the skill.

About 2 days before they were due to go back to Hogwarts, Harry had been sitting in front of the fireplace when the Headmaster floo'd over. He wasn't sure just when Snape and the man had their talk, but thankfully there wasn't any tension in the air. He gave the man a smile as he stood up.

"Hello Headmaster, what brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Hello my dear boy, I need to speak to Severus about something," Albus replied in the same tone as the child, his blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"Oh he's in his lab, but I can get him for you," Harry offered with a sly look on his face.

"I don't think I quite like that look Harry, you look far too much like you're up to no good. Like James when he was planning some mischief," he said slowly.

Harry's eyes lit up at the mention of his father and gave the Headmaster a smirk that was very reminiscent of the potion masters'. "It's nothing bad," he said chuckling.

"Then yes, you may get Severus," Albus told him, wondering if he would regret this.

Harry was still grinning and took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. "DADDDDDDDDD!" He bellowed.

He had longed to be able to do that ever since he had heard Dudley do it at the age of six. Harry had never seen Uncle Vernon coming running so fast. He cocked his head to the side as he heard the slamming of doors before his father's footsteps on the stairs. He had never heard Snape be anything but silent when he was doing things, so this was a surprise and he gave the headmaster a smug look.

Severus burst into his sitting room with his wand raised, looking around the room wildly for the immediate threat. He had never heard Harry yell like that before and it had shaken him. His potion was on the floor of his lab, one of his shoes had been kicked off and he was in a state of disarray as he looked at the child.

"What is it? What hurts?" He asked immediately as he made his way over to the teen, the Headmaster he noted was here for some reason and he didn't know why.

Harry was trying hard not to giggle like a little girl at the way Snape was now hovering over him like a mother hen. "I'm fine, the Headmaster wanted to see you," he told the man.

Severus stared at the child in disbelief for a moment before he huffed. "And you had to yell my name, why? You nearly had me going into cardiac arrest Harry, I thought… Hell I don't know what I thought," he admitted.

"I just wanted to see if you'd come," he said cheekily as he assured the man he was truly fine.

"I will always come for you," Severus promised him seriously before he turned to their guest and gave the man a nod. "To what do I owe this pleasure Albus?"

"I wanted to let you know that Delores is missing, no one has seen her since the day she disgraced herself in the Great Hall," Albus replied matter-of-factly, giving the man a pointed look over his glasses.

"I wasn't the only one who sought retribution," Severus stated flatly.

"Oh I know, we're not talking about that. She got what she deserved I think, but I'm wondering if you have heard from her in the past few days," the old man asked him.

"No I haven't. Have you spoken to Minerva?" Severus asked, his calm facade in place as he looked back at his mentor.

"I have, she says that Delores was around the castle just yesterday. But I find myself skeptical as I have yet to come across her, and none of the portraits have told me otherwise," he admitted.

"So you think Minerva lied to you?" Severus asked carefully, he would have to bring the woman back to Hogwarts immediately. He had just gotten caught up in the holidays and had completely forgotten about her.

"No, I'm not pointing fingers. I just need my DADA teacher before school starts," Albus said before he pierced the man with a look. "I need her functional," he added.

"I'm sure she will be," Severus said, ignoring his rapid heartbeat. He hated how Albus always seemed to know the truth.

Albus nodded, satisfied that he got the message across before he grabbed the floo powder. "When are you and Harry coming back to Hogwarts?"

"When school starts I believe, are his relations still there?" Severus asked quietly.

"They are, but we're working on moving them to a secure location," Albus answered back half truthfully.

The Dursleys were in fact still there, but without Vernon. Albus hadn't allowed it after the day where he had gotten out and hurt Harry, the man was now residing in a jail cell somewhere. He didn't want to tell the man where, just in case Severus still wanted justice for Harry. He didn't want one of his teachers and new father ending up in Azkaban.

"Will they have any chance of escaping again?" Severus asked quietly, glancing a look over at Harry who was now in a chair and pretending that he wasn't listening to their conversation, but Severus wasn't fooled.

"No, I have precautions set in place," Albus told him firmly. "Last time was a mistake that will not happen again, I can promise you both that."

Severus nodded before sighing. "Alright, I need to discuss something else with you, so I'll meet you at Hogwarts in just a moment," he told the man.

Albus nodded, and after wishing Harry goodbye, he floo'd back to the castle.

Harry sat up when the man left and looked at the Potions Master. "Am I coming with you?"

"No, not this time. I would prefer you stay here, and maybe start packing some of your things as we're going back to the castle a day earlier than your classmates," he informed the boy.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I still have a few papers I need to grade and -" here Severus broke off with a hiss of pain as the mark in his arm flared. He gritted his teeth, god the Dark Lord sure knew how to pick the timing. He looked over at Harry to find the boy holding his head painfully.

"He's angry about something," Harry gasped out.

"Clear your mind Harry!" Severus yelled out, as he summoned his robe and mask without thought.

"I can't! It hurts too much, it hurts!" Harry panted out, trying to block the pain somehow.

Severus winced as the pain in his arm got stronger, he only had a few minutes to apparate to the Dark Lord's side and he didn't want to get cursed for being late. Regretfully he couldn't take the time out to help the boy in front of him and so he shoved the floo powder at him and gripped his face so he could look in his eyes.

"Floo Albus, tell him I've been summoned, and then floo Ron and tell him to come here. I'll be back later," he said solemnly.

"Promise it," Harry said sadly as he gripped the man's waist tightly.

"I don't have time for this Harry, I'm going to be late," Severus told him urgently as he tried to pry the child's hands from him.

"Promise it!" Harry repeated firmly.

"I promise I will be back later," Severus said gravely before he ran out of his Manor, pulling on his Death Eater robes and mask before disapparating on the spot.

Harry could only stare at the empty air in front of him, gripping the canister of floo powder in his hand as he numbly went to obey his father. He didn't like the feeling that was currently coursing through his body. He swallowed thickly as he looked at the floo powder, but he didn't want to talk to the Headmaster right now. He groaned suddenly as his scar flared more forcefully and he noted that there was displeasure mixed in with the anger.

He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want Ron. He wanted Snape but he was gone for the moment. He set the floo powder on the floor and started to make his way up to his room, he needed to talk to someone who would understand what he was currently going through. It wasn't at all pleasant to see Snape summoned. He hurried into his room and picked up his mirror.

"Sirius! Sirius, are you there?" Harry called out distraught, the pain in his scar coming more frequently now. He knew it was only a few moments before his body was coursing in pain.

"Kiddo, I'm here, what's the matter?" Sirius asked worriedly as he picked up his side of the mirror.

"Snape, Snape is gone," Harry blurted out.

"The bastard left you?" Sirius said tightly.

"Yes, but he'll be back. He was summoned," Harry confessed.

"Oh, that. Yeah that's rough, you witness it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah it was horrible," he admitted out softly.

"I know, but it's his job," the man murmured. "Don't worry about it, the greasy bastard knows what he's doing, he hasn't gotten himself killed yet, even after all this time. He'll be fine" He promised him.

Harry didn't comment on the language as that was the best he could get out of his godfather, he wasn't about to start a fight over nothing. He sniffled slightly as he looked at the man. "I'm all alone," he admitted fearfully.

"Shit, floo Albus then," Sirius instructed.

"I don't want the Headmaster, I want you," Harry told the man tearfully.

"Harry you know I can't do that. For starters Snape probably has me blocked from entering and two, that wouldn't be the best idea," Sirius told him earnestly.

"Why? You don't want to see me?" Harry whispered out, unable to actually comprehend that.

"Course I want to see you, but I'm not in the right frame of mind," Sirius admitted.

"But you've been going to therapy, you told me! You're fine, please I just need you to come," Harry pleaded anxiously as the pain in his scar pierced him once again.

"I can't come kiddo," Sirius said feeling like he was choking on his words; that hurt to say so much. Oh he wanted to come, but he couldn't, there was too much at stake. He didn't want to hurt the child again, he would not allow himself to do so.

"You don't want me anymore then? But last week you said you did," Harry spit out as his emotions began to get the better of him.

"I do want you, I want you unhurt. And I'm not safe right now. So you stay right there, don't you move," Sirius said firmly.

Harry winced at the pain in his head before he shrugged like he didn't care. "Whatever, I don't need you then," he said trying another tactic.

"Hey, none of that. I would come if I could, but I can't," Sirius responded.

"It's fine, I actually should go, it was good talking to you," Harry said quickly as the pain in his head worsened.

He couldn't tell Sirius, not that it mattered anymore right? He shook his head before he set the mirror face down on his trunk. He only made it two steps before his legs buckled as the pain in his scar increased ten-fold and he screamed as he fell to the floor. He began to convulse on the floor from the pain of the curse and he knew then in that moment that he was truly and utterly alone, and that thought was enough to send him into blackness.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N-So I think I finally know how I want this story to end. However my muse is focusing on my other story Eruption and I had to fight myself to get this chapter up here,as I have to future chapters almost finished but this one got me stuck.**

**So old Voldie isn't crucial to the story,and the story is going to be focused on the HEALING part of it. Sirius is getting help and he is starting to see that he himself was wrong. While not all Abusers change, some do, especially hen they realize that the people who love them unconditionally plan on leaving them forever. Just keep that in mind.**

**Chapter 27**

Tom Riddle sat on his throne and looked around at his Death Eaters, They had all arrived on time except for one, which had him frowning. Severus was usually punctual, but today for some odd reason he was a straggler, and he could not have his inner circle think that was allowed. He waited until the man, made his way to the front before he stood up in all his glory. He noted with a sliver of amusement that his Death eaters trembled at that. Good they were afraid of him, that was how he liked it, and how it should be.

"Step forward Ssssseverusss," he hissed out, his toying his wand between his fingers.

Severus made sure his shields were as strong as ever, knowing already what was coming. He had to mentally pinch himself to stop himself from worrying about the child in his manor, they couldn't afford any mistakes. He knelt down in front of the monster and steeled himself for the mind rape.

"You were late, I do not tolerate latenessss, from my death eaterssss," Voldemort stated his eyes flashing red in his annoyance.

"I'm sorry my Lord, Dumbledore wished to see me," Severus told the man, half truthfully.

"I don't care, what that old man wants. I come firsst Severussss, you would think after all your years with me, you would know that. I ssssee I shall, have to remind you," he said with a sadistic glint in his eye. "Crucio,"

Back in the Manor, Harry was witnessing all of this, but he couldn't do anything but feel the man's pain. He could see the proud potion Master on the floor, but he would not scream, and Harry wished someday that he could do that. As currently his own throat he swear was raw, and he was still screaming hoarsely. He felt himself occlude a bit, but he was still able to see into the man's mind, he said and did nothing not wanting Tom to become aware of him and then invade his own. The tears were running down his face, in a stream but he wasn't aware of anything else in that moment.

Sirius however was very much aware. True Harry had turned the mirror upside down that meant little to him, he wasn't deaf. He could hear his godson screaming, and he in turn was screaming at the child to come back, to show him that he was okay, but the boy wasn't listening to him.

"Harry!" Sirius screamed, when the boy's screams reached an unnatural shriek. His eyes widened, as he looked around the room widely, wishing he there with him. "Say Something Harry! Anything!" He pleaded.

While Harry didn't hear him, Remus sure did and the werewolf burst into his room, a wary expression on his face.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" He asked quietly, head could hear the man yelling downstairs.

"I was talking to Harry, but something's wrong Moony," Sirius said quietly as he stared hard at the mirror willing the child to appear. He was very much afraid as the child in question had stopped screaming but as he had yet to reappear he didn't know if he was okay.

"What do you mean something's wrong with Harry?" Remus said tightly as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, he just called me in the mirror about Snape going to a meeting and then he was babbling at me to come over. I told him I couldn't, I'm not safe yet, but he didn't listen and tossed the mirror down. And then that's when he started screaming," Sirius rushed out anxiously.

"Damn it, he's probably had a vision," Remus said before he ran out the room, he would worry about the twin mirrors later.

"Moony wait, what visions?" Sirius called as he ran after his friend.

"Because of his scar, Harry and Voldemort are linked, and he can see and feel the pain that the man lashes out to his followers," Remus quickly explained as he grabbed the floo powder.

"I want to come," Sirius said softly, horrified at that explanation.

"No Sirius, you know can't. I'm wasting time, floo Albus for me while I get Harry," Remus said before he disappeared into the green flames.

Sirius watched his friend floo away, knowing that should have been him, he was supposed to come to his godson's aid when the boy needed him. He ignored the pain lashing through his chest as the implications that he had messed up everything to do with the child. What was he doing? He gasped softly, as he shook the dark thoughts away before he visibly pulled himself together and flooed the Headmaster to inform him of the situation.

"Albus, if you could floo over to Snape's place, Remus is there with Harry. He thinks he had a vision," Sirius relayed the message, standing awkwardly in the man's office. It had been a while since he had been here, and he shook away the memories that threatened to come to the surface.

"Thank you Sirius, I will be right there," Albus said as he looked warily at young man in front of him. The man had a big heart and was very loyal to his friends he considered family. But somewhere along the way they had given up on him, and he has lost it in Azkaban. He was one of his deepest regrets, why hadn't be pushed harder for Sirius?

"Okay," Sirius replied softly as he turned to go back that hell hole.

"You can come with me, I don't need to tell you to control yourself do I?" Albus said sternly, he was a firm believer in second, and third and even fourth chances. Especially since he knew that Sirius did have a good heart.

"I shouldn't, he won't want to see me," Sirius said with a shake of his head and turned back to grab the powder.

"How do you know that? Are you Harry? That child is has an abundance of unwavering loyalty and is very capable of forgiveness Sirius," Albus told him gently.

Sirius shook his head, as his eyes clouded with tears, trying in vain to shake the emotions away. He was not getting into this now. "I don't deserve to be forgiven Albus, James would kill me if he were here," he whispered out.

"If James were here, then none of this would have even happened. You wouldn't have gone to Azkaban for a false imprisonment at the age of 21. You are still but a child too Sirius," the old man said sadly.

Sirius allowed one tear to fall before he shook his head and backed away from the man his expression guarded. "No, you don't get to do that. Don't rest the blame solely on that place, I'm equally at fault," he said tightly before he shook his head again. "I'm going back home, just let me know if he's okay," he said before he quickly disappeared in the fireplace before he could take the man up on his offer.

The old man sighed sadly before he flooed over to the Manor, hurrying up the stairs where he knew Harry's room to be. He found the child in question laying on the bed and Remus wiping his brow down. But that didn't stop him from casting diagnostic charms over the child just to make sure that he was okay.

"Albus, he was passed out when I got here," Remus told him worriedly.

"That's good actually Remus, if he was aware he would be in pain. And I have no wish for Harry to feel anymore of that," he said as he summoned the required potions, knowing Severus had quite a few in stock.

"I only know what Sirius told me, and at first I thought he might be lying. But he was telling me the truth," Remus said softly.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Remus, he's going to need all the support he can get. If he didn't feel any remorse I wouldn't be saying anything but you didn't see him. I need you to not give up on Sirius, that will truly break him and then in turn Harry," Albus told him seriously.

"How will Harry break? He doesn't even like Sirius anymore," Remus pointed out.

"He loves Sirius, he doesn't like the actions of the man as of late, and neither does anyone else. But he's getting the help he needs and Harry knows that. Given his own upbringing Harry won't turn away one of the last links to his parents," Albus said softly.

Remus nodded, and to his shock found himself relieved at the fact that Harry still considered Sirius family. He slumped in a chair by the child's bed, holding his hand lightly, wishing the child didn't have to go through any of this. He watched silently as the man spelled the potion's into the boy's stomach

"When will he wake up?" Remus asked after a moment of silence had gone by.

"In his own time, in the meantime I'm going to make myself comfortable," Albus said as he conjured a soft and squishy chair.

"You don't have to stay Albus, I'll watch him," He told the old man softly.

"I know you will Remus, but this is the first place Severus will come, and I need to see the extent of his injuries before he tries to hide them from me," Albus replied with a pointed look. They both knew the dour man didn't like to show any sign of weakness.

Harry had no sense of time, the only thing he was slightly aware of was that the pain had stopped finally. He didn't know where he was, nor what where was or is for that matter. He could hear what sounded like voices too faint for his ears to hear, before he knew no more.

When he woke up again, he could clearly hear who was in the room with him this time. His heart plummeted when he realized that Sirius wasn't there. Why didn't his godfather come and see if he was okay? Did the man not care anymore? He slowly opened one eye to find Remus having conversation with his mirror in his hand. He couldn't hear anything so he figured the man had placed a silencing charm or something around him.

"He's awake," Severus said with a sigh of relief, somewhere from the left of Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed to the man's taking in his appearance, trying to see that he genuinely was okay, and not just pretending. He lifted himself up into a sitting position, his muscles quivering slightly from the effort.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked hoarsely before he found a cup in front of him and eagerly took a drink.

"We were all worried about you, after getting wind that you had a vision we needed to see if you were okay," Albus told him.

Harry's brow furrowed at that, as he hadn't told anyone about that. "How did you know I had a vision? Are you spying on me?" He asked, his hand silently making his way to his wand conveniently on the dresser.

"Honestly Harry, please don't channel Moody, paranoia isn't suited for you," Severus drawled.

"It's not paranoia, when they are really after you. You can never be too careful, so again I ask you, how the hell did you know I had a vision?" He retorted, looking at the supposed imposter warily.

"Language Mr. Potter," He chastised the child, giving him a glare.

Harry winced at that, he knew just by that glare that Snape was himself obviously but that wasn't the issue. "Well?"

"Sirius did, he told me and I told Albus," Remus said before Harry could get into trouble.

"The mirror," he muttered out, having it confirmed when the man nodded. "Well why didn't he come then?" He asked softly, aware of how small and young his voice had sounded in that moment.

"Oh he wanted too Harry, make no mistake about that. I told him he couldn't," Remus was quick to say before the boy could fall deeper into the hurt.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing he knew why but still, why?

"You know why," Remus said sadly.

Harry took a shuddering breath before he laid back down and crossed his arm over his eyes. He didn't want to look at anyone anymore.

Albus thought it was best to keep the fact that he offered the man the chance to come but he declined citing that he wasn't yet cured and didn't want to risk Harry. Still it pained him to see the child like this, Severus and him might have a bond but so did Sirius. And that would never be broken, not when the boy on the bed valued family over everything.

"I'm obviously fine, so Severus you will see you out," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," Severus murmured warningly.

"You will see him out, I know you don't like werewolves," Harry muttered out before he buried his head under the pillows. "I wish to sleep," he said knowing damn well he was acting like a brat but he figured he had every right to be.

Severus scoffed and stood up, well aware that Harry was behaving rather childish but he would let it go. He gestured to his companions as they followed him out the boy's room, giving one last look to the child on the bed before the left him alone, closing the door behind them.

Harry sighed, before he realized something and frowned. "Wait!" He called out, knowing they were just there.

Severus quickly opened the door. "What is it?"

"Where is my mirror? Remus didn't give it back," Harry said frowning as he looked on the dresser to find the mirror still not there.

"I don't think you should have it," Remus told him gently, the mirror was securely in his pocket.

"Doesn't matter what you think, you're not my guardian, so that's not your decision to make. None of you are," he said his eyes flashing to Snape if the man dared to even think about keeping it. True he wished Snape could be his guardian but he was a realist and he knew that wasn't possible. And because he wasn't, no one could keep him from his stuff.

Severus narrowed his eyes, but he was tired and still hurting from the meeting and he wasn't in the mood to fight with Harry today. "Wolf, give him the mirror," he said wearily.

"Severus, surely you can see that this isn't healthy at all. You of all people should know that words hurt even worse then a physical hit," Remus said quietly.

Severus's eyes darkened at the implications of that, as he turned to level the man with a glare. "And soon Harry will find that out too, give him the damn mirror. I'm not going to be confiscating his things without a valid reason," he said tiredly. As much as he didn't want Harry to have the mirror he didn't have any evidence that Black had used it to harm Harry. And unless he did Harry wouldn't forgive him if he let Lupin take it.

Remus sighed and walked back to the child holding out the mirror. "This is a bad idea," he said with a shake of his head.

"Not to worry Remus, everything will work itself out in the end," Albus told him cheerfully as he closed the door behind the man and they headed downstairs.

Harry didn't say anything, waiting until he was sure they were gone before he brought the mirror up to his face. "Sirius?" Harry called out apprehensivly, unsure of the man's reaction. But he need not have worried.

"Kiddo," Sirius breathed out, relief obvious in his tone. "You alright Prongslet?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said softly. "Why didn't you come?" He found himself asking.

"Because I'm not safe to be around you. And I don't want to ruin any of the lessons with the mind healer and start from scratch. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I should have never done it in the first place," Sirius told him firmly.

"Yeah, I wish you hadn't," Harry said timidly, knowing that if he said it as okay, that be bring on a whole lecture on just why it wasn't okay.

"I'm surprised Remus gave you back the mirror," Sirius said for lack of anything better to say.

"He didn't want too, but Snape made him," Harry told him.

"Snape?" Sirius asked, his tone in disbelief but he wasn't going to go there with Harry.

"Yeah, he's an alright bloke once you get to know him," he told him.

"I will take your word for it," Sirius told him before he gave the teen one last smile. "I'm going to go, I hear the floo and I know it's Moony,"

Harry nodded, giving the man a small smile. "Okay, I love you Padfoot," he whispered.

"Back at ya kiddo," Sirius said before he turned off the mirror and set it down.

Sirius took a breath and started to clear his mind, as he heard his friend heading up the steps. He didn't want to talk to Remus at all, and which had him quickly turning off the light and getting into bed. He kept his breathing regular as he feigned sleep. He heard the man come into the room and he could feel Remus's eyes on his back but he didn't move and finally Remus left. Sirius blew out a breath, his heart pounding. What was this? Was he truly afraid of Remus? He didn't know he as wary if nothing else. He nodded to himself, wondering how he was going to fix this terrible situation he had gotten himself into.


End file.
